Wake the Dead
by stAnd out - SHOUT OUT
Summary: People will say that the first time you fall in love will always stay with you, forever be what you compare others to. Astra knows all about this, because even though she feels that she loves one man, there is always the first. It's never easy to decide between two loves; it's even harder when both have broken your heart in some way or another. Elijah/OC Damon/OC same OC
1. Wake The Dead

**This chapter has been edited out of the story, but for the sake of not having to go back and edit all forty chapters—the amount at the time I'm typing this—by changing chapter numbers, I am instead just going to post this and say, please click next chapter to begin the story. **

**Oh, but here's a sneak peek from later on just to tease you!**

Elijah draped his arm over the back of his chair and leaned his cheek against his knuckles, continuing to watch her move about. The sun streamed in through the kitchen windows and caught her blonde hair, making it glow as though it was spun gold, and brought out her natural Roman tan. She looked like a goddess that had stepped straight from a history book on ancient times; a goddess of the sun that was cursed to the night.

"You're staring," she teased after a moment, looking over to him with that same smile on her lips. She wasn't upset in the least, and instead found his watching her quite endearing. A real, natural smile appeared on his lips, causing her heart to flutter and her cheeks to warm at the sight of it. It wasn't often that he smiled at anyone in such a way and whenever it was directed at her made her feel so whole and honoured.

"It is hard not to, I admit," he answered back at last, getting a breathy laugh from her. She finished with pouring her glass of blood and replaced the container back in the fridge, getting an appreciative glance from Elijah before he turned toward where his phone vibrated from a text. Collecting it, he looked down to see that it had been Jenna who sent the text, not one of the men he had searching for Klaus.

"We should depart soon if we want to get to Jenna's in time," Astra said, guessing the nature of the text. Elijah opened his arm to her and let her step up to lean against his side, his arm wrapping around her hips and resting his palm on her thigh. Sipping at her cup leisurely, Elijah found himself wishing that it could simply be the two of them for the day.

**Have I sparked your interest yet? ;)**


	2. Rhythm of the Heart

**Rhythm of the Heart**

_Violet eyes. People seemed fearful of those eyes, because they didn't know why they were such a colour. They didn't know the reason, so they immediately try to dispel of the source of madness. But some things don't die as easily as expected, some things might fight back— some things might just come back._

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1862**

Astra Dumia Latona Casca hummed quietly to herself as she gently stroked her fingers over the smooth stone of the necklace she wore, an archaic smile touching her lips as she looked out the window of the carriage. Trees passed her view slowly, the sounds of the horse's hooves ringing in her ears over her own humming. The interior of the carriage was lush and calming, leaving a warm feeling for the occupants inside. As Astra thought of her companion, she could not help but to glance over to him, her smile widening ever so slightly.

"You seem pleased, Miss Casca," The man said with a teasing lilt to his tone, "What could have you in such good spirits?" Astra smiled ever wider as she turned to look out the window again, crossing one leg over the other.

"That, Mr Salvatore, I shall keep with myself," She replied back softly, glancing to him in the corner of her eye. She watched as the dark haired man leaned forward from his seat opposite of her and adjusted her skirt to cover her raised ankle once more.

"We don't need any further of a scandal, now, Miss."

"Thank you, Sir."

Astra looked into his blue eyes, her stomach tightening from the look that he held in his eyes. Her own violet-blue eyes gazed back at him, her leg rising slightly to brush her ankle along his hand. But before the man could show any reaction to her movement, the carriage jerked to a stop, causing the two to separate quickly, as was routine. The door opened and the dark haired male stepped out first, before he waited as Astra shuffled toward the door, taking the hand that he offered as he assisted her to the ground.

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore."

"Of course, Ms Casca." The formalities were all a part of the game they played, both for themselves and for the people that watched them along the streets. After all, they were the talk of the town ever since they had been discovered as a courting couple. That was all that the people wanted to discuss, Damon Salvatore taking a bride? Could it be?

Astra smiled when she saw Damon's younger brother walk down the path from their family home, a boyish smile on his face. "Stefan, I feel that it's been too long since we've spoken." Stefan gave a shy smile as he dipped to a slight bow at the waist, watching as Astra curtsied in return.

"It truly is a pleasure, Miss Casca."

"I hope you're not trying to steal my fiancée's affection, little brother," Damon teased as he walked up to Astra's side. Stefan smiled and shook his head.

"Never," He said playfully. He then turned his full attention to his brother, the sounds of the carriage riding away filling the background. "Father is waiting inside, he wishes to see you before he leaves, Damon."

"Of course, you will be alright on your own?" Damon asked as he turned to look at the beautiful woman standing with him. She glanced up to him with a lilt to her mysterious violet eyes, her lips carefully touched with a smile.

"Indeed, you go and see your father. Would you accompany to the back gardens, Stefan?" Astra asked as she looked to the younger brother once she had addressed her fiancé. Stefan smiled and nodded, before they both looked to Damon.

"I will return shortly, love," Damon said calmly, taking Astra's hand within his own and bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles lightly, holding her eyes as he did so. "Keep her safe for me, little brother." Damon clapped Stefan on the back as he passed him, heading up the steps to the large home. Astra watched him until he had disappeared behind the large doors, before she turned her smile to Stefan, accepting his offered arm as he escorted her around the home to the back garden.

She smiled and spoke pleasantly with Stefan, her thick skirts ruffling around her and giving background noise to their words. He told her of Damon's life before she had come, just as he did ever time they were alone. Stefan seemed just as glad that she was with his brother as she was. The loneliness of Damon had been hard on Stefan as well when he was constantly trying to help his older sibling, who did not wish to be helped in the first place.

"So, Stefan, tell me how you have been. It has been quite a while since we last spoke. Is there any maiden that you wish to sweep off her feet?" Astra teased, gaining a shy laugh from the male as he looked to the ground, causing her to smile. She was always pleased to be in Stefan presence, he brought about a sense of relief from the world with his young and shy acts. The first time they had met he had stammered over himself foolishly, only saved when Damon had returned to the room after leaving to make sure that there was a room for her for the night. The storm that she and Damon were caught in soaked her to the bone and Stefan was not prepared in the least for a drenched woman to be standing inside the front door of his home, shivering and wet and trying to calm _him _down.

"Not as of yet, Miss Casca."

"Oh, such a pity, you do look so dashing in your new suit," She complemented; delighted at the small bush she drew from him at her words. What a walk this would be.

**~†~**

**Roman Empire, 77 A.D.**

Pulling her dress up so that she didn't trip over the flowing white material, Astraea laughed joyously as she ran down the numerous steps that led to the baths. Her elder sister chuckled from behind her, her young baby girl perched on her hip as she followed more slowly.

"Sister, you will trip if you continue to rush as such, come now, walk with me. This one is old and needs assistance." Carina smiled softly at the childish antics of her twenty three year old sister. Astraea stopped carefully, her sandals catching the sand on the floor and scratching the stone slightly. Carina held her arm out and let her younger sister walk up to her free side, allowing her to hold onto her sister for support.

"You are only in your thirty-third summer, sister, not so old as mother and father," Astraea's smile caused Carina to laugh scandalously, her baby girl giggling at her hip.

"Hush, young one, or chance they hear you. Now, you continue to the baths, I shall join you shortly. Callista has caught the summer heat and I fear for her, so young."

"Of course," Astraea agreed quietly, placing a kiss upon the elder's cheek gently. Departing from the others company, Astraea continued on down the corridor more slowly this time. Her long hair curled in small rings down her back, tied with a strap of leather that her mother had gotten at the market a couple of days before. Turning the last corner to make her way past the libraries, heading toward the baths that were located at the far end of the hall, she smiled to a young girl and her mother that passed her by.

An arm wrapped around her side as she was passing one of the vast arches decorating the hall, causing her to gasp in shock as she was pulled from the main hall. An elegant finger decorated with a thick gold ring placed to her lips when she moved to shout, catching her off guard as she looked into light brown eyes that glowed with amusement.

"I beg forgiveness if I startled you."

Astraea smiled softly as she stepped away from him, still feeling touch of his finger to her lips in her mind. "Elijah, that was a most unpleasant trick," she said quietly, her hands clasping behind her back. The white gown that had once been smooth along her shoulders was slightly wrinkled from movement and touch.

"Again, forgive me, Lady Casca."

"Of course, Elijah," She agreed carefully, still smiling calmly. "Are you coming from the libraries?"

"I am, and I presume that you head toward the baths?" Astraea said nothing more, only smiled and darted out from the arch space that he had pulled her in. "Do you run from me, young one?"

"I am not a young one any longer, Elijah; I am almost as old as you are." A look came to the man's eyes that told of a secret that she was unaware of, but neither said anything further on the subject. "Come, escort me to the doors, would you?" She asked respectfully, holding her hand out to him. Elijah took her hand in his own, before placing it on his other arm so that he could escort her to the baths without people assuming it was unlawful in any way.

"I have heard rumours," Elijah started casually, gaining a curious look from the woman as she looked up toward his face. But he kept his eyes forward on the hall before then. "About the son of an Egyptian scholar-"

"I do not intend to marry, Elijah," Astraea interrupted, slipping her hand from his arm and stepping away from him again. Her long skirts shuffled the ground, her strange violet eyes catching his brown ones. Elijah tipped his head to the side slightly as he looked into those eyes, his long light brown hair falling into his face for a moment.

"Was he not a man chosen by your parents, Astraea?" Elijah asked in fake curiosity, knowing full well all of the information about her reluctant engagement. A defiant look grew in her eyes then, her hands gathering her skirts as they fisted in anger.

"I will not marry a man that merely wishes power at his fingertips. I will only marry such who I love, and he is not it!" Astraea yelled, gaining the attention of a few people who passed by them. But they continued on, leaving the pair to their own. "A pig who thinks that he is worthy because he can write? He cannot even speak our tongue, and I have not finished my lessons on Egyptian yet-"

"What of your health?" Elijah asked quietly, turning his head to look away from her a moment. The silence that followed his question was long and painful to bear, and when he looked up to Astraea again, her cheeks had gone pale, her violet eyes wide and fearful. She shook her head slowly, her lips tightening into a thin line, her shakes growing faster until her hair was swinging around her face.

"No one is supposed to know, who else knows of it!" She cried out, her hands raising to her hair as she began to panic. Elijah stepped forward and carefully manoeuvred her into another archway, looking around to make sure that the hall was empty.

"Calm yourself, please," Elijah said calmly, his hands carefully removing her fingers from her hair. It had pulled from the leather strap, leaving the band to fall uselessly to the floor. "I, and I alone, know of your secret, lady. I will not tell a sole, I swear it to the gods." Astraea turned her body away from him as she leant against the cool stone of the wall.

"And to whom am I to trust now? If you know my secret there will always be others," Astraea whispered, her voice broken and weak. Elijah slipped a single digit beneath her chin and lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes. Tears collected just at the edge, ready to fall.

"Trust me, Astraea, when I tell you that I will never tell your secret, and I will protect it from the ears and eyes of others. Trust me." Astraea looked up to Elijah fully, one of the tears tipping over the edge and falling down her cheek in one swift stream of water and salt. The seriousness—the possessiveness—on his face shocked her more than she wished to admit, considering they had known one another for many a season. And although she had grown and changed since he had first appeared in her life, Elijah had remained his young and dashing self.

Astraea had changed from dressing as a young lady to that of a woman, showing her curves and tan skin, the sun bleached brightness of her hair offered to the eyes of many. Her dresses no longer covered all inches of her form to protect modesty, but instead it only consisted of a skirt with two long fold of thick cloth that crossed up over her chest to cover her breasts, leaving her back and much of her stomach bare.

But Elijah continued to wear the same style of toga as always, accompanied with a rich violet cape that draped off of one shoulder, exposing the pale skin on one well muscles arm. It was more of a surprise when she saw him in a new outfit than when he showed up as suddenly as he had minutes before.

"Elijah," Astraea said carefully, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back gently, feeling the soft material of his outfit beneath her fingers. "I must part with you now, for my sister must be waiting for me, wondering where I have gone." Moving to walk past him, Elijah only stopped her briefly to lean down and place a chaste kiss on her forehead, before he allowed her to slip from his reach and hurry down the hall.

~*~*~ᵻ~*~*~

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2012**

Astra looked at the truck that Elijah had left in with a mixture of worry and curiosity. It would only take at least a half-hour to sort things out with Rose and Trevor, and get the doppelganger—and adding on the two hour drive from where they were staying and back—it would only take a maximum of five to five and a half hours. But it had been a whole day since he had left and his truck was still sitting in the drive of the old and abandoned manor.

Looking up at the darkening sky, she turned away from the truck and made her way up toward the house. The gravel of the path crunched beneath the leather boots she wore, the only sound that disrupted the forest. The animals could easily tell that there was a predator nearby and had hidden inside their burrows and trees. Taking in a deep breath of the forest air, the smell of blood and mould emanated from the house.

Her sharp violet eyes caught the sight of several sets of foot prints left on the deck steps, dirt fallen from the tracks of their shoes. Shaking her head in anger, she walked up the steps of the house at a faster pace and grasped the rusting handle of the door, pushing it open easily. It was a good thing that the house was abandoned, or she would have had to wait to be invited in. Stepping over the threshold without a moment of hesitation, she looked around at the still lit room. The many lights were still lit above the stairs, making the world outside of the windows look more ominous than it was. At least to her.

Closing the door behind her, something drew her attention from the corner of her eye. Looking over to the back of the room, a short and startled scream tore from her throat as she backed a step away in shock. The sight of Elijah so lifeless and blue always turned her stomach. Her heart began to beat furiously in her chest, causing her to take pause as she placed her hand over the organ in shock. It always astounded her that she could still feel a pulse when so many considered their race to be 'dead'.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she stepped up to Elijah and inspected the wood that had been driven through his chest carefully. It looked like a pole for a coat rack or something. Looking on either side of the door and spotting the torn wood on the floor to her right, she knew right away that that was exactly where the makeshift weapon had come from. Taking a grip of the thick wood, Astra gave a hard pull on the weapon to dislodge it from the Original's chest.

Inch by inch the wood tip first pulled from where it had been imbedded in the door behind Elijah, before the sickening sound of ripping flesh caused her to give one last harsh tug. The pole came free, also setting Elijah free from the door. His cold corpse fell forward against her, but she held him up easily. Dropping the coat rack weapon to the old hardwood floors, and hefted the man onto her shoulder and walked further into the house, seeking out some kind of furniture.

Three rooms later, and Astra had laid Elijah out on a couch, after removing the white sheet that covered it, and left him in search of the rotting smell of a flesh and coppery blood. It didn't take long to find the decapitated body of a man that had once been Trevor, a large pool of blood left on the floor around his headless neck. Nudging the head with the toe of her boot to roll the face up toward her, she pulled her lip back in a disgusted sneer at the terrified look etched on his face.

Moving away from the awful smell, she stepped back through the halls of the abandoned manor slowly. She wasn't sure how long Elijah had been pinned to the door, but she knew that it took him a while to 'come back to life' so to speak. Jogging up the stairs, she was able to locate a bedroom, but there were no clean clothes inside that she could find. She had been hoping to find a suit, but there seemed to only be women's clothing left behind.

"Someone left in a hurry," she whispered to herself, opening a drawer filled with undergarments in one of the dressers. Sighing quietly, she made her way back down to the room that Elijah lay in, turning off the lights along the way. It would do no one any good to draw attention to an abandoned house. It was bad enough that Elijah had to drive there. She had decided to go on foot.

Pulling off the white sheet that covered the matching chair to the couch Elijah lay on, Astra fell down into the old cushion with a heavy sigh. Glancing over to Elijah's blue and veined face, she felt a twitch to drive the man through that had killed him. Looking over to the window that sat on the far wall, she could see that the moon was nearing the end of its cycle. Which means that the werewolves would soon be coming out to play.

A sudden beat caused her to look over to Elijah's still form, listening carefully. A second beat soon followed, before a third and a forth. They gradually grew steady as his colour returned to the state that she was used to, the veins disappeared back beneath the surface. Remaining where she was seated, she didn't want a repeat of the first time that she had been there when he died. He wasn't very trusting when he was first revived and drove his arm through her chest, luckily missing her heart in his disoriented state.

"Welcome back," she said quietly, though her voice still echoed in the nearly empty room. The dark haired male carefully pulled himself up into a sitting position, swinging his legs off the couch to sit properly. "Care to explain?"

"There was a complication," Elijah said steadily, touching at the bloody hole in his shirt, though the flesh wound had already mended itself. "But the doppelganger is indeed in Mystic Falls." His dark eyes looked to her after he had finished examining himself. "And the Salvatore's are with her." A furious inhale was his only response, watching as red began to bleed slowly into her vision.

"If what they say is true, and she is in fact the exact double of Katerina, I am sure they had both become infatuated with her already," She mumbled out.

"Katerina is there as well," Elijah said curtly, gaining the last of Astra's attention. She raised a sculpted blond eyebrow to him in question, drawing a cynical smirk from the Original. "But you can't kill her, not yet. She is locked inside the tomb beneath the ruins of the Church, as she should have been all those years ago, _and she has the moonstone._"

"Oh, hell."

Astra watched as Elijah stood from the couch, looking toward the window. She didn't say another word, only waiting for him to declare what was to happen next.

"Come, we must prepare," Elijah finally stated as he held his hand out to help her up. She gave a small look of confusion before she accepted his hand and let him pull her from the chair and to her feet. Before she could question what he meant, he continued. "We are going to Mystic Falls…and pay our new friends a visit." The near excitement in Elijah's voice caused Astra to shake her head in disbelief, a shocked laugh breaking free when Elijah pulled on her arm and twirled her once to bring her in front of him so that she could guide them to the front door.

"Where are you planning on staying once we reach Mystic Falls?" Astra asked as she closed the passenger door of Elijah's truck, glancing over to the Original as he shifted the truck into drive.

"I will get in touch with our Warlocks, have them find an apartment in the town," Elijah began, turning the vehicle toward the driveway. "We will be staying at your old house." Astra looked over to Elijah with wide violet eyes, slightly irked when he didn't react at all.

"How exactly do you plan on just waltzing in on everyone's lives?" Astra asked quietly, dropping the subject of her old home. She went back once before, but the Salvatore brothers hadn't been in Mystic Falls at the time. She always kept a human there to keep things in order and Elijah knew it and now he was taking advantage of it. "You always go in with style, no need to drop that habit yet, hm?"

Elijah hummed pleasantly as he took a right, causing Astra's body to tip in his direction because of the momentum. "I will decide on that tonight. I will have Ms. Belle pack our things while I tie up some loose ends, but as for you…I need you to go and two find wedding rings." Astra accidently kicked the dash in shock as she was crossing her legs, hearing the crack of the hard plastic that covered the interior of the truck. Elijah looked over to her with an amused darkness in his gaze, causing her to glare.

"That's your cover? A married couple?"

"Am I that horrid, Astraea?" Elijah teased quietly, one corner of his lips quirking up in a smirk. The truck stayed flawlessly in their lane, not once wavering as his gaze moved away from the road to her. "You are so against '_marrying_' me?"

Astra faked thoughtfulness, leaning her head back against the headrest of the seat. Elijah took a second sharp turn to the right on the abandoned road and Astra threw her arms out to try and keep herself still when she began to tip to the left again, this time hitting shoulders with Elijah. He took advantage of her closeness and laced his fingers through hers in mock romanticism.

"Come now, love, it is only for public appearance," Elijah finished, looking back to the road. But his hand still held hers possessively. "Although, I am sure you would wish to get back at Damon Salvatore for his love affair with Katarina, no?" Astra's hand clenched his tightly, enough force in the grip to shatter the bones of a human.

"Any type of preference in ring?" Astra asked grudgingly, glancing over to him with a mischievous glint to her already mysterious eyes. Elijah only hummed in approval to her agreeing, glancing back to the road as he felt Astra's death grip loosen gradually. He didn't see the sly smirk that touched her lips as she spoke again, "And I expect you to propose to me, whether this is legitimate or not."

Elijah turned to look at her with a quick whip of his head, causing the other vampire to laugh.

"Come on, Elijah, if Damon Salvatore can get down on one knee and propose, so can you."

The remainder of the ride was silent, the two left to sit for the three hour long drive to Mystic Falls. Astra forgot all about Elijah's fingers laced with her own, leaning against the window as she watched the darkness that passed them by, her thoughts drifting elsewhere. It had been a long time since she had been in Mystic Falls, an even longer time since she had seen either of the Salvatore brothers. She didn't know what was going to happen when they finally arrived in the town, when she would meet up with Damon and Stefan again, if she was going to have to kill either of them should they try to stand in Elijah's way. They wouldn't be the first people that she has killed.

But she hoped that that time never came, because, truthfully, she didn't know if she would be able to. She had been so close to both of them, almost married one of them and found the other to replace the siblings that she had lost all those years prior. The only ones that she had killed in the past when they stood in Elijah's way were people she didn't know, someone that she was merely ordered to take out because they were a risk to plans that had been carefully laid out.

"I won't make you kill him."

Astra looked over to Elijah, wondering if he had been nosing around inside her mind again. But, then again, when you spend over a thousand years with someone, you tend to learn their ways.

"Really?"

"If there comes a time that either of the Salvatore's are to die," Elijah began, looking to her in the darkness of the truck cab. "I will dispatch of them myself."

**Not all chapters will be this insanely long; they will be divided between the past and the present! Just so that everyone knows! Hope that you all liked the first chapter and I really hope that you all continue to read on, it improves, I promise! The beginning of a story can always be the most boring, especially when reading a very long book. And this story is **_**long. **_**Editing this A/N I just finished publishing chapter 40, so…**


	3. Stare Down Death

**Stare Down Death**

**Mystic Fall, Virginia, 1862**

Astra twirled in front of the mirror as a pleased smile etched her lips. She had been looking for the right dress to wear for the party that night and was so glad when she had been able to make an order for the seamstress in time. Elijah had always told her that royal blues and purples made her strange eyes stand out so much more than the bland beiges and whites that other woman wore.

"Will Mr. Salvatore be retrieving you for the ball, Miss?" Her handmaid asked gently as she approached with the shawl that matched Astra's dress draped over her arms.

"Yes, would you please come and get me when he arrives, Annabel?" Astra asked as she looked back to the woman, her long curls falling over her shoulder from the movement. Annabel smiled and nodded, hanging the shawl over the chair a couple of feet away before she made her way from the room, giving one last curtsy before she departed.

Astra looked to her complexion again, straightening her posture and turning to see the dress from different angles. She would be lying if she said that she didn't miss her older clothing. The togas from Rome were far more comfortable than the corsets that the woman had to wear in this era. What did men find so desirable about a woman that was stick thin?

Running her hands along the sides of her corset, she could feel the bone that was used in the material to keep it strong and secure over her torso. As her hands ran up her sides she thought back to the bare skin that had once been revealed by the dresses she had become accustomed to wearing. She dared not admit that it was partially because of Elijah that she allowed her parents to get her to wear such a revealing garment. She had wanted to impress him, possibly catch his eye. It turned out to have been much more than that.

Sighing quietly, she looked away from the mirror as her hands slid around to rest just beneath her breasts. It had been almost one hundred years since she had seen Elijah. She had departed with him when he became too enthralled with his search for Katerina and the moonstone. He wanted so badly to break his brother that he didn't see the monster that he himself was becoming. She missed him more than she was willing to admit, but whenever she was with Damon or his brother, or many other people in the town, the pain ebbed away more and more.

"Miss Casca, Mr. Salvatore has arrived," Annabel announced from the doorway. Astra's heart fluttered as her stomach clenched in anticipation.

"Thank you, Annabel." She looked over to Annabel with a smile and retrieved the shawl from the chair, situating it over her shoulders carefully before the mirror. After making sure that the lengths were even, she allowed Annabel to walk her from the room and toward the vast staircase that sat right inside the front doors of the manor. Turning the corner to the stairs, Astra looked down the long stairs to where Damon stood just inside the doorway. Hearing the ruffling of her skirts and the tap of her heels on the hardwood flooring, the elder Salvatore brother looked up.

A genuine smile graced his lips as he walked forward to bottom of the stairs, holding out his hand for her. Astra smiled back beautifully, beginning to descend the stairs as she lifted her skirts up to prevent herself from stepping on them. It wouldn't do to tear or trip over the dress just hours before the ball would begin. Her home was a distance outside of the town and took a bit longer to reach with horse and carriage that it would for most.

"As beautiful as always, Miss Casca," Damon complimented, bringing her hand to his lips to press a kiss to her gloved fingers. His own hands were covered with white gloves, contrasting with the darkness of his black tux.

"Such a charmer my fiancé is, is he not, Annabel?" Astra asked sweetly, her eyes never leaving Damon's face.

"Indeed, Madam," Annabel agreed with a shy smile as she looked to her mistress and her love. "Have a wonderful evening."

"Thank you, Annabel. Don't stay up too late worrying for me, now, alright?" Astra finally tore her eyes away from Damon's intense blues, looking up to the handmaid. Annabel smiled and nodded her head, bowing to them both as she bid another farewell and safe trip. Damon slipped Astra's arm through his and escorted her to the door, where their carriage driver was holding the dark wood open for them.

Being a perfect gentleman, Damon escorted Astra down the front steps of her home carefully, allowing her time to pick up her skirts so she wouldn't trip or ruin them. The stone walkway that led to the carriage had been swept clean, allowing her to walk along without worrying about leaves or dirt catching her long skirts.

Astra couldn't help but to glance down at the engagement ring on her left hand, slipped on over the fitting glove that she was wearing. It was on a silver band with a beautiful lapis blue stone on the top of an engraving of the Salvatore family insignia in the center. Damon had requested a D and A be laced together in the center of the insignia.

"You're chariot, Madam," Damon said slyly as he opened the door to the carriage for her; holding her hand in his larger one to assist her inside. Astra couldn't help but smile at both the sweetness of him and the irony to his words.

"Why, thank you, kind Sir."

**Pompeii, Roman Empire, 77 A.D.**

Astraea continued to slip Elijah quick glances as she and her mother assisted their servant with placing out the foods on the low tables that surrounded the couches where the men lay. Elijah and her father spoke of the matches from earlier that day, her father's voice booming through the room while Elijah's voice was calm and pleasant. She caught his eye briefly and couldn't stop a smile from spreading to her lips as she quickly looked back down to the plate of roasted sliced fish.

"Come, my dear, give our guest some food, will you?" Her father asked as he looked over to Astraea. She nodded her head and turned to Elijah again, seeing the ghost of a smile that lingered on his lips.

"What would you like?"

"Just some fruit for now, please," Elijah answered calmly, leaning further back into the comfortable couch. Astraea picked up one of the bows of fruit that her mother had placed on the small table and walked over to sit on the stool beside him, placing the bowl of fruit in her lap.

At first, she had been horrified when her father had told her that she would be taking the servants place and feeding Elijah. But over the course of the day the excitement and anticipation grew until she was nearly sick to her stomach. Her mother had to give her some wine while they were in the kitchen to calm her nerves before she dropped one of the elaborate bowls that they brought out for when guests came to their home.

Taking a slice of apple and snapping it in half so that it was bite sized, she held the fruit up to the man's lips and watched as they parted, allowing her to slip the food inside. Looking into his brown eyes again, her heart began to beat rapidly inside her chest. Offering a smile, she pulled her hand back and watched as he chewed the fruit.

"Astraea made some pastries earlier this afternoon, if you would like something sweet for after the meal, Elijah," Astraea's mother said as she sat down on the stool beside her husband. Elijah looked over to the younger woman in question, seeing her smile and nod her confirmation.

"Yes, something sweet would be…divine." Only Astraea was able to see the darkened look in Elijah's eyes as he looked back over to her, his eyes skimming down to the skin that her tunic exposed on her arms and chest.

"I will have some brought for you, then," Astraea said as calmly as she could, when in truth she felt like she was about to collapse. Holding the second half of the fruit out to him, she slipped it past his lips just as she had the first time before she selected something else from the bowl.

"I was not aware that you could cook, Astraea, I am anxious to try such a treat."

"Of course, Elijah," Astraea mumbled quietly, holding a grape out to his lips. She held back a jump when he took the grape from her fingers, her heart leaping in her chest. She didn't know if he was supposed to do such a thing, she only knew that it was her job to feed him for the night. Elijah held the grape up to her lips instead, causing her to still in confusion. Instead of defying his wishes, she bit the grape in half so that she didn't bite his fingers. As she chews the sweet fruit and swallowed the juice that flooded her mouth, she had to prevent herself from choking on the small piece of food when she saw Elijah eat the other half with the softest smirk on his face.

For the remainder of the meal Astraea sat at Elijah's side, feeding him the assortment of foods as he and her father spoke. She didn't bother to listen to their conversation, instead finding herself fascinated with the man that sat so close to her. He knew her secret, but as he had promised her, he didn't tell a soul. No one had approached her about the fact that she was 'spoiled' so to speak. She watched him with veiled interest as he interacted with her father, inspected the seemingly flawlessness of him. She continued to watch him closely, her cheeks lighting with a blush whenever he caught her or whenever he complemented her.

A familiar and frightening feeling rose in her chest as she finished off the second half of Elijah's pastry, her eyes wavering from his face as he licked the honey from his fingers. Her hand went to her throat as she tried to clear away the feeling, her hand sliding to her chest as the pain increased. She could feel her face going pale as her hands began to shake, the task of breathing becoming difficult.

"Astraea?" Her mother asked quietly, worry etching her features.

"I'm alright, I think that some of the honey irritated my throat. Please, excuse me, I just need some water," She said quickly, pushing to her feet and placing the empty plate on the table. Standing up and quickly striding from the room, she began to clutch at her chest as soon as she was out of her parents view. Continuing on down the hall, she only made it to the stone steps before she collapsed in the arches along the side, hiding herself from the dull light the torches brought to the halls.

"Astraea."

Shying away from the voice, she covered her mouth quickly to try and stifle the cough that ripped up from her lungs. A strong hand took hold of her arm and pulled her around to face them, but she remained with her mouth covered as she coughed harshly into her palms. Her eyes were closed tightly as she tried to hold back the coughs, succeeding finally after a couple of minutes when the coughs subsided some. Elijah drew back away from her in shock when a familiar scent drew to his nose.

As she pulled her hands away from her mouth finally, her hands were painted crimson with blood from her lungs. Elijah's eyes fell to her bloody lips, his eyes widening at the appeal that it brought to him. A trail of the life source dripped from the corner of her mouth to slide down her chin. Astraea quickly moved to wipe the blood with the backs of her hands, trying to turn away from Elijah as best she could when he still held onto her arm.

The sweet aroma drew Elijah closer to her, causing the woman to lean away further and turn her face in the opposite direction, thinking that he was merely trying to get a closer look at her disgustingly bloodied face. Elijah had somehow known that she was dying, but his reaction proved that it was not because he had seen her in a fit of coughs before.

"Please, look away from me, Elijah," She pleaded quietly. Elijah didn't, however, and instead reached up to her face with his free hand and pulled her to look at him again. Astraea met his chocolate eyes hesitantly, still hiding herself with her hands.

"Don't be ashamed, Astraea," Elijah assured quietly, moving her hand away from her lips. Astraea looked at him in confusion as her face drew to a frown. The blood had smeared around her mouth and chin, the light from the torches that reached her causing the liquid to shine. Elijah drew himself closer to her again, his hand on her arm keeping her from moving back once more.

Her startled gasp didn't deter Elijah as his tongue swiped up from her chin to her lips, collected the blood on her skin. He closed his eyes against the sweet taste, feeling the stirring of a beast within him that should have strayed dormant. Virgin blood. His tongue darted along her lips this time, causing Astraea to try and draw back quickly, her bloodied hands flying out to push him away.

"What in the name of Jupiter are you doing, Elijah, come back to yourself at once!" Astraea cried out in a hushed tone, still very aware of her parents only moments down the corridor from them. She froze, however, at the sight of Elijah's face in the dim light. The red that surrounded his light brown irises, the dark veins that stood out around those demonic eyes, and the sharp canine fangs that were visible as he licked some of her blood from his bottom lip.

Her lips parted in shock as she looked at him in a mixture of absolute fear and shock, her body beginning to shake as it had been before from her coughs, but this time, no sound came from her as another stream of blood travelled down from her lips to land on her dress, staining the white material. In the next instant, she was trying to scramble away, failing to free her arm from his tightening hold. A yelp of pain and surprise was wrenched from her when she was harshly pulled back into the space of the archway.

"Hush, little one," Elijah's voice crooned calmly in her ear, his arms wrapping around her waist loosely as he nuzzled his nose along her neck. Astraea couldn't keep her body still as she shook in fright against him, her violet eyes wide with fear as they prickled with unshed tears. Elijah could smell her fear, almost taste is, as he inhaled against her neck.

"Please, don't-Elijah, let me go…" Astraea begged quietly, trying to lean away from him. Elijah only made the familiar humming sound, before a hand covered her mouth and a searing pain almost blinded Astraea. She tried to scream, but the sound was muffled from his hand as he kept her jaw firmly shut. Elijah groaned at the sweetness of her blood, the slight tang of impending death marring the flavour slightly.

Tears coursed down Astraea's cheeks as she looked up toward the ceiling of the hall, the small paintings of the gods along the bordering staring back at her. Her tears fell to caress Elijah's fingers, causing him pause as he finally let what he was doing process in his mind. Astraea sobbed quietly, the sound quieted, before she fell limp against Elijah's form, praying to the gods that they made her death swift.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took a while to get this chapter out, things have been busy. Well, I hope you all love this chapter, I definitely enjoyed writing it! Hope to hear from all of you, feedback is <em>beyond<em> much appreciated.**


	4. To Be Wed

**To Be Wed**

Leaning over a table that had several pieces of jewellery scattered across the surface, Astra let her sharp eyesight flit over the various gold pieces that could easily resemble wedding rings. There was one that she had worn a couple of hundred years prior, still as golden and well-kept as the day that she had been given the gift. Sliding the ring onto the forth finger of her left hand, she held it up to see how it looked. It was more plane than it would have been had she also had an engagement ring. When the thought of such a ring entered her mind she felt her gut clench as her eyes fell back to the table, where a silver banded blue stoned ring sat on its side.

Picking up the small ring with gentle fingers, she looked down at the intertwined D and A, a long forgotten sense of longing rising in her. Looking over to the door of her old study, she quickly slipped the ring into her pocket for a later time, not wanting it to get lost among her other jewellery. Sliding the gold ring off her finger, she slipped it into her other pocket and returned her attention to the table for a ring that could suit Elijah.

"This would be easier if I collected male wedding rings," Astra muttered, turning her back to the table and walking over to a cherry wood box that sat on one of the large shelves. Sliding it off easily and placing it on the desk beside her, Astra pulled the lid off carefully and glanced inside, hoping that it was the correct box. A smile touched her lips when she saw the various knickknacks inside. Shuffling around them carefully, she was able to locate the one that she had been searching for and pulled it out, allowing it to fall down to the base of her finger. It was far too large for her, but she had kept it for a long time.

Sliding the thick gold band into her pocket with the other wedding style ring, she carefully placed everything back the way that it was on the shelves, making sure that the boxes were safe in their places on the shelf before she made to leave the study.

Elijah had dropped her off at her home and told her that their things should be there by morning, before he departed to finish with some of his loose ends from their last place. The human that was staying in her home and tending to it was the daughter of the prior-assistant, a middle aged English woman that looked far too lonely. She didn't live in the house, only came to make sure that it was running well for when her mistress returned.

"You old bedroom has been prepared for you, Miss, and I have also set up a room for Lord Elijah," Jessica said as she walked up to Astra, holding some of the sheets that had covered the furniture from the two rooms.

"Thank you, Jessica, you can go home now."

"Of course, Miss." Astra watched the human woman walk away before she headed up toward her old bedroom, thinking of the many times that she had changed it over the years so that it didn't look overly out dated. But no matter how many changes the room underwent, the memories of when she had first lived there, dressing up in fancy gowns and wearing a beautiful engagement ring on her left hand, never truly went way.

Stepping into the vast space of her bedroom, she smiled at the curtained bed that sat on a raised platform on the far wall, floor to ceiling two foot wide windows every three feet along the wall to her right, a door on the far left. She had remembered the times that she had sat on the balcony just outside those windows and looked out at the moon that hung in the sky, waiting for the day that she didn't have to fear when Klaus might actually break the curse. She dreaded the full moon every month for so many reasons.

Pausing just inside the room, she quickly turned on heel and headed for Elijah's room instead. Pulling the two wedding rings from her left jean pocket, she didn't pause as she opened the door and stepped inside. Jessica had cleaned the room expertly of all dust and age that had lingered there, smelling faintly of some kind of apple cleaner. Putting the two rings on the dresser that sat across from his bed, she knew that he would easily spot them. Elijah's attention for detail was always present, no matter where he was. Astra had learned that very quickly when he had always felt the compulsion to touch everything that was in his space, familiarizing himself with the belongings of whoever he was around.

Elijah's room wasn't as elaborate as Astra's was, solely because of the fact that—no matter what time did—the home is_ hers._ He still had a king sized bed, the duvet on top brand new with a large assortment of pillows and cushions at the head of the bed. Two twin nightstands on either side, matching light fixtures, a large window with a window seat, walk in closet and a newly stocked washroom.

Running her long fingers along the dresser as she made her way from the room, Astra felt her lips twitch into a smile when she saw a small dream catcher handing in the corner of the room, behind the door. She remembered when Elijah had bought her that as a personal joke that had lingered between them for centuries. Closing the door quietly behind her, she finally parted to her room so that she could try and relax.

Less than two hours later, after lighting a fire and selecting a bottle of blooded wine, Astra reclined back in the large tub in her bathroom, her legs handing over the side with soap drying on her skin. A glass of the blooded wine was in her left hand—also hanging over the side of the tub—as she relaxed in the scented waters. Cherry.

Tires rolling up the cobblestone driveway causing Astra to unconsciously turn her head toward the open window, looking out through the darkness as though she expected to see the truck that Elijah was driving reflected in the open pane. Tapping her nails against the wine glass, she listened to every move that Elijah made as he walked up the stone steps of her home. Raising her wine glass over the rim of the tub carefully, she took in a small mouthful before placing the glass on the marble shelf behind her head, the white stone surrounding three sides of the tub. Adjusting herself in the soapy water, reclined her head back until her neck was draped over the curbed rim pleasantly.

As her door opened; she remained still. When she heard him stop before the bathroom door; she remained still. The bathroom door opened carefully and still she did not move. The ghosting of fingertips along her left cheekbone finally made her open her eyes, looking up to Elijah's chocolate ones. He seemed relaxed, meaning that he hadn't gone off and killed someone while he was 'tying up loose ends', otherwise he would have been far more tense.

"Welcome home, _Lord _Elijah," Astra greeted carefully. Elijah made his signature humming sound before he reached up behind her and took the glass of wine from the marble shelf, sitting on the rim on the tub carefully.

"Did you find the rings alright?"

"I put them in your room, the one just down the hallway," She replied easily, suppressing a pleasant chill when Elijah took hold of her long legs and adjusted them to drape over his left leg as he took a drink from her wine glass. The rare intimate moments that passed between them were a sort of gift for her, a moment when she could relish in the small pleasures that it brought. A tightening in her gut caused her body to relax, her legs sliding further across Elijah's lap as she let herself sink further into the cherry scented waters.

"When we arrive in the town we will be under the guise that we are a newly wedded couple. I'm going to be posing as the author of a book, doing research. You're merely with me for the trip. Elijah and Astra Smith." A small laugh bubbled up from her chest as the last name that Elijah had decided, but she nodded her head none the less.

"How do you plan to approach the girl again, Elena, I believe is her name?" Astra asked quietly as she pulled herself up carefully, taking the glass of wine and blood from Elijah's hand and reclining back once more.

"Not right away," Elijah responded, his elegant fingers lying across her calf and teasing along the prominent bone that stood out against her skin. "I want to observe for a while first, maybe plant some rumours elsewhere to throw off Klaus. That's your first job."

"Hm, my husband the mastermind," Astra teased gently, before she placed the cup on the shelf once more and pulled her legs from Elijah's grip, dipping them in the water once more. "Now leave, you're not going to get a free show as I finish washing." She could see Elijah's left eyebrow twitch just slightly as he repressed the urge to give her 'the look' before he silently stood up and let himself out.

Pulling herself up from the tub, she didn't bother to concern herself with the water that ran off of her body to pool on the floor, rippling around her feet. Pulling her hair out of the messy bun to shake it free, the tips tickling her back as she did so, Astra felt the cool air that filled the room bite at her wet skin. She supressed a shiver and pulled her towel off the hook beside the bath, pleased with the soft feel of it against her skin.

After she had dried her body and her hair as best she could, Astra stepped back into the cool bedroom, seeing that Elijah had turned on the wall lights, giving the room a deep red glow as it brought the burgundy paint out pleasantly. Stepping up to her closet, she flipped the switch to bring on the lights, pleased to see that there were some clothes inside for her to wear until the rest of her things arrived in the morning.

Pulling a hanger from the rack, she smiled at the wondrous feel of the midnight blue silk nightdress as it flowed over her arm. Lifting the material to her face, she relished in to smooth feel of it against her cheek and lips. For as long as she could remember, she had been a sucker for soft materials. Elijah knew her weakness and often lavished her with silks and cottons of all kinds when he got on her bad side to try and make amends.

Elijah had first found out about her addiction to soft materials when she first leant her head against his own, his soft hair on her cheek. She had nearly rubbing against him like a cat before she was able to compose herself. But he had quickly caught on to how she had made up many excuses to get to his hair, or his silk shirts. He had found it very strange when she suddenly became very friendly and wished to hug him frequently and he finally found out her secret after he eavesdropped on one of her dreams when she was caught rubbing her cheek against her pillowcase in her sleep.

Pulling the dress over her head, sighing happily as the soft material slid across her chest and back. Her nerves seemed to become hyper sensitive whenever she wore this dress to bed, but she didn't mind in the least. After having all of ones emotions and behaviour enhanced when turned into a vampire, sensitivity was the least of their worries.

Walking from the closet after pulling on a pair of underwear, Astra made sure to flip the light off before she made her way out to her balcony, hoping for the peace it would bring her as her thoughts began to rage about the coming storm over Mystic Falls. People were going to die, she could already smell it in the air. She just didn't know who yet.

Taking in a deep breath of the forest air, she was glad that she had preserved the land so that her home was far away from the town and roads. She didn't have to be bothered by the disgusting smell of cars and human filth.

It was times such as these that she missed the days that everything was nature. There were no cars, no fuel, or other ungodly power sources. The smell of fire smoke was all that permeated the air, or the different candle scents that her mother had chosen that morning. Her gut tightened with a painful longing for home, for the beginning years of Rome.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I haven't been able to update in a while, and I'm sorry! I hope you like this chapter, it looks a bit more into the life that Astra and Elijah have built for themselves and the personal relationship. Please update, I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner.<strong>


	5. Failing to Fall

**Failing to Fall**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1862**

Astra nearly purred, pleased to a very high extent, as she felt Damon's fingertips caress along her cheek. Her smile spoke of her pleased thoughts as she leaned into his touch, getting a smile in turn from him as well as he watched his fiancé react so wonderfully to his touch. Astra's other hands caressed the back of his bare palm as she held it gently in her lap, minding her long nails. This was one of the few moments that they were allowed to be alone and could express their feelings to one another without the scrutiny of the people around them. It was very unladylike for Astra to allow a man to touch her, even if it was only to caress her cheek and the man was to be married to her. He was not yet her husband, and until the gold band was upon her finger beneath the roof of the church, if would still be frowned upon. Even when they were married, they wouldn't be able to show certain public displays of affection.

"I fear for you," Astra whispered quietly, her violet eyes showing her worry very easily. Damon offered a small smile to try and alleviate her worry.

"I will be fine, love, and I will come back to marry you."

"This is a war, Damon, you never know what may happen," Astra protested, holding onto his hand more tightly, but still mindful not to harm him. She knew that she could very well shatter his hand if she wanted to, or if she were to lose control of herself. But her fiancé was not to know such a thing. Not yet.

"Please, Astra, trust me," Damon begged quietly, his hands moving to encase her smaller ones gently. The cool air within the garden had chilled her hand and he instinctively began to rub his thumbs over her palms to try and warm them. Astra gave him a sad smile as she lifting his hands to her lips and kissed each lovingly.

"I trust you, Damon. But please, just promise me that you will return to me, safe and sound."

Damon leant forward carefully, using the hand that she had previously been kissing to gently take her chin between his fingers and place a kiss upon her lips. Astra's eyes fell closed as soon as she felt his lips brush her own, her heart beginning to beat erratically within her chest. Usually she could take a moment to marvel at the still beating organ, but found herself deeply distracted at that particular moment. Damon pulled away first and leant his forehead against her own, watching as her violet eyes opened slowly.

Offering a small smile, Damon's finger gently stroked along her bottom lip. "I promise you, Astra, that I'll come back. And when I do, I'm going to marry you."

"I'll be waiting here, just for you," Astra agreed quietly, running her fingers along through Damon's recently cut hair.

"When I come back, and we're married and together at last, we'll find a house outside of Mystic Falls, maybe move into yours, and put all these stereotypical people behind us," Damon promised in a whisper, pressing his lips to her once more. Astra could feel the tears that threatened to break the surface at the thought of losing another person that she held to close to her heart.

Wrapping her arms around Damon's neck tightly, but still mindful of her strength, she drew him closer to her and allowed to kiss to grow in passion and need, wanting him to understand that she loved in with all her heart and wanted him to come back to her, safe. Damon's arm wound around her thin waste, feeling the hardness of her corset beneath the fabric of her dress, and clutched her as close to his body as he could.

To go away to war and leave a fiancé behind was hard and he wished that he didn't have to, but he knew that Astra wouldn't want to rush the wedding before he had to leave. Considering it was in a week. They broke apart from one another, Damon's heart almost breaking at the sight of her holding back tears. When one of the clear drops slipped down her cheek, he quickly wiped it away, trying to sooth his panicked love.

"Please, Astra, don't cry," He pleaded gently, moving her blond hair from her face as he offered a gentle smile.

"I know that you hate when I cry, but I can't help it this time," She answered, her voice cracking.

She was more afraid for him than she had been for anyone else in her life since her family. The feeling was almost identical as she looked over the dying city of Pompeii, knowing that her family wouldn't make it out alive while she remained safe. It had hurt to know that she was powerless to protect them, just as she was now powerless to protect Damon.

The chilling spring breeze blew through the garden gently, drawing Damon's sent to Astra. She paused as she took in a deep breath, knowing that he would think it was only a calming inhale, while she was truly savouring the sweetness that rose from his skin. The blood beneath was so alluring, she had to hold herself back more than she ever had before while in the presence of a human.

"Are you feeling well, now?" Damon asked when she exhaled the large breath she had taken, his thumb stroking away the last of her tears.

"Yes, I'm well, thank you."

They remained sitting in the garden, the cool air caressing them, enjoying the warmth of the other for the time being. Damon continued to hold into her, keeping her calm as she basked in his scent and nearness, feeling his fingers running through the curls of her hair. She would miss this, the small moments that they shared, while he was away. But those moments will only be more special once he returns.

Damon didn't even know for sure how long he would serve in the war and Astra was worried that she would be found out in Mystic Falls before they were even wed. He was looking for her, she knew it, and he was bound to be gaining on her—no matter how many false rumours she was able to plant in other countries. The only good thing that could come of Damon being gone was that he wouldn't be in danger if Elijah was to arrive for her.

She wouldn't be able to live on if Damon was killed for a mistake that she had made in her life. Her life was with him now, because there was no other man that she had ever met like him before. It was a relief, knowing that chivalry wasn't completely dead. True, that she was worried about the fact that Damon was human, but she was going to have to cross that bridge when she got to it. She had already burned all of the other bridges in her life, so that was the only one left.

"We should get inside," Astra whispered quietly, "It won't do for you to go overseas with a cold."

Damon's chuckle shook his chest and warmed his fiancé's heart all at once.

**Pompeii, Roman Empire, 77 A.D.**

Astraea's body refused to remain upright as she looked into Elijah's light brown eyes, once more resembling that of a human's. She was so numb, both body and mind, that she didn't even shy away from his proximity in fright as she had minutes before. Her once beautiful dress was ruined with her own blood, both from her coughing fits and the bite that she had received on her neck.

She watched as Elijah tore open his wrist with human teeth, holding it in front of her.

"Drink," He commanded, looking into her eyes again. She leaned forward to place her lips over the bite in his wrist, taking in a mouthful of the crimson blood that was flowing from the wound he had inflicted upon himself. She didn't seem to think twice as she swallowed slow gulps of the blood, letting the warmth caress her tongue and throat with the odd tangy taste. She distantly thought about how his blood tasted different from hers.

He soon pulled his wrist away from her mouth, tipping her head to the side as he watched his bite mark heal on her neck. He didn't know if the blood would affect the internal injuries that were slowly killing her and there was no way to be sure unless he monitored her for any changes. He hated how her vibrant violet eyes were dulled with near unconsciousness. She had lost far too much blood.

"You are going to bathe, wash off the rest of the blood so no trace it left, then you will burn this dress so that no one finds it. If anyone asks, you were ill and went to sleep early." He stopped his orders when he realized that he didn't really want to say 'forget this ever happened' to her, instead he wanted to her remember. Hopefully she didn't fear him too much and he could find a time to explain to her that he didn't mean her any harm. "Now, go. Don't let anyone see you before you bathe and burn the dress," Elijah finished, standing from his crouched position in front of her.

Astraea moved to stand, but her legs wouldn't hold her weight and she fell back against the wall behind her. Elijah quickly took hold of her arms before she fell over completely. Picking her up in his arms, careful to avoid getting her blood on his clothes as well, he marched down the hallways of the home until he ran into one of the servant women. Running up to her, starting the woman, he looked her in the eyes and told her not to make a sound.

"You will help Astraea to bathe, change and burn her present attire. Once you are finished you will forget about the blood. You were only helping her because she was feeling ill," He compelled the woman, watching as she nodded her head. Placing Astraea's light body back on her feet, he let the servant woman take over. He turned to head back to where Astraea's father was probably still waiting for him to return. Checking his clothing for blood, relieved that there was none, he stepped back into the room with a small smile to the other man.

Astraea watched the stained material of her dress turn black against the flames, the fabric slowly turning to ash. The servant behind her was twisting her long hair up into a style that would keep the mass of strands out of her face while she slept—a blank look on her face as she worked silently. Astraea's mind was slowly clearing, allowing her to remember the horrors of what she had seen on Elijah's face. The face of a demon.

"Do you need help getting settled, miss?" The younger female asked as she looked to Astraea. Shaking her head, she remained sitting on the stool in front of the polished bronze mirror as the girl walked from the room, letting the thick curtain that closed off her chambers from the rest of the home fall closed. Turning her face to the left, she looked at the smooth skin of her throat, still feeling the pain in her mind from when Elijah's inhuman teeth tore open neck.

Closing her eyes, she rose to her feet slowly and carefully, not wanting to get lightheaded or weak and injure herself by falling. Walking to her bed patiently, she drew back the blankets with slow and disconnected movements, her eyes still dull and distant. Even as she laid in bed, the flames from her fireplace dying away, she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. She knew that as soon as she did, the demonic look of Elijah's—her friend's—face was going to haunt her. She would see it against the backs of her eyelids like a painting.

Closing her dry eyes for just a moment, she let them open again as soon as the memory returned to her in new light. But she should have kept her eyes closed. The sight of Elijah standing beside her bed almost stopped her heart, before his hand took hold of her arm, stopping her from shuffling away. He was silhouetted against the fireplace, leaving him as a dark shadow before her.

"Sleep peacefully, Astraea," He ordered. The fearful woman was unable to fight against his power and watched as the darkness crept into her view, a blank unconsciousness claiming her and forcing her eyes closed once again.


	6. Blood For Blood

**Blood For Blood**

Astra looked down at the ring that she fiddled with in her hand, spinning it around her right index finger as the blue stone caught the sunlight that came through the window of early morning. She knew that she would get up for the day soon, since Elijah was planning on going in to meet with the warlocks today, but she just couldn't bring herself to crawl out of her bed. She had truly missed the overly expensive piece of furniture.

Letting out a sigh and sliding her old engagement ring into a small hidden place in the headboard of her bed, she let herself relax a moment before she heard Elijah making his way down toward her bedroom. Not caring if he walked in or not, she got herself comfortable once more as the warm sun caressed her bare skin.

"I know that you are awake, Astraea," Elijah said through the thick wooden door, knowing softly as he spoke. "I can hear you moving around."

"Your point?" Astra asked irritably, her voice muffled slightly from the pillow. She heard the door open a moment later, not really caring. She was used to Elijah just making himself at home and throwing caution to the wind these days.

"Come, I want you to join me in meeting with the warlocks today, I'm sure that Luka has come to miss your company," Elijah said, nudging the heel of her foot that was sticking out of the comforter. Opening her eyes again, she looked up to Elijah with a grumpy stare. The elder vampire raised an eyebrow at the look that he was receiving, not giving it much thought.

"When do you leave?"

"At seven, I wish to get there early," Elijah explained, getting a look from the woman lying in the bed. He knew that look far too well.

"That's in two hours! Get out of my room or I swear I'm going to call you Ellie for the rest of the week!" She threatened, watching as Elijah's eyes danced with mirth and amusement. "And you know that I am very serious. Do you remember what happened in 1941-Elijah!" Astra cried out in shock when she suddenly found herself looking at the backs of Elijah's legs, his arm draped over her own so she didn't tip over his shoulder and fall on her head.

"Was that a threat?" Elijah asked casually. Astra scowled at the backs of his legs as she felt the blood beginning to rush to her cheeks from her upside down position. Wrapping an arm around one leg, she threw him off balance easily, rolling out from under him and flipping around to straddle his stomach, looking at the momentary look of bewilderment that came to his face so rarely. It only lasted a moment before Astra found herself on her back, Elijah's finger stroking the side of her neck.

"A promise," She hissed out, feeling her eyes begin to burn and her gums tighten. Letting her teeth lengthen, she saw Elijah watch the change with a curious expression. Her throat clenched from the smell that was coming off his skin, from _under_ his skin, and she wished for nothing more than to tear open the porcelain flesh of his neck and feed.

"Calm yourself, love," Elijah mumbled. He brought them both to their feet effortlessly, dusting off his suit jacket as Astra composed herself. "You're awake now, so I will leave you to get ready."

"Asshole!" Astra called after him as the door closed, turning on heel and heading into her closet to choose an outfit for the day of her very low stash of clothes. At least the rest of their things were going to be arriving in a couple of hours and she would have more to choose from. Selecting a simple pair of knee high black leather boots, black jeans and a simple dark blue blouse, she tossed the outfit on the steps up to her bed and moved to the bathroom to clean up.

After a quick shower, Astra added some styling moose to her hair to keep down the frizz before she moved from the bathroom to get dressed. Pausing a moment as she was doing up her shirt, she looked up toward the head of the bed as a small sliver of thought moved through her mind. Stepping up to where she had hid Damon's ring, she moved over toward the jewellery box that held all her accessories. A simple silver chain was her choice, the ring matching the metal perfectly. It was a long enough chain that the ring would hang down between her breasts and prevent anyone from seeing it.

She had only take up roughly forty-five minutes out of the two hours that she had to kill, leaving her with an hour and fifteen minutes of time to spare so that she could…wander around her home in boredom?

Checking her makeup and hair in the mirror one last time, she quickly left the bedroom in search of a meal. She had very nearly bitten Elijah earlier and that wasn't something that she wanted to get into a regular basis with. He had fed her his blood on occasion from his own wrist when she was injured or devastatingly hungry, but she had never attacked him. Well, when she was a newborn didn't count.

Elijah was waiting for her when she reached the kitchen, a glass of pure blood waiting for her on the island as he finished off his own. Once more dressed in a fashionable—and no doubt expensive—suit, he was reclined back in one of the chairs at the table as he read over some of the emails that he had gotten through the night. The enormous amount of connections that Elijah had with people around the globe was astonishing, but necessary. If he didn't have someone posted at almost every city and wasn't able to track Klaus to a single step, the world may end.

She glared at him.

"How about we start this differently," Elijah offered, glancing up in time to see the death look that he had been receiving moments ago. Rising to his feet, he crossed the distance between them in three simple strides to stop before her.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked with a brow raised in question, putting one hand on her hip in a relaxed posture. These moments weren't rare between them and Elijah could get into a very long lecture at times. But this time was different. She had, in absolutely no way, expected for him to suddenly lean to catch her lips in a kiss, his large hands gently rising to hold her face. The shock of the sudden kiss was enough to render her numb for a moment, eyes wide and body stiff.

But only for a moment.

Rising her hand up to run the backs of her long fingers up the middle of his throat and the underside of his chin, she stopped with the tip of her index finger just below his bottom lip and turned her head to allow better access, pressing down on his bottom jaw until he had been forced to part his lips for her. But he pulled back at that moment, a deep longing being pulled up inside Astra that she had hoped she had buried long ago.

"Marry me."

Astra took pause, her brain seeming to stop working completely. That was new.

It took her a moment to realize that this was Elijah's way of holding up their 'deal' from the night before, when she had said that he had to propose to her. He didn't exactly get down on one knee, but he got points for spontaneity. Humming softly in approval, she pulled his lips back down to her own for one last kiss.

"Of course I'll marry you, _Lord Elijah_," She whispered against his lips. A moment later the loud crack of wood sounded as Astra was pushed harshly into the door frame of the kitchen, the Original's lips moving fast and harsh against her own. She knew that she would get some kind of reaction from him at those words, but she didn't think he would react like _that._ Wrapping her arms around his neck and effortlessly pulling herself up to wrap her legs around his waist, she let her fingers run through his once neat hair, messing it profusely.

A sudden insistent buzzing drew the two apart, both looking over toward where Elijah had left his cell phone sitting on the table two yards away. "Well, if that doesn't ruin a moment." Astra mumbled, pressing one last kiss to Elijah's forehead before she let her legs drop back to the floor. "Make your call, I need to eat."

Less than an hour later, Astra was pulling out of the driveway in her sleek red Camaro, Elijah sitting in the passenger seat in a heated discussion with Jonas, the warlock that was assisting them. She could hear him clearly through the phone even from where she was sitting, but knew that the discussion was about the doppelgänger and didn't bother to pay it any mind.

"Where are we going to meet him?" She asked finally, looking to Elijah when there was a break in the conversation. They were just entering into Mystic Falls. Listening to the warlock rattle of the address and apartment number through the phone, she let her thoughts drift again as she flawlessly made her way through the streets. The town had changed since she had last visited, but not to the extent that she wasn't able to find her way around. Elijah snapped his phone shut at the end of the conversation, taking a moment to gaze out the tinted windows and at the people that looked at the flashy red car in awe.

"Why exactly did you feel the need to buy a bright red, forty-thousand dollar car?" Elijah asked when a group of male teenagers began to gawk after the car as she passed them and turned on a right to get to Jonas' apartment.

"Just to piss you off," Astra replied easily, glancing at him in the corner of her eye. Chuckling quietly to herself, she pulled into the small parking lot that accompanied the apartment building that they were searching for. Third floor, c5. The two gathered what they needed before slipping from the car fluently, the door automatically locking when Astra's door closed while the keys were removed.

"You are not the first to succeed in such a task," Elijeh replied calmly, holding his arm out to her. Astra caught sight of a group of football players walking past the lot, eyeing both the car _and_ the driver. Astra nearly purred at the familiar possessiveness and looped her arm through his, letting him escort her into the lobby and toward the elevator.

"Once the doppelgänger is found and her safety is assured, you will remain here and finish explaining things to Jonas and Luka. I don't want you to be discovered by them just yet. Even by Elena Gilbert, she will convey all of my cohorts to her little band of merry men," Elijah spoke over the terrible grinding that was heard from the elevator gears above them. To a human there was only the sound of humming from the work above, but they were far from human.

"If I must," Astra agreed reluctantly. She had learned a long time ago that arguing with Elijah about what she will and will not do was a very pointless and tiring pass time. The elevator doors opened before them and Elijah waited for Astra to step through first. Stopping in front of c5 and knocking on the solid wooden door, both could hear when Jonas moving around inside, approaching the door.

"Please, come in," the warlock invited, stepping aside the let them through. Astra stepped in first, her stride hesitant as her foot passed over the threshold. Once she had passed through the entrance safely she let herself relax and move further into the small apartment. Jonas had laid out what he and Elijah would need for the tracking spell that Elijah needed to find Elena.

"Where's Luka?" Astra asked, walking around the smallish space. Picking up one of the thick grimoire's from the bookshelf on the far wall.

"Momentarily occupied elsewhere," Jonas answered, moving toward the table so he could begin the spell. Astra looked over at Elijah, seeing him shake his head. They both knew that Jonas didn't want to work with them, but he was desperate for Elijah's help to save his daughter. The two gentlemen sat across from one another at the table that held Elena's possessions while Astra stood to the side, her back to the sun shining through the window. She could feel the heat on her skin, warming the dark material of her blouse.

"So how exactly does this spell work?" Elijah asked easily, lacing his fingers before him as he held Jonas' stare calmly. Jonas picked up a knife that sat on his side of the table, before he held his hand out toward Elijah.

"Give me your hand."

Astra watched Elijah's face as he offered Jonas his hand, palm up. The warlock used the knife to cut a clean life across the center of Elijah's palm, the sound of his flesh tearing filled the room. Astra could see when Elijah showed the slight amount of discomfort, but he still hid it well. Just because he was powerful didn't mean that he didn't feel pain.

"Place it here," Jonas instructed, motioning to the picture that was on the table between them of Elena in a cheer uniform. Astra watched as Elijah turned his hand palm down, blood falling down onto to glass that covered the picture, before he placed it over the picture, marring it with blood. "Now, take my hand." Linking his free hand with Jonas' offered one, Elijah looked up and waited for the next command. "Close your eyes, relax your mind and look for her."

Elijah did as bid and closed his eyes, leaving faith in Astra and Jonas that nothing would happen. The warlock closed his eyes as well, bowing his head, and began to recite in Latin. Astra understood the words that he was saying, having both learned the language long ago and hearing about the spell a while back. But people didn't use such a type of tracking anymore, they usually used crystal scrying.

Soon, Jonas went quiet and looked up to Elijah. The Original was still, his mind still searching as he sat with his eyes closed, still completely composed in a calm state. Astra stepped forward, away from the window, until she was standing right in front of the table, looking to Elijah expectedly. When he finally opened his eyes, there was nothing in his expression that gave up what he may or may not have seen.

"You saw her, didn't you?"

The slight smile that quirked his lips told Astra all that she needed to know. "I know _exactly_ where she is."

Astra didn't enjoy handing her keys over to Elijah, not because she didn't trust him with her baby, but because she knew that that meant she wasn't going with him. She was to remain with Jonas had help sort out the werewolf problem that was taking over mystic falls. He didn't linger long and had soon left the ancient vampire with the warlock. She wasn't alone with him long before the lock turned in the door and Luka stepped through.

"Astra," He said with a smile, walking over to greet her with a hug. Against the odds, they had become friends after Elijah recruited them. Neither were as bored as they would have been while the other was there.

"Hey, Luka, how's highschool?"

"Be lucky you never had to go," Luka answered with pure honesty in his tone. "But today was actually pretty…riveting." Astra gave him an odd look, but Luka didn't pay it any mind and went about getting out his homework from school. Shrugging of his odd terms, she walked over to where Jonas was reading from one of the many grimoire's, falling to sit on the couch.

"So, what do you know about the werewolv-" Astra stopped cold when she heard Luka gasp slightly, almost in shock or pain. Looking over to him, Jonas did the same. They wore identical looks of concern for him, wondering what was wrong. But Luka looked confused as well and Astra could have sworn she saw worry on his features.

"What's wrong?" Jonas asked, glancing over to Astra.

"Nothing," He replied tersely, but Astra didn't buy it. Jonas seemed reluctant to return to his work, but did so slowly, leaving Astra to sit quietly as she watched Luka's moves carefully. When Luka began to look like he was struggling to breathe Astra ran to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to let him rest on her.

"What is going on?" Jonas demanded from his son, standing across the table from him just as he and Elijah had been doing less than an hour before. He looked like he was going to try and deny that anything was wrong, but Astra shook her head no when he looked over to her, telling him silently not to lie again.

"It Bonnie Bennett," He finally answered, leaning more heavily against Astra. "She's channelling me."

"Why would you let her do that?" Jonas demanded angrily, standing at his full height.

"You told me to bond with her so I bonded!" Luka yelled back, before he cried out in pain, taking Astra's hand in a death grip as he fought with the pain in his body. A stream of blood was beginning to leak from his nose as the power that was being stolen from him. Astra hissed angrily at the pain that he was being put through, dragging him from the chair he was working on and lying him out on the floor.

"Luka!" Jonas ran to his son, standing on the opposite side of Astra. "Help me!" He yelled, looking up to the vampire.

Astra took hold of Luka's head gently in both hands, closing her eyes and concentrating. Pushing herself inside the mind of a trained warlock was dangerous, especially when said warlock was trying to get rid of another entity already. But as soon as she had reached his mind she was able to push the Bennett witches power from him, breaking the connection that she had. It was enough to give the witch a pounding headache at least.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to be generous since it's been so long since I've updated this story and have given you two chapters! I do hope to hear what you all think of this story, it's slightly discouraging not to hear from you all. (Even though I'm positive that there aren't many people that actually read the bottom note from the author! For those of you who do, you are lovely people and will go far!)<strong>


	7. Let's Play a Game

**Let's Play a Game**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1863**

Astra paced across the hall of the Salvatore home, her skirts shifting along the floor as she did so. She tried to take a deep breath to keep herself calm, but she found it hard—and not because of the horrid corset that she was wearing. Stefan was standing at the base of the grand staircase just a couple of yards away, dressed presentably for the day. He had given up some time ago when he was unable to calm Astra down himself, even his father failing. But his father wasn't in the best of moods, so he had probably just resulted with upsetting the fretting female further.

"You are going to walk a hole into the floor, Astra," Stefan said gently, approaching the woman to give it one more try, "He won't come home any faster if you pace. Please, come and sit down and let yourself rest. I can see that you didn't get much sleep last night."

"Stefan, why would he be coming home from war so soon? The letter didn't state a reason and I worry. What if he met a nurse there and is leaving with her? Maybe he was injured and can't fight?" Astra's voice rose to a tone of panic, causing Stefan to worry. She was going to give herself a heart attack with all of this worrying.

"I know Damon, Astra, and he would never do such a thing to you. He loves you and is faithful to you," Stefan explained quietly, gently taking her by the shoulders and guiding her toward the living space to let her sit down. But the sound of a horse drawn carriage had the woman spinning right back around her running for the door quickly—or as quick as one could while wearing layers upon layers of thick skirt materials and heeled boots.

"Damon!" Astra called as she threw the door open, watching as a dark haired man stepped down from the carriage with a bag over his arm and a hat on his head to match the uniform he wore. Astra was breathing heavily as she rushed down the stone steps of the home she had come to love and rushed toward the man, trying to hold up her skirts to make it easier. The man looked up when he heard the sound of her heels hitting the stone walkway, revealing bright blue, disturbed eyes. He removed his hat out of respect at the sight of her, revealing his tousled strands.

Astra let herself slow down so she didn't run him down when she reached him, wrapping her arms around his neck once she was close enough. His arms encircled her waist and she was clutched tightly against his form. She didn't care that they were causing a scene, the house was far enough away from the main road that no one would see.

But what worried her was that Damon—a human man—was holding her tighter than any vampire she had ever known. It wasn't the strength to crush, but the strength of fear, desperation and love that was holding onto her like a dying flame licks at a charred candle wick.

"I'm so glad you're back, Damon," Astra whispered into his neck, stroking her fingers through his hair. "I was so worried about you," she confessed quietly, her hands stroking gently through the dark strands of his hair. "Thank god you're back; safe and sound."

"Astra," Damon said quietly, pulling away from her slightly. "I have to speak with my father…" Damon let the sentence hang and Astra knew right away that Damon's early arrival home was clearly going to stir up trouble with his father.

"Yes, of course," She agreed, her thumbs caressing his cheeks comfortingly. "You know where to find me, I'll be waiting." Damon's face was grave as he stepped away from her slowly, walking past Stefan. A quick hug of reunion was shared between the brothers before they parted ways, leaving Astra and Stefan standing one the stone path, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Come on," Stefan urged as he offered his arm to the grieving woman, "I'll walk you back to the garden."

"Thank you, Stefan," She whispered quietly, taking his offered arm and walking slowly with him toward the back garden. She had never forgotten the memories that she had Damon had created before he left for the war, it was partially what had kept her going when she found herself longing for his presence.

"Will you be alright?"

"Of course, I'll be just fine now that Damon's home. He's well and safe; there is no longer any reason for me to be worried," Astra assured as she offered a hesitant smile to the younger male walking at her side. Stefan smiled back, just as hesitant as she had been, before he turned his attention back to the path they were walking. "Will your father be very angry with Damon?" Astra asked a short while later, watching the path at her feet.

"Not so much angry as disappointed, I suppose," He admitted, guiding us around a turn in the bushes that surrounded the garden. "He'll probably assume that Damon just quit."

"But there must be a reason for him to leave, I may not be his father but I know that Damon always follows through with what he starts," Astra retorted, allowing Stefan to assist her with sitting on one of the stone benches.

"I know, Astra, believe me. We'll just have to wait for Damon to tell us on his own," Stefan said softly, trying to calm the riled female. Astra took a calming breath, nodding her head in thanks to the younger Salvatore brother. "So, when do you want the wedding to be now that he's back early?" Stefan asked her, eager for a subject change.

Astra smiled and laughed quietly, her eyes still slightly teary, "You sound almost as excited as I feel! But let's not talk about that, all I've heard about for the past year is the wedding, I hear that you've caught the fancy of the orphan girl staying at your home," Astra began, watching the boyish blush touch his cheeks again.

"Well, I wouldn't quite say that," Stefan mumbled, looking away.

"Come now, what's her name again? Katherine, wasn't it? Katherine and Stefan Salvatore," Astra said in a pondering voice, getting a look from Stefan at her words. "Oh, I'm only teasing."

Stefan let her indulge herself on the topic of conversation, glad that she was no longer about to cry or break down in hysterics with worry about his brother. Often times, he was jealous that Damon had been able to catch her eye. Astra was different than the other stuck up females in Mystic Falls, much like Katherine was as well.

**Pompeii, Roman Empire, 77 A.D.**

She was avoiding him, she openly admitted that she was hiding herself away from Elijah. She refused to leave her bedroom, telling her parents that she had cramping from her time of the month. Her mother look concerned—since she had already passed her time of the month a week prior—and her father fled as soon as he heard the topic arise.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Astraea's mother asked gently as she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, moving to run her hand gently over her sun blonde hair. "Do you require anything?"

"No, mama, I'm fine. Thank you." Her amethyst eyes looked dull as she gazed toward the archway that was her window, the curtains opened so she could watch the twilight. She had been hiding away all day, glad that she didn't hear from him again once he had left her to sleep. His actions made her pause and wonder just what he wanted. He was attacking her one moment, and then he was soothing her and helping her in the next.

"Are you sure? No tea? You usually love some mint tea on your cycle," She said, her voice laced with worry. Astraea realized that she was right and mustered up a tired smile for her mother.

"Mint tea sounds lovely now that you mention it, I would love a cup." Her mother smiled and nodded her head, calling to a servant to begin boiling a pot of water and make a batch of mint tea. Once the servant had left from the room to do her chore, the elder turned back to her daughter and resumed stroking her hair.

"How is your stomach, and your back?" She asked, her hand drifting down to stroke where Astraea's back cramps usually attacked.

Her mother stayed in the room until the servant had brought up the pitcher of mint tea and a cup. Her mother poured her a glass and placed it on the table beside her bed before she kissed her forehead and left, assuring that she would check on her again before she went to bed. Astraea forced one last smile for her mother, not wanting to worry her too much. Pushing the covers of her bed away from herself once her curtain had fallen closed, she tried to stretch the stiffness from her back and shoulders.

Eyeing the mint tea that sat on the table, she decided that it could help to soothe her chaotic mind and reached to take the clay cup in her hand.

"It is still too hot for you."

The voice across the room caused Astraea to turn around so fast that she tumbled from the edge of the bed, falling hard on her rear end before she began to scramble back toward the window in panic. Elijah stood near the entrance to her room, dressed in one of his tunics but missing the cape that was usually draped on his arm.

"Get away from me, stay away," Astraea ordered in a weak voice, the sentence cracking halfway through.

"Astraea," Elijah began, stepping toward her.

"No!" She nearly screamed, pushing herself to nearly hide behind the curtain that covered her window. Before she could blink, he stood before her, looking into her eyes with a serious but unnerving look.

"Keep your voice down," He ordered, causing Astra's throat to constrict when her scream was suddenly cut from her chest. A whimper escaped instead, making her sound like a kicked dog, and she could feel her tears rising again. Elijah's eyes softened as he looked upon her panicked and fearful face, regret reflecting in his chocolate eyes. "Astra, please, let me explain."

"You bit me," She snapped, one moment of courage causing her to immediately regret her words, fearful that he would lash out at her and she pushed herself further behind the curtain, trying to hide herself away. She knew that it wouldn't protect her, but her mind was in a set of _if I can't see him, he can't see me._

"I should not have, I apologize," Elijah said carefully, reaching out for her. She cried out, sounding as though she had been struck, and ducked further back into the curtains. Deep guilt and regret flashed in his eyes at her reaction, but he refrained from using compulsion on her to try and get to her calm down or forget what had happened. "Please, Astraea, come back to me."

"Get out!" She shrieked finally, ducking her head down to hide her face from him. Elijah winced at the sharp sound of her voice, reaching out to place a hand atop her head gently. She flinched at the touch, her hands fisting on the curtain. His heart felt heavy as he watched her reactions to his touch but he forced those feelings aside and stood up fluently, leaving the room. She needed more time.

Astraea stayed behind the curtain, shaking and crying long after he had left, her heart pounding in her chest as she fought against crying out for her mother. Some of the nearby servants rushed into the room not long after Elijah had departed, wondering what was causing her to scream and tremble as she was. They assisted her back into her bed, whispering gently to her as one of them went to retrieve her mother. But she wouldn't tell any of them why she was crying or the reason behind her hiding behind the curtains like a frightened child.

"Astraea, dear, what happened?" Her mother asked as soon as she had walked into the room, but Astraea didn't reply. She was holding her breath as she waiting for her mother to leave. The elder woman sighed quietly as she kissed her youngest on her temple, assuring her that she would be back soon.

Astraea counted in her head until she was sure that her mother was far away from her room and bolted up in the bed, leaning over the side as a wave of blood forced up from her lungs in a great cough. The crimson liquid hit the floor, splattering on the tiles and bed sheets. More tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to cough violently, her hand moving to her throat as her other gripped the sheets, stopping herself from falling off the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter, I hope everyone liked it! I should have the next one out soon, but if not it should be a couple days. I have a French Exam tomorrow, so I've got to get some studying done for that. Wish me luck! Je t'aime!<strong>


	8. Tear Apart, Torn Apart

**Tear Apart, Torn Apart**

Astra was pouring over some of the grimoires that Jonas had showed her while he tended to his son, allowing her to look over the many spells that were held inside. Some were ones that she knew about and had seen others use, but there were a few ones that peaked her attention when she read through them and their purpose. She had only just finished reading through a truth spell when she heard the elevator down the hallway arrive on their floor, causing her to look up toward the door expectedly. She could barely hear the person's footsteps so she knew exactly who it was that was coming down the hallway. She wasn't surprised at all when Elijah stepped through the door, the condition of his hands however, did.

"Please tell me you didn't ruin my car interior?" She asked as she slammed the book closed on the table top, standing to her full height. She couldn't see much blood on his hands, so he had wiped most off in a hurry, but the smell still lingered.

"Your precious car is safe, no need to worry," Elijah assured as he walked toward her, rolling down the sleeves of his metallic grey shirt.

"Who'd you kill?" She asked easily, knowing full well that that was the exact reason that his hands were covered in blood. Elijah tipped his head ever so slightly to the side at her question, but the cynical archaic smile that touched his lips told her everything.

"Elena Gilbert was looking for Klaus, wanting to give herself up. She was able to get in touch with some men that were desperate for his approval and protection and they were foolish enough not to tell anyone about her. I killed them before they were able to tell anyone of the doppelgänger's existence." Astra met his eyes and could see that there was something hidden within them. She raised an eyebrow expectedly, waiting for him to continue.

Jonas stepped into the room at that moment, coming from down the hall where Luka's room resided. Astra looked over to him while Elijah moved over to look out the window, down to the streets of the town. Some of the street lights shown into the nearly dark room, reflecting his face off of the window pane.

"Where is Luka?"

Jonas shared a small glance with Astra, who was frowning at the mention of Luka. "Sleeping."

"Your shadow spell was successful," Elijah praised, or as close to a praise as that man could get. Astra sat herself on the edge of the table as she watched the two men carefully, also wanting to know what else might have happened while he was away. "I was able to track that girl, however I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me." Astra felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of the Salvatore but forced herself to repress her feelings. She knew which one he must have meant, hence the fact that a name was not spoken.

"I assume he didn't live to tell about it," Jonas caused calmly, although both vampires could hear the hint of malice in his tone.

"Actually I spared him," Elijah admitted, looking into the glass and back toward Astra's reflection, meeting her eyes through her mirror image. "He'd die before he let anything happen to her—they both would. She'll be kept safe."

"For now," Jonas agreed, looking away from Elijah again.

"That's just what we need her to be," Astra said quietly, looking away from Elijah's reflection and toward Jonas, "Safe."

Departing from the warlocks apartment quickly and quietly, Elijah gave Astra back her keys to allow her to drive back to the manor on her own. She didn't say a word on the way back, nor did the Original in the passenger seat, but they both knew that they needed to talk a few things over before the continued on with their job. It was full night by the time they got back to Astra's home, the headlights of her car lighting up the house through the windows.

"Is what you said true?" Astra asked quietly as soon as the car was in park, never letting her eyes stray from the house's front door. "That he would die for her?"

"It is in the past, Astra-"

"But it's _my_ past, Elijah. You are the one that told me never to let go of it, because it was at that moment that I would lose myself. How can I do this, face him as the enemy, with the past that I have with him?" Glaring hard at the door of the house, she turned the car off violently and removed herself from the small space, the interior that she loved seeming to crush her.

Elijah was out and around the car in a second, standing in front of her and stopping the car door before she broke it with the force with which she had tried to close it. Allowing it to close more gently, he pulled Astra away from the vehicle—knowing she would hate herself later if it came to harm—and took her hand in his. Astra could barely comprehend the fact that her ring finger suddenly felt heavier before she looked down at the two new pieces of jewellery that adorned it. One was a silver banded ring with a violet stone sitting atop it and three smaller diamonds on either side, the waxing moon's light reflecting off the surface. It looked like an amethyst, though she knew that could not be it, and she knew that she had never seen it before so it must have been new. The second was the wedding ring that she had found. Looking down at Elijah's left hand, she saw that he too was wearing his old golden ring on his fourth finger, freshly polished.

"Elijah-"

"I'm not telling you to let go of your past, Astraea, I'm telling you to live in the present."

For the first time in almost 160 years, Astra felt like crying. The car keys fell from her hand when she suddenly felt completely exhausted, ready to give up. Elijah caught the car keys and was holding Astra on her feet easily, letting her have a moment to compose herself. He was surprised that she had lasted so long without letting her emotions get the better of her. Unlocking the door with the set of keys in his hand and helping Astra toward the living room, he was pleased to see that Jessica had lit a fire in the main room before she left for the night.

Astra refused to look at him at that point, but he could hear the small sobs that she tried to hide and he could smell the salt of her tears. Moving away from her for a minute to get two glasses of blood wine from the kitchen, he made sure to listen carefully for any kind of reaction from her. She would talk with him about the Salvatore, he knew that she would. But she wouldn't ask him to spare the male, which was common knowledge to any that knew of her and Damon's prior engagement.

She started as soon as he placed the glass beside the chair that she was in, her tear glistened eyes looking up to the fireplace.

"I'm not going to abandon this just because of Damon, I promise you that," She started quietly; her voice firm even with her tears still falling. "But I can't kill him, I know that if I am faced with a situation what I have to kill him, I won't be able to."

"He has moved on, Astra, you don't need to pine over him for the rest of your eternity. It is time that you, also, move on."

"To who? You?" Astra asked, looking up to him then.

They had flirted and kissed shamelessly for some time, allowing the of share affection with each other, but they had never actually moved to share a relationship of any kind. They had the kind of relationship that one would call 'friends with benefits'. She would be lying is she said that she hadn't thought about starting something with Elijah, since she had been with him her nearly entire vampiric existence. It had been his blood that changed her, he had been there to protect her for so long. The only time that she had ever left Elijah's side was in the early seventeenth century, where she met Damon just over one hundred years later. But Elijah had once more found a way to save her from herself.

Elijah didn't say anything to her question and she knew that he wouldn't answer her any time soon. Letting out a soft sigh, she pulled herself to her feet and picked up the glass he had brought her. Leaning over the chair that he sat in, she placed a careful kiss to his forehead, letting her lips linger for a moment longer than usual, before she pulled away to head up to her room for a long bath.

Elijah kept an ear on her the entire time she was in her bath from where he had moved to his bedroom, looking out from the windows to the dark night. He was glad not to hear her start crying again while she was in the bath, knowing that she was allowing herself to calm down and sort through her emotions again. While she was still in her bath and resting, Elijah let himself into her room and moved to stand out on her balcony after he himself had washed—removing the remaining blood—and dressed in more comfortable clothing.

When Astra finally stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and a small tank top that had come from their last residence, she moved out to stand with him on the balcony. She noticed immediately that he was wearing one of her favourite shirts of his, a dark cotton t-shirt that she fell in love with the feel of. Neither thought twice as Elijah pulled her over to the lone chair on the balcony, Astra falling to sit on his lap in the process, letting themselves relax. Astra's hand moved up to stroke at his hair gently, the damp, silky strands sliding through her fingers.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I'm better now," Astra whispered against his temple, her other hand stroking along his chest, the smooth feel of the shirt beneath her fingertips allowing her to come to peace.

"We can call it our first marital fight," Elijah remarked with a teasing lilt to his tone. Astra help back a laugh as she shook her head in amusement, moving her nose to his hair so she could smell the soap that he used. It smelt almost like mild cologne—it suited him well.

"Are you going to try and hide me from them forever, Elijah?" Astra asked calmly, leaning her head against his own and closing her eyes. Elijah made a small humming sound of thought as he wrapped an arm securely around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I am debating on a plan," The Original admitted, his thumb stroking softly along her back gently.

"Oh?"

"Should I show you as my wife to them, as we planned, or have you appear out of the blue, like you have never met me or the warlocks before," Elijah considered calmly, his thumb never ceasing its movement along her back. Astra pondered on his words, still stoking her fingers through his silky hair as she thought.

"How about…if they kill you again, or at least _try_, I pretend that you were compelling me and try to gain their trust? Win win, right?" She asked, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow in question.

"I must go into town tomorrow and make…_arrangements_ with Mrs. Lockwood, and in the meantime I need you to chase down a rumour for me. About the werewolves," Elijah said calmly, changing the subject fluently.

"Are the Lockwood's the ones that could be werewolves?"

"From the fathers gene, yes," Elijah confirmed, his hand rising to run his fingers through her damp hair. "But apparently there is a group of them hanging around the woods and I can't have them damaging my plans. You know what a bite from one of them could do to the vampires in this town."

"You almost sound worried for them," Astra teased, moving from sitting across his lap to face him more fully.

"They are the ones protecting the Gilbert, and so I must do my best to prevent them from dying just yet. I will withhold my grudge against them for my death until this is done and over with," Elijah explained, his hand stroking down Astra's cheek. She hummed in approval as she leaned into the touch, her lips lifting into a smile.

When she opened her eyes again, Elijah was pleased to see how clear the amethyst had become. "Anything in particular that you want me to do?"

"Just watch them, there has been no need to remove them, yet."

"Yet, yet, yet, you're going to kill a lot of people when this is over and done with, aren't you?" Astra teased, her lips ghosting against his as she spoke. Elijah growled in mock annoyance as his hands gripped her sides, lifting up and adjusting her to sit straddling his lap. She draped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his, her lips just out of reached. "It's so sexy, when you're all badass and threatening."

"Sexy, hm?" Elijah smirked cynically, his hands gripping her hips tightly, causing her to smirk right back at him.

"Oh, yea," she answered, her fingers ghosting along his lips as she lingered just beyond reach, "Especially when you get really protective and possessive." She could see as Elijah eyes darkened at her words, causing her smirk to widen. He gripped her wrists and pulled her hands away from his lips, looking her dead in the eye, his look just daring her to challenge him. A millisecond before his lips claimed hers in an aggressive and powerful kiss, he growled out one word that shot chills through Astra's body.

"_Mine."_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, the emotion.<strong>

**Of the people who read this story, who also watches the show? If you watch the show, have you seen the newest promo for 3X13? If you seen the newest promo, holy fucking shit Elijah hair is _short!_Those that haven't seen it, go to youtube and type in TVD promo 3X13 - Bringing Out The Dead. It's awesome, and you get a good view of Elijah. I think he's rather sexy with short hair ;)**


	9. Kill or Be Killed

**Kill or Be Killed**

**Mystic Fall, Virginia, 1863**

Astra couldn't help the possessive and protective nature that took over her at the sight of her fiancé approaching with a beautiful burnet on his arm, her smiling up at him affectionately. She clearly had no class to be longingly looking at one that was promised to another. But what tore her apart in disgust and anger was that Damon was _smiling back._ That smile was meant for her, the first smile when he comes home from a horrifying experience. She was his fiancée, she was supposed to comfort him and make him smile.

"Katherine," Stefan greeted, only making Astra's ancient blood boil further.

"Stefan, pleasant as always," she greeted back with a smile and offered her hand for him to kiss. Astra wanted to scoff at the act. She acted like she was royalty or something.

"So you're the young lady that I've been hearing so much about," Astra praised loudly as she walked over, offering a fake but very real looking smile to the other woman. "I'm Astra Casca, Damon's fiancé," She introduced, lifting her skirts just slightly to dip a curtsy. Katherine didn't do so right away but curtsied back anyway.

"Katherine," She answered back easily. Damon seemed broken from a trance and slipped away from Katherine's side to Astra's, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles without her even having to do anything. Her stomach tightened in happiness as she smiled at him. She watched as Stefan moved up to Katherine's side, bowing at the waist for her in greeting.

"How was your talk with your father?" Astra asked Damon, worry lacing in her tone. She frowned slightly when his mood dampened and he shook his head. He clearly didn't want to talk about it and she respected his wishes.

"Let's head back inside where it's warm," Stefan offered calmly, smiling over to Astra and Damon. Each nodded their head, linking arms. Damon smiled down to her before he moved to escort her inside and Astra didn't both to look back at Katherine, wishing nothing more than for the woman to leave the house or stick to her own man.

Astra lifted her free hand and placed it gently atop of Damon's, his skin just as chilled as her own. She felt his tense muscles relax slightly under the hold before his hand moved to link his fingers with her own in a familiar knot, warming their skin against the other. Astra could feel the tenseness of the rest of his body was yet to disappear but she knew that it would take time.

Damon guided Astra off and away as soon as they were inside the house, leaving Stefan alone with Katherine. Astra was relieved to have the woman away from her, she set her on edge in a way that she hadn't felt in such a long time. She also reminded her of someone greatly, someone that she had never truly met before.

"You do not need to tell me," Astra said once they were alone in the solarium. It was still chilled in the room, but nowhere near as much as the outside was. "I know that all people need their own time to…adjust, and you are no exception."

Damon faintly smiled as he took her hand in his own gently, his thumb stroking and rolling the ring that was on her fourth finger. "Soon, Astra."

Soon for what, she wondered. Soon that he could tell her what had him so troubled, both from the war and his father or soon that they would be married now that he was back. She was still so concerned that something had happened to cause him to regret proposing to her. And then there was this Katherine woman, quickly becoming a rather agitating thorn in the vampire's side.

She just smiled and placed her own hand over his own, looking him in the eye as she spoke, "I know, Damon. You have my faith and trust." He smiled back and turned his hand over to thread their fingers together again, raising her hand up to press a kiss to the back of her palm. She felt her chest tighten as the realized just how much that kiss felt like the farewell one that he had given her the morning of his departure.

Damon invited her to stay the night so that she didn't need to worry about heading home to late in the evening, offering her a room just down the hall from his own. Across the hall from Katherine's. Astra accepted a change of clothing and departed for the night just a couple of minutes after Katherine and Stefan had, Damon saying that he would being staying up a short while longer. Astra stepped quietly into the room that she had been given, seeing the night gown that had been supplied by one of the staff.

"You'll never be able to keep him," Katherine said to the right of her. Astra looked over with a blank look to her eyes, unsurprised to find the other woman there. Katherine stood up from where she had been perched on the seat before the vanity, her dark eyes holding all of the malice that was hidden throughout the day.

"Damon is already mine, I am his fiancé. You should stop trying to flirt with a taken man," Astra said simply as she closed the door behind her. She didn't have any reason to worry about this woman, she wasn't a threat. She had fought animals more threatening than Katherine. Before she had a chance to blink she was pressed against the wall beside the window, a hand clamped around her throat. She looked into the blood red and brown eyes of the vampire before her, finally surprised.

"Not for long, Miss. Casca, I _always _get what I want. And I want them _both_," Katherine growled out, her hand tightening on Astra's throat. She was a fairly strong vampire, but her years were still lacking compared to Astra's. She could tell just from the hold on her throat. Katherine looked into her eyes and spoke again, clearly trying to compel her. She flashed her fangs as she spoke in a threatening way, hoping to scare Astra. Probably assuming she was human and would simply flee the town in fear. "You will stay away from Damon, he's to be _mine_ very soon."

Astra shook her head in disbelief, catching Katherine off guard. Astra easily took hold of the younger woman's wrist and twisted, the sickening snap of her bones filling the room. Her other hand covered Katherine's mouth to silence her scream and push her back and around at the same time, swapping their positions. Astra's fangs tore from her gums and her eyes bled red as she grinned sadistically at the younger.

Katherine's features changed back to their human form as she was left gasping in pain and shock from the sight of Astra's fangs in her face, deadly violet and blood red eyes glaring at her in such joyful torture that it was frightening.

"Pathetic little brat, you are. You think that you can intimidate me? I'm older, strong and wiser than you will ever be. Do not tempt me to tear you to pieces, I have done so before for much less than a human male. Now, if you wish to live, you'll leave _my human alone." _Katherine was released pushed toward the door, cradling her injured wrist and retreating like a wounded animal. Astra rolled her tongue behind one of her fangs, half temped to go and bite the girl just for the hell of it. Katherine Pierce.

_Katarina Petrova._

**Pompeii, Roman Empire, 78 A.D.**

Astraea pulled the wet material of her dress away from her legs, the waters of the baths lapping around her knees as the other woman laughed and played with their children. She smiled at the sight of her own sister playing with her elder children, careful of the newborn that sat in her lap, reaching out with smiles and giggles.

One of her small nieces ran to run over to her in the water, the clear liquid splashing about as she ran. Astra laughed softly and opened her arms to the little girl, welcoming her to jump up and sit on her lap with a smile, beginning to speak excitedly in messy Roman tongue. Astra smiled and listened, looking over to where the others were still occupied.

It had been a month since she had seen Elijah alone, she had spotted him over at the home every now and again, but her mother had been keeping her away from the open areas of the house when company came over. Her sickness was starting to catch up to her on the outside as well, now. Her once tanned skin was paling and she often looked as though she was about to be ill, most of the times she actually was. Elijah had never sought her out, much to her relief, so she was able to rest a bit more easily at night.

She had been feeling better today so her sister insisted that she come to the baths and see her nieces and nephews, spend some time out in the sunlight. She agreed reluctantly, letting herself be pulled from her bed and dressed in one of her lighter gowns and having a second thrown into her hands to change into.

"Mama says that you'll be married soon, true?" The young girl, Abelia, said from her lap. She resembled her name in so many ways that it was amazing. Abelia meant honeysuckle in Latin, and the young child could be so sweat one would think that she was coated in a sweet mixture of honey. Her blond hair also resembled to beautiful colour of the flower that she was named after, shining in the sunlight whenever it touched the strands.

"Does she?"

"Yes, to the rich foreign man."

Astraea was confused slightly, she would admit, since there were many foreign men that her family encountered. Was it the Egyptian writer that her father had been trying to arrange her with? She was about to as who was she speak about when Abelia spoke first.

"But why is he so pale? Where does he come from?"

Elijah. He was one of the few men that came through that were old enough for Astraea to marry with that had pale skin. He had never truly told her where he came from; he always said that he travelled a lot. She felt her own face pale slightly at the thought of her father arranging a marriage to him behind her back and suddenly felt the need to run. But she tried to appear calm and simply smiled down at the child.

"I do not know, he does not come from here, as you know."

Carina called for her daughter from across the baths, the small girl quickly leaping from Astra's lap and rushing to her mother's side, weaving around other woman that had their children with them. Astraea chose that moment to rise from the water, moving over to where the changing area was. She pulled herself behind her screen and changed from her wet bathing gown into the light material tunic that had been picked for her. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling so well.

She was soon following her sister back home, Abelia holding onto her hand and taking adamantly with her. Astraea smiled and spoke back, but wasn't truly there. Her mind was far away from herself, leaving her with a hollow feeling. Her chest was beginning to ache again, as well, and she was sure that it was because of all the activity of the day compared to her usual schedule as of late.

The young child showed no sign that she thought something was wrong with her aunt, just continued on talking. Astra looked down at the gavel and stone pathway that they were walking on as she listened to Abelia's still undeveloped Latin. Would her parents truly be marrying her off to Elijah or was it just Abelia's imagination going off on its own again?

"Astraea, look at who I found!" Carina called from a couple of yards ahead. Abelia stopped talking as Astraea looked up at who her sister was referring to, feeling her heart drop into her stomach at the sight of the pale man at Carina's side.

"Lord Elijah!" Abelia called out, mispronouncing his name in the process. Elijah smiled and nodded to the small child, causing her to burst into girlish giggles and rush to hide behind her mother's skirts. Astraea was glued in place, her feet unable to move as she looked at the man before her. All she could see was the red that had bled into his once beautiful eyes, all she could feel was the ripping pain of his teeth in her throat. She was numb and petrified.

"I wish to speak with Lady Astraea, I can escort her the remainder of the way home afterword," Elijah said as he turned to the elder sibling, seeing her smile and nod before she began to usher her kids along, waving back to Astraea without a single thought of what she could possibly have just done. Astraea looked on in fear as Elijah turned to face her direction once more, taking a single step in her direction. She took a deep breath, feeling the urge to scream, before she turned toward the bathhouse again and took off at a dead run.

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah returns! Well, he wasn't gone that long.<strong>

**He _is _sexy! I love his new haircut! It puts the part, _dear lord, the part,_ to shame! Damon is sexy too, for all the readers out there that were reading this with the hopes of Damon winning back his ex-fiance(once he finds out she's around). I cannot wait to see what will happen in the next episode, it's a complete mockery that they made us all wait an extra week!**

**I would like to thank those who wished me luck on the exam, however, I was able to update today for the sole reason that my exam was moved to another day. If there's one thing that Canada is good for it's the snow and the days that it drops just an hour before school starts so that roads are cancelled. Mother nature made many Canadian students happy today ;P**

**I really like reading long reviews, so to encourage more I'm going to drop a teaser for the next chapter!**

**Chapter 10 - All The Kings Men**

"Missus," She corrected, "Smith," she introduced, holding out her hand. He laughed good naturally, looking at the rings on her left hand as she held it out to him. He shook, but didn't give a name in return. Instead, he turned away and began to make her drink. She took a moment to admire his butt before a scent suddenly had her freezing in her seat. Her blood felt like ice in her veins and every bone joint locked in place. Looking over her shoulder, her jaw locked as she scanned the bar, her heartbeat began to increase.

The dark haired male across the bar made her want to flee more than she ever had before, her body quivering a moment as she looked over his face. The same dark hair, light blue eyes and perfect bone structure that had haunted her for over a hundred years.

_Damon Salvatore._

"Fuck," She growled to herself, turning forward again. There went her good mood. Pulling her phone from her back pocket at the same moment her drink was placed in front of her, she grinned her thanks to the bartender, meeting his eyes.

"Whoa," He mumbled, leaning forward slightly, "Wicked eyes. Contacts?"

"Nope, I'm just abnormal," She replied, tossing a half-hearted smirk to him before she hit Elijah's number and held the phone to her ear, watching the bartender walk away. Her face immediately darkened once he had turned away as she listen to the ringing in her ear.

"_Dear, what can I help you with_?"

_Damn, I forgot about Mrs. Lockwood, _Astra thought quietly, wincing the slightest bit.

"Tall, dark and cheating is sitting on the other side of the bar I'm in and the mutt is just a couple yards closer," She replied irritably into the phone. She didn't know how she was going to talk to him while he was in the presence of the Mayor's widowed wife.


	10. All The Kings Men

**All The Kings Men**

Astra couldn't drop the grin that touched her lips as she floored her red Camaro down the dirt roads that led to her home, Elijah having sent her to snoop on the wolves. She was enjoying herself far too much for a job. When she reached the town limits she let the car slow down until she was under the speed limit, her broad smile calming when the buildings came into view. Now, to sniff out a dog.

Parking her car in the lot of warlock's apartment building, she moved on foot from the moment, keeping her nose keen for wolf stench. That, and the brothers. Her heeled boots tapped the ground as she strutted down the street, unable to control her good mood. After she had gone off the night before and let the weight off her chest she was finally able to calm down and just enjoy her eternal life.

Her body froze when a stench of mould and wet fur passed her sense of smell, making her to nearly gag, and she quickly looked back to see a jeep turning a corner. Turning her direction, she crossed the street quickly, waving to a man in a car that slowed down for her. She resumed her walk down the street toward the corner, following the stink that hung in the air.

"_Don't approach any yet, just watch to make sure that there's not going to be problems."_ That was what Elijah had told her before they went their separate ways in separate vehicles. Turning the corner, she was pleased to see that the jeep had parked and she didn't have to follow after her too far. She didn't need to destroy her boots by walking all day just to find a nasty dog.

She could see when a group of school boys turned in her direction, grinning like fools as they look her over. Astra smiled to them teasingly as she walked past, knowing that Elijah's hate for her outfit was paying through. She had decided to wear a skin tight pair of skinny jeans, knee high leather boots and a blood red halter top with a short leather jacket over top. The jacket was pushed up to her elbows, exposing metal bracelets and worn black leather bands. She had decided to go with attitude that day. Her earrings were all in as well—all eight holes filled with studs and hoops.

She had followed Elijah's style for a while now, understanding that he had a reputation and needed to dress professional—but she didn't want to look like a lawyer walking through town. She needed to blend and converting herself to look more like a young adult or teenager instead of a vampire over 1500 years old. Besides, she enjoyed playing with her maker _so much._

It was just a bit after twelve and people were out and about, providing her with lots of cover should she need to suddenly disappear without followers.

"Not from around here, are you?" One of the guys asked as he rushed up to her side, grinning still. Astra smiled back as she tucked her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Nah, just visiting," She answered, slowing down her pace so he could keep it.

"You staying long?"

Astra grinned, looking more feral than she had intended and pulled her left hand from her pocket, showing the engagement and wedding ring that adorned her forth finger. She watched as the boy's face paled and couldn't control her amused snort, turning to walk away once more. Oh, how she wished she could have seen the look on Elijah's face if he had seen the boy hitting on her. She would have _paid_ to watch that.

She crossed the street a second time and stepped into a joint called _The Grill_, wincing at the stink that hung thick in the air. It was so much worse when it was in an enclosed building. She had Elijah help her to enhance her already strong senses to certain things—wolf stink one of them—and it was times such as this that she regretted doing so.

Stepping up to the bar, she made sure to choose a seat close to her so she didn't end up walking past the bitch. She could pinpoint who the stink was coming from and could tell just by the sight of her that she was going to have fun screwing with this one. But for the time being she was left with just watching and observing. Sitting at the bar, she shot the bartender an innocent glance, drawing him forward.

"Is it too early for a Mojito?" She asked curiously, causing the man to smile.

"Never too early, Miss…"

"Missus," She corrected, "Smith," she introduced, holding out her hand. He laughed good naturally, looking at the rings on her left hand as she held it out to him. He shook, but didn't give a name in return. Instead, he turned away and began to make her drink. She took a moment to admire his butt before a scent suddenly had her freezing in her seat. Her blood felt like ice in her veins and every bone joint locked in place. Looking over her shoulder, her jaw locked as she scanned the bar, her heartbeat began to increase.

The dark haired male across the bar made her want to flee more than she ever had before, her body quivering a moment as she looked over his face. The same dark hair, light blue eyes and perfect bone structure that had haunted her for over a hundred years.

_Damon Salvatore._

"Fuck," She growled to herself, turning forward again. There went her good mood. Pulling her phone from her back pocket at the same moment her drink was placed in front of her, she grinned her thanks to the bartender, meeting his eyes.

"Whoa," He mumbled, leaning forward slightly, "Wicked eyes. Contacts?"

"Nope, I'm just abnormal," She replied, tossing a half-hearted smirk to him before she hit Elijah's number and held the phone to her ear, watching the bartender walk away. Her face immediately darkened once he had turned away as she listen to the ringing in her ear.

"_Dear, what can I help you with_?"

_Damn, I forgot about Mrs. Lockwood, _Astra thought quietly, wincing the slightest bit.

"Tall, dark and cheating is sitting on the other side of the bar I'm in and the mutt is just a couple yards closer," She replied irritably into the phone. She didn't know how she was going to talk to him while he was in the presence of the Mayor's widowed wife.

"_I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, love, I'll see you after work_," Elijah replied, his voice as calm as ever. Translation: _Don't worry about the Salvatore, do your job and report back later._

"Right, have fun with the vervained bloodbag, _husband_," Astra teased, knowing that Elijah couldn't respond as he usually would have in the past.

"_Goodbye, _Astraea."

Astra hit the end key on her phone and slipped it back into her pocket, taking her drink in hand as she focused her hearing on the wolf across the bar from her.

For most of the time she was there the she wolf was alone, until a guy she had seen with Damon walked up and began talking to her, flirting with her. Even she could tell that he was acting, but she had to admit that for most people he was doing very well at acting as he was. She grinned to herself, drinking down the last of her Mojito and calling the bartender over.

"_Hey, is this guy bothering you?"_

The new voice caused Astra's throat to tighten and dry out, and not because of the alcohol that she had consumed. It was harder than she had thought it would be, hearing his voice again. All the times that he had whispered loving phrases and compliments in her ear, his lips brushing her skin as he did so—it was hard not to think of those things. She felt her eye prick with tears, but they were not sadness. They were anger and hate.

She hated Damon Salvatore.

He stole her heart, treating it as a treasured jewel for so long, before he suddenly crushed it like glass in his palm. She hated his cheating, lying, weak ass more than she could ever have imagined. And she knew that if there was a chance, she'd probably forgive him. And for that soul reason she hated herself and her cursed loving nature.

A buzz in her pocket pulled her from her angered thoughts and she quickly pulled the device from the jean, looking at the screen for a moment before hitting accept and placing it to her hear.

"Hello, my love, how's the meeting?"

"_I'm meeting with Elena Gilbert's aunt in a couple of minutes at her home. I'm going to meet you outside Jonas' apartment and we can take my truck_," Elijah answered easily. Astra cast a glance over to where the she wolf sat, Damon's back to her as he flirted with the mutt. The elder male had already left and was sitting back where he and Damon had been before. "_Leave the wolf, I'll meet you at your car_."

"Yea," She mumbled back, her eyes scanning over Damon's leather clad back and dark hair.

"How are you fairing?" Elijah asked after a brief pause. Astra couldn't help but to smile at his thoughtful nature toward her, looking away from the brother and beginning to rise from her seat.

"I'll be fine when I see you again, you and your wonderful shoulder," She teased, dropping a twenty on the counter, winking to the bartender as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before she looked over to the werewolf across the bar one last time. Their eyes met over Damon's shoulder and Astra knew that if she was truly a dog, her hackles would be up and she'd be snarling at her with fangs bared.

"_Astra_," Elijah started warningly. She had always teased him about how he was her support beam and his shoulder was hers to cry or lean on.

"Bye bye, love," She chirped into the phone before hanging up and sliding it back into her pocket. Turning to leave, she jumped when she nearly ran into Damon's partner in crime. "Oh!" She gasped loudly, switching to her roman accent a moment before correcting herself. "I'm so sorry, I nearly ran right into you," She laughed good naturedly, smiling to him. He smiled back easily; completely unaware of whom it was that he had just run into.

"That's alright, no harm done."

"Right, sorry to apologize and run but my husband's waiting for me. _Vale_." She quickly strode past time with one last smile, her heels tapping the wooden floors as she walked. She was quick to get back to her car, night having finally fallen over Mystic Falls, as the darkness surrounded her. She was confortable in the darkness. After all, she _was_ the worst thing out there.

Elijah was waiting with his truck parked next to her small car, standing and waiting for her. Astra couldn't help the pleasurable tightening in her gut when she saw him leaning against the truck, dressed in full black with his hands tucked into his jacket pockets. She raised an eyebrow as she marvelled his stance, tilting her head just slightly to the side as she let a pleased smirk grace her lips.

"Yummy," She said in a sultry voice, only loud enough for him to hear. Elijah looked over to her with a calm and patient look on his features. The upward tilt to the corner of his lips caused her heart to pound faster and she strode up to him, taking a hold of the collar of his black coat and pulled him down the inch that separated them, biting at his bottom lip in the process. Elijah growled in turn, one of his hands moving to her back and pulling her against him, his fingertips digging into her flesh.

Elijah pushed her back up against the truck, any more force and he would have dented the metal, and began to devour her mouth. Astra smiled a feral smile as she snapped her teeth on the inside of his lip, splitting it and letting his blood well to the surface. Elijah's eyes turned red as she watched the chocolate shade of his iris soon surrounded by the bloody colour.

"Please stop that outside my building." When Jonas' voice carried over to the pair Astra pulled herself away from Elijah and laughed whole heartedly, looking over to where Jonas was preparing to enter the building. Elijah took a moment to school his features before he turned to face the warlock.

"Come on, we'll be late," Astra interrupted, licking at Elijah's blood on her lips. She savoured the amazing tang of his blood as she moved over to the passenger door, feeling his fingers slide along her lower back as he moved past her to walk around the front of the truck to get to the driver's side. They were soon pulling out of the lot as Jonas disappeared inside the building, not casting them a second glance.

"So, we're going to the aunt?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Jenna Sommers. Her sister, Elena Gilbert's mother, had much information on the town apparently and she's been asked to see me so I can acquire when I need for my novel." Astra nodded along as he spoke, spinning the ring on her finger absentmindedly. "She's aware that my wife is coming as well, if she asks about anything you work with me to keep information in check, a kind of partner."

"This just keeps getting better—we're married _and_ I work for you," Astra laughed, leaning her elbow against the door as she looked over to him with mock mirth.

"You do work for me, Astra," Elijah countered, causing the blond at his side to scoff. "Voluntarily," He added after a moment, causing her to grin in accomplishment. She knew that most people that were "helping" Elijah were there because he had bribed them in some way, even though he avoiding blackmailing and threatening he was very manipulative when he wanted to be. She had been there for long enough that he knew he couldn't do such a thing so they came to an agreement to be "partners".

"And Elena?"

"I wish to speak with her tonight as soon as we are able to access her home. But, aside from the Gilbert, what happened with the wolf?"

"Damon Salvatore was interrogating her when you called me out. They're up to something and I fear they're barking up the wrong tree. The she wolf is experienced, she was able to scent me across the bar," Astra answered, leaning more heavily against her seat.

"…And the Salvatore?"

"Might end up with a tombstone above him and only dirt separating the two if he doesn't learn that vampires actually _can die_," She answered easily.

"I can't," He announced, "Not permanently. Even with the silver dagger and white oak ash I come back to life once it is removed. All because I'm-"

"A special vampire?" She mocked, using the words that he had said to Rose's little friend against him. His lip twitched into a light grin at her words. "Well, I'm a special vampire too, and I can die," She mumbled, looking out at the passing street lamps, leaving dots in her vision.

"That hasn't been proven."

"I don't want you to test it," She snapped quickly, causing him to chuckle. She growled low when she realized that he had been yanking her chain, irritating her to no end.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed, it's great to hear from you! I've got move exams tomorrow so I'm popping this chapter up to tide you over. Ever since the show started back up I've been in a bit of a writing kick so the chapters might be flowing a bit fast for a short while. Depends on how busy I am with the upcoming new semester.<strong>


	11. Soundless

**Soundless**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Astra stepped through the garden behind her home, the warm air of spring blowing her loose blonde hair out of her face. She inhaled the clean smell deeply, smiling at the relaxing feeling that it brought her. She hadn't relaxed as much as she wished she would in the past couple of months, since she had revealed herself to Katherine; Katarina.

Astra knew all too well what it meant if Katarina was there in Mystic Falls, both for her and for the people of the town. Death followed that woman wherever she stepped, like a shadow beneath her feet. Not only would the people of this town surely suffer for her being there, but she too would suffer. She would not die, no, she would meet him again. Elijah was sure to follow wherever the doppelgänger went.

She was not ready to meet him again. She had escaped him many years before and had been able to keep him off her trail for so long, for something such as _Katarina_ to break that streak would bring her into a rage like no other. She was happy with the life that she had come to have with Damon, Stefan and the people of this town. They held her heart like Elijah had when he had first met her. Before he had pulled her into the drama of the life as an Original, she had known peace.

He had always protected her from the hunt for the doppelgänger, keeping her away so she wasn't involved. She had never met Katarina before Mystic Falls, but she had heard of her and had been given pictures and drawings of what the original human woman looked like that had been sacrificed to bind Nicklaus' wolf blood.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Astra looked over to where Damon stood a couple of yards away from her, his hands behind him back as he waited for her. She was surprised that she had not heard him come up to her. She had never been so caught up in her thoughts before that someone had been able to do such a thing. It was a relief that Damon was the first.

"I'm sorry, I was very deep in thought," She assured quietly, turning to face him. He was wearing a light white shirt to keep him cool in the warming days, his hair brushed back and away from his eyes to show off the beautiful blue colour.

"As I saw, you must have much on your mind," He teased as he held his hand to her, letting her step forward to place her hand in his with a smile. He lifted her gloveless fingers to his lips and pressed a kiss to her skin, never once looking away from her eyes. "You look beautiful, Astra, the warmer months suit you perfectly," He complemented fluidly, making her laugh softly.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Salvatore." Damon smiled and pulled her hand to tug her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist while he continued to hold her hand in his own and began to dance softly.

"The day will come when I may call you Mrs. Salvatore," He whispered, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She smiled and wrapped her other arm up over his shoulders, stepping with him in the music-less dance that they had begun.

"I can't wait."

She continued to follow him in steps, resting her cheek on his shoulder by her hand as he leaned his head to the side to press his cheek against her own. She could feel a faint stubble on his cheek from not having shaved that morning, allowing to her realize that they were still in reality and she hadn't wandered off to some mental dream world.

She was in her own euphoria.

Damon began to hum a song that she did not know, causing her to smile once more and lean more heavily against him. He turned his face just slightly to press a soft kiss to her temple as he continued to hum. The warm air blew from his nose to brush her hair and skin and left her with warmth that hadn't been there before.

She didn't want to leave that moment, leave his arms, leave him. She didn't want Elijah to come and steal her away from everything once more, she didn't want Katarina to tear down the happiness that she had built for herself. She was afraid that everything would fall away before she could catch it.

"I love you," She whispered desperately to Damon, hiding her face in his neck. Damon released her other hand and wrapped both arms around her waist, embracing her. She returned the embrace as they stopped dancing, standing still in the garden. Still with one another. That was what Astra was, she was still. Forever stuck in time, watching as everything moved past her before she could catch it. She would be damned that, now that she had finally grasped onto something—someone—and she let it slip away.

**Pompeii, Roman Empire, 78 A.D.**

Astraea dodged past people as she ran, pushing some out of her way rudely. Her skirt picked up around her feet as she tore down the path quickly, her hair whipping around her face and against her exposed back. She looked back the way that she had come but she couldn't see Elijah running after her, he wasn't there at all. She took a sharp right into the front halls of the bathhouse, her feet almost skidding on the floor. People turned to look after her curiously as she ran, others stepping out of the way before she could run them down.

She quickly ducked into the hallway of the bathhouse, but her heart nearly stopped when she saw that the corridor was empty and quickly turned back to the room. An arm wrapped around her neck with a hand over her mouth before she had a chance to step back out into the streets and was pulled to the side. She tried to scream but the hand over her mouth stopped the sound from reaching anywhere, leaving her helpless. She tried to push at the arm, but it was an immobile force.

"Please, calm down," Elijah whispered in her ear, turned her around so that she was pressed in the corner and hidden from view if anyone walked past the arch that he had them tucked away in. She didn't remain still, instead continuing to push at him, trying to kick him and get him off of her. Elijah didn't release her no matter how much she tried to injure him. "Astraea, I will not harm you!"

She slammed her foot down on his in response, but he didn't even flinch at the impact. She tried to shove him with her shoulder, but he once more didn't budge. She felt her eyes burn with tears panic, remembering what it had been like when he bit her neck. She started gasping for air through her nose, going still and leaning heavily against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Astraea, I'm sorry. I didn't wish to harm you," He whispered softly against her hair. She opened her eyes to look at the stone wall before her, trying to force herself to relax in Elijah's hold before she panicked further. "Please, just give me time to explain myself." She took a couple of calming breaths before she hesitantly nodded her head against his hand. He remained still for a moment before he removed his hand from over her mouth, moving back slowly. Astraea turned around to look at him fearfully, waiting for him to speak.

Elijah stood at one end of the arch with his back against the cold stone while Astraea had fallen to sit on the floor, looking at him wearily. Her body refused to stop shaking and she knew it best to sit down before she fell over.

"I was not lying when I told you that I did not mean to injure you, it wasn't my intention," Elijah began carefully, looking down at her with soft brown eyes.

"What are you?" Astraea asked in a shaky voice, her face still pale after the fright that she had been through. Elijah seemed prepared for the question, looking away from her for a moment. She could tell that he was trying to think of what to say and took that moment to take a deep breath to relax.

"A demon, I suppose." Astraea looked up at him with wide eyes when he finally answered, feeling sick to her stomach. "We have been called by many names through the years, though there are very few of us. We are not human, in many ways," He explained, holding her wide violet eyes as he spoke. "We crave blood as our food, it keeps us strong. We are much stronger than a regular human, largely so. And we do not age."

"Who is 'us'?" Astraea asked wearily, looking around.

"I am here alone, my family is elsewhere. My family and I are all the same," He answered carefully.

"Stop trying to hide things, Elijah. If you're going to tell me what is going on I want the full truth," Astraea interrupted before he could continue, seeing the tensing of his jaw when she called him out. He took a deep breath, looking out into the still deserted hallway, before he turned his attention to her once more.

"My family and I are the only of our kind. It was my mother and father that began all of this, wanting to become stronger so that we could not be killed. In exchange for us to become stronger, immortal, we also lost much of our freedom. We have our weakness, though my family also made sure to destroy those sources as well."

"You gave me your blood?" Astraea asked, her eyes concentrated into a frown. She had drunken his blood, it had done something to her that petrified her.

"The blood is able to heal human injuries, as we have some to find out. That is why I had you drink it, so that the bite I inflicted upon you would heal. It has left your system long ago."

"So nothing will happen to me?" She asked desperately, looking near tears. There was too much to understand, too much to take in at one time.

Elijah didn't answer right away, causing her heartbeat to pick up. A familiar pain and itch in her chest and throat had her turning her head away from him and covering her mouth a moment before the coughing began, the metallic taste causing her to cringe. A touch on her wrist had her jumping back, frightened at the sight of Elijah kneeling before her.

"You are still sick?"

"How could I not be?" She asked in a choked voice, her throat raw. "You should know by now that it's not going to get better!"

"My blood should have removed what is causing you to bleed inside," He replied carefully, looking concerned. She frowned uncertainly at his words, trying to lean away from him. He seemed to understand that he was causing her unease and backed off, handing her a cloth that had been tucked into his belt. She cleaned her hands and chin without taking her eyes off of him, the once pristine white material stained forever red.

"Please, take me home," Astraea asked softly, looking down at her feet. Elijah didn't seem to want to let her away just yet, but he nodded his head and offered her his hand to help her up. She didn't take the offered assistance right away but did still take his hand after a moment of pause. Elijah pulled her to her feet gently before he let her step away from him and begin a quick pace back out of the bathhouse, wiping at her face one last time to make sure that she had removed all the blood from her skin. She remained tense and on alert the entire walk back to her family home, her steps wavering every now and again. But Elijah dared not touch her.

* * *

><p><strong>That episode was awesome! Please, tell me you guys watched that episode?<strong>

**I wanted to get this chapter out that day, or even that night, but I have the curse of five family members that all seem to be lazy as all hell and so their responsibilities fall to me. *sigh* Sometimes, I _really_ wish I was an only child. Anyway! In a blatant show of bribing all of you to update, I've got another little teaser into the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Shadow Guests**

"Well, if I wasn't being truthful all of your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now," Elijah answered simply, not seeming to care of the mental images that that would bring to the supernatural being on the other side of the room, standing in a insecure pose of her arms crossed before her chest.

"Instead, he's going to offer a deal," Astra threw in, leaning her head against the wall and looked over to Elena. Said girl looked over to Elijah in return, seeming reluctant before asking what the deal entailed. "Do nothing," Astra answered easily, looking down at her pants and brushing off imaginary dust and lint.

"Do nothing," Elijah agreed, nodding his head. "Live your life, stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, you and I will draw Klaus out together and I will make certain that your friends remain unharmed," Elijah continued to explain, stepping over to where the vanity in Elena's room was and began flipping the pages of a book that sat there, not really reading it.

"And then what?"

"I kill him."

Astra listen to the doubt in Elena's voice, but she could also hear that she was beginning to give way to their plan. She didn't want to have to worry about having Elijah as an enemy, so she was considering taking him as an ally. It was as the saying went, it you can't beat 'em, join 'em.


	12. Shadow Guests

**Shadow Guests**

Astra opened the passenger door of Elijah's truck and stepped down onto the pavement of the Gilbert driveway. Her heels tapped the ground as she walked, her eyes roaming over the semi-large home. She couldn't help but think about how nice the house actually did look. She stepped around the front of the truck, Elijah meeting her half way. She fell in step beside him as he led the way up the path to the front door of the house, letting him ring the doorbell.

"Anything I need to know before we go in?" Astra asked as she looked over to him in the corner of her eye.

"Just follow along," Elijah answered back simply. She nodded her head, more to herself than to him, and looked over to the door as it opened, revealing a young blonde on the other side. Astra smiled to her as soon as the door opened, Elijah doing the same.

"You must be Elijah and Astra Smith," She said with a smile in return. She held her hand out for each of them to thank, luckily moving outside the doorway to do it. "I'm Jenna Sommers, Mrs. Lockwood actually just called to let me know you'd be coming."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Sommers," Elijah replied smoothly, his soft smile never faltering.

"Oh, just Jenna, please. Come on in, I've already started bringing out some of the old boxes," Jenna invited as she stepped back to let them in. Elijah opened his arm outward in a motion for Astra to step in first, following after her once she had passed the threshold. Jenna closed the soundly behind time, the 'couple' moving aside to give her room.

"Thank you, Jenna, for helping me with this, I know that there must be better things that you may do with your time," Elijah said as Jenne moved over to where a door was opened under the stairs, several books and boxes already piled beside it.

"It's no problem, really. Can I get either of you anything?" She asked politely, causing Astra to smile. The aunt was actually a very nice woman and she wasn't trying too hard to be overly professional. It was actually a wonderful relief compared to some of the people that Elijah had worked with in the past.

"I would love a glass of water, actually, if it's not too much trouble," Astra threw in quickly, giving a sheepish smile. Jenna said that it was fine and directed the two down the hall to the kitchen, beginning to question Elijah on the book that he was writing. Astra took the opportunity to look around the home, taking note of two other people moving around on the second floor. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, she would assume.

She smiled and thanked the younger woman when she was given a glass of water, taking a seat at the island and beginning to pretend that she was interesting in what Jenna was telling Elijah about the information that they were picking up. She resisted the urge to correct her on some points as she was speaking, knowing that she wasn't supposed to speak against recorded—thought fake—information. She couldn't very well argue that she knew because she had lived through it.

"Not to be rude, but I'm curious of where does the name Astra come from?" Jenna asked carefully as she looked over to the other blonde in the room, still drinking the water she had been given slowly.

"It's of Roman origin, actually," Astra began, "It derives from the name Astraea, meaning stars."

"That's beautiful," Jenna said in awe, truly loving the name. "Are you from Greece, then?"

"I am, yes. Most people don't pick up on that," Astra said with a smile, looking over to where Elijah was nodded along in fake agreement. Jenna looked between the couple with a smile, probably thinking of what a cute couple they made or something along the lines. It wouldn't surprise Astra, that just seemed like something that the woman would be thinking about from the impression she had gotten from her already.

"Well, let me get the rest of the things for you and you guys can be on your way. I'm sure you have better things to do than sit here with me," Jenna said quickly before she disappeared back down the hallway that they had come, ducking behind the door and into the closet in order to gather the rest of the boxes that were needed. Astra watched her go with a smile on her face before she looked over to Elijah with a look that clearly asked what he was planning on doing now.

"Be nice," Elijah whispered, causing Astra to smile innocently, looking away from him. They both looked up when they heard someone moving around the upper floors, heading toward the stairs. Elijah moved away from the island to lean against the doorframe behind the open door under the stairs, waiting for Jenna to close it and reveal him.

Astra moved away from the island, leaving her empty glass on the surface and moving to step down into the living room, continuing to inspect the place. She could feel a spell in place over the home, but it wasn't meant for her or any other vampires. It was to keep someone else in. She raised an eyebrow in thought, beginning to step through the living room. There was a familiar smell that lingered in the air, a scent that was engraved in her mind. Damon.

A conversation began in the hallway, the doppelganger now speaking with Jenna. Astra waited for the moment that Elijah was revealed, smiling to herself as Elena's started gasp. She could hear when a book fell to the floor when the teenager dropped it.

"Hey, I'm Elijah," He introduced, easily keeping up the façade. Elena was silent from her place near her aunt and Astra began to step toward the second doorway that led from the living room back into the main area.

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls," Jenna explained as she took the box from the brunet, looking between the two without a single clue of what was going on between them. Astra listened to Elijah step up to Elena and hold out his hand to her, stating that it was a pleasure to meet her. Astra took that moment to step out from the living room, her heels tapping the hardwood flooring. Elijah was just drawing his hand back from the shake, looking over Elena's shoulder to where she was standing.

"And this is my lovely wife, Astra," He said, motioned over to her. Astra smiled as Elena turned around, moving forward and offering her own hand to shake. Elena hesitated even more at the appearance of a new and unfamiliar face, but took her hand to shake very carefully. The blonde did her best not to come off as intimidating, maybe even someone too nice.

"It's wonderful to meet you."

"So, you know, you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff," Jenna said as she appeared once again, her hands free of boxes, "Or, Elena and I could help you load it into your car," Jenna offered, stepping up beside Elena. Astra moved over to be at Elijah's side, her hands sliding into the pockets of her jeans.

"Or, I could come and pick it up tomorrow," Astra offered, looking over to Elijah with an encouraging smile. He nodded his head in agreement and looked over to Jenna for conformation.

"Also a good plan."

"Well, thank you so much for inviting us into your home, Jenna," Elijah said as they began to step around Elena toward the door to leave. Astra looked over to hold Elena's eyes for a moment, the teenager flinching in shock at the vivid violet colour that made up her iris. Looking back to the others once again, she smiled to Jenna as she stepped up beside Elijah.

"And Elena," she began as she stopped and turned on last time, "I hope to see you again soon." The burnet looked panic for a moment before Astra turned away and back over to Jenna. "You have a beautiful home, I'm jealous," She stated carefully, getting a smile from the other woman. "Is there a good time that I can come around tomorrow to retrieve the documents?"

"Any time should be fine, really."

"Excellent," Astra said with a smile, stepping out the door. Elijah put a hand on her back gently, guiding her out of the home and bidding a farewell to the two. As soon as she door closed Elijah ducked to speak into Astra's ear.

"Park the car down the street and meet me in Elena's room," He said, passing the keys to her. He looked back to make sure that no one was looking out the windows before he disappeared from where he was standing beside her, Astra continuing on to the truck. She slipped into the driver's seat and easily started the car, shifting it into drive and pulling away from the curb, driving only a couple of houses down and around a corner to that the truck couldn't be seen from the Gilbert home anymore.

She shut off the truck and stepped out onto the street a second time, looking around quickly as she closed and locked the door before running back to the Gilbert home, easily making it onto the roof. She stepped carefully along the shingles, hearing Elijah's voice and following that. There was a window open with the lights to the room on inside, his voice flowing through to the outside.

"-those that fear him are desperate for his approval. Word gets out that the doppelganger exists there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him, and I can't have that," Elijah said, his voice having dropped an octave now that he wasn't pretending to be someone that he wasn't for Jenna's sake.

"Isn't that what you're trying to do?" Elena asked carefully, causing Astra to resist rolling her eyes.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse," Elijah explained.

"Not for the same outcome," Astra said from outside the window. Elijah had already known that she was there, she wasn't exactly trying to be stealth in a set of high heeled boots. Elena, however, jumped and looked to the window that Elijah had opened once he was in the room, partially blocked from him sitting on the window seat. Astra stepped into view, seeing Elena's eyes widen. "Hello again, love."

Elijah stood up and turned to the blonde outside the window, offering her his hand and assisting her through the window without damaging anything that Elena had set on the seat. Soon the second vampire was standing in the room with them, looking around at the interior. _How adolescent_, she thought.

"So what is your goal?" Elena asked, desperately trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Klaus' obsessions have made him so paranoid that he's become a recluse, he trusts only those in his immediate circle," Elijah explained, Astra taking the place where he had been sitting as he remained standing at her side.

"Like you?"

Astra could tell that the question bothered him and answered for him quickly, "Not anymore."

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Elena finally asked, Astra flinched dramatically, cursing in Latin. Elijah gave her a warning look to behave before he looked back over to where Elena was waiting for her answer. Astra schooled herself once more, turning to look at the brunet. She was so much like Katarina. But there were differences the made it easy to tell them apart, things that most people would usually miss. For Elena, it was her eyes. She had soft eyes that seemed incapable of hate or malice, while Katarina seemed to feed from it.

"To do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah's voice drew her back into the conversation, forcing her to pay attention to what was happening before her.

"How do I know you're not telling the truth?"

"Well, if I wasn't being truthful all of your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now," Elijah answered simply, not seeming to care of the mental images that that would bring to the supernatural being on the other side of the room, standing in a insecure pose of her arms crossed before her chest.

"Instead, he's going to offer a deal," Astra threw in, leaning her head against the wall and looked over to Elena. Said girl looked over to Elijah in return, seeming reluctant before asking what the deal entailed. "Do nothing," Astra answered easily, looking down at her pants and brushing off imaginary dust.

"Do nothing," Elijah agreed, nodding his head. "Live your life, stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, you and I will draw Klaus out together and I will make certain that your friends remain unharmed," Elijah continued to explain, stepping over to where the vanity in Elena's room was and began flipping the pages of a book that sat there, not really reading it.

"And then what?"

"I kill him."

Astra listen to the doubt in Elena's voice, but she could also hear that she was beginning to give way to their plan. She didn't want to have to worry about having Elijah as an enemy, so she was considering taking him as an ally. It was as the saying went, it you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena finally asked, acceptance coating her tone. Astra smiled to herself and nodded her head, knowing that they had her.

"You know I noticed that you have a friend—Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts," He explained in an offhand way. Elena didn't take the news exactly well, seeming more disturbed to know that he had magic on his side as well.

"You know witches."

"Astraea is also a very powerful vampire that can provide the protection that is needed should spells not be able to be used, I too will be of assistance. Together, we can protect all of those that are dear to you." Elena looked over to where Astra was sitting, the vampire suddenly holding a very serious look on her face. Her violet eyes were watching Elena carefully, waiting. She didn't look old from the looks of her, but neither did Katherine and she was over five hundred years old. "So, do we have a deal?"

Elena took a moment, letting herself think through what she could very well be agreeing to. She glanced over to Astra one more time, thinking about how Katherine could probably take her out if she wanted to. That was when she realized that this was an opportune moment to remove Stefan from the tomb. "I just need you to do one more thing for me."

Elijah looked surprised at the request, looking over to where Astra had one eyebrow raised up toward her hairline. He turned back to Elena with a cynical smirk on his face, "We're negotiating now?"

* * *

><p><strong>I had a feeling that people would be looking to read something Vampire Diaries related after the show tonight, so I'm going to update now and later tonight as well, after the show. Please review! I know you're all eager to see Damon's reaction, it's coming, I assure. Hope to hear from you all! :)<strong>


	13. Bound and Broken

**Bound and Broken**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Astra watched where Katherine was speaking with Damon from beside Stefan, her arm looped through the younger brother's. She watched the younger vampire carefully, knowing that she was trying very hard to capture Damon's interest. What frightened the blonde the most was that it seemed to actually be working. Damon had been spending less and less time with Astra, often disappearing at random for hours at a time. She glared at the brunet until she could see her look up to her from the corner of her eye, her fake smile vanishing momentarily.

Oh, she knew very well that she struck deep fear within the other woman, taking full advantage of it whenever she were to catch Katherine along or with Damon. She was still careful not to allow her fiancé discover who and what she truly was, Katarina doing much the same. At least the girl had that much brains in her head. She was still shocked that she had out and out revealed herself as a vampire with threatening fangs and all on the first night of their meeting.

She couldn't deny that she was drawing away from Damon as well, she had never been keen on lying. However, it was the truth. She had been standing to the sidelines for quite some time, trying to keep herself protected. She could easily rip Katherine limb from limb, but she knew that that would simply get her in trouble. Not only would she be taking the pleasure away from both Elijah and Klaus, but from Stefan as well.

She let out a sigh, hating the complications that had come into her life. Truly, she just wished that she could live through as a normal human. Get married, settle down, have children, grow old, die. It was a very easy role to fall into. Alas, that was never meant to be for her. She had to fall in love with a vampire and die, only to be reborn into a completely different species.

She was also dreading the moment that one of the brothers caught wind of Katherine's location, for they would come flocking. Klaus wasn't as much of her concern, she had never truly been close to the man and didn't have too much worry that he would cause her problems. He knew that she was in close relations wish Elijah, or at least had been, and might take that as a reason to harm her, but she didn't see much reason behind that. He wouldn't truly wish to waste his time. Elijah, however, would not be so easy to deal with. If he found out that she was there he would take his chance and snatch her up all over again. At least with Klaus he would be removing a thorn that had grown in her side, Elijah would be ripping one out and sticking another in.

"I hate this drama," Astra mumbled to herself before she stepped out of the room that she had been in, her heels tapping the floor and gaining the attention of the other three occupants in the room. Damon smiled as soon as he saw her, Stefan doing the same. Katherine, however, took that moment to glare at her with death in her eyes.

"Astra, I was beginning to wonder where you had disappeared to," Damon said as he moved to stand at the base of the stairs that she was descending.

"I apologize, I was side-tracked. What have I missed?" She asked casually, looking over to the other two as Damon took her hand to escort her across the floor.

"We were just discussing the upcoming ball," Damon explained before he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Stefan finally had the courage to ask to escort Katherine." Astra smiled in fake happiness, hiding away her true worry for her friend. She didn't want Stefan to get himself mixed up with Katherine, but it wasn't as though she could simply tell him to stay away from her. She had vowed to herself that she would never use compulsion on those that she loved.

"Have you had the chance to find a dress, Katherine?" Astra asked the other woman, seeing the suspicion in her eyes. "I know a wonderful seamstress, I'm sure that she would love to help you with a dress. I could place a word in for you and have her work yours before any other," Astra whispered in a fake type of girl talk. Damon and Stefan seemed pleased that they were getting along, enveloping Astra with dread.

"That would be wonderful, actually," Katherine smiled back.

"Wonderful, we should have a girl's day sometime soon. We really should get to know one another." Katherine seemed to pale when the elder said this, and Astra knew exactly why. She wouldn't deny wanting to teach the younger vampire a lesson in respecting her elders. She was actually intending to do just that as soon as they were alone and she didn't need to worry about getting caught by one of the brothers. Inviting Katherine to her home for a 'girl's day' was a perfect thing to do.

"I look forward to it," Katherine said softly, squeezing Stefan's arm.

Astra held the brown eyes of the woman that was to be the death of her, her violet eyes intense against the light in the room. Katherine continually looked away from her eyes out of nervousness, looking past her or over to Damon briefly before returning her focus on the Roman. Astra smiled innocently, taking pride in the nervousness that was practically oozing from Katarina's pores.

"Excellent. Stefan, may I steal her away from you for a moment so that we may make arrangements?" Astra asked, smiling to the younger brothers. Stefan smiled and nodded, not even knowing that fear that was gripping the young female at his side. "Come now, Katherine, _let's talk_."

**Pompeii, Roman Empire, 78 A.D.**

The warm tea that her handmaiden had given her calmed Astraea greatly, allowing her to think clearly on what Elijah had told her earlier that day. She head was still spinning at the truth that he had told her. She had known that he wasn't human, someone that could take on the appearance that he did when he bit her could not have a human soul in them. She had already known, but it was still so hard to hear him actually say it aloud; to hear him admit it.

Was his family there in Rome as well?

She kept thinking back to the events of the night when he had bitten her, not only the way that he had changed but how he had fed her his blood. He had not said another word as he was escorting her home, clearly understanding that she didn't want to hear anymore, and so she knew no more than what he had told her.

How was one changed into a demon like him?

He had said that it was his blood that had healed her, but what else did it do? There was apparently more to the process, but she was highly unnerved at the thought of his blood having been in her veins with the ability to any further change to her. The taste had been so strangely peculiar, maybe even—dare she admit it—pleasant. After having tasted her own blood on her tongue for so long it was strange to take another's. Was it just hers that tasted so bitter and unpleasant because she was dying or was it that Elijah's tasted so pleasant before of was inhuman?

"You should not think on it all so much."

Astraea jumped at the sound of his voice to the left of her, her hand shooting to her heart. She stood up in the process of turning to face him, seeing his standing next to her fireplace with a solemn look on his face. He seemed to be anticipating getting asked to leave and was glowering over the thought. Astraea sighed to herself and sat back down on the cushioned chair she had near her window, the curtains drawn open.

"I have not forgiven you, Elijah, nor have I invited you into my home or my chambers," She ground out before turning completely away from him to look out the window. She did not trust him, but she doubted that he would go so far to bed for her forgiveness just to bite her while her back was turned to him.

"I know this, and I admit that it upsets me," Elijah said softly, not moving from the opposite side of the room. "I know that it will take time but I hope that someday we may be friends again," Elijah said carefully. Astraea felt her heart clench at the wording he had used, looking down at the tea on the small table beside her.

"I may not be around long enough for that to happen," She answered back carefully. She didn't looked over to him as she spoke, knowing that seeing his familiar face, the face of her friend, would cause her to break down. "I am dying, Elijah, you know this, as well. This illness of mine is getting worse, I fear I won't make it into the next season."

She hadn't even heard him move from where he had been standing before she felt one of his hands land on the bare skin of her back, her dress revealing most of her back to the open air. She was frozen in place at the feel of his cool hand against her flesh, unable to react. She was shocked further at the feel of him resting his forehead against her shoulder blade, over her heart.

"I could help you, Astraea, I could take the pain away," He whispered softly, his breath ghosting over her skin. She held back a hitch of breath at the appealing offer, wishing that she could just accept it without fear or consequence. But what if something happened when his blood was in her system, perhaps killed her instead of healing her, she would never be able to accept herself.

"I cannot," She gasped out, her hands clenching in her lap. Elijah's arm wove around her waist and pulled her closer to his form, the entire side of his face laid against her back by then. His cheek was warm compared to the chill of his hand, the evening air having cooled his skin.

"I beg you, Astraea, I do not want you to die," He chocked out, his voice sounding weak. "I cannot lose you when I know that there is a chance I may save you!" Astraea lifted one of her hands to gently place it overtop of where his was gripping her side, his forearm braced over her stomach to keep her in his hold.

"Elijah," She began softly. This was a side of him she had never seen, apparently there were many. She had seen his demon, his sincere and his neutral side. She was unsure of which one she could place her trust in, it was frightening. "You need to let me go."

"I refuse," Elijah growled out, his arm tightening around her. She was flush against his chest by then, his fingers digging into the material of her dress and the skin beneath. "I refuse. I will not allow it. I forbid it!" Astraea felt tears prick her eyes as her hand clutched at his, the pain that he was causing from the strong hold that he had on her completely forgotten. She merely wanted to calm him down, reassure him in some way.

"I will be at peace, Elijah. You mustn't play with the fate that the gods had laid out for us," She whispered, the tips of her fingers sliding along his hand, between his knuckles and along the tendons that were showing though the back of his hand, doing her best to soothe him in hopes of getting him to relax his hold some.

"What god would take the life of an innocent woman before her time?" He demanded back, but his hand did relax some when he realized just how tightly he was clutching her. She was still human and more easily susceptible to pain that his kind. "Please, Astraea, do not leave me as well." Astraea closed her eyes and took a breath, tears leaking over and beginning to trail down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do anymore.

**I hope you all liked the update, I had wished to get it out last night after the show but I was doing homework. Ugh, school. Ugh, Katherine.**

**Anyway, to keep up with the tradition that I have begun, I will show a preview for the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and **_**review**_**!**

**Chapter 14 – The Pure and the Tainted**

"That wasn't very nice," She finally whispered.

"You're getting better at controlling yourself."

"I can control myself just fine," She snapped back, releasing his shirt and take a step back to disengage herself from his hold. "Around anyone but you, that is. You know that I've _always_ had trouble with resisting your blood."

"All the more reason for you to learn to," Elijah explained, moving to step closer to her. She glared at him as she backed away, her hand rising to wipe off the remainder of his blood from her mouth. Elijah appeared before her within the next instant, pressing a calming kiss to her forehead. "I apologize. It was your best interests that I had in mind."

She just looked down at the buttons of his shirt as he spoke. "That doesn't make me feel any better, Elijah. I feel used."

"I would never use you, Astraea," He whispered back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull her against him a second time. "You are all that I have left, you deserve all that I can give." She blinked in wonder at his words, unsure of how to take them. There could be many meanings behind what he was saying, it was hard to interpret which one was the true one.


	14. The Pure and The Tainted

**The Pure and The Tainted**

Astra sat on the back of the truck that was hidden back amongst the trees near the tomb that Stefan and Katarina were locked inside, or had been at least. Elijah had stepped down only a minute prior and was presently speaking with them. She leant her head back as they cool air brushed her skin and listened to Stefan's voice as he spoke with Elijah hesitantly. She looked off toward the sky where the full moon hung in place, lighting the forest for all the night creatures. She began to drum her fingers on the truck to a random tune that she had heard on the radio earlier that day, waiting for Elijah to come. He was probably already dealing with Katarina at that moment.

Her hand clenched into a fist that the thought of what that woman had done to ruin her life, but forced herself to calm down before she damaged Elijah's truck and was forced to pay for the repairs. Her head snapped up when she heard the leaves on the forest floor shifting around, the sight of Elijah walking toward her causing her heart to jump. He treaded gracefully along the forest floor, his hands placed inside the pockets of the double breast button jacket that he was wearing, clearly having no problem with what had just transpired.

"Come, we're finished here," He said easily, stepping around to the driver's side of the truck. Astra hopped off the back of the vehicle and walked around to the passenger side, glancing over her shoulder when she heard someone else come from the tomb. Stefan was stepping up into the open, looking around for where Elijah had walked off. She opened the passenger door and fluidly slipped inside, knowing that he might recognize her if he got a good enough view.

The truck was silent as it pulled away from the path inside the woods, leaving Stefan to find his own way home. Astra looked into her passenger side mirror as Stefan stepped out onto the path they had just vacated, his form barely visible in the darkness of the night. She sighed quietly to herself as she turned her attention forward again, closing her eyes to try and clear her mind.

Eventually, she would have to face the brothers and she could already imagine the hate that they were going to feel when they found out that she was helping Elijah. He may not be the one that wants to use Elena to break the curse, but he is one of the Originals and not someone that they openly trusted. She was in that group of people that they didn't trust. Not only that, but she was sure that Damon was going to think that it was her fault for many of the things that happened in Mystic Falls 140 years prior, when in truth it was Katarina.

"You're thinking too hard," Elijah said suddenly, cutting through her thoughts. She looked over to him curiously, but he had his eyes only on the road. "The cards will fall as they may. You will know what to do and how to deal with the situation when it arises, until then, I need your full attention on other matters, understand?"

"Yes, Elijah."

Astra soon found herself filing through a large room of old documents hidden beneath her house, Elijah was across the room doing much the same. She couldn't help but to become enwrapped in the materials that she found, pulling out old grimwars and documents that she had saved through the years, dust and age warping and ruining much of the pages in the books.

"I didn't even remember writing this one," She said as she help up a thick book of family trees, all of the ancestors having been a part of the group of witches that had put the curse on Klaus in the first place, the names of their families branching off in the dozens, before abruptly ending nearly two hundred years before the present day.

"You should try and find the present descendants of those families, the information could be of some use to us," Elijah said from across the room, moving another large box out of the way to begin rifling through another.

"Do you have any idea how many names that is? There has to be hundreds of people related to those witches these days."

"Then I would suggest beginning very soon," Elijah called back, causing Astra to glare at the back of his head before snapping the book closed and marching to the door. An arm wrapped around her waist before she could leave, dragging her to a stop. "Please, my dear," He added on, whispering deeply into her ear. She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Yea, yea, I'm on it," She agreed, turning to look over her shoulder and peck a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to steal your computer for a couple of hours, the thing sure as hell it could use the use," She called as she pulled herself from his arms, marching toward the stairs. She pulled a bottle of blooded wine from the cellar as she passed it before heading up into the kitchen.

Elijah remained down in the basement of the home, looking through the box that he had found. The one in front had held the documents on Astraea's family line, the exact box that he had been looking for, but then he had seen the pages in the one behind it and could not resist himself. Pages and pages of Latin writing were thrown into the box, messed around in complete disorder. They were severely aged and looked ready to fall apart, but they had been kept safe and they were persevered well enough that he was still able to read the lines.

They were Astraea's journal from after she had been turned into a vampire. She had begun writing one night out of boredom when Elijah had locked her in her room so she didn't go and kill someone accidentally and soon had pages and pages of emotion and memory poured out in a way that she had never been able to put into verbal words. Elijah had treated himself in the beginning to reading what she was going through, hoping to better understand her and aid her. But with him he soon realized that the words and pages were even too personal for him to read. There were things that she had taken from the bottom of her heart and shared with no one, choosing instead to unburden her heart by keeping the secret but setting it free all at the same time.

He remembered the first time that he had stumbled upon the writing and read over what she had felt as she watched the city of Pompeii become buried in rock and ash, her parents and siblings and nieces and nephews all perishing in the wake of the volcano's eruption. Paired with the memory of her screams as she fought against him, he knew that her emotions were true and raw.

'_I am undecided on whether or not I should feel relieved that Elijah was able to save me. I am glad that I am alive, or at the very least still roaming the Earth, but also cannot help the pain that I feel whenever I think of my family. They perished together in the ruins of the city. I should have died with my family, I was meant to die'_

Elijah picked up the page from the top of the stack of yellowed pages and read over the first line.

'_The blood lust that Elijah told me about is still very strong, he does not wish for me to leave my chambers encase I am to attack someone outside. I agree with him that I should not be around other people, but I see not the reasoning for why he must have Nicklaus sit outside my chambers to ensure that I do not run off. I am smart enough and strong willed enough not to do such a thing. Not only that, but it had to have been Nicklaus. There is a higher possibility that I kill him than an innocent.'_

Elijah smirked to himself as he placed that page back into the box. He decided in that moment that he was going to arrange all of the pages so that she could read them over herself as they were meant to be remembered. He knew that she would appreciate something like that.

"Elijah! When did you buy this computer?" Astra called from the top of the stairs, the computer still in her hands. "It's a piece of crap, you know that? I'm stealing your wallet and buying a new one tomorrow, just to give you a heads up."

"It's not stealing if you tell me," Elijah replied back calmly.

"Then in a couple of years you can't hold it over my head, can you? Remember what you just said the next time you say that I stole your wallet!" Astra disappeared away from the top of the stairs again, Elijah still able to hear all of the movement that she made as she moved around on the main floor of the house. Elijah slipped the box of written pages back into place on the shelf, reclaiming the first box of Astraea's family history to bring with him to his room.

Astraea was sitting in the living room, his laptop on her crossed legs. She looked ready to throw it out the nearest window, her brows drawn down in anger at the device. Elijah stepped up to her side and plucked the laptop from her hands before she had a chance to take her irritation out on the expensive piece of equipment.

"Hey!"

"You do not need to do this right now, it's late. Get some sleep. You still need to get the things from Jenna Sommers tomorrow," Elijah explained, moving to place the computer and box on the table. Astra groaned in reminder before she stretched her arms above her head, her back cracking from the movement.

"What are you going to be doing tomorrow?"

"Business," He answered simply. She knew exactly what that meant; he would be spending most of the day on his phone trying to get a location on Klaus. She pulled herself up from the couch and moved to walk around the piece of furniture, but an arm encircling her waist prevented her from moving too far and spun her back around to face the owner.

"Yes?" She asked coyly, raising an eyebrow at Elijah. Her heels put her at nearly the same height as him, allowing her to look straight into his brown eyes. Elijah's free hand rose up to brush a curled piece of blonde hair from beside her left eye, the pad of his finger brushing against her skin with feather light pressure.

"The full moon is tomorrow, I don't want you wandering around. I won't take the chance that it could kill you," He whispered to her, his eyes following the curl of hair that bounced beside his finger. She closed her eyes as she soft feel of his long digits moving along her skin, sending pleasant sensations throughout her body.

"I'll keep to myself, promise not to anger any wolves," She mumbled back, feel his hand move back into her hair. She barely had a moment of recognition before she felt his lips hit her own in a soft kiss. Her head took on an immediate tilt to the right from pure instinct, Elijah mirroring the movement to his own right and allowing the both of them to deepen the kiss a bit more.

Elijah pulled her closer to him with the arm that was still wound around her waist, his other hand still tangled up in her hair. Astra pulled at the material of his dress shirt, tugging him against her in response. Astra's heart began to beat faster in her chest until it was reaching an erratic pace, the sound pulsing in Elijah's ears. When her eyes began to burn with change she turned her face away from him, clenching her jaw in frustration.

He knew the reason for her reaction immediately and turned her face back to him, her violet and red eyes still closed. He could see her fangs between her parted lips as she tried to regain control of herself, finding it difficult with him so close to her. He turned her to face him fully again before pressing another kiss against her lips, surprising her. Her demonic eyes snapped open to look at him, a jolt of hunger and lust seizing her.

Before she could stop herself, she bit down into the soft skin of his bottom lip, drawing a mouthful of blood forth. He melded their lips together to allow the blood to flow between their lips and onto her tongue, a groan of satisfaction pulled from her throat at the taste that met her. But the simple mouthful wasn't enough to quench the need and thirst that was beginning to grow inside of her.

Elijah could feel her once tense body begin to relax as she pushed down the bloodlust, her mouth parting from his. She let her head fall to rest on his shoulder, her hands still holding onto his shirt. He let her take a moment to herself and calm down. It only took her about a minute before she lifted her head up to look him in the eye again. There was still traces of his blood on both of their lips even though the injury had long since healed.

"That wasn't very nice," She finally whispered.

"You're getting better at controlling yourself."

"I can control myself just fine," She snapped back, releasing his shirt and take a step back to disengage herself from his hold. "Around anyone but you, that is. You know that I've _always_ had trouble with resisting your blood."

"All the more reason for you to learn to," Elijah explained, moving to step closer to her. She glared at him as she backed away, her hand rising to wipe off the remainder of his blood from her mouth. Elijah appeared before her within the next instant, pressing a calming kiss to her forehead. "I apologize. It was your best interests that I had in mind."

She just looked down at the buttons of his shirt as he spoke. "That doesn't make me feel any better, Elijah. I feel used."

"I would never use you, Astraea," He whispered back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull her against him a second time. "You are all that I have left, you deserve all that I can give." She blinked in wonder at his words, unsure of how to take them. There could be many meanings behind what he was saying, it was hard to interpret which one was the true one.

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, I should have the next one out shorty, tomorrow evening at the latest. I tried to get this chapter out sooner than today, but I've had a killer time with school right now, as well as stuff at home, so I apologize to all you lovely readers. Please review, you know that I love to hear what you all have to say!**


	15. I'll Take It All Away

**I'll Take It All Away**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Astra didn't even need to say anything to Katherine to have the younger woman nearly trembling in fear, all she did was stand in the doorway of the guest room that Katherine would be occupying at her home to block the only exit besides the window and the woman was paling. Katherine seemed to be in a flight state at the moment, giving Astra a euphoric high at the feeling of being a predator once again.

"You are pushing my limits, Katherine," Astra finally said, her voice causing the other woman to tense up once more. "That is a very _bad_ place to be."

"I told you already, I will have them both," Katherine said in fake bravado, trying her best not to cower away from the elder. Astra sucked her teeth in annoyance, feeling the need to maim the woman in order to get her point across. She did not enjoy violence, but she would enjoy removing the threat that had fallen over her head without any problem.

"And I warned you already that Damon is not to be bothered by you," Astra said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "You see, I am very possessive, it's in my nature. Not only will I be rightly angered with your actions, but I will also feel the need to protect my property. Damon is _mine._ Should you continue your advances, we are going to be doing much more than just talking."

"I am not afraid of you," Katherine said with challenge in her words, causing Astra to throw her head back and laugh.

"I can practically smell your fear!" She laughed, crossing her arms before her chest in an imposing manner. "You know that I can easily kill you, that's why you've never made a forward advance toward Damon while I was present. I can very easily remove your head while he's not looking and no one would be the wiser," Astra replied back in a calmer voice. "However, I suppose I can't kill you."

"Protecting Stefan now, too, are we?"

"No, although it would hurt him for you to die," Astra replied back as she stepped back toward the doors, turning her back to Katherine but keeping a keen ear on her encase she made a movement. "However, Elijah and Klaus will want to know exactly where you are, and would be most upset to find you dead."

Katherine suddenly appeared before Astra, looking both frightened and angered.

"You lie!"

"I do not," Astra snapped back. "Elijah is my maker, just as I know that Rose is your own. I know all about you, _Katarina._ Take heed of my warning that if you do not desist with you advances on my fiancé then I will bring hell to this town and to your life. You don't know fear, you don't know pain, until you've met Niklaus after you've crossed him. You think that it was bad when he killed your family? Wait until he makes you relive their torture day after day," Astra said in a low voice, stepping around Katherine to stand behind her and whisper in her ear. The smaller woman was beginning to tremble as she listened to her words, her eyes wide with fear.

Astra was not fond of lying, but she would if she was trying to protect someone that she loved. She would not bring that hell down upon herself and the town that she had come to adore, but she would all she needed to do was to make Katherine believe that she was speaking true.

"I have spent many centuries with the brothers; I know exactly what they are like. Believe me when I tell you that you would have been better off letting yourself die," She finished quietly. Katherine was silent as she looked down at the rug at the end of the bed in the room that she had been given, feeling the presence of the vampire behind her.

"If I back off of my advances to Damon, will you keep my presence here a secret?" Katherine finally asked quietly a moment later, looking over her shoulder. She hated giving up so easily, she hated giving in to a woman that looked weaker than her. But she was not a fool, she had been fighting for her live for four hundred years, she would not let herself die over a simply human man. Astra regarded the woman before her, before she let out a sigh.

"You have my word that they will know nothing as long as you keep to your own promises." Katherine nodded her head, watching as Astra looked at her with intense violet eyes before turning to leave the room again. She paused with her hand on the handle, turning look at the doppelgänger over her shoulder. "Should Stefan come to harm, by fang or otherwise, the same rules apply. He is to be my brother in law, and I care deeply for him."

Katherine glared at the blonde as she finally opened the door, her long blue skirts shuffling along the floor. They had to spend the next two days together and Katherine knew that it would be spent in tense silence, both of the vampires wishing to be out of the presence of the other. Astra carried an air of superiority around her that not even Katherine could match, causing the woman to wonder just how much older she was than her.

"Keep your word, Katarina, and I will keep mine."

**Pompeii, Roman Empire, 78 A.D.**

Astraea didn't need to look behind her to see that Elijah was still sitting near her window, the place that he had claimed after he had ordered her to go to sleep and get her needed rest. She had begun to doze off but was awoken when her chest began to itch and constrict. She tried to clear her throat to get the agitation to go away, but when that didn't work she had been forced to cough softly into her hand. When she looked at her palm in the pale light that her fireplace provided she was unable to see any blood, which she was relieved to see.

A soft hand on her forehead caused her to jump against her will, her body jerking beneath the sheets of her bed. She looked up to see that Elijah stood of her, his face drawn into a frown. His skin was still chilled against her skin, something that she admitted felt relieving at the moment. He turned his hand over and placed the back of his palm against her forehead.

"You have the fever," He whispered suddenly, kneeling down beside her bed so that they were at a closer level and he didn't need to hunch over.

"I'm fine," She did her best to assure, still confused over her feelings toward him at the present moment. "It happens from time to time," she explained easily, hoping that he would move back to the chair and let her try to get more rest.

"The fever alone can kill you, Astraea. If it continues to become worse-"

"Elijah," She interrupted fluidly.

"Please, Astraea, take my blood and let me help you," He begged softly, his hand lowered from her forehead to caress his knuckles along her cheek. She felt her heart constrict at the sound of his voice and wished that she could reach out to him, to comfort him, but she didn't know how to go about such a thing.

"Your blood did not heal me last time, Elijah, why would it work this time?"

Elijah drew his hand back from her cheek and let his head fall to rest in the crook of her elbow, his breath ghosting over her skin. Astra tensed, unsure of what to do. This new side of Elijah confused her and left her unsure of herself. She preferred the neutral and stoic Elijah that she had come to know. At least then she understood him more and was able to respond properly.

"At the most it will help you for a short while, but I know now that I cannot promise you your life," Elijah whispered against her skin.

Astraea took a deep breath to calm her sleep deprived mind and rolled onto her side so that she could face him fully, hesitating a moment before she laid her hand down on his head. His hair was smooth beneath her fingers, a familiar feeling in a world of confusion. Leaning down slowly, Elijah's forehead still resting against her arm, she placed a soft kiss against his hair.

"I have already accepted my fate, Elijah," She said softly, "Please, let me go."

"Just let me take the pain away."

Astraea truly wanted to say yes to him, to allow him to take all of her hurt and pain and destroy it, but she knew that it would never last. She would be in agony all over again once the healing effects of blood wore off and she was ill once more. But some offers can only be given so many times before they disappear and she didn't want this one to be snatched away from her while she had the chance to live a normal life for at least a short while.

"Alright," She agreed quietly. Elijah head lifted quickly, his dark eyes meeting her light ones. The firelight bronzed both of their skin, giving a more golden look to Astraea's eyes. "Alright," she repeated as she offered a choked smile.

Elijah moved with slow precision, taking up the space at the edge of Astraea's bed while she sat up. She watched him carefully as he moved to lean against the wall at the head of the bed, pulling her closer with a gentle grip. She didn't fight against him this time but allowed him to guide her as he pleased. She was soon resting with her back against one side of his chest, his arm rounding around her neck so that he could tear open his wrist.

She glanced over to watch as he bit into his skin, feeling her heartbeat increase at the image that met her eyes. His demonic eyes met her violet ones as his inhuman canines bit down into his own flesh, tearing open the once perfect skin on his wrist for the second time in her presence. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the sight of the blood as it bloomed on his wrist. She watched it flow out of the open wound as he moved his wrist to hold it before her lips.

"Drink," He commanded gently, watching her carefully. She continued to stare at the bloody injury for a moment before she lowered her lips to the wound, her tongue lapping at the torn flesh. Elijah hissed softly at the feel, the sound causing Astraea to tense up. He lifted his free hand to run through her hair soothingly, not wanting to frighten her. She relaxed after a moment and began to swallow the blood that pooled in her mouth, the movement of her throat drawing Elijah's attention. He forced himself to look away from her perfect neck, instead, looking to where she was gently cradling his wrist to her mouth.

He gave her more blood than necessary, hoping that it would help more if he gave her a greater amount. She didn't protest when he re-bit his healed injury and held it to her mouth again, her actions more bold the second time. She closed her eyes as she sucked on his wrist, swallowing the strange tasting blood as it filled her mouth. She must have taking in half his blood before he finally pulled his wrist away and let the injury heal itself, looking to her face. She was already gaining back her natural colour and he could feel the fever beginning to die down.

"Thank you," He whispered against her hair as he drew her up against his person. "Sleep now." Astraea nodded her head, already beginning to doze, and leaned against him more heavily. He wrapped both of his arms around her and held her close against him, listening to her heart as it calmed inside her chest, her resting heart-rate returning as sleep consumed her. He gently wiped his thumb across her lips to clear away the remaining blood, his lips pressing against her temple in a gentle kiss.


	16. Once Upon A Time

**Once Upon a Time**

Leaning against the wall beside the doors, Astra looked up at the full moon that hung in the black sky. No clouds obscured the view and let the stars shine bright around the glowing sphere. Astra closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as the wind danced through the trees around her home, brushing her skin in such a gentle caress. Pushing off the stone wall she stepped over to the railing and looked down at the darkened woods, the sounds of the animals moving around in the light that was provided for them reaching her ears. Pulling herself up onto the railing until she was leaning back against the wall with her legs keeping her steady on the banister, she let herself relax against the day's work.

She couldn't help but to smile as she thought back to the day, remembering how irritated Elijah had been getting with her. She had been working to search for the descendants of the witches, a brand new computer on the table before her. Elijah had been working on his own computer, also new, to try and find a way to track down Klaus. He had dropped off the radar again, seemingly vanishing into thin air, and leaving Elijah highly agitated.

Astra had done her best to avoid him until he calmed down after discovering that none of the other beings that he had employed of the years could find Klaus, then did her best to entertain him. She had irking him into annoyance until he ran her out the back door of the house, threatening to feed her to the wolves. She knew that he wasn't being serious, she could see the look in his eyes that hold her the truth. He was glad for the distraction.

She laughed softly to herself as she thought back to when she had begun to try and start a footsy war beneath the table with the Original, getting a glare from him in the process. She even went so far as to randomly sit on his lap and hang up the phone call that he had been on to Paris. He had actually growled at her that time before relenting and allowing her to take the phone from him.

He had demanded the damned thing back later on that day; to which she popped out the battery, tossed him the phone and dropped the life of the phone down the front of her blouse. He had actually looked to be considering on whether or not to go after it before diving at her.

"Just do it, I dare you," She said as she glared at the man across the space from her, her hands on her hips and the corner of the battery protruding from between her breasts. Elijah cocked his head slightly to the side as he looked down at the battery and her chest. She raised an eyebrow as she waited for his verdict. She shrieked in surprise when he dove at her, hand snatching for the battery.

She darted off like a scared mouse into the next room, hearing Elijah following after her in dead pursuit. She took the approach of a child and began to hide behind tables and other furniture, barely escaping from one room to the next before he was able to nab her. She screamed in joyful fright as her boots skidded across the hardwood flooring, nearly taking her to the ground. The battery ended up slipping down her shirt and into the hem of her jeans, the belt the only thing preventing it from going any lower.

"I did not plan this," She said as she held her hands up to him in surrender, his eyes falling on the bump at the base of her stomach. She wasn't able to react fast enough this time and was caught around the waist when she turned to run, Elijah's free hand tugging the hem of her shirt up and plucking the battery from against her hip.

"Never again, Astraea," He warned as he assembled the phone again.

"We really need to talk about your phone privileges, Elijah. Have you seen the bill you rack up?" Astra asked with mock authority in her voice. Elijah raised a single eyebrow at her, causing her to repeat the gesture when she was unable to fight the temptation.

Astra laughed softly at the memory from her perch on her railing, wishing that she could have that much fun with Elijah every day. Sadly, he was usually very focused on work and has gone as far as locking her in the basement to stop her from pestering him. When he releases her she's usually in too foul a mood to play with him anymore and disappears for days at a time, just to torture him in return because when she returns he's always in a fret about having her disappear for another century.

"You are a menace," Elijah said from the doorway to the balcony, his hands in his trouser pockets as he leaned against the frame. Astra smiled over at him as she giggled softly to herself, almost uncontrollable, before she looked away from him to the moon in the sky.

"I try."

"Too much, I say," He agreed, stepping over to her. "Come, enough excitement for one day." He held out his hand for her to take, waiting. She took one last deep inhale of the clean air before taking his offered hand and letting him assist her back onto her feet. The cold stone of the balcony was a shock to her bare skin, since she had already changed into her night clothes.

"Were you able to find him?" She inquired softly, closing the glass door behind her.

"No, he's disappeared again, completely this time."

Astra regarded Elijah from where he stood a couple of feet away from her, his eyes directed out toward the night. His hair was slicked back from the shower that he had recently had, the loose shirt and pants that he wore to bed hanging on his thin frame.

"Elijah," She started quietly, looking away from him for a moment. "There was something that I've been thinking about and I wanted to ask you," She began. Elijah looked away from the doors to where she was looking down at her floorboards. The braid that she had pulled her hand into fell over one shoulder, beginning to brush the strap of her shirt down. "About when I was human."

"I will answer to the best of my ability," He replied easily, moving over to her bed and sitting on the highest step. She moved over hesitantly and sat down on the step below his, licking her lips as she tried to think of a way to phrase her question. When an easy way didn't come to mind she decided that bluntness was the next best course of action.

"Were you negotiating with my father for us to be married?" She asked, looking up to him with curious violet eyes. Elijah huffed out a laugh as a small smile tugged at her lips, relieved. He was probably worried that she would want to speak about when he had attacked her or when they had first revealed all truths between one another.

"I was," Elijah admitted, looking down at her. Astra's face remained neutral, seemingly unsurprised. "It was to be finalized shortly after the date of your death," He continued on, watching her face carefully. She didn't react that the topic of her own death, already having come to terms with the even many centuries prior to the day.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about it?" She asked softly, "The only reason that I even have a hint of knowledge on it was because Carina had told her daughter of a rumour and she told me."

"I," He began quietly, before falling silent as he considered his words. She watched as his jaw tensed and his Adams apple bob when he swallowed. She looked back up to his eyes, caught by the emotion that was showing within them. "I was selfish," Elijah finally answered, looking away from her eyes. "It was so that I could keep you, something like a possession. I was thinking of myself."

"It's selfish to care for someone?" She asked softly, leaning her elbow on the step he sat on so that she was closer to him. "Now, that doesn't sound right."

"I was going to take you away from your family, I was not thinking of your wellbeing so much as the fact that you would be _mine,_" Elijah elaborated, bending over to be closer to her as well, his face nearing hers. "Once I had you, I was not going to let you do, Astraea."

"I still see no reason for why that is selfish, Elijah. Do you forget the numerous times that I wanted to leave my own family behind. I would have missed them, I knew, but I wanted my freedom from them. I didn't want to be the daughter of a wealthy man anymore, I just wanted to be a Roman woman that was looking for someone to be with, someone that I could give my heart to." Elijah held her eyes as he thought over her words, his hand moving to play with the smoothness of her braid. "How can you have been selfish when it was my wish as well?"

"You may have your opinion, and I will have mine, Astraea," Elijah mumbled as he lifted his hand from the braid of her hair to the smooth skin of her cheek, "But you remember how angered you were with me for taking you away from your family in the end."

"I was a new born vampire, Elijah!" She pressed, looking exasperated. "My emotions were a complete wreck at the time, I would have been angry at you no matter what." She leaned into his hand against her will, the movement complete instinct by that point. "You were my first love, true, but that didn't mean there weren't moments when I wanted to rip your head off in a fit of rage."

"I remember those moments," Elijah teased carefully, watching as she glared in mock anger at him. "I distinctly remember one time when I confined you to the boat and-"

"I pushed you over the side in retaliation?" She finished, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. "Ah, yes, fond memories. Would you like to try it again sometime?" Elijah gave her a blank stare in response, getting a heart filled laugh from the woman in return.

"Maybe a reverse in roles is necessary?" He offered, causing her to try and stop laughing and resulting in a snort. Elijah continued to hold her with a serious stare that only made her laugh harder, leaning back against her bed. All seriousness from the previous topic of conversation had evaporated away, leaving Elijah with a lighter feel about himself. He had been hiding that small bit of information from her for fifteen hundred plus years and it was pleasant not to have that as a burden anymore.

Astra rose with the sun the next morning, smiling to herself when she heard that Elijah was yet to wake. She slipped out of her bed and across her room silently, pleased when her door made nearly no sound as she was opening it, before darting down the hall to Elijah's room. His door luckily made no sound, allowing her to slip into the darkened room with ease. He had drawn his curtains all the way closed to keep out the rising sun in the morning, but a crack in the center allowed a stream of light to fall in a line across the center of the room.

Astra grinned to herself as she stepped quietly up to the bed, inspecting Elijah as she did. He slept without a shirt on, she noticed immediately, and preferred sleeping on his back. His face was turned away from her on the pillow, his arms stretched up with most of his forearms buried beneath the pillow that his head was resting on. He had rolled the comforter down to the end of the bed so he was left with only the thick Egyptian cotton sheets.

She couldn't stop herself from inspecting the muscle tone that was visible to her eyes; she was used to Elijah always wearing _something_ to cover it up. Even when he wasn't expected to meet anyone that day, spending it inside, he still wore his suit pants and a dress shirt of some kind. She found herself privileged to be looking at his torso in all its naked glory. Why the man hid it away she didn't know, there was plenty to be proud of. His chest and shoulders were broad and defined, his stomach covered with abs but not to the point of overbearing, and his arms were coated with the perfect amount of muscle that she could already see even when he wasn't truly flexing.

Stepping up onto the edge of the bed carefully, the blonde woman crept along the sinking mattress until she was standing with a leg on either side of his hips and lowered herself down to her knees. Elijah didn't stir as she hovered over him, careful not to actually touch him. She made sure that her braid was pulled back so it didn't hang over her shoulder and leaned down to his exposed neck, the tendons standing out against his skin. She took a moment to inhale his scent, strongest from his neck, before she opened her mouth and gently bit down on the skin, gentle enough not to draw blood.

Elijah woke with a jerk from the soft bite, Astra reacting faster than him and catching his hands before they could grab at her. She smiled against his skin and laved her tongue over where she had just bitten, feeling his muscles seize at the feeling. Burying her face further into his neck, she inhaled again, smelling the soap that he had used to wash his hair the night before.

"Astraea," Elijah warned quietly, not truly doing anything to try and stop her.

"Yes?" She asked back innocently, nipping at the tender skin behind his ear.

"When did you last feed? And I do not mean blooded wine," Elijah asked as he tipped his head in her direction to cut her off. She pulled back with a mock pout on her lips, trying to think back.

"I don't know, it was before we came to Mystic Falls," She finally admitted, leaning down until she was stretched out languidly on his chest and stomach, "Care to donate?" Elijah gave her a warning look, to which she simply could _not _take seriously with his hair as messed up as it was. She leaned on her elbows to run her fingers through his hair, fixing it to the best of her ability. "I'll go find something tonight, how about that?"

"Acceptable," Elijah agreed, letting her play with his hair. He knew that she was just using the fixing as an excuse to touch it, her fingers running through the smooth stands. She smiled lazily as the strands caressed her fingers, sliding between her digits like silk. Elijah watched her face as she became calm, her overzealous attitude from waking before him dissipating with the time that she spent tending to his hair. Her own was beginning to fall loose from her braid in certain places, tendrils of hair falling down around her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a while since I've update this story, and I apologize for that but I've have a lot of things I've been working on. I just posted a new story for the Walking Dead and that's been holding my attention a lot so I decided that it's only fair to update this story as well!<strong>


	17. I Won't Go

**I Won't Go**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Damon sat at her side, her hand in his own as they watched the fire burn in the hearth before them. Astra could feel the warmth of it on her cheeks and throat, causing her to smile softly. Damon's hand was warm around her own, his calloused finger rolling the ring he had given her in circles around her forth digit. She couldn't help but to imagine what it would look like to have a gold band accompanying the blue engagement ring.

"I'm thinking the summer," Damon finally said after a couple of minutes of playing with her hand. "I know that you love the summer months and it should be a beautiful time for a wedding." Astra nodding along, picturing the wedding in her head, with the smile on her lips growing. "I can just see you now, all dressed in white," Damon whispered in her ear, the natural ringlets of her hair ticking his cheek.

"I would imagine that you're doing to look absolutely…ravishing, as well," Astra teased, looking up at him from the corner of her eye.

She was worried, on the inside. She knew that she was going to have to tell Damon about her 'little' secret very soon. She would not marry him with such a secret under her belt, it would leave her feeling heartless. If he didn't accept what she was and she was already married to him…She would never do such a thing to a man. She would leave him with the choice. But she was unsure of when to present the truth to him, especially with Katherine in town. Things were getting far more complicated for her than she had ever thought when she first moved into the town of Mystic Falls.

Damon smiled back with a glint in his alright mischievous blue eyes, causing Astra to laugh softly and look away, knowing what thoughts were going through his head exactly. Her cheeks flushed at the thought and she did her best not to show the slight discomfort that it brought to her. She loved Damon with all her heart and knew that she was ready to be with him, but it was still a frightening thought; for her to be so close to man.

"I hope that there aren't going to be too many people there, a large wedding is not something I wish for," She whispered as her eyes drifted over to the dancing flames in the fireplace.

"I know, I made sure that the people who were invited were only the closest of relatives or friends," Damon assured, pressing a kiss to the corner of her jaw to bring her attention back to him. She smiled at him over her shoulder, scooting away from him to tease him.

She couldn't help but find it adorable when he jutted out his bottom lip in an obvious pout, his hand moving to tug on her dress in a silent demand that she move back to his side. She smiled softly and moved back to her original place, letting him take her hand in his again and have her lean against his side.

"Pouting becomes you, Damon," She teased as she leaned in close, barely out a reach for a kiss.

"Really now?" Damon asked in mock surprise, "Will that get me all the things I wish for?" Damon asked in a hushed voice, leaning in just slightly toward her as well, looking into her happily dancing violet eyes. She hummed softly in response, her eyes flicking down from his clear blue orbs to his lips.

"Maybe not _all_ of the things you wish, but-_"_ She was interrupted in her sentence when the doors to the room opened, the two drawing away from one another to a more appropriate distance and looking over to where Damon's father stepped into the room, looking startled to see the two there.

"Mr. Salvatore, I pleasure to see you," Astra said fluidly, smiling to him with charm in her expression. He nodded back wearily, looking like a burdened man with the world on his shoulders.

"Miss Casca," He greeted back, looking between her and Damon. Astra repressed the urge to frown in confusion at his strange behaviour. He was usually very friendly to her, but lately he had kept her at arms distance, treating her like a stranger and not the woman about to marry his son. Did he blame her for Damon's return home? She wished to compel him to tell her, but she could smell the vervain every time she stepped into the kitchens of the Salvatore home and knew she would only be exposing herself. "I hope that you are faring well."

"Yes, thank you," She answered back, looking over to Damon quickly. Damon seemed to note his father's strange actions as well and wasn't hiding his frown as he watched the elder male.

"We were just discussing the wedding, but we may go elsewhere if we are in your way," Damon offered easily, still looking confused over his father's actions. Astra looked back to watch the man again, trying to notice if he did anything else differently.

"No, that is alright, I apologize for interrupting you two. Please, I'll leave," He said simply, his hand rising to adjust the high collar of his shirt. Astra frowned slightly at the sight of his fidgeting, beginning to worry. This was not a man that she knew to become uncomfortable in any way, especially so openly. He turned and departed before either had a chance to say another word on the matter, the doors closing behind him.

"Is your father still upset with you?" Astra asked softly—carefully—as she turned to look back at Damon again.

"Not so much as he was when I first arrived back home. He is not pleased with me still, but we can begin to have civil conversation now." Astra nodded her head, glancing at the closed doors for the last time before willing herself to push aside the occurrence to think on at a later time.

"I hope that the both of you may make amends before the wedding," She said with a sad look coming to her eyes. When Damon's father had first heard that they were to be married, he offered to walk Astra down the aisle, since she did not have a father to do so. She had been happy to agree, and was beginning to worry now that she might need to ask Stefan to take his place.

**Roman Empire, Pompeii, 78 A.D.**

Astraea woke groggily to a semi-dark room, the cool air that came in through her window leaving her skin chilled. She threw her arm over her face to wipe away the sleep that lingered in her eyes and on her face, trying to wake herself enough to think clearly. What made woken her up in the first place? She didn't even remember what she had been dreaming about anymore, but she remembered that it had been pleasant.

Inhaling deeply before opening her eyes again, Astraea tried to remember what had happened the previous night. It was still a blur to her and she was having trouble recollecting anything more than images or flashes. She could see the bright red of Elijah's blood and taste its strange and unique flavour on her tongue, but when she tried to remember his words they were muffled and unclear in her head.

Rising to sit up straight, she looked around the space of her room for any traces of Elijah, but, as always, he had removed any evidence that he had once been in the room with her. She sighed softly to herself before tossing the blankets off of her legs and pulling herself from the bed slowly. She felt too awake and energized to be lying down. It was probably because of Elijah's blood that she felt to alive so soon in the morning.

She would need to get more details from him the next time she spoke with Elijah. She didn't know near as much on what his blood would do to her as she wanted.

Slipping out of her room silently, the house was deadly quiet around her. She stepped along the cold stone floors, jumping on the balls of her feet when she reached a path of marble that felt like ice itself, to get to the kitchens of the home without waking any other occupant of the building. Stepping into the comforting space of the kitchen, warmth still lingered inside from the fires that had been used to bake the previous night's meal.

"Lady Astraea?" A soft voice called from behind her, causing the young woman to jump in surprise. She turned to look at who had followed her down to the lower floors, seeing that it had been the servant that had been assisting her family for many years, Clara. "I apologize for startling you, lady, please forgive me."

"No, it is not your fault. I was not expecting another to be awake so early," Astraea assured with a smile. Clara looked surprised at the upturned mood of her mistress, knowing full well that something had been bothering her for quite some time.

"Why might you be awake, Lady Astraea? Are you feeling better?"

Astraea knew that there was nothing that she could hide from Clara, she had been around for so long, she knew all of the secrets within the walls of her family home. All but two rather large ones. She did not know of Astraea's impending death or the demon that often stepped over the threshold of the abode every day.

"Yes, much better. I cannot seem to fall back asleep, however. I thought perhaps some water might help, my throat is very dry from sleep," She said softly, turning to look around the kitchen space. She had always loved coming to the kitchens while the cooks were working, watching them with adoration as they moved about perfectly in their element.

"I could make you some tea if you would like, the Camomile herbs are known to assist with sleeping; I could brew you some if you wish?" Clara offered as she stepped into the space after the younger woman, moving over to the water basin. "I am glad to see you feeling better, Lady Astraea, I was becoming concerned for your wellbeing," Clara said softly as she moved about the kitchen fluently, lighting a fire to heat the water and beginning to grind up the dried camomile.

"And I, as well. I feel like a child again, so full of energy," Astraea said with a smile as she took a seat out of the water, placing her hands in her lap to warm them against the cool air of the home. The fire that Clara had lit was beginning to warm the kitchen slowly, steam soon starting to rise off the surface of the water in the pot she had filled.

"Would this good fortune have anything to do with one English foreigner?" Clara asked coyly as she looked over her shoulder to Astraea, noting right away the blush that rose up to cloud the once even skin tone on the lady's face. "Ah, I see."

"Not in such a way, Clara. Elijah is different than the men here, he does not wish only for a friendship with my father," Astraea tried to reason, but the knowing smile never left Clara's face as she strained the ground tea leaves from the tinted tea water. "He does give of a very…healing effect, though."

"Oh, Lady Astraea," Clara said sadly, the suddenness of the emotion throwing Astraea off for a moment. "What about the arrangement that your father is making? With the Egyptian Scholar?" Astraea felt her heart constrict in her chest that the thought of having to move away from her family, her friends, her life, just to live with someone that she didn't know in Egypt.

She was afraid to leave _Elijah._

"I do not wish to be with him," Astraea mumbled to herself, looking down at her bare feet and away from Clara. A soft thud drew her attention to the tea cup that had been set down on the table beside her, Clara standing with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"If I know you as well as I pride myself, I know that you would fall in love with a man that will do whatever he can to keep you at his side," Clara said softly, one of her hands moving to place gently on Astraea's mussed hair. "I am hoping that Lord Elijah will do just that."

_Astraea could not agree more._

**Another update, yay! I'm bribing you all into forgiving me for the long wait between updates :P**

**Please review, they are **_**very**_** much appreciated, I love to hear what you all have to say about the story!**

**Chapter 18 – Agony Goes Both Ways**

Elijah's hand clenched around a wine glass as pain rippled through him, the glass soon exploding under the pressure. Bits of glass and wine covered his fingers and the once clean floor of the kitchen. He felt no pain in his hand as the glass dug through his skin, blood pouring through the injuries. He could still feel agony in his chest, back and head as he tried to figure out what was happening. The pain disappeared a moment later, leaving him aggravated and confused. Ignoring the mess of his right hand he pulled his cellphone out with the other and hit a single digit before holding it to his ear. The line was only barely answered before he ordered out in an angered voice.

"Find Astraea."

Barely paying his hand any attention aside from pulling out the large pieces of glass that were interfering and wiping off the blood, he was out the door of the large home and running on foot to get into town. The method of travel was far quicker than his truck and he could be at the Martins' apartment before they were even finished locating wherever Astraea was. He was careful to avoid populated areas as he was stepping through the town, only slowing his pace when he absolutely had to.

His phone began to buzz in his jacket pocket just as he emerged from the elevator. He ignored the device and threw open the once locked apartment door, causing Jonas to spin around with his phone still pressed to his ear. Luka jumped from where he was sitting at the table, looking at a map of Mystic falls.


	18. Agony Goes Both Ways

**Agony Goes Both Ways**

Long, flat black boots covered Astra's legs, her hands brushing off some sand from the side as she waited outside of the high school for Luka. She looked around at the kids that were already beginning to filter out of the school, heading toward the buses that were lined up or their cars and trucks parked in the student parking lot of the school. Astra had decided that she didn't like the rush of people and movement and instead had parked in the bus lane so she didn't have to deal with the students. She wasn't expecting to be waiting there long, so she didn't care if she was blocking the way.

She crossed her legs at the ankles and leaned back against the front bumper of her car, the bright red colour of her Camaro standing out against the yellow that was to the right of her vehicle. She brushed the blond curl that fell into her eyes and adjusted the sunglasses she was wearing, seeing a group of students pause as they were walking by. She smiled and waved to them, getting awed waves in return as they looked over the car as she was sitting on.

"I love my life," She mumbled to herself softly as she looked around to locate the one person that she was looking for. The final bell had rung and more and more students were beginning to file out of the school, joking around with friends or rushing to get to their car to leave.

She could see when Luka stepped out of the school, trying to get the attention of one Bonnie Bennett. She shook her head in pity as he tried his best to talk to her, stepping along her as he tried to get a word in but she shot him down every time. Clearly the girl had discovered just who he was helping when he was trying to become her friend so badly.

He caught her eye as Bonnie finally turned sharply to leave him, moving over to where Astra noticed that Elena was talking with Stefan Salvatore. She shook her head slightly to lower the hair around her face to bring some hope that he wouldn't recognize her should he look in her direction. She looked through her hair and sunglasses toward Luka, seeing that he was making his way toward her with a downed look.

"Everything alright?" She asked softly when he was close enough, frowning in concern.

"Perfect," He snapped back, adjusting his backpack.

"Hey," She surrendered, her hands rising up before her. Luka looked guilty about snapping at her like he had and sighed softly, looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry," He admitted. "I shouldn't be taking it out on you; it's not your fault." Astra nodded her head in understanding. She pushed herself off the hood of the car and tossed the keys at him in one fluid movement, grinning like a Cheshire cat that's been caught. Luka looked down at the keys to the flashy car that sat innocently in his hand with a shocked look before he broke out into a grin. Astra smiled happily at being able to cheer him up and moved over to the passenger side.

"Just don't tell Elijah, it took him forever to get the permission to drive my car and I don't want him to get jealous," She said over the roof with a wink, seeing the joy in Luka's eyes as he pulled open the driver's door.

"You are officially my favourite vampire in the entire world," He said as he slipped into the leather interior, grinning at her over the center consol. Astra held her hands up in a 'I know, I know, I'm awesome' gesture before pulling her seat buckle across her chest and securing herself in the car. She looked over to where Stefan was standing with Elena and Bonnie one last time, watched as Elena spoke in quick, hushed tones with him.

"Are you going to explain that?" Luka asked suddenly, noticing the look that she was giving the Salvatore brother.

"Long story short," she started quietly, ducking back so that her face was hidden beneath the roof of the car, "I knew him and his brother in the past, when they were still human and I wasn't with Elijah. I've been told to keep a low profile so they don't know I'm alive for the time being." Luka nodded along, looking over to where the group of three were standing.

"Alright," He finally mumbled, knowing that there was more than she had told him and quickly started the car, his giddiness returning as he heard the engine purr to life. Astra smiled at the look on his face and leaned back in her seat, just enjoying herself. Before long, Luka had the car pulling away from the school and heading into town to drop him off with his dad so that Astra could go and meet with Elijah and Mrs. Lockwood.

"Do you even have a licence yet?" Astra asked when they were drifting through the streets of Mystic Falls, people still turning to watch as they passed by in the bright red, very noticeable, car.

"If I say no, will you kick me out?" He asked carefully, looking over to her in the corner of his eye. She snorted in amusement, reassuring him that she would not take the car away just because he didn't have a licence. As far as she was concerned, he was doing just fine and she didn't need to worry as long as she was in the car with him. Luka wouldn't stop thanking her as they pulled up outside the apartment complex, causing the woman to smile.

"Don't tell anyone, huh?" She asked teasingly, causing him to smile and nod. The stepped out of the car and made their way toward the building, just rounding around the hood of the car when Elijah stepped out, looking irritated. Astra's smile fell, Luka mirroring her. She motioned for the warlock to keep moving, stepping past Elijah carefully to disappear into the building. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to stay around the town today, watch over Elena's friends," He said tersely, moving toward where his truck was parked on the far side of the lot. Astra followed after him, wondering what had him in such a foul mood. He had seemed fine when she left him that afternoon to get Luka.

"What about Mrs. Lockwood?"

"She had to reschedule because of a memorial today," Elijah said, stopping outside of the truck and turning to face her. "Just watch over the friends, they've been causing trouble."

"Elijah, what's gotten into you?" Astra asked, noting the darkened look to his eyes and the pure anger that was burning in their depths. Had he found Klaus? Did he know about Elena Gilbert? She wasn't used to having to resort to guessing with him, he had tried his best over the past couple of centuries to stay open with her.

"Just do as I tell you, Astra!" He growled out, gripping her by the arm harshly. "You are not a partner in this, you do as I tell you when I tell you, no questions asked," He snapped as he glared down at her, watching her violet eyes widen in disbelief at him, barely registering the pain in her arm as he held onto it with bruising force. The shock didn't last long enough and she was back to herself as soon as he released his grip on her arm.

"You know what? Fuck you, Elijah," She hissed back, seeing the shock appear on his face. Her face burned in anger and humiliation at his words to her, pulling the cellphone from her pocket and hurling it as hard as she could at the side of the apartment building. Bits of plastic and metal flew in all directions, leaving a dent in the brick of the wall from the force she had used to throw the device he had given her. "You still wonder why I left you in the 17th century? For a millennium old vampire you can be pretty fucking stupid!"

She turned on heel and strode over to her own car, the dumbstruck Original unable to move fast enough to catch her before she had already slipped into the still running car, shifted into reverse and ripped out of the parking lot fast enough to leave tread marks on the dark asphalt that covered the lot. She never looked back as she tore down the road a couple of blocks before pulling off into a random restaurant parking lot and leaning back against the seat, turning off the car. Tears tricked at her eyes but she held them back.

Shifting in her seat, she pulled the coat she was wearing down to reveal the healing bruise on her bicep, the shape showing a distinct handprint.

**҉**

Astra stopped mid-stride at the strong scent of wolf that wafted through the air, repressing the urge to gag in response. She turned toward the source of the scent, wondering why the werewolves had suddenly decided to appear in Mystic Falls again, although, she was aware that they hadn't technically left. She stepped around the street corner to where the street outside the popular bar and restaurant—'The Grill'—was, and spotted the blonde vampire, Caroline, from Elena's list of friends.

The girl was just getting to her car when the smell of the she-wolf became stronger, the woman herself stepping out onto the street a couple of feet away from the blonde. Astra frowned and stepped back against the side of the building, watching the exchange carefully for any hint of malice.

"Excuse me," Jules said as she reached a couple feet away from Caroline, the blonde having the sense to look suspicious before she had even turned around to see who was trying to get her attention. "Caroline, right?"

"Yea."

Astra watched the wolf with a critical eye, silently commanding her to leave before she was forced to injure the bitch and leave her to limp away. She had heard that the wolf had killed Rose a couple of nights prior while she was in her wolf form, which alone should have been enough for Astra to kill her. She couldn't, however, because that would only further the conflict between the vampires and the werewolves.

Astra immediately came to attention when Jules' voice rose slightly, declaring that she knew of Caroline's deceit. Realizing that the woman was not going to give in as easily as one would hope, she pushed herself off the wall and stepped along the sidewalk, continuing to listen to the conversation that was going on further up the street.

"Really?" Caroline asked, sounding irritated. "How? Is that one of your wolf tricks?"

"Actually, it is," Jules said with a smile of fake innocence. Astra moved quickly to stand beside Caroline, startling both women in the process. Caroline looked shocked and confused for a moment before a type of recognition came to her as she looked at the older woman's face.

"Bullshit," Astra finally said, smiling at Jules like poisoned honey. "I would hope that you're not here to bother the girl, mutt." Jules looked conflicted, clearly not expecting someone to step in on her plan. Astra knew that she needed to be careful, something had been planned and it had already been set into motion, for her to step in was dangerous and she needed to stay alert.

"You're the vampire from the bar, but as far as I know you're not in their little circle of friends," Jules said, digging for information. Astra inhaled carefully, the smell of another wolf keeping her on guard.

"I've been asked to keep an eye on the circle of friends. I hear that werewolves have a pact that they stick to, the whole 'you mess with one of us; you mess with all of us'. Well, vampires have a fairly similar code, except the wolf that usually does the messing doesn't see their next full moon," Astra said, looking over to the still shocked Caroline, who was just looking back and forth between the two blondes dazedly.

"Are you a part of their scheme as well? Taking Tyler?" Jules glared with venom in her eyes, waiting somewhat impatiently.

"No," Astra answered calmly, adjusting the cuffs of her jacket and flicking a lock of hair back behind her shoulder in an air of calm. "I'm here with Elijah."

Before any of the other parties could so much as blink a shot rang through the air. Caroline found herself violently shoved to the ground, crying out in surprise. She watched as Astra fell to her knees next to her, holding a hand over the newly acquired bullet hole in the center of her chest. She gasped in pain as the wooden projectile scraped against the side of her heart, leaving her immobile in fear.

"Look out!" Caroline screamed. Astra looked over her shoulder in time for a wooden stake to drive down through her back. Before Caroline could make another sound a second bullet was fired dead center into her forehead. Astra hissed in outrage and pain, looking back at the man that was holding the wooden stake in her back shoulder blade.

"Why won't you go down?" He growled out, twisting the pointed piece of wood. Astra groaned in pain, trying to move away from the pain. He placed the gun against her temple, watching as her eyes changed colour and her fangs were bared at him in threatening anger. He squeezed the trigger before she had a chance to do any damage, sending her onto the ground with Caroline, blood pooling around her wounds and staining her already ruined clothing.

Back at the house that he shared with Astra, Elijah's hand clenched around a wine glass as pain rippled through him, the glass soon exploding under the pressure. Bits of the wine glass and wine covered his fingers and the once clean floor of the kitchen. He felt no pain in his hand as the shards dug through his skin, blood pouring through the injuries. He could still feel agony in his chest, back and head as he tried to figure out what was happening. The pain disappeared a moment later, leaving him aggravated and confused. Ignoring the mess of his right hand he pulled his cellphone out with the other and hit a single digit before holding it to his ear. The line was only barely answered before he ordered out in an angered voice.

"Find Astraea."

Barely paying his hand any attention aside from pulling out the large pieces of glass that were interfering and wiping off the blood, he was out the door of the large home and running on foot to get into town. The method of travel was far quicker than his truck and he could be at the Martins' apartment before they were even finished locating wherever Astraea was. He was careful to avoid populated areas as he was stepping through the town, only slowing his pace when he absolutely had to.

His phone began to buzz in his jacket pocket just as he emerged from the elevator. He ignored the device and threw open the once locked apartment door, causing Jonas to spin around with his phone still pressed to his ear. Luka jumped from where he was sitting at the table, looking at a map of Mystic falls.

"Where is she?"

"She's somewhere in the woods," Jonas began, moving over to the table. Elijah took note of the bandages on his hand from where he had cut himself in order to do the shadow spell that he himself had used to locate Elena. "I still need to narrow it down, but I was able to see that she was with the werewolves that have been causing problems recently. She's with one of Elena Gilbert's friends."

"She must have been protecting Caroline from them and they were able to subdue her somehow," Luka said softly from the table. Elijah looked to the boy a moment, knowing exactly why he was as upset as he was over the occurrence. Astra was a dear friend to him, one that he valued above all others and one of the only ones that he had in the present town.

"Perform the shadow spell again, but use my blood this time," Elijah declared, moving to sit in the place that he had been days before. Jonas looked to Luka, who immediately moved out of the way to let his father take his place. Elijah moved through the motions of the spell easily, already knowing exactly what he had to do from the previous time. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Astra, thinking regrettably of the last encounter that he had had with her that day.

"…_I've got lots of wooden bullets, toys,"_ _a male voice said. Elijah could see from his placement in the scene that Astra was chained back against the side of a large animal cage, bleeding from a wound in her chest. A man sat on a chair on the outside of the cage, speaking with the blonde friend of Elena's, Caroline. "It's going to be a long night, Sweetpea."_

_A weak growl issued from Astra at the comment, but she wasn't able to do much of anything. Elijah could see that the injury in her chest was from the weapon that sat beside the werewolf on the outside of the cage. A gun, loaded with wooden bullets. Two bloody bullets sat on the bottom of the cage near Caroline's feet, a smear a blood visible along what he could see of Astra's cheek and her once perfectly blonde hair._

"_Oh, do you want to play, too?" The wolf asked as he looked over to Astra, smirking._

"_Elijah," Astra started in a choked voice, the chain around her throat tight against her larynx and making it difficult to speak, "Make him suffer."_

Elijah opened his eyes, the absolute murderous look on his face causing the two warlocks to draw away from him in surprise. He had been in the spell longer than he had with Elena, the connection he shared with Astra allowing him to hold onto her a short while longer. She had sensed him.

Suffer, the man would.

Two bullet holes, he had counted two bullet holes. There had also been a pain in her back, maybe a third bullet or another means of attacking her. With every spilling of her blood, he could make the werewolf suffer twice what she did.

No one touched what belonged to _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Elijah's out for blood! I'll do my best to get my next chapter out tomorrow, maybe a bit later. I've got a doctors appointment tomorrow, yay!(*sarcastic*)<strong>

**Anyway, I hope that everyone reviews, I cannot express how much it would mean to me!(even though I know many people don't even read the comments the author writes)**

**:3**


	19. Unforgettable

**Unforgettable**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Astra stepped around the space that Damon's father had made into his office, the elder man wanting to meet with her to discuss some things about the wedding. Damon's family had generously offered to pay for the wedding, but Astra had insisted that she at least pay for her own dress when Damon had tried to pay for that as well. She smiled fondly at the memory of the kindness that they had showed her, knowing that it was a rarity in this era, with the war that was taking so many lives and money.

"Astra," Damon's father said lightly as he came into the room. His mood had changed much since she had last seen him when he walked in on her and Damon sitting before the fire a couple of nights prior.

"Mr. Salvatore, I trust you are having a wonderful day," She said with a smile, moving over to greet him and away from the pictures that she had been admiring.

"Indeed, Miss. Casca, please take a seat, make yourself comfortable," Giuseppe said as he motioned toward the chair across from his own. Astra noticed that he avoided any unnecessary contact between them, quickly stepping behind his desk before she was too close. Astra acted normally and moved to sit down, gathering her skirts carefully. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," She answered back with a smile, watching as he motioned to a maid that was standing in the doorway, waiting for her orders. She nodded her head and stepped quickly from the office, heading off the get tea for them. Astra's eyes lingered on the open door, knowing that it was a silent invite to someone outside, or a silent dismissal for someone inside.

"I am glad that I was able to speak with you today," He said as he adjusted his position in the chair, looking at her across the large wooden desk.

"I hope that there is nothing wrong," She said softly, playing the innocent fool. She knew that he was up to something, there was something about him that set her on edge; her senses screamed danger. She herself was considered a predator and she knew that it was never a good thing when a demon such as herself was set off about something. She had lived a very long time and knew when to be suspicious and when to be afraid.

"No, no, nothing of the sort," He assured, waving aside the worry that she was feeling as though it were a pesky insect buzzing around his head. "I simply wished to speak with you in private. I hardly ever see you without Damon following you around like a shadow." Astra smiled along with him, but her heart dropped lower in her chest in dread.

They continued their game of question and answer for several minutes, completely dodging the point of them even being there. The servant soon returned with the tray that held the tea for them, Astra's back straightening. She made sure that she made herself look poise, formal, and not alert. She could smell the vervain as soon as the woman walked through the door.

He knew.

There were only two reasons for him slipping vervain into her tea. One; he was being very cautious and testing everyone close to him family so he could keep them safe, or reason two; he knew that she was a vampire and was striving to expose her.

Too bad for him—but fortunately for her—a little vervain mixed with tea wasn't bad enough. It would burn a bit more than alcohol did going down straight. When it was pure vervain, it was harder to stand, but because he was forced to hide it the substance was substantially weakened by drink. Especially the strength of tea leaf oils.

She smiled as she was handed a filled cup of tea and a saucer. "Thank you."

"Of course," The servant said softly as she bowed her head before pouring one for Giuseppe as well and leaving the room silently once she received her dismissal from the man that sat across from Astra. The strength of the smell told her that he had had a large amount put in, but there was still a small enough amount for her to take it down and not expose herself. Hopefully. She didn't make it a habit to drink vervain on a daily bases and didn't know exactly how her body would react to it out of instinct.

He raised his cup to her in a gesture of cheers before taking a long sip from the porcelain glass. Astra raised her own cup to her lips, looking at him over the rip before taking lady-like sip from it. The vervain immediately burning her mouth, assaulting the taste buds on her tongue but she refrained from wincing in front of the man. She lowered the glass to make sure he would see her throat move as she swallowed, the liquid burning even more as it slipped down her oesophagus.

She was relieved when he looked up at the door as one of the maids walked past the door rather loudly, giving Astra a moment to harden her façade and regain her composure. It had been harder than she anticipated to drink the vervain laced tea, but it was something that she could bare. A whole one; maybe, maybe not. It was hard to tell. She knew that she would not have been able to speak properly right after drinking it had he asked her something.

"So what did you wish to speak about?" She asked after clearing her throat, waiting until she was sure that there was no chance of her voice cracking. Her throat was faintly sore, but not burned as badly as before.

She could see the slight narrow of his eyes before they returned to normal and he offered a smile, drinking once more from his cup before he placed it on the saucer on his desk. Astra took another painful sip of her own as he spoke so that she had time to heal before he expected her to answer.

"I hear that the wedding will be taking place this coming summer?" He asked as he began the polite conversation that he most certainly did not expect. Astra felt her gut tighten at the thought of him knowing what she was, and what he may do as a result of knowing. He could kill her, lock her away, banish her from Mystic Falls. The worst that he could do was take her life, but should she ever face him in her dying moments, she will make it clear that there will be Originals to deal with.

Astra smiled to him as she nodded her head. "Yes, Damon and I discussed it and we both agreed. I have heard that the summer will be beautiful this year."

**Roman Empire, Pompeii, 78 A.D.**

The warm air caressed Astraea's skin as she stood at the top steps to her family home, leaning against the stone wall that acted as a railing along the walkway and steps. She could still hear the bustling of her family inside, her sister having arrived only minutes before with her husband. Astraea smiled softly to herself as she inhaled deeply, feeling no pain in her chest from the action.

"I am pleased to see you so healthy," A voice whispered against her hair. Astraea jumped in surprise and looked over her shoulder to where Elijah was standing, looking out at the people that were hustling about. They were all preparing for the festival that evening, bringing foods, drinks, offerings and decorations.

"I don't believe I have had the chance to thank you," She said softly as she turned to face him fully, drawing his dark eyes down to her. Her skin held a healthy glow that Elijah felt he hadn't seen in a century, her strange violet eyes blinking up at him in an innocent delight. For someone that had been dying only nights before, she looked so innocent and virtuous still.

"I apologize for not coming at a prior date to now, but I have had negotiations to attend to. Your father, however, insisted that I accompany your family and experience a true Roman festival," Elijah said in a husky tone, his voice low and soft but holding a strong baritone note that sent a shiver rippling down Astraea's spine. She nodded her head in understanding, fighting away the childish flush that fought to touch her features.

"I am pleased to hear that you will be attending," Astraea said as a true smile touched her lips, brightening her tanned face. "Come, we are just preparing to leave. The festival does not begin until the sun as set, we have time to have a drink yet." She slipped her fingers into his and guided him into the house, catching her elder sister's eye as she approached. She knew the look that came into her eyes when she saw the closeness of them and the linking of their hands but she didn't comment.

"Lord Elijah!" Astraea's father explained, pleased, as soon as he spotted the other man. "I am glad to see you have arrived. Come, good man, have a drink with the men." Elijah nodded his head to Astraea before he moved over to where her father and her sister's husband were already sitting.

"Astraea, dear, come with Carina and myself, we will assist you in dressing for the festival. Leave the men to talk," Astraea's mother said in a gentle tone as she held her hand out to her youngest daughter. Astraea went to the other women immediately and let them lead her up to her bedroom, where they would assist her in dressing for the festival.

"I am glad to see that you and Elijah are speaking again. I feared the two of you had a fight the other day," Carina said as she looped one arm through her sisters. Since she had left her children with their aunt, she didn't need to worry about being burdened with carrying around her youngest all the time.

"Oh, a lovers quarrel?" Their mother asked as she looped around Astraea's other arm. There was no escape for her now.

"Elijah and I are not lovers, mother!" Astraea gasped out, stuttering over her words in shock. Her mother looked away innocently, but the upturn of her lips told Astraea that she had succeeded in her plan of getting a rise out of her youngest. "We are not," She said more firmly. "He is a good man and a dear friend, I see not why you all believe that there is anything other than companionship between the two of us." Astraea noticed the look that came to her sister face and glared sharply at her. "Not that kind of companionship."

"I suppose it is a bad thing that we had your dress made just for him then, is it not, mother?" Carina asked, getting a breathy laugh from the elder woman as she looked at the dread and shock that came to Astraea's face. They short of pushed Astraea into her chambers and drew the curtains closed behind them, looking to the started blonde with matching smiles.

"I will live to regret this," Astraea whispered to herself as her face heated in a blush.

She was soon stripped, washed, brushed and powered with scents and colours. Her eyes were accented with makeup and her hair fancied up with silk strips and violet flowers. She was used as a puppet as her mother and sister dressed her in her festive clothing, tossing aside her previous gown. She couldn't see what they had placed on her, but she could tell with the breeze that ghosted her skin that it was exposing. The full circumference of her waist was bared to the eyes of all, the white and blue silk that had been wrapped around her chest tied at the back of her neck and around her torso to below her shoulders. Her sister fretted over the skirt that she was wearing as her mother made touch-ups on her eye kohl and hair, and Astraea was beginning to feel more and more like a painting than a person.

"Mother, Carina, please! I need to breathe!" Astraea finally cried out as she stepped away from them, but they took hold of her arms and manoeuvred her before the polished bronze of her mirror, allowing her to seen the work that they had completed. She blushed at the expanse of skin that was visible and knew immediately that they had definitely had the dress designed to catch Elijah's attention. Her skirt was flowing and was low on her hips, a cut running up the front of each leg until the thigh so that it was catching but still modest. Her arms were littered with golden circlets and other jewellery, as well as her ears and ankles.

"You will have everyone looking to you tonight, my dear." Astraea looked over to her mother in surprise, unsure of how to react. She would admit that she felt like a goddess of Rome with the clothing that she was wearing, but she did not know how she was to act while wearing it.

"I do not know what to do," Astraea whimpered softly as she looked to Carina, who smiled at her in sympathy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and directed her to look back at the mirror.

"You show him what he will receive," Carina said with a smile as she looked into Astraea's eyes through their reflections in the mirror. "You will be yourself and let him know that you wish to be with him. Ah," She interrupted when her younger sister tried to protest, holding up a hand to her lips, "It is not a secret, baby sister. Lord Elijah would be the perfect husband for you."

Astraea found herself briefly wondering if he could hear them.

"The night looks as though it will be clear, not a cloud in sight. The fires will be lit and the musicians will play. There is no reason for you to hide yourself away; have fun tonight and show to him that you may be the baby of the family but you are a mature young woman. Understand?" Carina said as she made one last check of Astraea's hair, soothing her hands along the curls and making sure that the flowers would not fall out.

"You have marvellous hips for dancing, Astraea," Their mother added on, taking her daughters hands in her own and lifted them up to show her figure. "You were never so shy before Elijah came."

"This is different, mother-"

"Make sure that he never forgets this night, my child."

**Update! Yay! I was actually going to update a couple of nights ago, but my wi-fi is evil and died. Now it's back and I am bringing you a new chapter! I should have the next one out very soon as well, maybe even today if I got LOTS of reviews….**

**Chapter 20 – Unwanted Truths**

"How many vampires does it take to wipe out a werewolf pack?" She asked in an eerily calm voice. Stefan shifted around from his place at her feet, trying to look up at her. He knew that voice. Pulling her hand from the man's head, Astra let his lifeless body drop to the floor, his blood painting her arm. "From past experiences, just one."

One of the wolves ran at her, a stake at the ready and a cry of outrage passing his lips at the sight of his fallen comrade. Astra twisted her torso and nailed a punch to his jaw, turning his head to fast that it snapped his neck in several places. Gripping his jaw in her hand, she pulled at his head until it tore free from his shoulders and threw the large chunk of werewolf at the man that was running up from alongside where Damon was. Blood sprayed across the field, causing the man to scream and fall back as the head collided with his chest. Astra staggered as the pain in her chest bloomed, leaving her breathless.

"You can barely stand," Jules commended from where she was holding a gun toward Caroline, who stood in the doorway with Tyler behind her, both frozen. "Not very good at protecting the girl, I'm sure that your Elijah would be ashamed of you," Jules said with a mocking smile, causing Astra's body to tense in anger.

"_Not particularly_."


	20. Unwanted Truths

**Unwanted Truths**

"Sorry to tell you, honey, but he's not here," The werewolf said from outside the cage after Jules had left, grinning at Astra with malicious intent. She glared right back, half of her face caked in blood from the bullet wound on her temple. "You can keep on talking to him though, I'm_ sure_ he'll hear you eventually."

"Vampires have their own tricks, you know."

A sob from Caroline on the opposite side of the cage caused his attention to turn to her, allowing Astra to silently test the chains that were holding her down. She could feel that they had injected her with vervain, leaving her muscles heavy and burning. She tried to fight against the pain that kept her down, but it had been a long time since she had been forced to endure vervain's side-effects for vampires.

"How many vampires are in this town?"

Caroline didn't answer him, refusing to look at him as he sat waiting for an answer. He didn't wait long before he lifted a small green squirt gun, the strong smell of vervain making Astra try to warn Caroline. She wasn't able to get a sound out before the liquid was fired at the girl, cries of pain filling the trailer as her blonde's skin burned on contact.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Caroline yelled in demand as she kicked at the bars of the cage. Astra shifted around on her side of the enclosed space, hissing in pain as the wooden bullet rubbed against her heart again. Fear gripped her as she desperately tried to calm down, wishing that Elijah would come quickly.

"You're a vampire," The man answered, kneeling before the cage. He began to load long wooden sticks, around the size of a toothpick into a black tube. "Why not?" He finished, holding up the tube and aiming at Caroline. Astra growled loudly in outrage and lashed against the bars and chains, her fangs coming out. She could hear some of the chain links loosen as she struggled, the bars creaking against the assault she was placing on them.

The wolf turned his attention to her instead of Caroline, re-aiming his weapon. Astra hissed and bared her fangs right before he blew into the tube, firing the wooden sticks out the end facing her like darts. Astra screamed in pain as they embedded themselves into her neck and shoulder, the searing pain forcing sound from her voice box before she could stop it. Caroline flinched at the sound of rage and pain, cowering away in the corner. The wolf huffed one last time before he turned to leave, closing the door to the trailer behind him.

Astra panted against the overwhelming pain, trying to push it away. Her head was still throbbing from the bullet that had been put in it, even though it had fallen out already, her chest, neck and shoulder were on fire with the wood that was lodged in them, and she could barely breathe against the chain stretched across her throat.

"I…I can help you," Caroline said hesitantly from her place. "I can take the wood out." Astra looked over to the girl from the corner of her eye, her violet eyes falling on the blood and bullet holes that she had as well.

"Do it," She agreed, the words barely making it past her lips. Caroline shuffled closer until she was kneeling beside the other blonde, moving her hair aside to look at the long sticks of wood that protruded from her skin. "Just pull them out." Caroline nodded her head and took one of the sticks between her thumb and index finger, pulling it quickly. Astra hissed in pain but didn't protest, the process repeating until all six of the projectiles lay on the floor. Caroline was looking for anymore, moving her hair away, when she spotting a thin silver chain around the woman's neck, the necklace disappeared beneath her shirt.

"Are you alright?"

"Thank you," Astra gasped out, feeling the injuries already beginning to heal themselves. Caroline moved back, giving the other some space, and looked at her.

"Thank you, for trying to save me," she offered back, reached down to her leg to try and pull out the bullet at the man had fired into it when Jules had walked in. She whined in pain as she pulled it from her thigh, seeing Astra watching her through her hair.

"Elijah is coming," She said quietly, barely audible.

"Stefan and Damon will be, too, I'm sure," Caroline said back, looking around to bars to try and find some way to open the doors. She also needed to find a way to get Astra out if she could open the cage, she wasn't going to leave her here. She may work for Elijah, but she couldn't treat her badly because of that reason alone.

"Caroline," Astra began softly. "I need you to break the chains on my arms, they've already been weakened." Caroline looked down at the thick chains that encased Astra's arms and pinned her back against the far side of the cage, feeling doubt at the thought of breaking them. "Try."

Astra knew that she needed to find a way to leave before Damon or Stefan got to the clearing with Tyler, she couldn't face them yet. She didn't know if Elijah was ready for her to be revealed. If she got her and Caroline out in time, she could have Caroline go and stop them from coming so she didn't need to worry about running into them.

Caroline placed one foot on the side of the metal that surrounded them and took the chains in her hands before she pulled. The metal links ground against each other, beginning to stretch out. Caroline pulled harder, nearly lifting herself off the bottom of the cage in the process. Astra clenched her teeth in pain as the chains tightened around her arms before a single link snapped, freeing her limbs. Caroline fell back against the other side of the cage, the broken chain still in her hands. Astra smiled tiredly, causing Caroline's chest to swell with pride.

"Good work, kid," She praised in a breathless voice. Her arms came around from behind her back, quickly rolling her wrists to remove the cramped feeling in them. The both of them froze at the sounds of voices outside the trailer, one of which was distinctly familiar to both women.

"Stefan," Caroline said with a smile beginning to appear on her lips. Astra inhaled carefully and lifted her hands to the chain stretched across her neck and began to pull, clenching her teeth in pain as her chest injury was pulled and the bullet shifted again. She growled in anger when the chain refused to give way. Caroline moved to at that moment and began to assist, pulling on the chain as well. With the added strength the metal broke, several links flying around the caged space they were in.

"There's a lot of them," Astra said suddenly, listening quietly. "I can hear them moving around the woods. You're friends aren't going to be any match for an entire pack of wolves," She whispered as she looked over to Caroline.

"Stefan's good at peace talks, don't worry," Caroline assured, moving to the side of the cage to once again try and reach for the lock to open the door. A third voice soon came through the walls of the trailer, muffled but understandable. Astra closed her eyes as she tried to mentally prepare herself for what was to come that night. Caroline paused to listen as well, looking in the direction of the voice.

"Damon Salvatore."

Astra moved over to where Caroline was beginning to once more stretch around to the lock, just out of her reach. There would have to be another way, they weren't going to be able to pull that lock. Astra began to rattle the cage, trying to hear for a weak spot that she could use to her advantage to pull it open. She froze and groaned in pain as the bullet moved in her chest, cutting her heart slightly.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked in worry. Astra tried to breathe carefully, placing her hand over the injury that was causing all the trouble. She was still weak from the vervain, but it didn't influence her as much as any other average vampire.

"The bullet's moving against my heart," She explained, leaning against the side of the cage as sweat began to bead on her skin. Caroline began to panic, fretting with her hands moving around to try and figure out if she could do something to help. Movement at the entrance drew her attention away, Tyler Lockwood appearing a couple feet away.

"Tyler!" Caroline gasped in relief, "There's a latch, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it!" The boy didn't move, causing Astra to look up to see the reason for his pause. She had thought she had understood that they were friends, but apparently she had misheard. "Tyler?"

"She's with him," Tyler finally said, motioning to Astra. The blonde growled at him in return and moved to lean against the back of the cage, her feet against the door. Tyler looked shocked at the sudden movement, watching as she prepared herself. Astra gave no further warning before she collected her strength and kicked both feet forward, busting the door clean off its hinges. Caroline gasped in surprise, jumping at the loud bang that accompanied the action.

"Move the door," Astra instructed the other vampire, placing a hand against her chest as the bullet pressed further into the injury on her heart. If it moved any further in it would pierce the organ and kill her. Caroline didn't hesitate to do as she had been instructed and pulled the metal door up and onto the top of the cage. Astra could smell the blood that was being shed outside the trailer and pulled herself out of the cage, baring her newly grown fangs at the puppy that stood in her way. Tyler flinched and ducked to the side.

If she was going to deal with Damon and Stefan she wasn't going to be doing it from behind Elijah's protection.

Stepping into the doorway of the trailer, she looked out at the scattered bodies of werewolves. Stefan Salvatore lay in pain on the ground with a werewolf above him, the stake in their hand covered in the eternal teenager's blood. Astra felt her anger ripple and ran at the wolf faster than any could see, digging her hand up through the soft underside of his jaw and into his skull with practiced ease, killing the man instantly as his feet lifted from the ground. A hush fell over the clearing at the appearance of the newest opponent, Damon and the werewolf that had tortured Caroline and herself stilling in their brawl.

"How many vampires does it take to wipe out a werewolf pack?" She asked in an eerily calm voice. Stefan shifted around from his place at her feet, trying to look up at her. He knew that voice. Pulling her hand from the man's head, Astra let his lifeless body drop to the floor, his blood painting her arm. "From past experiences, just one."

One of the wolves ran at her, a stake at the ready and a cry of outrage passing his lips at the sight of his fallen comrade. Astra twisted her torso and nailed a punch to his jaw, turning his head to fast that it snapped his neck in several places. Gripping his jaw in her hand, she pulled at his head until it tore free from his shoulders and threw the large chunk of werewolf at the man that was running up from alongside where Damon was. Blood sprayed across the field, causing the man to scream and fall back as the head collided with his chest. Astra staggered as the pain in her chest bloomed, leaving her breathless.

"You can barely stand," Jules commended from where she was holding a gun toward Caroline, who stood in the doorway with Tyler behind her, both frozen. "Not very good at protecting the girl, I'm sure that your Elijah would be ashamed of you," Jules said with a mocking smile, causing Astra's body to tense in anger.

"_Not particularly_."

Jules swung the gun over to where the new voice had come from, firing off a shot. The wood on the tree to the side of Elijah flew off in splinters, leaving the vampire completely unharmed. He looked lethal with his scowl in place, hands at his sides. To anyone else he would have looked completely relaxed, but Astra could see the deadly calculation and perfectly tense muscles that would move him just in time for the kill. He wasn't wearing his suit jacket, instead showing the rolled up sleeves of his black dress shirt that revealed the tense corded tendons in his forearms. _He came to play._

Before Jules could fire another shot off Elijah had knocked the gun away and dug his elbow into her back until she fell to her knees in pain, shocked at the speed of which he was able to move. "You've touched what belongs to me. Worse, you've injured her," Elijah growled down into her ear, leaving her in fear as she tried to regain herself.

He turned his attention to another mutt a couple of yards away, who raised their hands in surrender, dropping the stake they were holding to the ground. Elijah faintly noticed when they cowered away into the trees and ran off.

Astra felt relief flood her at the sight of Elijah there, before her knees gave away beneath her. A hand steadied her, gripping her arm firmly, but gently. She faintly realized that it was Stefan that was stopping her from completely collapsing to the ground. He seemed hesitant to touch her, as though she was going to disappear it he tried to speak with her, tried to prove she was real.

"Release her," Elijah ordered as he stepped up to where they were standing. He pulled her back to her feet as gently as he could, looking to Jonas over his shoulder as he did so. Astra noticed blearily as the warlock nodded his head before he closed his eyes in concentration. A couple of yards away, Damon leaned against a tree in shock. His eyes met her own, blue clashing with amethyst. He looked too shocked to understand just what he was seeing. The betrayal and anger that she knew was bound to come was yet to register within him at the sight of her with Elijah.

The werewolves around the clearing began to cry out in pain, clutching at their heads as Jonas' spell took hold of them. Astra couldn't look away from Damon as he tried to comprehend just what it was that he was seeing before him. She opened her mouth to say something, not sure what, before an excruciating pain tore a scream from her instead.

Elijah's hand dug deep into her chest cavity, bones splintering around his fingers as they tore through her sternum toward her heart. Her scream mingled with the cries of pain from the wolves and the protested yells of Caroline, Stefan and Damon. Astra gripped at Elijah's arms as he groped around inside her chest painfully before he finally found what he was looking for. He was as gentle as he could be with his hand in her chest as he eased the bullet away from the organ keeping her alive before he pulled his hand from her chest.

He looked over to where the wolf that had been the cause of her pain laid on the ground, still conscious after Jonas' spell, and raised the bullet in his bloody hands; he wanted the man the know what was to come. Astra gripped at his shirt and leaned heavily against his other arm as she tried to stop herself from falling to the forest floor.

"Thank you," She gasped out against his arm, the relief of having the bullet removed overpowering the agony at having his hand tearing into her chest cavity to get it. Elijah took one last look over at the wolf, threat and promise held within his eyes, before tossing the bloody bullet down into the dirt and bending to lift Astra into his arms. Her head fell against his shoulder, her own bloodied hands falling limp over his form as her body finally succumbed to the fatigue of nearly dying.

"Wait, Elijah," Stefan called as the Original began to walk away, looking quickly over at his paralyzed brother.

"I've upheld my promise to Elena," He called back, never once faltering in his stride as he moved off in the direction that he had come. All eyes fell to the woman that was being carried in his arms, her bloodied face barely visible through her hair to them. Her arm hung limp over Elijah's arm, her hand completely painted in blood from protecting Stefan from the wolf. He soon disappeared before their eyes, running off and leaving Jonas to finish what he had started.

**I would like to say one thing that is bothering me. I know that some people may not like the way I write this story; flashing between past and present every other chapter, and I can understand if you let me know respectfully. But when I get a review that says it's annoying and tells me to stop and change it, that's just gunna piss me off! I write this story because I love the show, I love to write and I enjoy hearing the feedback that I get from others. In my classes at school I have never had a teacher tell me my work is annoying and to stop writing like it, because that can get them fired. How high and mighty must you think you are to speak about someone else's work in such a way? Constructive criticism is fine, but it's also where I draw the line. Insulting my work in such a way is disgusting for myself and any others who have received such a review. I write the way that I think best suits my story; don't like it? Tough! That's too fucking bad! I'm not going to change the way that I write because 'it's annoying'.**

**Anyway, sorry for all of my other reviewers and fans of the story, you are not the one who I was writing this for. I suppose one could say I needed to vent. Thank you to all that reviewed, I have updated just as I said I would.**

**Damon and Stefan are finally here! They know she's alive—so to speak—and now is when things really heat up! In many ways…**


	21. By Association

**By Association**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

The sun poured down on Astra's face as she sat at the window of her bedroom, her heavy dress still hanging in her wardrobe. She sat in only her shift and corset, her hands holding a thick gold ring. She turned the ring around in her hand a couple of times, letting the sunlight catch the expensive piece of jewellery and reflect off the walls. She hated when she got nostalgic, it never ended well.

The wind picked up a moment and blew through her open window, pushing her hair back and away from her face. She closed her eyes a moment to enjoy the cool feeling as it ghosted over her skin, the fabric of her dress fluttering across her skin like the wings of a butterfly. She slipped the thick gold ring onto her thumb, feeling the weight of it and already knowing that it was grossly oversized on her hand. She longed to feel the hands that the ring fit on, where the gold belonged.

"Lady Casca, your guests would be arriving shortly. Do you require assistance in dressing this morning?" Annabel asked through the door, knocking gently on the wood before she had spoken. Astraea looked over to the door in silence for a moment before she stood from her place by the window and tucked the ring into the front of her corset, the familiar metal pressing against her breast.

"Yes, you may come in, Annabel," She called out as she moved over toward the large wood wardrobe, pulling it open and looking at the dresses inside. She soon selected a soft lilac coloured one that had lace overlapping and bringing a modest look to the dress. Annabel stepped inside the large room and immediately sought out her mistress with her gaze.

"They said all were coming together when they wrote back, did they not?" Astra asked as she looked over her shoulder at Annabel, the handmaid repressing a shiver at the look in her lady's eyes. Astra's eyes held a haunting gaze about them, a type of feral look that she had not seen since they had moved to Mystic Falls.

"Yes, Lady, they should be here within the hour."

"What will you do once they arrive?" Astra asked as she moved around her bed to stand before the full length mirror and allow Annabel to stand behind her and tighten the cords of the corset.

"I will go to the storage room in the basement and remain there until your come and retrieve me personally, Lady Casca," Annabel answered immediately, pulling at the cords until they were taught enough. Astra nodded to Annabel's reflection, her violet eyes catching in the sunlight. Annabel wondered why the soft colour looked so bold and deadly in that moment.

It didn't take long before Astra was dressed, her hair pulled up and away from her neck and a light sheen of makeup covered her features delicately. Annabel departed down for the basement as soon as Astra was finished getting ready, no longer needing her help and doing as she was told. Staying alive. Astra waited in the front foyer of the home, her hands at her sides as she waited with a deadly patience for her guests to arrive.

As the grandfather clock down the far hall chimed eleven, she could hear the carriages coming up the road, the heavy trot of the horses echoing through the forest surrounding her home. She stepped up to the door as waited until she was sure they were close enough to the home before stepping out onto the porch, holding her skirts in her hands and waiting. The carriage pulled right up to the steps, only a couple of yards off. She lifted her chin as the door opened and a fair skinned man emerged, looking up to her with striking blue eyes.

"Miss. Astraea," The man drawled out as he stepped from the small space and moved up to greet her. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles once before stepping up to stand on the step before her, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "You are looking wonderful. I assume that Elijah and Nicklaus have yet to locate you?"

"If I may help it, they never will," She replied back easily, looking passed the man to where two others were emerging from the carriage, a third still shuffling about inside. "I am pleased to see that you have arrived without incident."

"It has been a long ride," A blond man standing outside the carriage said simply, his hands moving to clasp behind his back and provide him with a very serious look. "I hope there are…refreshments," He continued, looking at the door to the home as though he were expecting his meal and drink to come dancing out.

"Of course," Astra answered in a sharp tone, getting the man to suddenly jolt to attention. His gaze returned to her as he met her striking eyes, seeing the irritation within them. He looked at her with a type of recognition, as though he had forgotten that he was dealing with a vampire nearly a millennium older than he was. She did not look pleased and he quickly glanced away from her as shivers rode up his spine like insects crawling on his skin.

"Be nice, Astraea," The man before her said softly as he moved to loop her arm through his. "They will not step out of line. I assure you."

The third man finally emerged from the carriage, the smell of human lingering on his skin and assaulting the senses of all the vampires in the vicinity. Dark skin and short cut hair, he looked out of place among the pale men that he had come with. But Astra knew him well and nodded her head to him when he looked up to her briefly.

"Come inside, then. We must speak."

"Why thank you," The blonde man said as he moved up the steps, keeping his distance from Astra in a discrete, but still obvious, way. Astra looked over to the man that still held her arm, seeing the glimmer of understanding in his eyes as he looked down at her. She glanced away for a moment, over to the path that they had come up from. She wasn't expecting anyone that day, she only hoped no one paid any surprise visits to her house.

"We have much to catch up on, Mikael."

**Roman Empire, Pompeii, 78 A.D.**

"You must stop fidgeting!" Carina snapped quietly as she swatted at Astraea's hands, walking next to her down the streets toward the center of the city that was going to be holding the festival. Decorations littered the streets as they walked passed homes, children running around as they played with their friends but were still dressed in finer clothing.

"I am nervous," Astraea hissed back, swatting at her elder sister's hands in retaliation. Their mother took hold of their hands before they could start anything, looping all of their arms until they were walking in a chain link of three down the streets, the mother of the two separating her daughters as though they were still children.

"Calm down, the both of you. Carina, stop pestering her. If I remember correctly, you hid away in your room when you were courting," She said softly, getting a blush from Carina and an evil smile from Astraea as she heard of this new information to use against her sister.

"Mother!"

"Look, we are almost there. We will be with the men again soon and you both need to begin acting your age, am I clear?"

The two girls look at one another as they received their verbal spanking before nodding their heads and said a quiet 'yes, mother'. Astraea's stomach was in knots as she looked forward to where the fires from the festival were glowing brightly through the streets, drawing citizens forward like moths. Her hand clutched at her mother's arm for a moment before she slipped free. If she was going to arrive for Elijah, she would do so independently.

"I wish you luck, my child."

Astraea stepped into the flame lit circle of buildings silently, her hands gripping at the skirts she was wearing with the pretext of keeping the ends away from her feet so that she did not trip. She could see many familiar faces, mothers that played with the children or girls that stood with their families as they looked at the men that were around. Astraea knew that if she had been like them at her age, she would already have been married off.

There were couples that were dancing near the large fires, moving through the motions of the different dances that were learned for the holidays of different gods. She could feel the warmth of the fire on her skin as she walked passed a couple of brightly burning touches, glancing over at the dancing flames for a moment.

A hand slipped into hers, loosening her hold on the skirt fabric, and she was spun around abruptly, startling her a moment. She came face to face with a blonde man of whom she did not know, his bright blue eyes looking at her with a mischievous glint. She recognized the position of their hands and arms and began to move in the steps of the dance that the other couples were doing, giving him a curious look.

"I do not believe I have seen you around here before," She said softly, glancing around the space. She had been hoping to see Elijah, but he was an elusive shadow thus far.

"I have come to visit my brother," He said easily, drawing her attention back immediately when she heard the familiar accent in his voice. His pitch was higher than Elijah's, but the accent that he had was clear as a bell. It came through strong in his Latin tongue, showing that he was not from around Pompeii. He pronounced the words quite well, but not as expertly as Elijah could.

"Elijah?" She asked curiously, watching as his face lit up.

"Yes! My elder brother, you have met?"

"He is a friend; he is also negotiating with my father," Astraea explained, pausing briefly when they were forced to turn, facing the same direction with Astraea standing to his left and her arm stretched out across his chest, her hand still in his. "Elijah has told me of his family," She continued on softly, noticing the tensing of his posture before he relaxed slightly when she added on, "You are Nicklaus, are you not?"

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"Astraea."

Both parties stopped moving to look over to where the new voice that had joined them, revealing Elijah. A blush rose to the blonde's cheeks as she stepped away from the younger sibling to greet Elijah. His lips brushed against her cheek as she kissed his, something that he had not done before. Was he jealous of his brother?

"I was beginning to wonder if you had come at all," She whispered against his skin before drawing away, staying an appropriate distance away from him.

"I see that you have met my brother. I hope he has been treating you well," Elijah said as he looked over to where Nicklaus was still standing, looking highly amused as he clasped his hands behind his back and watched the interaction between his brother and the new woman he had met. She did look delectable in her exposing attire, but he could almost smell the sickness on her skin.

"Wonderfully. We were just getting to know one another," Astraea began as she looked over to the younger Englishman. "Nicklaus was kind enough to…invite me to dance."

"I could use some practice," Nicklaus added on in a humorous tone, looking between Elijah and the woman. "You dance wonderfully, though. You must have been to many of these festivals. You have lived here all your life, have you not?"

"Yes."

Nicklaus was silent for a moment as he looked into her eyes, wondering about their colour. She seemed to notice the prolonged staring and turned to look over to Elijah, noticing that he was watching his brother critically. He had told her that his entire family was the same as him and that they fed off of blood. Was he trying to keep the younger away for her safety or simply because he wished to keep her by his side instead?

"If you two wish to speak, I will-"

"That's quite alright," Nicklaus interrupted, smiling to her. "I can see that I'm the one who is in the way. I will depart and let you two…talk. There are many people that I have yet to get to know. It was wonderful meeting you, Lady Astraea." Nicklaus took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles gently, a gesture that Elijah had done many times in the past as well. "Until next time."

**The plot thickens…. :3**

**My god, the show is depriving fans of Elijah! What is this madness! And an emotional Damon? That's just cruel torture! I hope that you all loved this chapter! I thank all of the people that reviewed the last chapter and replied to my little rant, it's wonderful to know that you all love the way that I write. For those who don't, how was this flashback chapter for pointless? Huh?**

**Chapter 22 – Revival**

"You need blood," Elijah said after he sat her down on her bed, letting her lean against the post to keep herself up. She didn't disagree, groaning at the inviting sound of the one thing that could bring her back to herself. She twitched when she heard the ruffling of fabric and allowed her eyes to open. Elijah was pulling back his black dress shirt, revealing the perfect skin of his torso beneath, stained with her blood.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, her face drawing into a frown.

"As I said, you need blood," He repeated, tossing the shirt onto a chair before stepping up to where she was still sitting, her eyes becoming wider with each step. Elijah sat on the bed beside her and turned her until she was facing him, taking her face gently in his hands. "Take mine," he ordered, revealing his neck to her. She groaned in near pain as the temptation of his offer pulled her forward, gently taking his neck in her hands.

"Elijah…" She whispered against the skin, leaning heavily in the crook of his throat and shoulder.

"Take all you need, Astraea," Elijah whispered, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to keep her close.


	22. Revival

**Revival**

Elijah sat Astra on the edge of her bathtub gently, the half-conscious woman swaying dangerously when he released her for a moment to turn on the water and lower the plug. She made no sound of protest as he began to carefully peel away her ruined clothing, using the gaping hole in the chest of her shirt to tear the article completely in half. Her coat was thrown to the side already, the tatters of the shirt joining the bloodied and bullet riddled material. She was left in her black bra, the stains of her blood marring her tanned skin. Elijah kept a steady hold on her arms when she began to tip backward toward the tub.

"Astraea," He said softly, lifting a hand to her face and caressing a thumb across her cheek. She opened hazed purple eyes before smiling tiredly.

"I knew you'd come for me, Elijah." He smiled softly back to her in reassurance, brushing a blood caked lock of hair away from her temple to inspect where she had been shot. The wound was completely healed, the only things remaining of the injury was the blood to prove that it had been there.

"I need you to stand up for me, Astra," Elijah instructed softly, holding her sides to assist her in standing and remain standing. She swayed on her feet, falling against him when the sheer amount of blood that had been replaced with vervain had her unable to keep up and awake. "Wrap your arms around my neck," He ordered, feeling her arms circle around his throat with barely any hold to them. He used what he could of her strength to release her sides so that he could undo and begin to pull down her jeans.

"I can…do the rest," She mumbled against his shoulder, her hands threading in his hair softly. "But I need blood." Elijah helped her to sit back down on the edge of the tub, allowing her to rest herself for a moment. Her jeans were pulled down to her thighs, revealing matching black underwear with white lace trim.

"I'll get you blood, you get yourself cleaned up," He assured, looking along her body for any injury that hadn't healed. Her chest was going to be sore for a short while, but there was no longer a gaping hole from where he had been forced to break through her sternum to get to the bullet. Long lines and large patches of still wet blood remained as the evidence, too much for any human to lose without severe consequence. He stepped from the room quickly and headed straight to the cellar for the blood wine that was saved for Astra, separated from the wine that he drank.

He grabbed a regular glass for her to drink from instead of the wine glasses they usually used and made his way back up the stairs, carrying the bottle with him. Astra seemed to have gotten tired of trying to get all of her clothes off, only succeeding with her pants and underwear but was unable to achieve with the bra, and had simply fallen back into the half-filled tub, the water already beginning to tinge pink as the blood seeped into the water.

"I hate this," She slurred out, sounding drunk from alcohol instead of nearly dying. Elijah took pity on the woman, helping to manoeuver her legs over the side of the tub so they weren't hanging over as she had left them. The soap that had been added to the water made a sufficient amount of bubbles that he was able to allow her to keep her modesty. He carefully helped her to sit up so that he could unclasp the back of her bra before helping the slide the wet article off her shoulders and let her rest back into the water again.

"Here," He offered quietly as he held out a glass of the blood mixed with wine, holding it against her lips and waiting for her to tip her head back, following her lips with the glass to allow to drink some of the liquid. She took a couple of gulps before turning her face away, resulting with Elijah pulling back and looking at her with concern.

"I can't, the wine's too hard to take down right now," She explained quietly as she swallowing thickly. Elijah sighed softly, pulling back and placing the glass on the shelf around the tub. Astra relaxed into the waters, the once clean and clear liquid turning a murky red as the blood was washed off.

Instead of pressing her to drink anymore, he moved over to the shelving unit and took a handful of small wash cloths before returning to her side and running one under the tap. She looked up at the sound, her eyes still tired and unable to open fully, before she closed then again in disinterest.

Before long, Elijah had the blood washed away from the injury that had been on her temple, helping her to pull her hair back until a time that she could wash it properly on her own. She was soon wearing a clean pair of undergarments and one of the shirts that she had stolen from him at one of their previous residences. She leaned heavily against his side as he walked her into her room, her feet knocking and tripping over themselves.

"You need blood," Elijah said after he sat her down on her bed, letting her lean against the post to keep herself up. She didn't disagree, groaning at the inviting sound of the one thing that could bring her back to herself. She twitched when she heard the ruffling of fabric and allowed her eyes to open. Elijah was pulling back his black dress shirt, revealing the perfect skin of his torso beneath, stained with her blood.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, her face drawing into a frown.

"As I said, you need blood," He repeated, tossing the shirt onto a chair before stepping up to where she was still sitting, her eyes becoming wider with each step. Elijah sat on the bed beside her and turned her until she was facing him, taking her face gently in his hands. "Take mine," he ordered, revealing his neck to her. She groaned in near pain as the temptation of his offer pulled her forward, gently taking his neck in her hands.

"Elijah…" She whispered against the skin, leaning heavily in the crook of his throat and shoulder.

"Take all you need, Astraea," Elijah whispered, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to keep her close. She took a moment to inhale that scent that was purely _him_ before opening her mouth and biting down hard into his neck. Elijah tensed momentarily at the intrusion of fangs in the side of his throat, before relaxing against her hold. Astra's breath was quick against his neck, her hands still cradling his throat.

As the blood began flowing through her system, the vervain's effects weakened until she was able to move on her own and became more demanding and bit harder into his flesh. She soon pushed away from the bed post, pressing her body closer to his. Elijah's arms wound tight around her waist, drawing her as close as he could. Astra inhaled deeply through her nose, the smell of his blood and the scent that was uniquely Elijah flowing into her lungs and pulling her deeper into bloodlust. Throwing her leg over his lap, she was left straddling him as she tried to hold onto him even more tightly, her hands clutching at him neck and hair. He hissed at the feeling of her nails digging into his skin, her fangs digging into his throat.

She pulled away from the bite and inhaled deeply, the smell of his blood permeating the air of the room. She gasped for breath as her hands clutched his arms, her eyes never leaving his blood stained throat. The flow from his neck slowed quickly before stopping all together as the injury healed itself. She licked the thick liquid on her lips before her hands pressed against his chest and pushed him down roughly to lie on his back, hovering over him.

Elijah's breath was heavier as well, his hands gripping at her thighs with bruising force. She growled low in her throat before diving down again and driving her fangs into his shoulder, drawing a sharp intake of breath from him in reaction. She almost purred as his blood flooded her mouth, the wonderful taste driving her toward insanity. She pulled at the injury with her elongated canines, ripping the skin open further to draw out more blood from the injury. She didn't even notice the hitch in Elijah's breath or the dig of his fingers into her thigh from the pain.

"Astraea," Elijah gasped out, her violet and red eyes snapping open before she drew her teeth from his flash, her tongue gliding over the injuries as they continued to bleed for a moment more, removing as much of the blood from his shoulder as she could. Her sheets were covered in his blood, stained crimson. Permanently. Ruined.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his shoulder, refusing to look at him. Fluently, he rolled them over so that she was pressed into the mattress. His hand slipped up the shirt that she was wearing, making her jump at the ticklish feel on her stomach as his hand moved up to where he had plunged his fingers into her chest. Her fangs receded and her eyes returned to their human state, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," he answered back, looking down at the faint red scar that was going to be gone by morning. His hand moved out from her shirt to push the material down enough to see it clearly, visible between the swell of her breasts. "I apologize for snapping at you earlier today, I was angry with Klaus and you were there. It was wrong of me."

"It's alright, Elijah," she mumbled as her hand lifted up to take his face in her hands, some of the blood that had gotten on her palms smearing onto his face.

"Even after I injured you, yelled at you; you stayed with Caroline and tried to save her from the wolves. I should have been with you-"

"Enough of this," Astra said as she shook her head, closing her eyes. "We both know that neither of us will back down and this will go on for forever. Let's just agree to disagree." Her proposal caused him to huff slightly, the warm breath brushing over her face and moving her hair away. She smiled at the adorableness of the action and, using her hands framing his face, she pulled him down to press a kiss against his lips, smearing more blood. "Thank you."

Elijah didn't say anything further, only returned her kiss for a moment before he moved to bury his face in her shoulder. He would never openly admit the fear and worry that he had felt when he discovered her with the wolves—the agony of her pain pushed through to him was unbearable. Holding her now, his blood flowing in her veins, her smell sounding him; everything felt right again. Astra's hands moved gently through his hair, brushing the shortened stands at the back of his skull through with her fingertips.

Her bed was not fit to sleep in and he didn't want her moving about to change the sheets—and he didn't feel like doing it himself. So, he lifted her from the mattress, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and let her wrap her legs around his hips before he moved to leave the room. She hummed softly in contentment as her carried her out of the room and down the hallway to his room, sliding her down to rest on the high bed. The shirt rose up to show the underwear that she had chosen and bared her skin to his eyes again. He pulled his eyes away from her legs and looked up to the tired look on her face. She watched him.

When her hands reached out for him, he immediately moved into her embrace, resting his head on her chest as she wrapped him in her arms and cradled him to her. She began to run her fingers through his hair again, this time brushing his long bangs back and away from him face, allowing her to see his full complexion. She smiled faintly as she caressed his cheek with her knuckles, his own hand mirroring the action against her thigh.

Astra finally broke the silence when she whispered, "They know." Elijah didn't reply, didn't need to ask who she was talking about, didn't even have to ask what she thought on it. She was petrified. Her hands stilled on the back of his neck before she looked down as he lifted his body up until he was resting on his elbow next to her, his head hovering above her own.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," he finally answered back. She nodded her head doubtfully, knowing that there was nothing else that could be done. "Nothing will happen, Astra. Tonight proved that even though they knew you worked with me they still didn't hate you. In shock, true thoughts and emotions are revealed. Neither brother had time to hide what they thought in the spontaneity of seeing you and showed that Stefan would still offer you help and Damon would not jump to kill you."

Astra let out a short, bitter laugh.

"Maybe he won't kill me, but that doesn't mean he won't try. He's tortured Stefan, his own brother, he's killed innocent people and is slowly falling off the rails. He's losing his mind and I'm worried that this might just be too much and finally push him off completely. They both love Elena, but she loves Stefan. It's the same as with Katherine. Now, he sees his past fiancé in love with-"

Astra paused in what she was saying when it registered that she had actually just confessed love to Elijah without even meaning to. Did she love him? Her eyes slanted over to see a frozen look of shock on his face, his eyes looking off toward the window. A flutter started in her stomach and she blinked slowly to draw herself back to reality.

"In love with an Original, who's the brother of the one trying to kill the woman he presently lo-"

Elijah's lips silenced her so suddenly that she thrust her hands out in shock, slamming them against his chest in the process. He didn't react, however, but merely wrapped her in his arms, pressing her flush against him. The bare skin of his torso was hot against her chilled hands and the material of his pants caressed her bare legs. Her hands soon slipped around to embrace his torso, returning his embrace as her lips pressed and danced with his.

Elijah rolled onto his back fluently, keep his arms around her and refusing to remove them as she smiled against his lips. She relaxed into his hold completely, pressing quick kisses against his lips in a type of goodnight gesture before she laid her head down on his bare chest. His hands glided up and down her spine, playing with the strands of her hair and messaging her back. She hummed in contentment once again, her own fingertips stroking along his collar bone tiredly.

"Rest, Astraea," he whispered after a moment as he lifted a hand to brush his fingers through her hair and push it away from her face. She exhaled heavily one last time as her body relaxed fully against his ministrations, allowing her to drift off into a dreamless, black sleep.

Elijah remained awake, however, for many more hours. The blood that he had lost did make sleep incredibly appealing, but there was far too much on his mind.

The Salvatore's were well aware of her presence now, and that could bring both positive and negative consequences. He could not afford to keep Astra hidden away anymore, dodging the brothers at every turn. Not when Klaus had dropped off the radar again. He would need her completely focused, and with her mind drawn off on the brothers all the time there was too much risk.

Had the choice been his, he would have hidden her away the second Klaus became a recluse. The witches made the decision for him, however, that Astra would never be able to back out of the fray. She would be forced to stand at his side to the end. Whether it be Klaus's, his, or her end.


	23. Two Sides

**Two Sides**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

The house was filled with silence as the dead marched, one by one through the hollow halls. Unneeded heart beats sounded from their chests, echoing in their ears, and dry air filled their lungs for pointless reasons. Flawless, poise, unreal.

This was what happened when the dead rose.

"Thank you for coming under such short notice," Astra said as she looked over to Mikael from the corner of her eye, the vibrant amethyst colour drawing his attention just as it did the same with everyone else. The slight amount of makeup just made them all the more intense when she looked at him.

"You said that it was of dire consequence," Mikael responded easily as his eyes roamed over the home that Astra had built for herself. She motioned over to the couches as soon as they were within the sitting area, allowing the men to make their way over and take up the couch and two of the armchairs, leaving her to sit in the final armchair across from the blonde haired man—who she had learned was William Wright—and took a moment to stare him down.

"I have located the turned doppelgänger," Astra finally declared, looking directly into the icy blue eyes of Elijah's father, a complete contrast to the warm brown of his son's. She missed those eyes, waking up to seeing them and letting them be the last eyes she saw before she fell asleep.

But it was not the time to think on that.

"Nicklaus and Elijah-"

"Are unaware," Astra assured, looking away from him to take in the shocked looks of the other men—all but the one black man, he looked calm and poise as ever. "You know that giving them her location reveals my own in the process. I will not take such a risk."

"What is being done?" William demanded, clearly unsettled with the thought that he was so close to the same location as the woman who had Nicklaus's anger directed toward her. Astra repressed the urge to growl at him, severely disliking his presence in her home. Why Mikael was keeping such company, she would never know.

"I have the doppelgänger in check for the time being; she believes that I am in contact with the brothers still and I have told her an empty threat concerning her location and should it get out. However, I know of her tricks and it's very clear that she will _not_ go through with this quietly," Astra sighed, rubbing at her temple as the makings of a headache came up. She greatly disliked Katherine—even more so when she was the topic of conversation that also had Elijah involved.

She was the jealous type, after all.

"A rebellion from her is to be expected," Mikael agreed, seeming more amused than anything as he watched Astra.

"What does the doppelgänger have to do with us?" Carter McAvoy asked as he looked over to her with bored hazel eyes, spending the majority of the time looking neutral and dismissive. Astra very much enjoyed his silent company already and wished that there had been another like him to take William's place. There was still an angering thought of him trying to attack Annabel should he know what she was hiding away in the basement.

"Katarina Petrova had a child while she was human; that means that the doppelgänger line was continued. Should Nicklaus find Katherine, he will more than likely use her blood to track down her family line and locate the new doppelgänger when she decides to appear. Should that happen-"

"There will be nearly no possible way to stop him," Mikael finished for her, looking to the three men that were with him. Astra didn't say anything further, waiting for someone else to express their thoughts. They were there for a greater reason than they may have realized.

"You cannot be serious," William snapped, looking as though he were ready to rise to his feet and leave.

"Remain sitting, Mr. Wright, or I will attach you very painfully to that seat. It would not be hard to get a new couch," Astra threatened, looking him in the eye. He seemed to pale further before he lowered his arse back down to the cushions. Astra's eyes looked to calm nearly immediately after and he had the strange thought that perhaps she had some sort for split-personality for vampires.

"Until Nicklaus, and unfortunately Elijah as well, is stopped we will all have a threat following us around. We are here to assist, with whatever you may have planned, my dear." Amethyst eyes calmed as she smiled to Mikael, pleased with his answer. He was relieved to see that she was calming down; her tempter was something to be feared of that he knew, both from the word of others and first hand experiences.

William, however, looked appalled. "And to take the chance of being killed by the brothers?" he demanded incredulously. Astra's sharp eyes snapped back to him and before he could blink she was holding onto him by the throat, pressing him back against the couch to the point that it started tipping, lifting Carter's feet from the floor slightly. He didn't react in the slightest, however.

"Do not tempt me to eliminate you, you're easily replaceable. Tell me, Mikael, have you anything for this man?"

The older vampire waved his hand dismissively, looking off to the far wall where a detailed lake painting was hung upon the wall. "Do what you please; it is of no consequence to me."

**Roman Empire, Pompeii, 78 A.D.**

Astraea was playing with the material of her dress, sitting off to the side of the dancing city folk as the fire next to her warmed her skin. She smiled to her sister as she waved to her from where she was dancing, the light of the large fires around the space giving her skin a happy glow. She looked away for a moment, up toward the sky and at the stars. Her mother had loved the stars so much that she named her after them, saying that she would always be so full of light.

"I hope I am not interrupting," Elijah said softly as he sat next to her, drawing her attention back down to Earth. Her smile widened all the more at the sight of him and she shook her head, denying his words. She couldn't deny the feelings that arose in her whenever he appeared around her.

"Where did you disappear to?" she asked quietly, not wanting to be too forward but still hoping to start a conversation.

"I was simply wondering where my brother was staying while here," he answered easily, as though it was nothing at all. To her, it was just that; unimportant. If anything, he would do everything that he could to keep them apart. Seeing Nicklaus and Astraea so close to one another was something that he greatly disliked and it was not only because of his possessive demonic side.

"He's nice; I think I spooked him when I mentioned that I knew about him, though," she commented, seeing a dark look enter his eyes. "Elijah?"

He appeared to come back to himself at the sound of his name being called, his eyes focusing again and meeting her concerned amethyst ones. She was frowning softly as she looked at him, leaning slightly closer as though he had not heard her. When she saw that his attention was back to the present a smile graced her features, making him smile faintly in turn.

"Are your other siblings here as well, or is Nicklaus alone?" she asked suddenly, pulling her knees up to her chest as she turned more in his direction, showing that he had her undivided attention. Elijah could not help but to smile, glad that she was with him once more and not in the arms of his brother. Astraea waited patiently for him; she understood that he was distant that night and wasn't going to act any differently because of it. She knew that he would more than likely be unsettled at the thought of his family, the same creatures as he, could be in the city as well.

"My sister is here as well," he answered eventually. "You would like her, I believe. I know that she would love your company." Astraea smiled happily at his words. She had once been so nervous to be around him but she had relaxed back to herself, beginning to realize that she didn't need to act any different with him than she usually would.

"Is your sister here?"

"I have not seen her," Elijah admitted, looking briefly around the circle of celebrating people. "Come now, enough on my family. Let us enjoy the festivities," he offered, taking her hand before she had a chance to protest and pulled her back toward the light. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, her heart fluttering as he pulled her against his body and began to guide her through the familiar dances she had been taught all her life. For one night, she truly felt alive.

"Thank you, Elijah," she whispered softly as she leaned her chin on his shoulder for a moment, knowing that he had no trouble hearing her. "You've made me feel so alive once more." His arms tightened around her in reply, his lips brushing her throat discretely.

"Tonight, you are a healthy young woman that has not a care in this world. And tonight, I am but a human man that wishes you all of the happiness in the world," he whispered into her hair, drawing for the most radiant smile from her. Astraea leant more against him as the dance steps blew the materials of their clothes about, the cool night air caressing their skin. Elijah's hand glided along the bared skin of her back teasingly over and over, never lingering for long.

Astraea was drifting off into her own world before long, her arms wrapped around Elijah. She barely even noticed when he began to lead her away from the main area, toward the paths that separated the housings. The darkness that met her brought her fully back to reality, her lips parting to speak before a long, elegant finger pressed to them left her silent.

"Hush, no need to worry," he assured softly, removing the finger from her lips and instead brushing back a loose curl of hair that framed her face. Astraea's eyes drifted closed, her heart signing, at the soft feel of his touch. She leaned toward the feel of his skin on her own, encouraging him to frame her face softly with his hand.

No one could see them from the place that he had brought them, cutting the world away and leaving only them within the darkness. It felt like a drug had entered her system, leaving Astraea dazed and leaning against Elijah. She knew, however, that this was not the case and she was simply immersed so deeply in his presence. Her head was tipped up before she realized and she found herself looking into shadowed, light brown eyes.

"Elijah," she whispered softly, her hand reaching up to mirror his own and frame his face. His cheek was smooth beneath her palm, a contrast to many of the men in the city that grew out their facial hair. The corners of her lips lifted into a smile as her thumb traced over his lips. They were smooth to the touch and she found herself wanting to kiss them more than any other time in her existence. It was as though Elijah knew her emotions because he soon leaned down to her and caught her lips in the ghost of a kiss.

She barely even felt the contact, it was so light. She leaned toward him, craving more, and met his lips again. His hand slipped around from her cheek to bury in her hair, meeting the resistance of the pins but not letting it deter him. His other arm wound around her waist, the bare skin of her back so enticing to touch, and pulled her flush against his body. A gasp tore from her lips as she felt the full expanse of him. He was strong and muscled against her soft from. She had known from his arms that he was strong but she had not been expecting the cords of muscle to continue to his back and chest, her stomach pressed to his telling her that he was toned everywhere.

**I'm sorry. I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry. I didn't realize how long it had been since I've updated until people starting reviewing my **_**other**_** stories asking for me to add to this one!**

_**A kiss!**_** That is my apology; they kiss for the first time in the past. :)**

**Chapter 24 – Unravel**

"I want to know what's going on, too, Damon. Drinking life away and moping about long lost love _again_ won't change anything," said Stefan in a cold tone, one of the only things that he knew would get a rise from his brother. Being sensitive and understanding never worked, there was no point in wasting time with trying that again.

"Do not make me throw this at you," Damon growled out in warning as he lifted the scotch up and pointed to his younger sibling with malice.

The front door to the boarding house opened, drawing Stefan's attention away from his brother. Alaric made his way around the corner a moment later, his eyes searching out for the brothers. It didn't take a genius to know that something was wrong in the household. It was never good when Damon drank straight from the bottle.

"Do I want to ask?" he inquired hesitantly, looking between the brothers.

"My dead ex-fiancé isn't so dead," Damon spat out, tipping his head back for another drink.


	24. Unravel

**Unravel**

Caroline sat on the end of her bed, the mirror of her vanity showing her eyes her freshly showered reflection. She was not looking at the mirror, however, but at the small ring that sat in her hand. The silver chain sat innocently on her desk, gleaming in the light and calling out to Caroline; as though the jewellery was taunting her. _I'm not yours. I don't belong to you_. She was sure that the vampire had not noticed at the time but she would discover eventually.

There was a combination of a D and an A, elegant and beautifully carved into the sapphire.

The silence that had followed Damon since Jonas has saved them was clear to her now, as she looked at the ring between her fingers and thinking back to her reaction of the brothers—Damon especially. She had never seen him at the point that he was so shocked he couldn't get out a single word. She turned the ring over in her fingers, caressing the silver. The ring was very well taken care of and it also appeared to have cost a good amount.

But why is someone so close to Damon working against him? However, Elijah wasn't exactly against Damon at the time. Everything about Elijah being there was to protect Elena from Klaus, as messed up as it may seem. Astra had protected Caroline to hold up his end of the deal about keeping all of those close to Elena safe.

Letting out a soft sigh, Caroline moved over to her vanity and put the ring in with her other jewellery; she would have to decide what to do with it another time. Another thing to think about was whether or not to mention what she knew to the others.

Stefan looked over to where Damon was most distinctly sulking in the sitting room of their home, drinking scotch straight from the bottle as he looked into the flames of the fire. He couldn't blame his brother this time, he knew exactly why he was doing it. At a bright and early eight o'clock, however, was pushing the envelope just a little bit.

"It's not going to change anything," he said clearly from where he leaned against the doorframe. The woman that Damon had used as his meal for the previous night had already left after Damon had sucked all the information about Elijah that he could from her and compelled her into a relationship.

"Shut up, Stefan," the elder brother growled out before taking another large mouthful of alcohol.

Stefan sighed loudly as he leaned his head back against the wood. "We don't even know the full story, Damon. Originals can compel vampires so she might be forced to do what he says," he tried to reason, already knowing that Damon wasn't going to take that as an excuse.

"She thanked him. He tore open her chest and she thanked him!"

"Because he pulled out a wooden bullet that could have killed her! You remember what Caroline said, she could feel it rubbing against her heart. He stopped her from dying; she thanked him because he saved her life," Stefan reasoned as he pushed himself away from the wall, making his way around the couch.

Damon swallowed thickly as he swirled the scotch around the bottle in his hand, never once looking over to Stefan. His hand clenched and unclenched at his other side, his fingers digging into his thigh and accenting the ring that rested on his finger. His blue eyes were enraged, filled with the pain of betrayal. He didn't know the full story, but he didn't exactly care at that particular moment. Even the weapon that John Gilbert had dropped off that could potentially kill Elijah wasn't lifting his spirits as well as it should have.

"I want to know what's going on, too, Damon. Drinking life away and moping about long lost love _again_ won't change anything," said Stefan in a cold tone, one of the only things that he knew would get a rise from his brother. Being sensitive and understanding never worked, there was no point in wasting time with trying that again.

"Do not make me throw this at you," Damon growled out in warning as he lifted the scotch up and pointed to his younger sibling with malice.

The front door to the boarding house opened, drawing Stefan's attention away from his brother. Alaric made his way around the corner a moment later, his eyes searching out for the brothers. It didn't take a genius to know that something was wrong in the household. It was never good when Damon drank straight from the bottle.

"Do I want to ask?" he inquired hesitantly, looking between the brothers.

"My dead ex-fiancé isn't so dead," Damon spat out, tipping his head back for another drink.

Alaric's eyes widened at the words, unsure of how to take them. Damon had once been engaged? She's alive? She's a vampire? She was important enough to turn Damon into a depressed alcoholic?

"She's working for Elijah," Damon continued as he finally got to his feet, spinning around and spreading his arms wide as a malicious grin rose to his features, unsettling the other two men in the room. "You know what? I bet she's sleeping with him, too! Elena said that the woman with him was his 'wife'!" The yell of his words made Alaric tense up right before Damon roared in outrage and threw the bottle of scotch against the far wall, only five feet away from where Alaric was standing. The human male jumped to the side to avoid the explosion of glass and liquid, ducking back out into the hallway for a moment.

"Damon!"

"No! The minute we die she disappears! Next thing I know she's a vampire and working for an original!" Damon yelled as he rounded on his brother. "How long did it take for her to move on? Huh? Was she off skipping down the aisle a year later to _him!"_

"You were the one screwing around with Katherine behind her back!" Stefan yelled back suddenly, leaving Damon with a shell-shocked expression on his face as he looked over to his younger brother. Alaric looked between the two brothers with worry, making sure that the argument didn't escalade. All throughout, he listened and took in the information carefully. "I could see it in her eyes _every_ time she looked at you. She knew _exactly_ what you were doing, Damon, and she _never left your side!"_ The outrage in Stefan's voice was unsettling to hear, especially for the human. He'd never seen Stefan like this. "She was my friend, Damon, and you broke her heart."

Intense blue eyes looked into angered brown ones, neither brother backing down with the new information laid out before them.

"Her name's Astra, isn't it?" Alaric asked suddenly, his voice low. Both brothers looked over to him at the sound of his voice, having forgotten that he was even still in the room. Alaric suddenly pulled something from his pocket as he kept speaking. "I ran into Caroline on my way up here. She asked me to give something to Damon for her. She told me she got it from around the neck of a woman named Astra." A thin silver chain dangled from the man's fingers as he held up his hand, a silver and blue ring hanging on the end.

Damon appeared before him so suddenly he dropped the chain, but it was caught fluently by the elder Salvatore. He looked at the ring with such intensity that he was afraid he'd made a mistake by agreeing to give it to him.

"What is it?" he asked carefully, watching Damon's face as pain began to fill his gaze.

"Her engagement ring."

Elijah's fingers glided along the smooth fabric of her dress, caressing one of the ribbons that tied at the back around her waist. The open back of the dress allowed for him to run his hands over the smooth skin gently, feeling for any traces of injury. Her chest was completely healed, not even a scar left in place. She looked immaculate once again, completely flawless as she stood before the full length mirror.

"I asked for you to tie the ribbon, Elijah, not fondle me," she teased as she looked at his face through the mirrors reflective surface. He smiled faintly in amusement before he bent forward to press a chaste kiss between her shoulder blades. She shivered in response, goose bumps rising on her flesh in response to his touch.

"Just being thorough," he replied back in a deep baritone, causing her to smile at the sound. How she loved his voice.

"Any more thorough and we'll be late for tea."

She turned around to face him fully, her hands moving to adjust his already perfect tie and reach up to brush the strands of hair over his forehead back into place. He was always so well made up that she almost felt sullied compared to him.

Offering her his arm, Elijah escorted her out of the home and down to the flashy red car that they had decided to take to the party. He had done his best to talk her out of it, but she insisted that it was better than the bulky truck that he chose to buy. Her car was small and could find much easier parking than his truck could. The compromise was that he would drive.

"I feel too formal," Astra said after a couple of minutes in the car, brushing at the skirt of her dress. It was a strapless one that reached just above her knees, a soft lilac colour but a silk texture. The only jewellery that she was wearing was her rings form Elijah, two sapphire earrings in each ear and a golden chain necklace with a modest sapphire pendant resting on her chest. The only thing she disliked, however, were the strapped high heels she was wearing.

"You look lovely," Elijah assured, "Nothing you are wearing is too fancy, Astraea."

"Yes, because silk dresses always just scream casual," she countered in a sultry tone as she leaned back against the leather seat. "I suppose that we must dress to match, however."

Elijah only smirked from his place, eyes remaining on the road, as the silence fell over the car. The drive into Mystic Falls took longer with Elijah driving, only because he actually abided to the laws of the road, but Astra didn't mind in the least. She knew, with all her heart, mind and soul that Damon would be at the tea party today. He wanted to get closer to Elijah, find out his plan and stop him and in order to do that he would need to meet with him as often as he could.

"So, what exactly is the purpose of today? Just keeping up disguises?" she asked curiously as she leaned slightly toward Elijah, crossing her legs to get comfortable.

"I do need to get information on this town, information that I do not have."

"Sounds sneaky," she mumbled softly, leaning her head back against her headrest. She watched the lines on the road dart passed. Unconsciously, her hand rose up to her bare throat where the silver chain she had once worn was no longer. There could have been many instances that it fell off or was taken off while she was unconscious, and she would find it at any cost.

"We're here," Elijah announcing, drawing her back to reality. Her eyes moved up to look at where he was parking, remembering the house to be that of the Lockwood's. It was larger than her own, but it was mostly just empty spaces to hold more bodies for parties and get-togethers. "See, we're not late for tea," Elijah whispered softly, a small smirk on his lips. Astra laughed softly, shaking her head as he turned off the engine and moved around the car to get to her door.

She smiled up to him as she took his offered hand, letting him guide her out of the car. People from the town that were also present at the party turned to look at them, first noticing the car and then noticing the 'famous writer' and his wife. Astra smiled to them, letting Elijah guide her arm to loop through his before he escorted her toward the front entrance.

Mrs. Lockwood met them at the door.

"Elijah, it's wonderful to see you again. And I see you've brought your wife," Mrs. Lockwood greeted warmly, turning her smile over to Astra. "Astra, correct?"

Astra put on a radiant smile, showing off her perfect white teeth and held her hand out for Mrs. Lockwood to shake. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mayor Lockwood."

"Oh, just Carol, if you would," the older woman said quickly as she shook Astra's hand expertly before stepping aside. "Come inside, please."

**Again, terribly sorry for the seemingly endless wait that I had to put you all through with this story. I've begun writing again, though, and I won't be dallying anymore! At least, not for the summer vacation :P**

**I tried to get this chapter out the same day, but my wi-fi didn't seem to have the same plans. :(**


	25. Glass Houses and Paper Mountains

**Glass Houses and Paper Mountains**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Astra watched from her place as William walked about her living room, picking things up and examining them with a sneer on his face before he placed them back down. She rolled her eyes at the annoyance before she rose from her own seat and moved toward the hallway that had the basement door. While William was distracting himself, the others barely a concern, she would have to talk to Annabel and let her know that she would remain in the basement. William had asked where her maids were but she was saved from having to answer when Carter interrupted with 'they knew you were coming, boy' and successfully distracted the male from his question by drawing him into a rant.

Locking the door behind her, she made her way down the steps. The air grew all the more cold as she walked downward, her heels tapping ever so lightly on the stone before she came to the bottom and looked around. Annabel appeared not a moment later around the far corner, nodding to her mistress.

Astra brought a finger to her lips to tell the other woman to be quiet. Annabel nodded her head and stayed where she was while Astra walked over to her, bending at the waste until she was able to whisper into the younger woman's ear. Annabel listened carefully as Astra explained that she would remain in the room in the basement, more blankets and clothes would be brought down to her and she would have it arranged for a meal to come as well.

"Stay safe, Miss. Casca," Annabel whispered back, so quietly that even Astra barely heard her and it appeared that she was only mouthing the words. Astra nodded her head in answer, looking down into her eyes, before she turned to head back up to the top floor. She's need to have William distracted again later for when she brought the things down for Annabel, but it was worth it.

The door was locked behind her once more, the voices of her new house guests floating through from the other room. She didn't want to go over to them and speak with any, aside from Mikael since he knew better than to annoy her. She had met Mikael hundreds of years after being turned and for some reason she had actually gotten along with him; the brothers did not like that one bit.

"In need of a break, my dear?" Mikael suddenly appeared before her, causing Astra to smile just faintly.

"Are you offering?"

Mikael smirked faintly and offered her his arm, "Come, let's walk."

Leaving the buffoon that he brought with him in the hands of Carter, who seemed more than likely that he was planning on killing the other man in his sleep anyway, Astra knew that her house would still be intact when she returned to it. The men inside were too afraid of her and the fact that she was over 1500 years old only added to that fear. Mikael led her out to her back garden and straight to a bench so that they could sit and talk.

"Do you know where they are?" Astra asked first, looking over to the father of the man she loved.

"No, I have lost track of them. Nicklaus is very clever with hiding his location if that is what he truly wishes," Mikael said regretfully. "I had lost track of them a short while ago and have been trying to find them since. There have been no sightings in the area, though, so I believe that you are safe."

"I fear every day that I will be found; and I do not even fully know why," Astra growled out in annoyance as she looked off to the woods that surrounded the home. "What an irritation. You nor your children will tell me a thing of my very existence or the reason for Elijah's lies," she snapped, darting her eyes over to him. Mikael showed no immediate reaction to her harsh temper, but instead moved to pluck a flower from the ground, marvelling it for a moment.

"You are more frail than you think, my dear," he finally commented. "Elijah once told me 'she is a delicate flower, spun of fine glass but as bright and strong as the richest of diamonds'. I did not know what he meant until I met you; now I understand. Now, I must protect you from him before he has a chance to break you."

"But I am _not_ a delicate flower," she countered, meeting his bright blue eyes with her strange, beautiful amethyst ones. "I am a strong, independent woman and I was even before I met Elijah."

"You were on your death bed-"

"And prepared to die. I was not looking for a way out; I was prepared to pass on as I was destined to. Elijah messed that destiny up and there were consequences; it's hard to miss when I must live with them each day. What did Elijah _do_, Mikael?"

"That is not my story to tell," he answered cryptically, getting a growl of annoyance from Astra. "I do not even know if is Elijah's story. Perhaps, my dear, you need to look back through your family tree. Hm?" Astra's eyes moved to look over to him suspiciously, knowing a hint when she heard one. "So, a marriage?"

"That is not up for discussion, especially with the father of my past love," she snapped quickly. She was getting increasingly short tempered lately and she was positive that it was the fault of the undead doppelgänger. Damon and Stefan were lucky to have been saved from her irritation, but Mikael was taking the brunt of it at that moment. He clearly didn't mind, but she knew that she would regret snapping at him as she had later on.

"Perhaps you are more delicate than you assume, dear," Mikael simply said as he rose to his feet, turning to look back down her again. Astra held still as he reached down and tucked the flower behind her ear, leaning forward to press a kiss against her forehead before he disappeared before her eyes. She sighed softly, looking down to the ground and forcing her shoulders to relax. She had hoped he would take her away from the stresses but he just brought up more.

**Roman Empire, Pompeii, 78 A.D.**

Elijah had told Astraea once that he was dead, technically, because that was how he was turned into the demon that he was. Yet, as she had her arms wrapped around him, her face buried in his neck as he kept them hidden away from the people and the lights, she was pleasantly warm. His body radiated warmth, his heart beat steadily inside his chest and he moved and breathed like a regular man.

"I do not wish to leave this," she finally whispered against his shirt, feeling and hearing as he hummed in agreement, his arms tightening around her gently.

"I must take you home before you parents believe that I had abducted you," Elijah said softly, the amusement in his voice making her smile and nuzzle her face more firmly into his chest. "I do, too, though. To hold you like this…is a dream," he continued, lifted a hand to run it through the strands of her hair that had loosened from its bindings.

"I wish that I did not have to go home; I wish I could stay out all night and be beneath the stars that gave me a name," she reminisced faintly as she positioned her chin to rest on his chest and her eyes rose upward to the sky. The bright dots of the stars made her smile, and the movement of Elijah shifting his head to look upon them as well only broadened it. "Have they changed over the time you have been alive?"

"Not really, I imagine that it would take centuries to change such a thing. There are many Gods and Goddesses, but not all become written in the stars," he answered back. She nodded her head in understanding before she closed her eyes and resumed her previous position. Elijah stayed still for a moment, only moving to run his fingers along her smooth strands. She sighed in contentment and tightened her arms around his torso.

He suddenly stopped stroking and looked down at the top of her golden blonde head, watching the small amount of firelight that peeked around to them dancing along the strands and making them look as though they were glowing. She shifted at the sudden lack of touch and looked up to him, the violet of her eyes taking him by surprise for only a moment. "I wish to show you something, if you will permit me to take you away from here," he offered up, keeping his dark eyes on her light ones.

A smile broke across her face and she nodded her head quickly. "Please, do."

Without further hesitation, he bent and lifted her off her feet and let her legs drape across his arm while the other supported her shoulders. Astraea gasped in surprise as her hands twisted in his tunic in reaction to the lack of her own support, looking up at his shadowed face in shock. "Hold on, and close your eyes," he ordered calmly, waiting until she had done as he asked. Astraea didn't like the sensation of not being able to see or feel where she was going, but her trust was in Elijah.

A small shriek left her lips when a huge rush of cool air pushed against her, the sound being swallowed up by the wind and carried away without a second thought from anyone in the city. Elijah's arms were ever holding onto her, never once wavering as he pressed her against his chest. Astraea didn't dare open her eyes as the wind beat against her face, her hands gripping Elijah's tunic until she feared that she may have torn it.

Then it all stopped.

The wind was still there, but it was light and airy; nothing compared to the hard push that had been pressing her hard against Elijah's chest before. It felt cooler, wherever they had stopped, and she finally opened her eyes. Her hands were slack on Elijah's shirt as her eyes widened and her lips parted. She wanted to say something, but her voice wouldn't allow anything to come forth. He slowly put her back on her feet, allowing her to adjust to standing before he stepped back to give her space.

Elijah looked out over the view that had her in awe, feeling proud that he had been able to show her something that was so new to her. The light of the fires from the festival reached above the roofs of homes and other buildings, the torches than lined the streets casting brilliant glows and dangerous shadows all over. The endless sky of blackness and stars hung above the city, reaching out and blending with the black waters that were beyond the city. Astraea leaned forward along the stone of the cliff side that Elijah had placed them on and looked along at the bright specks of light.

"It is all so beautiful," she whispered in awe, looking back over at Elijah as he watched her carefully. He didn't want to take the chance of her slipping while still so close to the edge.

"Have you never seen the full city before?" he asked in return, stepping back up to her and gently wrapping an arm around her waist to draw her to him, letting her side lean against his front. The moonlight that touched her skin made her appear pale, while in the daytime her skin was kissed by the rays and looked strong and dark.

"Never; thank you for this." Her eyes held her joy, the dimples in her cheeks appeared at the brilliance of her smile.

Even with the beauty of her face, he found his eyes drawn toward her neck, the slender expanse of skin looking so inviting. The warmth that radiated off her form called to him, willing him in for just once taste. She caught his stare and shifted beneath his gaze, twitching in an attempt not to cover her neck. It was still a clear memory in her mind of the last time that he had bitten her, licking the blood from her lips when she coughed it up. Guilt welled within Elijah when he realized her fear and he quickly guided her face with gentle fingers until she was looking up to him again.

"I am truly sorry what I did to you, Astraea," he mumbled out softly, fearful that he may scare her away again. A sad smile came to her lips and she took his hand in her own gently, cradling it to her cheek as she looked back out to the dark sky and celebrating city.

"I will always forgive you, Elijah. Always," she promised, turning her face into his hand and pressing a kiss against the skin of his palm. A smile came to his lips and he leaned forward to return the gesture, lingering with his lips against her temple before he drew back enough to wrap her in his arms again. The wind was cool and he knew that he could not keep her above the city for too long, so he would allow her to enjoy the time they had there comfortably.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You're all amazing, it's great to hear what you all think. I've also have **_**a lot**_** of people adding this story to their alert list—to their 'follow' list, as it has been changed now—so I'm glad to have more people wanting to find out what happens even if they don't feel the need to leave a review. Hope you enjoyed, the next should be out soon!**

**Chapter 26 – New Familiarity**

Having spent so much time with him, she didn't miss the subtle twitch of his jaw in anger and quickly stepped up to wrap her arms around his waist and press against him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'm alright; but I hate that man."

"Being on the list does not mean we must save him immediately. That is, should something happen," Elijah rumbled, causing Astra to smile as she tried not to laugh at his words. In saying that, he showed such protective and possessive nature that it made her stomach tingle in excitement. There was no human man that could ever make her feel the way that this vampire did.

"Elena may just throw a fit. Although, I hear that she hates him, as well," she pondered. "Maybe she's willing to negotiate?"

Elijah nearly growled, the vibrations running from his chest into hers and making her shiver. She jumped in surprise when she suddenly felt the warm, wet sensation of his tongue run along her shoulder, collecting the blood that had yet to dry. There was no repressing the shiver the travelled up her body as he pulled away from her and began removing his suit jacket and pulling up his sleeve just enough to bare his wrist.

"Take some of my blood, it will help."


	26. New Familiarity

**New Familiarity**

Astra stood toward the back of the room, keeping an ear on Elijah as he spoke with Carol. She found herself wrapped in a conversation with another founding family member, speaking to her about romantic weddings that were bringing her mood to a boiling point. She didn't want to hear about weddings, considering she had been nearly married twice and was now in a fake marriage that didn't even consist of a wedding or proper proposal. She digressed, however.

"You must be so lucky, travelling around as you do for your husband's research," the woman said, her name going completely over the blonde's head as she did her best to simply _survive_ the conversation.

"It is very exciting, but it can sometimes become strenuous; what with plane tickets, cars, places to stay. It's an organizational nightmare sometimes," Astra replied with the same smile that she had used with Carol when they first met, placing her empty tea cup on a platter that a woman was holding as she walked by, serving and collecting cups. The woman laughed along with her, sounding just as fake as Astra felt.

"How long have you and Elijah been married?" Another woman asked, whose name she at least remembered to be Laura.

Astra smiled more shyly at this question, trying to seem modest. "Just over a year now," she answered, remembering the number that they had agreed on. "It's been a wonderful thirteen months and I hope it's the same for _many_ more to come." The woman seemed to swoon at the answer and Astra fought against rolling her eyes. In her time, arranged marriages rarely ended well so she was trying her best to make up what she could from knowing others who had married through her many years of existence.

"Is Elijah your first husband?" Laura asked, not noticing the sudden constriction of Astra's pupils as she asked this. Not only because of the question, but because of the voice that she heard enter the conversation that Elijah had been having with Carol. She didn't let her mask break though and acted naturally.

"Yes, and I intend to make him my last," she answered back. In all technicalities, she wasn't lying. Elijah had planned to marry her centuries before Damon's existence. "Please, excuse me while I run to the powder room." Astra said quietly to the two woman before she turned to head off, all intent in her to actually move to the washroom and make sure that she wasn't about to fall apart.

"So you're Astra," a familiar male voice said from the side of her. Astra stopped easily and turned to see who had spoken. Damon's little helper.

"Mr. Saltzman, I was wondering when we'd run into one another again," she greeted in a calm tone. "How's Jenna? I hear that you're staying with her," she said quietly, her tone warning him that she knew exactly how to play the game that he had entered. Alaric looked uncomfortable under her violet stare but refused to back down.

"Let's just keep Jenna out of this one, shall we?" he answered back, his blue eyes darkening slightly. She smiled, then, and nodded her head. If anything, he could have sworn he saw sympathy colouring her features as she looked into his eyes.

"Of course."

A touch to her shoulder had Astra's entire body tensing, for she did not know this touch. She looked over at them from the corner of her eye, locking eyes with one person that she had hoped she would not have to deal with. John Gilbert; the biological father to Elena Gilbert and a serious pain in her ass now that he was back in town. "Hi, I don't believe that we have met. I'm-"

"Touching me," Astra growled out as he looked down at his hand on her shoulder, fighting the impulse to break it for penance. He withdrew his hand slowly running his fingers along the back of her arm to show that he was not afraid of her. Of course he would know that she was with Elijah, he was just too stupid to think anything of it. "John Gilbert, one of the many on the list. Sadly."

"Astra Smith, correct? Although, that probably isn't real, is it?" he asked in a light tone, remaining close to her even if he was not allowed to touch her.

"No, where I come from last names did not exist," she answered back truthfully, seeing the smile falter on his face for a moment. She smiled, proud of herself, and glanced back over her shoulder briefly to see that Damon and Elijah were stepping into a room for privacy. More than likely it had been Damon's idea and in the end his downfall. Her eyes snapped back to John when he reached an arm to wrap it around her shoulders, drawing her close to his side. She felt a distinct prick in her shoulder before a burning sensation rippled under her skin. He was injecting her with vervain? Really?

"Now, Astra, how about we talk?" he asked calmly, more than likely sure that she was weakened enough for him to seem a threat. She looked at him in irritation before glancing over to Alaric, whose eyes were wide as he watched the confrontation. He wasn't precisely fearful for John Gilbert's safety, but he also more than likely wanted him to remain alive.

"Actually," she started, reaching up to take his jaw in her hand. She squeezed the bone just enough to bruise but not break, before her other hand shot out to his throat and slammed into his trachea, leaving him breathless and he sputtered and quickly stepped away from him. Astra took a hold of his arm and guided him around to make it looked like she was helping him lean against the door frame when she was actually pinning him there with two fingers above his heart. "I don't like you, so I don't really want to talk to you. However, when Elijah smells the vervain in my blood and finds the blood drop on my shoulder, I'm sure that he'll just _love_ to have a nice, long, chat." She accentuated the last three words by pressing harder and harder against his chest, slowly beginning to crush his sternum into his lungs, before she abruptly released him. "Alas, you're on the list."

Without another word to either man she turned on her heel and headed toward the power room, dead set on scrubbing her shoulder where he had touched her. Alaric stared after her in shock, unsure of what to make of what just happened. He had listened to Stefan tell him about this cool headed woman this morning, and now he knew that he was telling the exact truth. She had been seconds away from killing John and hadn't even appeared to have the thought in her head.

Astra suddenly felt incredibly drained as fell to lean against the door of the powder room, leaning her head back. She could feel her body getting tired and her blood burning as the vervain made its way through her system. It wasn't as bad as it would have been hundreds of years ago, but it wasn't easy, either. The effects made her feel as though she was drunk; weakened and stumbling about. It only worsened the fact that she had been going through much the same thing because of the wolves and her body had only just recovered. Healing from several injuries and vervain all at one time slowed the process greatly. This was just another setback.

"Astraea?" Elijah's voice called through the door quietly. Without a moment of hesitation, she opened the door and allowed him to enter the small space. There was barely enough room for the both of them, the room not meant to fit more than one person as it was. "I could smell your blood, what happened?"

"John Gilbert is a very rude man," she answered back irritably. "He stabbed me with a needle of vervain," she elaborated. Having spent so much time with him, she didn't miss the subtle twitch of his jaw in anger and quickly stepped up to wrap her arms around his waist and press against him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'm alright; but I hate that man."

"Being on the list does not mean we must save him immediately. That is, should something happen; such as his fingers getting cut off again," Elijah rumbled, causing Astra to smile as she tried not to laugh at his words. In saying that, he showed such protective and possessive nature that it made her stomach tingle in excitement. There was no human man that could ever make her feel the way that this vampire did.

"Elena may just throw a fit. Although, I hear that she hates him, as well," she pondered. "Maybe she's willing to negotiate?"

Elijah nearly growled, the vibrations running from his chest into hers and making her shiver. She jumped in surprise when she suddenly felt the warm, wet sensation of his tongue run along her shoulder, collecting the blood that had yet to dry. There was no repressing the shiver the travelled up her body as he pulled away from her and began removing his suit jacket and pulling up his sleeve just enough to bare his wrist.

"Take some of my blood, it will help."

Astra wanted to decline, but he was right. She was tired from the vervain and she didn't want to be stumbling about like a drunk for the remainder of the party, so drinking his blood would assist enough to keep her alert. He plucked a hand towel from the shelf just encase of a mess and offered her his wrist. She smiled up at him and pressed a kiss against the skin over his vein before he watched her eyes redden and her fangs elongate, bared above his wrist. He fisted his hand to draw the veins forth and repressed a flinch at the sharp, short pain when her fangs drove down into his flesh. He was old and he was strong, but that did not mean he didn't feel pain.

Not a single drop was wasted as she took deep, long pulls from his wrist until she was no longer slouching against the counter, her tongue laving over the injuring that she had created. The wound healed up quickly, but she continued to lick until there was no trace of blood left on his skin. As soon as she was sure that her mess was cleaned, she straightened up and licked her lips of blood. Elijah watched the red stained appendage dart along her along her bottom lip before he inhaled deeply. The smell of vervain was quickly being burned away, allowing his worry to fade.

"Thank you so much," she whispered and leaned up to kiss his lips chastely. "Now, before they believe there is a scandal occurring in the powder room, we should return."

They were rushed as soon as they entered the main room again, guided along to talk with different people. Unlike before, Elijah kept her firmly at his side. He was touching her in some way at every moment, his eyes catching John Gilbert's from across the room and offering a blank stare before looking away again. Astra had once told him that his calm is what scared people so much; she often preferred him glaring at her than just starting at her with a stoic expression. She didn't comment on Elijah touch as he alternated between having arm linked with his, as though he were escorting her; his arm around her waist, pressing her against him; his hand on the small of her back in a show of claim to everyone that saw it.

She rather enjoyed the attentions, especially when she saw Damon lingering along the corners of her vision.

Before long, Jenna appeared.

"Hello again, you two!" she greeted happily, offering her hand to shake. Elijah was kind toward the other woman and took her hand to shake gently. Astra moved first and hugged the woman in greeting, startling the other woman but gaining a pleasant smile and laugh. "How are you? Bored of Mystic Falls yet?"

Elijah laughed at her words, drawing many swooning glances their way from the women in the room. "Not just yet; thank you again for your help."

"It's absolutely no trouble, I'm glad I met you. Actually, I was wondering if I could steal Astra away for like five minutes; there's something that's just dying to meet her," Jenna said quietly, leaning forward as though it were a secret. Astra looked over to Elijah for permission, understand his uncertainty, and Jenna didn't miss the gesture. "Don't worry, I promise to keep her safe until I return her to you," she jested, unaware of just what she was promising in truth.

"That's just fine, I feel that I'm boring her with all of this novel talk, anyway. Have fun," Elijah smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against her temple. "Be careful," he whispered so quietly and quickly that no one else would have even noticed; not even a vampire. She acknowledged his words by returning a kiss against his cheek before she departed with the gushing blonde.

"I admit, I am so jealous of you right now," she said once they were what she assumed was out of earshot from Elijah, even though he could hear the entire house. Astra actually felt surprise as she looked over to the woman, wondering just what is was that she could be jealous of. "You and Elijah look so perfect and comfortable together; I wish I had that."

"Oh, Jenna, I'm sorry," Astra said softly, feeling true guilt. She didn't want to make the other woman feel bad. "I thought that you were with Alaric Saltzman. I met him earlier; he's a very nice man," she continued, watching Jenna's face carefully. She looked pained for a moment, the subject clearly very delicate for her. "Is…something wrong?"

"We're going through a bit of a rough patch right now. I feel…like he's hiding something from me," she explained, looking over to Astra. "I don't know, it's just a feeling. And then John goes and starts talking about Ric's deceased wife, and it's just getting way more complicated than I thought it would. He's a history teacher, he's supposed to be considered boring to other people."

"Trust me, that's not always true. Elijah's a writer; he's far from boring," Astra grinned, getting a blush and grin back from the other woman.

"Oh, this is who I want you to meet. Andy, this is Astra Smith. Astra, this is Andy Star and…Damon," Jenna sneered as she spoke Damon's name and Astra felt a new likeness for the woman. Her amethyst eyes looked to Damon's bright blue ones and she was surprised when she didn't feel the need to either beat him to death or flee back to Elijah. She was numb. For once, she was blissfully numb to the man that had crushed her heart in his fist. "What are you doing here, Damon?"

"What, am I not allowed to hang around my girlfriend?" Damon asked smartly, wrapping an arm around Andy's waist. Astra fought against the urge to roll her eyes at his blatant show but instead put on a smile and looked to Andy.

"Oh my god, it's true. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," Andy gushed as she leaned forward to look more closely at the abnormal colour of iris. Astra just smiled patiently. "I imagine that gets you a lot of attention; was that one of the reason's Elijah approached you?" she asked, completely forgoing any kind of conversation and jumping right into whatever Damon had ordered her to do.

"Yes, actually."

"How long have you been married?"

"It feels like centuries and days all at once," she answered back, her eyes flicking over to Damon. He wouldn't miss the message within the words. He was scowling already, having been hoping that she would not be so calm when she was faced with him and a new girlfriend in his life. "I've never met _anyone _better than him."

"Well I hope that's a good thing," Andy smiled, leaning against Damon. He didn't seem to notice the movement at all and instead was scowling over Astra's shoulder. She knew that Elijah was standing on the other side of the room, watching them. She could smell the blood that clung to Damon and was able to pinpoint a well hidden stain on the collar of his shirt. "Do you also work with Elijah?"

"I keep things organized, yes," she answered back blandly, waving her hand as though the topic bored her and she was motioning for Andy to move along to her next topic of conversation. Andy looked slyly over to Damon for a moment before stepping right up into Jenna's and Astra's faces, startling the women into trying to step back.

"Personal question—just girl gossip—how's the sex?"

Jenna looked embarrassed and appalled at her friend's behaviour, "Andy-"

"Come on, just between us girls. I mean, he's always very polite and gentlemanly. Does that account for the sex, too?" she asked curiously, looking directly into Astra's eyes. She repressed the urge to compel her to step back and shut up but instead smiled a teasing smile. Damon was listening carefully, even though he was acting oblivious. Elijah would also be listening in carefully as well, and she wanted to play with them both a little. "What's he like?"

"He's…a demon," she whispered back, getting a giddy laugh from Andy as she stepped back away.

"Well, before this continues on to worse topics, I'm going to return Astra to her husband. I think that the other women are trying to steal him," Jenna interfered before the interrogation could continue. Astra needed no further prompt and turned on her heel to head back over to the other side of the room. Jenna was chanting apologies the entire way but Astra just softly assured her that it was all okay. Not the first time she had been asked that; and that was the truth. "See, returned just as I promised," Jenna greeted Elijah, nudging Astra directly into his arms.

"As I see, thank you Jenna," Elijah replied with a smile, nodding his head and wrapping an arm around Astra's waist and keeping her locked against his chest. His dark eyes shot back to where Damon was scowling, Andy standing close to him as she whispered to him in a fairly loud voice. Elijah made a show of pressing a kiss to Astra's head, keeping eye-contact with the younger vampire as he did so. Astra tipped her head back, unaware of Elijah's challenge with Damon, and met his lips with hers instead. Elijah was pleased by the shift in events and kissed back softly, keeping in mind where they were, before he pulled back to allow them to continue with their socializing.

**I'm sorry for the inability to update, I've been trying but it for some reason didn't work. I was getting really irritated with the site because of it. One minute it works, another it does not. Fanfiction has PMS or something, I swear…**

**Please review! I'll have the next chapter out much sooner, of that I assure!**


	27. Tears and Rain

**Tears and Rain**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Astra remained in the back of her property as the played with the flower that Mikael had given her, thinking on what he had said. As delicate as a flower; to be delicate was something that many women prided in. For her, though, she had lived her life for nearly two thousand years as a vampire that was feared not only for her age, but her company. It was known that the Original Vampires childe was someone to be feared. She hated being seen as soft or fragile.

For so long she worked to gain a reputation among vampires and then had been forced to drop it and hide away like a frightened infant when she was no longer with Elijah. First they left Klaus and then she left him. Klaus was hunting for the both of them and Elijah was hunting for her. Now Astra's stuck in the same town that the deceitful doppelgänger is and will more than likely meet up with Klaus because of it.

Would Damon be against moving away when they were married? Far, far away?

At the thought of her fiancé, Astra's body froze when his voice drifted from inside her house. She had shot up from her seat and was halfway across the garden before a human would have been able to register the movement. The rocks beneath her feet were the only sound that filled the garden as she stopped breathing, listening carefully to where Damon's voice was drifting in from near the front entrance. She could hear where William and Carter were still in the sitting room, but they had gone quiet and were clearly listening to the human at the entrance.

She marched passed their doorway quickly and rounded the corner to where Damon was talking with Mikael, both men looking stiff as a board. Her dead heart leapt in her chest when Damon looked over to her with a broad smile and bowed gentlemanly, while Mikael glanced over to her briefly with a look of disapproval in his eyes.

"Damon, what a surprise," Astra greeted with a smile, stopping for a moment just inside the entrance way. "I thought you were spending the day with Stefan; is he here with you?"

"No, I'm afraid that Stefan was stolen away by Katherine. I wanted to come and see you but I was not aware you had company," he trailed off as he looked over to where Mikael was still watching him with a critical eye. Astra hissed quietly at Mikael when Damon looked away from her, only loud enough for the Original to hear her warning.

"Oh, yes," Astra quickly jumped back in and sped her way toward them, placing a hand on Mikael's shoulder gently. "Damon, this is my uncle Mikael Mikaelson. Mikael, this is my fiancé I was telling you about; Damon Salvatore. Mikael won't be able to make the wedding so he wished to pay us a visit before," Astra quickly lied, rolling along quickly with a story that would be convincing.

"My deepest regrets," Mikael said pleasantly, deciding it best to humour the woman lest she continue to grip his shoulder and break the bone beneath her palm. She eased up slightly when he spoke and instead removed herself from his side to go to Damon's.

He wished that there was some way to warn her.

Astra's pupils dilated as soon as she was within reach of Damon and a nearly silent growl issued from deep within her chest cavity. Mikael's hand shot out like quick human reflexes and he quickly pulled the woman back as soon as he heard the growl. "Forgive me, Mr. Salvatore, I just need a quick word with Astra." Damon nodded pleasantly and turned away to look about, busying himself while Astra was pulled rather quickly from the room.

She continued to issue a quiet, possessive growl even when outside of the room. Forget about Damon, she wanted to find Katherine and rip her apart.

"He smells like that whore," she rasped out, her eyes fixed on the doorway that led out to where Damon still was. "Why does he smell like her?" she snapped as she looked over to Mikael, as though he would know the reason for it. It wasn't just a smell from getting a hug or brushing shoulders. It was the smell of a lovers embrace; Damon hadn't washed and still smelt strongly of sex and Katherine. "I am going to kill that vile wretch."

Mikael never once released her arm and guided her further into the room so that Damon did not hear her by chance. "You must keep your wits about yourself, Astraea," Mikael snapped. Pushing her down into a seat, the piano bench closest, he kept a strong hand on her shoulder when she coiled to jump right back up.

"I'll rip her throat open and drink that bitch dry." Her entire body was trembling with a rage that Mikael had not seen since she first learned of Elijah's lies and secrets. He feared for the life of the undead doppelgänger when the elder vampire got her hands on her. She surely would not leave the exchange unharmed if even still alive.

"You must think clearly on this, Astra. It will expose you and Damon would surely not act positively to such a thing; his brother fancies her, no? You told me of a witch as well, she could do something drastic if her mistress dies."

"I don't care," Astra nearly shouted.

"Well, start caring," Mikael growled back. "Or I will be forced to chain you down in your own basement. Now, you will go out there and calmly tell Damon that it is not a good time for him to be at the house. Am I clear?"

Astra's eyes were fading to red and the veins began to appear around her eyes. There was no chance that she would be able to go near Damon without losing her control again. Mikael forced her chin upward and met her enraged violet eyes, watching as the blood appeared around them that showed all of her rage in one glance.

"You will remain seated here, silent, until I return," he ordered, watching a robotic look come to her face as the red and veins began to fade away. Not hesitating a moment more, the older man marched out to meet one of the many roots that were causing this problem. Damon looked surprised to see that it was Astra's 'uncle' and not the woman herself that had appeared back in the room. Mikael fought against the urge to wrinkle his nose as the stench that was rolling off them man and instead looked him directly in the eye.

"You are going to leave here and return home. There was no one here when you knocked on the door and you will not remember a single moment of our encounter today," he ordered calmly, holding the bright blue eyes of the older Salvatore brother. Damon nodded his head numbly before he walked from the house without another world.

**Roman Empire, Pompeii, 78 A.D.**

Astraea craned her neck to look up toward the dark skies without getting herself wet, the heavy rain falling down on the city. She shivered softly when the wind blew some of the wet droplets at her and forced her to step back under the protection of the halls roof. She needed to get out of the hall, but she didn't want to race all of the way home in the pouring rain. Ducking to the side, she covered her mouth as she coughed faintly a couple of times. No blood covered her skin when she inspected her hand, but she knew that it was bad for her cough to be coming back.

The effect of Elijah's blood was fading away again.

Sighing softly, she took a moment to remember the warm dryness of being under the hall's roof before collecting her skirts up into her hands and darting out into the rain. She gasped at the icy feeling of the water hitting her skin and ducked her head down to hide her sensitive neck, turning down a side-street between a grouping of houses to shorten her trip to her house. Her sisters wouldn't be there that day, and she was sure that even her parents would be off meeting with one of the other families on their street. Her father was actually trying to rush her marriage now that she was 'glowing with health'. That wouldn't last much longer unless Elijah gave her blood again to return the temporary healthy glow to her.

She shrieked in surprised when the man of her thoughts suddenly appeared in her path, catching her arms as she ran directly into his body and preventing her from falling backward. Her heart was hammering inside her chest as she looked up to Elijah's face, water dripping down from his nose and chin, and felt her cheeks warm. It was nearly painful, the need to touch his face and wipe the water away.

"Caught you," he teased softly, his words followed by an abrupt flash of lightning that made Astra jump.

"Elijah, you are soaked," she gasped in surprise as she suddenly became very aware that it looked as though he had been swimming with his clothes on. What had remained dry of the front of her dress was no longer, the water spread from his toga to her tunic. Elijah looked down at his apparel, as though he had _forgotten _that there wasn't a dry stitch upon his form. He didn't seem to mind, though, as he simply smiled faintly and looked back to Astra's eyes. The frown that had been marring her features faded away at the warm brown of his eyes. They appeared to be smoldering. "What have you been doing? Why are you so wet?"

"I was looking for you," he answered honestly, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. Astraea's cheeks flamed at the thought before she gasped loudly as he pulled her against his chest more firmly, his strong arms wrapped around her waist and keeping her tight against him. "You'll catch the cold out here," he declared suddenly. Astraea didn't even have a moment to think of what to say before they were off, too fast for a human to see.

"Elijah," she squeaked in shock against his shoulder, her hands clutching the material of his toga so tightly that the water soaked within it ran out through her fingers. They stopped a moment later, however, and Astraea was immediately aware of the fact that she could feel no water falling on her head. Pulling away from Elijah's shoulder, her eyes widened at her new surroundings.

"Welcome to my home," Elijah breathed against her ear, still wrapped around her with a sturdy grip. Astraea shivered at the feel of the water on her skin chilled from his breath and tried to distract herself by looking around at where he had brought them. His home. It was strange to think that Elijah actually lived somewhere; she had never really taken the time to wonder about where he was staying and what sense of style he may have had in his abode.

The door behind them, already closed, was thick and held within a broad archway. They were only in the main area of the home with three more archways on the other walls leading into different rooms. She could see one held a set of stairs and another appeared to open into a grand sitting area. She began to awe over the painting that he had on one of the walls in the entrance way, the wall that was first seen upon entering. It was of the gods, and the war that had once waged between them.

"This is amazing," she whispered, leaning—still wrapped in his arms—toward the wall to get a better look. The detail that the artist had put into the wet plaster painting was enthralling and Astraea felt that she could stare at the image for days just picking up all of the different details until there was nothing left hidden inside the paint and plaster. Turning her eyes to Elijah, she smiled up at him and was relieved when he smiled back to her.

"Come, let's get you dry," he said simply. This time, instead of whisking her off with inhuman speed, he walked her toward the set of stairs that she had seen. Going willingly, Astraea marvelled the painting as she passed it before directing her attention to the new surroundings. It was like there was always something to look at in the space of Elijah's home; every room had a decorative piece that just captivated whoever was inside.

"Your home is beautiful," she complemented shyly, feeling slightly ashamed of her own home now. Elijah didn't seem to like the downcast of her face and guided her to look up to him instead. His eyes had not lost that warmth from when she had first looked into them and her heart leapt inside her chest.

"Your father was the one that hired the artists; they are the same ones that did your home," he told, his thumb caressing along from her chin to the corner of her jaw. She shivered at the feel, trying to act as though it were actually the wet clothing that she was wearing by wrapping her arms across her chest. Looking away first, she directed her gaze out the nearest window instead. The rain had not stopped falling and it didn't appear that it would for a while yet. "Perhaps it is best that you wait here until the storm has passed," Elijah added on when he saw the direction of her gaze.

"Yes, that would be best," she agreed quietly, feeling her cheeks warm at the thought of being so alone with Elijah. In the past they had hardly ever been truly alone. When they were in her room, her parents were always just down the stairs; when they were in public they were always surrounded with other that were watching; even when he had brought her to the top of the city it was momentary because of the night chill and wind that had gotten to her.

"I have no dress to lend you, but I could give you something dry so that your dress may dry before you take your leave back home," Elijah continued on a moment later, leaving her side and heading for a room just down the hallway. Astraea followed after him curiously before she jumped and tried to step back out when she realized that it was a bedroom. It was one thing for him to have been in her room, and another for her to enter his. A man's room was no place for a woman, especially an unmarried virgin.

She could not make it three steps before Elijah seized her wrist and gently pulled her back inside, handing her a white toga and red sash. He had another set of clothes draped over his arm for himself and stepped out of the room with the simple order to drape her dress on the shelf by the fire when she was finished dressing. He would wait in the hall.

A blush heated her cheeks to a boiling point but Astraea did as she was instructed, beginning to peel off her dripping clothes bit by bit.

**One half of the chapter is worrisome, the other suggestive…**

**I hope everyone enjoys this! For those who are actually reading it! I found out that there are actually people who **_**skip**_** the past tense chapters completely! That is one of the most offensive things that people have done to me on this site and I thank all of you who are kind enough to read—and enjoy—these chapters. So, thank you.**

**Chapter 28 – Blood Vengeance**

"What changed, Astra? You never used to be this way. What about Damon?"

Astra's eyes darkened to red at the name and Stefan quickly drew backward and released her arm. Knowing that it would not do to attack Stefan while on such short patience—since it would be both bad for Elijah's deal and would surely make her feel guilty later on—she took a deep breath to calm herself down and straightened her posture.

"Your brother is a selfish, conceited, hypocritical man whore that does not even deserve a second thought. I loved Damon, I did. Would you remain in love with someone when they take your heart and break it simply because they enjoy sex so much they feel the need to sleep around months before getting married? Believe me, I understand Katarina's involvement and she will learn how very foolish her little compulsion uses were. It is not that I have changed, Stefan, you just never provoked me and saw this side."


	28. Blood Vengeance

**Bloody Vengeance**

"Please tell me we can leave," Astra whispered desperately in Elijah's ear as she leaned against him heavily, her arm wrapped arm his torso to make it appear that she was simply holding onto him in a loving way. In truth, her insides still stung from the vervain and the harassment of Damon's army hadn't stopped even when she was standing with Elijah. She could tell by the tenseness of his muscles that he, too, was losing his patience with the people in the room.

"Yes, we've lingered long enough," he assured, his hot breath touching her skin as he spoke into the hair atop her head. Astra let out a sigh of relief and straightened herself up so allow him to walk on his own. At least Damon had already left and she didn't need to concern herself with avoiding him and his faker than Barbie girlfriend. Honestly, that poor woman's brain had completely turned to paste with the amount of compulsion he had used on her.

She's not Andy Star anymore. Now, she is _Damon's bitch_.

He always seemed to need one.

Astra sneered to herself for a moment before correcting her features and moving over to where Elijah was appearing again, offering her his arm. He seemed to catch on to her dampened moon and leaned down to press a kiss against her temple. The gesture was soothing and she nearly immediately relaxed against him and continued on with a much more confident and determined stride.

"I forgot what it was like to go to a tea party," she commented as they made their way down the steps and to where they had parked Astra's car. "Can't say I missed it, though," she added on after a moment. Elijah chuckled nearly inaudibly as he thought back to the time they had spent in France and the tea parties they had been forced to endure were long, numerous and painful to endure.

"I'm sure that this particular tea party was far more…eventful than any other in our long past," Elijah teased back calmly, the seriousness actually making it more amusing and causing her to shake her head. "You held yourself very well, I'm proud of you."

Astra smiled and let her head fall to his shoulder. "You kept me going. Thank you for giving me your blood; I wouldn't have been able to linger this long if it had been any other way." There was malice hidden in her voice as she thought back to when John had had the audacity to stab her with a needle in the middle of a crowded party. Elijah's arm tightening around her waist as he too remembered the strong smell of vervain and blood when he had entered the powder room with her.

"We must stop by to see Jonas before we head back to the house," Elijah informed as the car came into view, still in perfect condition. Astra only nodded along and moved off to approach that passenger side of the car, still not too happy to know that she wasn't allowed to drive it. It felt good to get off her feet though, and she sighed happily as she fell into the leather seat of her Camaro.

"Demon, hm?" Elijah asked once he was inside as well, causing Astra to cough as she disguised a laugh and looked out her window as she tried to mask her blush and act innocent. Elijah's fingers ghosted along her neck to try and coax her into looking back at him, but he knew that he would not be able to break her and instead started the car to head back into the main part of town to meet with Jonas at his apartment.

"So what did you and Damon talk about?" she asked curiously after a moment, keeping her eyes directed out the window.

"Just making sure that he continued to uphold his end of the deal; Elena's protection falls to him and his brother, unfortunately," Elijah explained discretely, more than likely because he felt that he needed to protect her from any subject that involved her ex-fiancé. Astra knew that he meant well, but that didn't mean that he was right. She didn't want him to baby her from Damon for the remainder of time they would spend around him and knew that he wished that to be how things were.

"Stop avoiding him when we talk; I'm not going to break down crying again. I've had my time to get over things and I spoke to him today perfectly fine. Please, Elijah," she begged faintly as her hand searched out his and she looked to his face. The Original vampire didn't look to her because he was still driving, but his fingers closed around hers in answer. "I want to help you, but I can't do that if you feel that you need to protect me from Damon all the time as well. We can't avoid him and work with him at the same time."

Elijah didn't have time to reply before the phone inside his suit jacket began to vibrate, drawing both of their attentions. He didn't take his eyes from the road as he pulled the device from his jacket and hit the accept button.

"Jonas," Elijah greeted the warlock, easily holding the phone in place and turning the car in a turn to continue on to that exact man's home. Astra gasped in shock when Elijah suddenly slammed on the breaks and spun the car into the nearest parking lot. Her hands grasped the dashboard and looked over to him with shock filled eyes, her heart thrumming inside her chest. "We have a problem," Elijah said calmly as he ended the call.

"Already?" she deadpanned.

"I need you to do me a favour; go to the lake house that Elena Gilbert is staying at with Stefan. It seems that the werewolves have found out about the fake curse and all of the components they need. I need for you to make sure that Elena Gilbert is safe while I stop Damon Salvatore from getting himself killed because of the moonstone that he does not have."

"What about Jonas?"

"Bonnie Bennett is up to something with Luka." A growl rose inside of Astra's chest at the thought of Luka being hurt by the witch but regressed. Elijah waited until the growl faded away and reached out to place a hand at the base of her skull, forcing her to look to him. "Jonas will handle the Bennett witch. You take the car to the lake house, he'll be texting you the address. Get there as soon as you can, alright?"

"Yea." Opening her door, Elijah did the same and they circled around to the front of the car. Before she could walk passed him he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her to a halt and up against his body. "I'll be fine," she assured. "Got a bit of a score to settle with the wolves."

"I understand," he agreed before bending slightly to capture her lips. The heels she was still wearing allowed for him to remain mostly straight to kiss her, something that was uncommon because of his height. She smiled against his lips and lifted a hand to run her fingers through his hair, returning the kiss briefly before they both pulled away.

Elijah had disappeared before she even got into the car.

Getting out of town was what took the longest amount of time, but as soon as she got to the forest roads she was able to fly down the dirt path at top speed. She winced at the sounds of the rocks flying up into the wheel wells, but didn't slow down as she glanced back down at the text that she had been sent. She didn't know how Jonas had gotten the information, but it didn't exactly come as a bad thing when she turned sharply down the road that the lake house was on. Darkness had fallen quickly on the way over and she found herself wondering it Elijah had already saved Damon.

Her stomach knotted as her mind brought up the image of him that day, dressed darkly in a leather jacket and black shirt and jeans, giving off the bad boy persona he had lacked when he was human. The vibrant blue of his eyes were the same colour, but they didn't have the life in them that they did before. There was no longer human innocence.

Pulling her car to the side of the road, she could easily see the lights of the house through the trees and darted from the car, leaving the keys inside. The strong smell of blood was in the air, both Stefan's and a werewolf. Inhaling deeply, a malicious grin spread along her lips as she caught the scent of the werewolf that had kept her chained inside the cage, shooting and torturing her and Caroline.

The main door flew open and Elena emerged, panicked and looking behind herself in fear. Before she had a chance to realize what was happening Astra had moved her behind the red car that belonged to Stefan and had returned to seize the werewolf by the throat. He choked in shock and lifted the stake in his hand to try and stab her, but she effectively twisting his arm until the elbow broke and the shoulder joint dislocated.

"Astra," Elena breathed in surprise behind her.

"You," the werewolf gasped out around the hand that was crushing his throat in an iron grasp. Astra's red and violet eyes looked over the pain that was on his face as he screamed out in agony from the broken joints. It was so riveting, seeing the pain that she was putting him through. "Bitch," he spat out. She sneered in his face before releasing his throat and punching him in the chest hard enough to break his sternum inward and puncture his lungs.

"I know that things are starting to get dark," she began in a dark voice, looking down at his face. He gasped for air, unable to breathe in without agony rippling through his insides. She continued easily, ignoring as his hands grasped at her arm and dress desperately, "But please, don't die just yet."

"Astra," Stefan called out carefully, moving toward her hesitantly.

"Stefan, shut up," she said back calmly. "Was it worth it?" she asked the wolf, looking down at him again. Blood was beginning to pour forth from his lips, an unsightly thing. "Was the time you spent torturing me and Caroline inside that cage _really_ worth it? You're going to die for what you did; is that really a price that you had been ready to pay?"

He choked on his blood, trying to speak but unable to do so.

Astra was not as messy as Elijah was, punching into someone's chest and ripping out their heart. She didn't like that amount of blood that was included as well as having to collect the organs afterword along with a body. Instead, she released the body and—before he had the chance to fall—directed the ball of her palm against his chest and exploded his heart inside his chest cavity. Much less clean up. The dead werewolf fell to the floor and Astra let her face relax back into her human façade.

"Aren't you to having fun down here," she said toward Stefan where he was standing protectively before Elena. She repressed the urge to scoff and instead looked over to where the pup was standing just off the deck, staring down at the body of the man that he had followed there. "You've been a very disobedient dog," she hissed at him, causing him to step back in surprise.

Instead of continuing on with her annoyance, she turned and made her way back toward the road where her car was. She really wanted to get home and take off her heels, soak in a bath with some wine and perhaps even interrogate Elijah a bit more about the things he hadn't told her from her own past. Stefan had other plans, though, and took a hold of her arm.

"Why are you with him, Astra?" he asked in a low voice, the undertone showing his desperation and lack of understanding. "Why are you helping an Original vampire?"

"You seem to be under the belief that he's the bad guy. Understand this, Stefan, he has no desire to see people die that do not need to. Instead of taking Elena away and locking her up he let her remain with you. Why do you see him as someone so heartless?"

"Rose-"

"Took Elena of her own will. She and Trevor had a debt to pay and they chose for Elena to be penance for their disloyalty. I will warn you this; Elijah holds loyalty in very high regards. Crossing him is signing for your own death," she warned morbidly. Trying to pull her arm away, however, was stopped when the younger vampire moved before her instead.

"What changed, Astra? You never used to be this way. What about Damon?"

Astra's eyes darkened to red at the name and Stefan quickly drew backward and released her arm. Knowing that it would not do to attack Stefan while on such short patience—since it would be both bad for Elijah's deal and would surely make her feel guilty later on—she took a deep breath to calm herself down and straightened her posture.

"Your brother is a selfish, conceited, hypocritical man whore that does not even deserve a second thought. I loved Damon, I did. Would you remain in love with someone when they take your heart and break it simply because they enjoy sex so much they feel the need to sleep around months before getting married? Believe me, I understand Katarina's involvement and she will learn how very foolish her little compulsion uses were. It is not that I have changed, Stefan, you just never provoked me and saw this side."

He found that he couldn't say anything as the pain and rage danced in her abnormally coloured eyes. The Astra that he had known was always so delicate and sweet, unable to stand up for herself against anything. She was also so protected with Damon that she had never needed to hold her own head high. "I'm sorry for what they did to you, Astra, but you can't get revenge this way."

"Revenge?" she asked in surprise, before laughing harshly, flashing fangs. "Revenge! That's hilarious! You think that I'm with Elijah to get revenge? Stefan, _how old do you think I am_?" She continued to laugh to herself as she shook her head, watching his shocked face. "Believe me, Stefan, I wouldn't need Elijah to get revenge. No, that's beneath me now." She looked ready to leave, but paused and met his eyes once more.

The red faded away and revealed her natural, human appearance. She looked into his face calmly for a moment, holding his gaze before she stepped forward and gently cupped his cheek in one hand, leaning in on the other side to whisper in his ear. "I never blamed you, Stefan. This has nothing to do with you. Believe me, you are still a friend that I hold close to my heart." As she pressed a soft kiss against his cheek, Stefan felt his heart ache.

Before he had a chance to say more she had completely disappeared from before him, her car pulling off down the road.

The bodies of werewolves in human form littered the floor and furniture of the living room within the Salvatore Boarding House, blood seeping into the rug beneath them and staining the material beyond salvaging. Elijah didn't seem fazed at the lives that he had just taken, leaving the mess behind as he approached the final remaining werewolf. The boy had ducked down as soon as he saw the others fall and covered his head with his coat. Elijah felt disgusted at the sight of someone cowering so _pathetically_ on the floor.

"What about you, sweetheart?" he asked mockingly, looking down at the boy as blood dripped from his fingers. He didn't give the kid a chance and picked him up from the floor by the back of his collar, not even allowing his feet to touch the ground. The boy went limp in fear, trembling and immobile. "Want to take a shot? No? Yes? No?" Elijah continued to taunt, watching the kid shake his head as his face distorted with fear. "Where's the girl?" He asked Damon, looking away from his prey.

The chains that Damon bound to the chair rang together as he lifted his hands slightly and shrugged in an indifferent manner. "I don't know."

Elijah looked around briefly in annoyance before his eyes returned to the werewolf hanging by his hand. "It doesn't really matter," he rumbled out before dropping the wolf and throwing a punch at his jaw, snapping his neck in the process. He didn't feel the point in getting his hands any dirtier for _Damon Salvatore_.

Proceeding to pull at the chains that were wrapped around Damon, they snapped in his grasp with one simple pull while Damon glowered up at him, clearly displeased at his form of rescue. Even having his brother save him would have been less degrading than _Elijah_.

"You do realize," Elijah started as he stepped away from Damon's temporary confinement. "This is the third time I've saved your life now?" The younger said nothing in return but kept his eyes on the man before him, knowing better than to do anything stupid at that moment. Elijah was prepared to leave when he caught sight of something past the metal collar that the wolves had put around the blue eyed vampire's throat. Stepping forward, Damon looked fearful for all of a moment before he continued to glare at Elijah.

Not caring what he thought, Elijah slipping his finger beneath the—bloodied, but familiar—silver chain that hung around Damon's neck and brought it up into his line of sight. A ring appeared at the end that nearly drew a growl from the older man. He looked to Damon with darkened eyes, but kept himself composed and—only briefly thinking on it—dropped the ring back down onto his chest and turned to leave, collecting the moonstone on his way past.

Astra had not returned when he got back to the house but there was a text waiting on his phone that told him of Elena's continued existence and safety. Knowing that she would probably be in not such a good mood after having to play the hero to Elena and her past friend that she had been pretending to be dead to, Elijah opened a bottle of the wine she loved and began to run a bath in her grand tub. As he was waiting for the bath to fill he lit the fireplace in her bedroom, hearing her car pulling in a couple of minutes after the flames grew.

She appeared in the doorway, barefoot, a moment later with a soft smile on her face as she observed him sitting before her fireplace. The sound of running water still carried through from the bathroom, the bath still half way to be filled, and the smell of cherries filled the air from the oils that he put into the water.

"You are a wonderful man," she cooed from the place. Elijah smirked and held out a glass of wine to her. She tossed her shoes aside and immediately moved to sit on his lap, letting him wrap an arm around her waist and lean again him as she took a sip from the blood infused wine. "A wonderful, wonderful man," she continued, pressing a kiss against his lips. "I trust all went well on your end?" she asked conversationally, taking another drink from her glass.

"Damon lives and many werewolves do not. They were, of course, in search of the moonstone." Astra hummed in understanding, nodding her head.

"Jules must be running very low on minions. I killed her lover boy at the lake house," she said as a small smile came to her lips. Elijah raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice and looked to her curiously. It took him a moment before he remembered the one that had been close to the female wolf. It was the same male that had been torturing Astra and Caroline inside the RV they had in the woods.

Leaning his head against her throat, he inhaled her scent deeply. She didn't smell of any blood, as she didn't usually when she was dispatching someone, and instead had a sharp smell of adrenaline about her. "There were no difficulties?"

"None," Astra confirmed, turning her face to press a kiss against Elijah's cheek. After a moment she hummed softly and slid from his lap. "I think the bath is ready," she said in explanation, bending to place a kiss against his lips before she wandered away and into the bathroom, closing the door but not bothering to lock it. He knew that it meant she trusted him, but that it wasn't an open invitation to join her.

Instead, Elijah leaned back in the chair and looked to the dancing flames as he thought back to the ring that hung around Damon Salvatore's throat. The same ring that Astra had been wearing when he first met up with her after decades, heartbroken and enraged.

**I want to try and get a lot of chapters out before the new season starts, so I promise I'll be working as hard as I can. I will also be going back for my last year of school soon, so things will be getting hectic and I want to make sure I leave you all on a positive note because I don't know how frequent I'll be able to update.**

**Please review, I always love reading them, as you know! :)**


	29. Pillars of Granite and Blood

**Pillars of Granite and Blood**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Mikael had been reluctant to leave her alone after it had taken her so long to calm down, but it wouldn't have been wise to remain in the village much longer. Not only would it draw more attention to her, but he had to continue his hunt for Klaus before he caused further trouble. Astra refused to leave her room the remainder of the time that he was there and growled whenever he said that Damon was trying to speak to her; the boy was sending messengers, arriving unexpectedly and even asking his brother to try and speak to his fiancé.

"He worries for you, Miss," Annabel said softly as she sat herself on the edge of her mistress's bed, running a hand soothingly along the curls of her hair. "Please, at least talk to him. Perhaps Miss. Pierce compelled him and he holds no fault?" she suggested, brushing a tear from Astra's cheek. "Enough crying now, please."

"I am sorry that you must see me as this, Annabel. I am more than this, I swear," she stuttered out, wiping fiercely at her cheeks. Annabel frowned in sympathy and handed the older woman the cool cloth that she had brought with her, letting her mistress press it to her warm, reddened cheeks and soak up her tears.

"Go and see him, Lady Casca. You may very well be surprised."

Astra nodded her head numbly and sat herself up in her bed. Her movements were robotic and stiff, but Annabel was there to help her dress and apply a light layer of makeup. Her face didn't remain red and teary for long because of her healing abilities, giving Astra her solid appearance once more. She did not feel so solid, however. She felt like the flower of freshly spun glass that Mikael had told her she was and wished that she could reinforce herself with stone and granite.

The soft lilac colour of her dress drew out the colour in her eyes and Astra took a moment to revel in their colour before Annabel touched her lightly on her arm and offered her a glass of blood from the glass jar that Mikael had kindly brought for her. She smiled stiffly and took the glass, dismissing the woman to allow herself time alone before she left. The fresh blood surrounded her senses and Astra had gulped it down before the smell could leave the room.

Turning back to the mirror, she let her race relax and watched as it warped and changed into the monster that she had been forced to become. Her red and violet eyes looked deadly and supernatural, the dark shadows and veins surrounding them grotesque. Snarling at her reflection revealed the sharp, lethal canines that had taken so many lives already. She was going to take another.

"I'm going to drain that bitch," she hissed. This would be the face of death for Katarina Petrova. She would know no other image before she died because it would be Astra that claimed her life. Perhaps she should tear her heart out and hold it to her eyes as the life faded from within her; she could even force Katherine to rip out her own heart. It would be so lovely to simply stand by and watch as Katherine took her own life.

She had been warned to stay away from what belonged to Astra; now, she was going to learn the price of ignoring such a severe warning.

Her life was the only penance that would sate the ancient vampire's rage.

There was a cold, calm air around Azura as she left her home and climbed into the carriage that was waiting for her in front of her house, taking her into town. Damon had decided to pay her a surprise visit; she was going to return the favour. If Katherine also happened to be there at the time that was just going to be a bonus. The ride into town had never taken so long before, but Azura found herself wishing that she could simply run to the Salvatore home; it would cut her trip in less than half. But with the combination of her outfit and the number of vampire hunters in town she didn't want to take a chance.

It made her think, however, back to the time that she had been having tea with Damon's father and he had spiked it with vervain. Had Katherine been put to the same test or was there something that was different? How was it that she could live in the same home as a vampire hunter and live through it? What was she doing that allowed her to hide her so well?

_The witch, _Astra realized. Her hands clenched into fists as her hate for the magical beings began to grow all the more. They were _ruining_ her life. Perhaps if she was able to reveal Katherine to the council she could torture the girl but leave her death to the humans, where she didn't need to concern herself with gaining anymore of Nicklaus's fury.

Taking in a deep breath of air, Astra leaned back against the cushions in the carriage and tried to keep herself calm as she waited for the moment that she would enter the town and face her fiancé. She felt the tears trying to fight to the surface and pressed them down. It couldn't be Damon's fault, it had to be completely on Katherine's shoulders. There was no chance that she hadn't gone against Astra's threat and instead compelled Damon for his affections and body. To pull both brothers along as though she could have them both and feel no guilt, it was disgusting.

The houses began to pass by and Astra straightened herself to look out and gage how long it would be before they arrived at the Salvatore home. She found herself watching the people that walked along the streets, speaking to friends, spouses and coworkers. The sight of married couples made her stomach tighten and her heart drop, but she pushed the feelings aside.

Was this really worth it? Was it worth staying here, with Damon, if she had to live in fear with her heart aching in pain every time she thought of what he had done?

Astra almost called to the driver to tell him to turn around, but stopped herself when she saw her fiancé's family home appear before her. So, instead, she straightened herself and waited. She would speak with Damon first and then it would be Katherine's turn to understand her wrath. The carriage pulled up in front of Damon's home and the driver assisted Astra to step down, nodding his head when she ordered him to wait for her.

The door was already opening as she ascended the steps, Stefan appearing in the doorway. She smiled in greeting, even though it did not reach her eyes, and was given a smile in return. "It's been a while Stefan," she began, giving him a kiss on the cheek in a sisterly way. "How are you?"

"I am doing well, thank you. Has your uncle gone home?"

"Yes, he left this morning. I feel bad that I have been pushing you and Damon aside, so I felt it best to come and visit. Is he busy?" she asked, watching something flash in Stefan's eyes. Jealousy? Her own heart seemed to stop inside her chest at the emotion, very few reason for it being there leaving her concerned.

"He has taken Katherine out to town for a short while. Would you like to come in for some tea? We can catch up while we wait for them to return?" Stefan proposed, offering her his arm. Astra felt like breaking down and crying all over again at his words and couldn't bring herself to move. Stefan must have easily seen her reaction because he instead wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her into the house, his grip on her tight. "Why don't you tell me of your uncle?" he proposed softly, trying to get her mind off of her cheating fiancé.

ᵻ

**Roman Empire, Pompeii, 78 A.D.**

It was slightly awkward to be wearing a male's clothes, even if it were for a completely innocent reason. Astra tied the sash that Elijah had given to her over her chest so that the dress wasn't hanging open and her chest was covered properly. The material wasn't thick enough at the chest to hide her assets properly as a woman's dress would, leaving with her the only option of improvising.

When she stepped out of his chambers, Elijah was already waiting in the hallway, dressed in fresh, dry clothes. The storm still raged on outside of the home, rain pouring past the windows and thunder shaking the ground they stood on. Still cold from being in the rain, Astraea tried to repress her shivers as she wrapped her arms around herself, looking toward the window at the end of the hall that showed the heavy rainfall.

"Come, back inside, I will light a fire," Elijah instructed, guiding the woman back into the chamber. She went willingly, but was still tense about where she was. Sitting on the end of his bed she felt out of place and found herself fidgeting with the material of her dress. Elijah was swift and easily had a fire burning within minutes, the heat quickly filling the enclosed space.

"Thank you for this," she finally said through the silence, a flush warming her cheeks as she looked down to her lap. "It is very much appreciated."

Elijah smiled back in return before he moved over to the bed, but instead of sitting beside her he moved to recline against the pillows that sat up against the wall. He motioned her forward, beckoning for her to join him. Her cheeks flamed with a blush as she moved up the bed to join him, falling backward amongst the pillows and throws, smiling at the sensation of sinking into the materials. Elijah looked pleased by her reaction, leaning on his elbow as he faced her with such lightness to his eyes that it warmed her heart.

"Tell me more about your family, please?" she asked timidly as she leaned toward him slightly, as though there was a secret between them that must not be overheard in his empty home. Elijah looked reluctant at first, as he did every time his family came up in conversation between them, but he didn't see the harm in telling her slight things, keeping away from the subject of his demon side.

"You have met Nicklaus," he began, watching her eyes light as she leans closer. She always loved hearing of his family. His life sounded so lively and exciting compared to hers. She was simply an unmarried woman that was slowly dying; even the supernatural could not save her. "I am the oldest of the remaining children of my family; I once had an elder brother named Aaron, however he had passed on before I was born." Astra moved in closer to him, the conversation seeming to make her forget all about her earlier shyness. "My brother Finn was born just after me. He…he struggles most with what we are, and I fear for him."

For hours, the fire burns and died within the hearth and the light began to fade away, the storm raging on for past the protective walls. Elijah told her of his family, of his one lone sister and all of his brothers, his father and mother. Tales were shared and laughs were sung through the room, Astraea edging her way closer as Elijah told her a story of when he and Nicklaus had frightened their younger brothers, Kol and Henrik, while they were hunting. They had nearly lost their lives, but they still laughed at the memory. She held onto him tightly as he told her about Henrik, the youngest of his family that had perished terribly. Elijah wiped the tears from her cheeks that fell so freely for his lost brothers, kissing the skin to sooth.

Astraea breathed in his scent deeply, the masculine smell surrounding her from all sides as she lay against him, surrounded by his blankets and pillows. Her arms were trapped between their chests, Elijah holding her close with one arm, draped over her waist, while the other was beneath her head as he played with the golden strands of her hair.

"I wish I could show you my home, before it was changed. The beauty of it. You would have loved it there," Elijah whispered against her forehead, feeling that she was back to her normal temperature. "Everything was so green and natural, without the numbers of people that come with this city."

"Maybe someday, somehow, I will see it," she whispered softly. Elijah frowned slightly at the words, so much like a goodbye that it struck painfully in his undead heart. He released her suddenly, however, when she fought to get out of his arms as she began coughing, her hand covering her mouth. The smell of blood flooded the room as the red dripped down between her fingers, staining the material of the makeshift dress.

The fit was worse than any other he had ever seen before, seemingly never ending as he rushed up to kneel beside her, his hand resting on her back. The feel of the coughs rocking through her were so harsh that he was amazed she was not crying out in pain at the mere feel. It must be torturous for her, especially as a human with less tolerance for pain.

The first chance that he got, a break in her coughing as she desperately fought to take in lost air, he pressed the torn flesh of his wrist against her lips and forced the blood into her mouth. She was so disoriented that she didn't fight him, drinking down the liquid that was soothing her as soon as it poured down her throat. Both her blood and his was smeared across her chin and staining the dress she had made herself, spread along Elijah's healing wrist and hand.

Astraea was breathless when he pulled his wrist away, gasping for air as she teetered where she sat. She had been trying to get off the bed before she ruined his sheets, and instead had destroyed his toga. The pain, however, had completely distracted her from thinking on anything besides _make it stop!_ It was worse than anything else she had ever felt and there was so much blood that had come up from her throat that it ran down her chin and neck, destroying the material of Elijah's toga at her chest. She felt tears burn her eyes in embarrassment, shame and fear.

"It is alright," Elijah tried to sooth, wrapping an arm around her to try and bring her to rest her head on his shoulder, but she fought against him and stumbled off the bed, leaving him watching after her in concern.

"It is not alright!" she screamed, facing his as she tried to wipe the blood from her mouth but only ended up in smearing it along her cheeks and hands even worse. "This is your fault!" she continued. She didn't see the look that came to Elijah's eyes as she spoke, the fear and agony going unnoticed. "I was prepared to die and then you came along and ruined it! You made me feel, and fall in love with you and now I am terrified that I will die!" she was crying and screaming and in complete hysterics, looking a mess with her hair a mess, her face covered in blood and tears and her clothing ruined. "I don't want to die. This is your fault, this is all your-"

Elijah's lips caught her own before she could continue, ceasing all words from her. Their mingled blood stained his lips as his hands moved to bury in her hair, preventing her from pulling away. _Fall in love with you._ She had said it; she had told him she loved him. The warmth and happiness that consumed him was like nothing he had ever felt before and he could not stop himself from kissing her, ignorant to the blood, and holding her close.

Only after he had nearly as much blood on his face as she did he pulled back and meet her shocked, abnormal, beautiful, amethyst eyes and _smile_. "And I love you."

He could hear Astraea's heartbeat quicken in her chest as she looked up to him, dazed and overwhelmed. He supposed that sharing a kiss with her of such passion was not wise to do before a confession of love, but he was caught up in the moment. And then she smiled back, her hands moving up to stroke her thumbs along his cheeks, transferring the blood from her hands to his smooth skin. With gentle urging she brought him down to kiss her again.

Sliding his hands back to wrap around her torso, his long fingers began playing with the tie of the sash around her chest, making sure that she felt him doing so. She tensed for a moment before relaxing against him again and allowing him to pull at the knot. The sash fell to the floor between them, loosening Astraea's dress.

**Ahaha! Cliffhanger!**

**I'm evil, I know. All the people that skin the past chapters can kiss it, cause they don't get these moments!...and moments to come…**

**Anyway, I promised many chapters and I am going to live up to that, so here's the second of my updating frenzy!**

**Chapter 30 – Nature of the Dead**

"Hello again," Astra greeted as she smiled brilliantly, getting a smile in answer. Jenna had some rolled papers and maps in a bag over her shoulder, most likely for the properties they were going to be looking at that morning. Elijah greeted the other woman as well, his charm showing through. Astra fought the impulse to roll her eyes as red flushed Jenna's cheeks before she started talking.

"So, I'm thinking we'll take different cars and you can just follow me, that way you don't have to worry about coming all the way back here?" she suggested, looking between them. She looked shocked at the sight of Elijah's truck, but then again it was just a guy thing to have a large vehicle. Astra seemed to see the look in her eyes and shook her head in a way of saying 'no, he's not compensating'. The flush darkened and Astra felt proud of herself as she smirked.

"Sounds great, are you ready to leave now? Do you need help with anything?" Elijah asked courteously, getting a sputtering smile from Jenna as she declined. Astra gave him a curious look for his actions but didn't say anything as she walked alongside him back toward the truck. He helped her into her seat and closed her door before he moved around to the driver's seat and pulled away from the curb, waiting for Jenna to get in front of them in her car.

As they were waiting, Astra looked over to him and raised an elegant blonde eyebrow. "What are you up to?"


	30. Nature of the Dead

**Nature of the Dead**

Elijah was staring angrily at his phone when Astra came down the stairs that morning, wearing a pair of more comfortable, flat boots with her skinny jeans a lilac blouse. She paused in the doorway when she realized that Elijah was wearing a very purple shirt, a darker shade to match her own top. Looking down at her own appearance she couldn't stop herself from smirking in amusement at the coincidence before stepping in and snatching his phone from him.

"Glaring at it isn't going to change things," she whispered hotly in his ear as her arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, her lips moving to press a kiss against his high cheek bone. Elijah sighed loudly as he reached up and took one of her hands in his, leaning back against her as she placed his phone on the table. "What's on the agenda for today?" she finally asked, leaning her cheek against his.

"Jenna has invited us to walk the old properties of the founding families," Elijah answered back, his voice returning to a business like tone. "It may give us a chance to locate the site of the witches' burial," he continued, getting a nod of understanding from the blonde behind him.

"I like Jenna, please don't kill her," she requested softly, beginning to play with his hair. It was still as soft as ever and she found it hard not to run her fingers through it, getting a look from Elijah that told her he knew exactly why she was touching his hair. She raised an eyebrow at him challengingly before pulling back, moving to get a glass of blood before they left.

"I have no reason to kill Jenna, especially with her ignorance of what is occurring with her niece," Elijah assured, watching every move that Astra made throughout the kitchen. Her blouse rode up in the back when she leant into the fridge to get the glass container of blood, showing the dimples at the base of her spine. Elijah supressed a growl of approval at the sight, pleased with her choice of tight jeans. When she straightened up again she looked back at him, as though feeling his eyes on her, and smiled softly before returning to her task.

Elijah draped his arm over the back of his chair and leaned his cheek against his knuckles, continuing to watch her move about. The sun streamed in through the kitchen windows and caught her blonde hair, making it glow as though it was spun gold, and brought out her natural Roman tan. She looked like a goddess that had stepped straight from a history book on ancient times; a goddess of the sun that was cursed to the night.

"You're staring," she teased after a moment, looking over to him with that same smile on her lips. She wasn't upset in the least, and instead found his watching her quite endearing. A real, natural smile appeared on his lips, causing her heart to flutter and her cheeks to warm at the sight of it. It wasn't often that he smiled at anyone in such a way and whenever it was directed at her made her feel so whole and honoured.

"It is hard not to, I admit," he answered back at last, getting a breathy laugh from her. She finished with pouring her glass of blood and replaced the container back in the fridge, getting an appreciative glance from Elijah before he turned toward where his phone vibrated from a text. Collecting it, he looked down to see that it had been Jenna who sent the text, not one of the men he had searching for Klaus.

"We should depart soon if we want to get to Jenna's in time," Astra said, guessing the nature of the text. Elijah opened his arm to her and let her step up to lean against his side, his arm wrapping around her hips and resting his palm on her thigh. Sipping at her cup leisurely, Elijah found himself wishing that it could simply be the two of them for the day.

"How are you feeling today?" he finally asked, placing his phone aside again and looking up to Astra. Her gaze—once directed out the window to the back forest—turned to him and her amethyst eyes lightened with her smile.

"Back to one hundred percent," she assured.

"I'm glad." His hand moved from where it was resting on her hip to play with the ends of her golden hair, the curls falling down her back and enticing him to touch them. They were smooth and shining from the oils that he had poured into her bath the night before, the scent of roses wafting off of her skin so pleasantly that Elijah found himself leaning toward her and beginning to breathe more deeply.

"Come on, we'll be late," she stated after she had finished off the last gulp of blood. Elijah released her to go and rinse her glass, grabbing the keys to his truck. She groaned exaggeratedly, causing Elijah to chuckle as he opened his arm for her to walk into him, escorting her from the house. She didn't bother carrying a purse most of the time, but instead kept some money and her phone in her pockets. More often than not she left the wallet business to Elijah and just stole one of his cards.

Jenna was at the door before they had even knocked, smiling in greeting and stepping out onto the front porch.

"Hello again," Astra greeted as she smiled brilliantly, getting a smile in answer. Jenna had some rolled papers and maps in a bag over her shoulder, most likely for the properties they were going to be looking at that morning. Elijah greeted the other woman as well, his charm showing through. Astra fought the impulse to roll her eyes as red flushed Jenna's cheeks before she started talking.

"So, I'm thinking we'll take different cars and you can just follow me, that way you don't have to worry about coming all the way back here?" she suggested, looking between them. She looked shocked at the sight of Elijah's truck, but then again it was just a guy thing to have a large vehicle. Astra seemed to see the look in her eyes and shook her head in a way of saying 'no, he's not compensating'. The flush darkened and Astra felt proud of herself as she smirked.

"Sounds great, are you ready to leave now? Do you need help with anything?" Elijah asked courteously, getting a sputtering smile from Jenna as she declined. Astra gave him a curious look for his actions but didn't say anything as she walked alongside him back toward the truck. He helped her into her seat and closed her door before he moved around to the driver's seat and pulled away from the curb, waiting for Jenna to get in front of them in her car.

As they were waiting, Astra looked over to him and raised an elegant blonde eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Elijah asked innocently, getting a bark of a laugh from Astra before they were rolling forward, following after Jenna. "Hopefully this tour gives us an idea of where to look," he continued on a moment later, his voice thick with concentration. Back to business. "Getting information that I need while keeping up the façade I need as well."

"Mastermind," Astra teased, seeing his dark eyes look at her from the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to the road. "Is it strange for you? Being back now, when you had been here so long ago? For me it's not even two hundred years, but for you…"

"It is strange," Elijah answered immediately. His eyes roamed around the buildings that they were passing, once nothing but trees and rock. Astra watched his face as he thought back to the past, when his family had sought refuge amongst the long lost and forgotten trees. Turning her eyes away, she felt as though she was intruding on an intimate moment for him. Mystic Falls was a dark omen that hung above both of them, and the members of Elijah's family and the Salvatore family. The town tore people apart and ruined lives. Nothing good happened inside that town.

Stefan stood looking over the lake, the phone pressed to his ear as he listened to his brother tell him of things back in Mystic Falls, with his thoughts racing in several different directions at once. He was still thinking over Astra's sudden appearance the night before as well as the news of Elijah's possible death. There were so many variables appeared that it was hard to decide which was the right course of action to take in the end.

"Killing Elijah," Stefan said, ending his brother sentence as he looked away from the lake and off into the distance, seeing dozens more cottages lined up along the shore. Many were empty, since the families only using them in the warmer seasons. The fall chill made it much more unappealing to stay in the small spaces.

"Exactly," Damon nearly purred through the phone.

"Well it's not going to be easy, he's crafty," he reminded his brother.

"Well I've got a crafty little dagger," Damon retorted, as though that was the best thing in the world, something that would solve all of their problems.

"He's an Original, we don't know what all that encompasses," Stefan stressed more, beginning to pace the length of the end of the dock he had been previously throwing stones to skip across the water to the other shore.

"Oh, trust me, Stefan," Damon was saying, "I'm going to dot all my T's, I don't want any surprises." It was actually more surprising to hear that Damon Salvatore, his elder brother, was being cautious for once since they had turned vampire.

"Wow, Damon. Are you telling me you're actually going to be careful for once?"

"Yes, Stefan, I've become you," Damon mocked, sounding just as smug over the phone as he did in person. "How tragic for both of us?"

Stefan was silent for a moment as he glanced up at the house once more, to where Elena was still sitting by the window, reading the other Gilbert journal that had been found in the weapons closet. "Astra was the one who saved us last night," he said suddenly. When speaking with his brother before, he had refrained from telling him just how it was that had killed the werewolf that ambushed them with Tyler tagging along. "Would she have anything to do with your planning?"

Damon was quiet for a moment, not even his breathing sounding through from the other end. "He _has_ to be compelling her."

"I don't think he is, Damon," Stefan began regretfully. "When she was here, she didn't act as though she was being compelled. She defended him; she said that he holds loyalty in very high regard. In her words, 'crossing him is signing for your own death'."

"She wouldn't help him," Damon nearly yelled into the phone, unwilling to see reason on the matter. "Astra was taken from Mystic Falls while everyone was distracted. He took her from me, Stefan. Who knows how long after we died that she followed? Now, I need to go so I can plan how to drive a stake through the bastard's heart."

Going through his past with Elena wasn't something that he really wanted to do, but that was also something that he knew he needed to do. She listened calmly as he told her everything, not a single lie leaving his lips. He told her about Damon, how he had been the opposite of what he was then, and how he left Stefan because of his ripper qualities. Lexi was the harder subject to talk about, and he was relieved when Elena changed the subject; even though that subject wasn't much easier.

"I want to know about Astra," she said softly, sitting on the chair across from his and leaning forward, her coffee mug in her hands, as she rested her elbows on her knees. "You look like…you really care for her."

Stefan smiled sadly as he looked down at his hands, sitting in much the same position as Elena, before he considered his words. "Astra was a dear friend of mine. I admit that, in the beginning, I was jealous of Damon for what he had with her, but she would always speak to me and show me a friendship that I still cherish so that I didn't feel left out. She always had such a kind heart and I wanted to…_kill_ Damon when I found out that he was cheating on her; not only because of my feelings for Katherine at the time, but because she didn't _deserve_ it." Elena reached forward and took one of his hands in hers gently.

"Is she really that different?" she asked softly.

"I," Stefan started, looking from Elena to the windows, unseeing. He thought back to the look of her the night before, her eyes and her voice, the feel of her lips on his cheek before she disappeared. Just like it had been in the past. "In a way, no. She always used to kiss my cheek and tell me how dear of a friend I was. Last night she told me that she hadn't changed, but simply that I had never seen that side of her. It's true, too. She never had any reason to be hostile when she was near or around me.

"Damon fully believes that she's being controlled by Elijah, because Originals are able to compel vampires." Elena nodded her head, remembering Katherine stuck inside the tomb because of the ancient man. "It's exactly like things were with Katherine. He's determined to save her but she doesn't need or want to be saved. I truly think she loves Elijah."

Elena's eyes widened at the words, thinking back to when she had seen them together. They had always looked very close, even when there was no one around for them to act for. In her bedroom they had touched discretely, showing affection to the other for no one to fall for an act. It was just the way that they were. "I can believe that, actually."

"Is it bad of me to be happy for her?" Stefan asked, almost sounding as though he was in pain. Elena sat up straighter at the question, looking startled. "When she found out about Damon's cheating, she had come to the house. As soon as I told her that he was with Katherine, she looked so absolutely destroyed that I hated my brother in that moment. She didn't deserve it, she didn't. But Elijah, he's honourable. He wouldn't do that to her. If they've lasted thing long together-"

Elena moved over to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around his back and leaning her chin on his shoulder. "It's not bad of you, Stefan," she assured softly. "You want her to be happy, you don't want to see your friend in pain."

Elena didn't know how painful it was for him, though, because he knew that his brother wanted to kill Elijah, and take him away from Astra. He wanted to break her heart all over again, crippling her for a second time. Was he supposed to stand by while Astra's heart shattered all over again, all because of his brother? Could he let her go through that again? A thought suddenly struck him as he thought back to what she had said the night before.

"I think…I think she was a vampire _before_ she met Damon."

_How old do you think I am?_

Astra was walking ahead of Elijah and Jenna, playing with a leaf in her fingers as she looked about the properties. She was glad that she had chosen the proper footwear for the day and found herself enjoying the tour more than she had thought she would. It was wonderful to be surrounded by greenery again, she always detested the cities. The Industrial Revolution was an absolute nightmare.

"Why do you say it like that?" Jenna was asking from behind her when Elijah discretely mocked the founding families. She turned around where she was standing, only a couple of yards ahead, and waited for them to catch up.

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier," he explained, his eyes meeting those of Astra's as she waited for them. She had slipped her hands into the dark jacket she was wearing, looking as close to a model as someone could get without already having the job. "There was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast-uhm, it was Salem, to be precise."

"Massachusetts…as in the Witch Trials?" Jenna asked in disbelief.

Elijah and Jenna had caught up to Astra by that point, the blonde moving to Elijah's side as he wrapped an arm around her waist in greeting. "Which means that the founding families, didn't actually found anything," she finished for him, smiling up to her 'husband' endearingly.

Jenna let out a disbelieving laugh as she shook her head, looking to the leaves beneath their feet as she tried to wrap her head around what they had told her. So much for truth in history. "I bet it was the men that made a big deal about being founders back in 1860," she finally said, looking to Astra for agreement. She smirked and nodded her agreement, understanding what Jenna was saying.

"Men _are_ very territorial," she agreed, seeing Jenna smile as she played along. Astra felt Elijah's arm tighten around her waist, drawing her closer to his person, and looked to him curiously.

"Yes they are," he drawled, looking ahead and away from both women. They followed his line of sight to watch as Alaric Saltzman made his way toward them. Jenna visibly deflated slightly at the sight of the other man while Elijah seemed intrigued and almost amused at the appearance of Damon's wingman. Astra wanted to growl, though, because the appearance of 'team Elena' was beginning to get tiresome very quickly.

"Uh, Elijah, Astra, this is my _friend_ Alaric Saltzman," she introduced, pausing on the world 'friend'. Astra actually felt a swell of pity for the man.

"Yea, I got your message about walking the Smiths here through the old property lines; I thought I'd tag along. You know, being a history buff and all." Jenna looked only too displeased at the sight of him being there, but didn't say anything to him. "Where to next?"

"Oh, you were talking about the freed slave property owners this morning," Astra said suddenly, placing a hand on Elijah's chest and drawing his eyes down to her. The staring contest that he had been having with Alaric was broken, but he wasn't overly upset with that one.

"Yes, that's right, I almost forgot about that." He looked over to Jenna and Alaric briefly, continuing on, "Some say, you know, the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of America's history."

"Well I only brought the surveys," Jenna said as she motioned to the various rolled up pages of paper protruding from the bag over her shoulder. "I got that list in my car, I'll be right back." As she was speaking she reached out and placed a hand on Elijah's arm in a friendly gesture that had Alaric's eyes narrowing at the sight of it. Astra knew that Elijah would rather speak with the other man alone and quickly volunteered to walk with Jenna.

"We'll let the men talk," she whispered as they were walking away, not really needing to since Elijah could still hear her anyway. Looping her arm through Jenna's, she looked to the other woman with true sympathy in her eyes. "What's with the tension?" she asked carefully. Jenna's eyes fell to the ground for a moment before glancing up to Astra's strange, beautiful eyes. She found herself gushing about what had been happening recently, Astra lending her a careful ear as she picked through things that Elijah might want to know while simultaneously wanting to help Jenna.

**I forgot to write something my last authors note…**

**PLEASE STOP SKIPPING CHAPTERS!**

**I looked at my story stat's and most chapters have a relatively even number of reads, until about half way through when the past chapters suddenly started dropping to half as many reads as regular era chapters. Please, if you're going to read this story, don't skip the past chapters. They may seem boring to some people, but that tends to be the time when a lot of shit goes down. You don't need dramatic meetings or hearts being ripped out for a chapter to be good. Skipping chapters is like reading a book and deciding you don't like a character, so you skip all of their lines and parts. You're missing half the book!**

**Anyway, I'm done ranting. Sorry, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	31. To Have and To Hold

**To Have and To Hold**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Astra held the tea cup in her hands as she watched the flames in the hearth dying away, Stefan sitting on the couch beside her. She couldn't help but to remember when she had been sitting there with Damon and his father had walked in one them, making them feel like a couple of adolescents caught in the act.

"How has your family been?" Astra asked softly, drawing Stefan's attention away from the ambers. "I haven't been here for a while."

"Father has been very busy lately," Stefan began, eager for the chance on a new topic of conversation. "We hardly see him here because he's always with the other founding families." Astra felt a swell of curiosity, but pushed it back down and simply nodded her head. "I keep asking if I may join him, but he keeps telling me that I am still young yet."

Astra smiled with sympathy, reaching out and patting his hand. "You will get your chance soon enough, Stefan. Someone must take your father's place someday. I don't think Damon is very much interested in the council," she assured, getting a thankful smile from the younger of the two. "Is he still on bad terms with your father?" she asked carefully, feeling the jab in her heart when she thought back to the day that Damon had arrived back, stepping in the back garden with _Katarina_ on his arm.

"They speak these days, but it is not the same as it was before," Stefan admitted regretfully. "He misses father and…he misses you." Why is it that the conversations all come back to the topic that she wishes to avoid? Can Damon not stay free from one simple discussion between her and Stefan?

"I miss him as well," Astra breathed. "I…I don't know what I'm going to do, Stefan," she finally admitted brokenly, her eyes burning with tears. It was all happening again, she was losing the man that she loved all because of lies and deceit. She was no better in a way, pretending to be human and lying to Damon and Stefan every moment that she was within their presence.

Moving closer to her, Stefan wrapped an arm around Astra's shoulders comfortingly, pressing a kiss against her hair to try and bring her to peace. Taking in deep breaths, Astra tried to stop herself from crying, she hated the feeling of crying. For too long had she been weak and wept. Stefan's warmth was comforting against her side, a feeling that she had begun to miss through her and Damon's time apart.

"I am sorry, you should not be seeing me in such a state," she laughed humourlessly, wiping beneath her eyes to make sure there were no lingering tears.

"You are a dear friend to me, Astra. I will always be here for you," Stefan vowed, pulling her closer. Leaning into him, Astra turned to smile her gratitude, tears still shining in her eyes but no longer threatening to fall. "You will get through this, I know that you will. Someone so strong and beautiful could never give up so easily." A true laugh passed her lips at his words, feeling only slightly better.

Placing a hand to Stefan's cheek, he smiled in return to her as she spoke. "Too good you are to me, Stefan. Someday you will have a beautiful woman sitting where I am, loving you with all her heart. I am sure of it. You deserve nothing less than perfection." She only smiled more broadly at the flush that came to his cheeks, making his appeared the sheepish young boy again. He was so innocent at times, it was endearing to see.

"I do feel that I love Katherine," he admitted quietly, looking into the amethyst of Astra's eyes. "But I…for Damon to…I just do not know anymore."

Stroking Stefan's cheek with her thumb, her smile turned sad. "It seems we're both much too confused on our feelings and futures." Stefan didn't say anything, left to stare into her understanding eyes. She was the exact opposite of Katherine in nearly every way. Not only in appearance but personality; he would admit that it was kind of a reprieve to be around the blonde woman again, letting him regain his grasp on normality. The feel of her pressed into him was something new, however. Never before had they sat so close, only sharing quick hugs or a kiss on the cheek. She was smaller than she appeared but still retained a demanding persona around her.

Without thinking on it, Stefan leaned forward a pressed his lips to Astra's. In reaction she immediately tensed up against him, her thoughts racing as she tried to think of a way to get him to back off without hurting him physically or emotionally. It was so strange, the boy that she considered to be a good friend kissing her like a lover. She did not have to make the hard decision, however, because Stefan seemed to return to himself and pulled back with a jolt, releasing her and moving back to his original place on the couch.

"I-"he stuttered, unable to think of what to say. "I am so sorry, Astra. I did not-"

"That is alright, Stefan," she assured, still shocked and flustered. "I understand that you…miss Katherine."

"I should not have put myself upon you in such a way," Stefan grieved quietly, his head falling into his hands in regret. "It was horrid of me, Astra. I took advantage of the situation-"

"Hush now, Stefan," Astra whispered softly, gently tipping his head up to look at her with her fingertip beneath his chin. "You did nothing wrong," she stressed as she looked into his eyes, watching as a dreamy, awed look came to his face as the compulsion took hold. "Alright?

"Yes, nothing wrong," he agreed. She smiled before releasing his mind, drawing back her hand just as the door opened at the front of the Estate. Astra and Stefan both rose from where they had been sitting, their cold teas still sitting on the table in front of them. Damon and Katherine's laugher reached them from down the hall, making Astra's blood boil at the sound. Any sense of peace that the distraction Stefan had accidentally made was gone within a second of hearing them.

The looks that appeared on both of their faces once they rounded the corner gave Astra a deep routed sense of pride. Fear.

_Yes, fear me._

"Hello, Damon. Katherine. Damon, may I borrow Katherine for a moment?"

Damon, looking flustered and out of sorts, immediately agreed and stepped aside. Katherine had gone stark white, just as she had many times in the past when around Astra. Showing no emotion, as blank as a piece of parchment, Astra stepped forward and caught Katherine's eye before moving passed her, listening for the other woman to follow.

As soon as they had stepped into the empty study across the hall and Astra had closed the door, Katherine tried to gain the upper hand, picking up the letter opened that was sitting on the desk nearby. Astra easily disarmed her, letting the silver object drop, and took a bone breaking hold on her jaw, forcing her to meet her eyes. "You are a conniving bitch that I will enjoy draining," she hissed out. "Forget about Nicklaus and Elijah, I'm going to kill you myself and savour every second of it." Katherine's eyes were wide with fear, her hands grasping at Astra's arm, trying to free herself from the other vampire.

She tried to speak, but Astra's grip on her jaw made it impossible to even open her mouth.

"Are you as stupid as this, Katherine? After years of surviving, running away from the Originals, you are foolish enough to sign your death slip by pissing me off?" she growled out. As Katherine continued to try to speak, Astra finally released her grip enough for the other woman to open her mouth.

"It was his own will," she gasped out, both in pain and fear. "Damon, I never compelled him. He came of his own will!"

ᵻ

**Roman Empire, Pompeii, 78 A.D.**

Heart fluttering erratically in her chest, Astraea had a faint thought in her head that she might be hurting Elijah, but with another glide of his tongue against her throat her hands tightened in his hair, pulling the strands even harder as she gasped. His hands roamed along her legs, pushing up the material of her improvised dress, as he lay between them. Tugging his hair again, she guided his lips back to hers and began a hungry kiss, her entire body beginning to heat up.

Using her legs on either side of him, she was able to roll Elijah onto his back while she moved to straddle him in one fluid motion. Her blonde curls fell down above his face, taunting, as she smiled down at him with her hands falling to his chest. He had been able to hike up her dress until it was around her hips, bunched up and leaving her legs bare.

Elijah's hands found her sides, thin against his palms, and pulled her down to him again to press more open mouthed kisses along her neck. Sighing happily, Astraea's fingers hooked down into Elijah's tunic and tugged lightly, revealing more of his bare chest to her. Her heart had not slowed since he had first kissed her, instead only gaining more momentum with every caress of his fingers along her flesh.

Moving his hands up along her sides to her back, Astra couldn't help but to arch toward him at the sensation, curving her spine. His hands only stopped when they reached the start of her dress, beginning to pull on it. The wideness of the collar allowed him to easily slide it past her shoulders, bearing more and more skin to him. Only hesitating a moment, Astra soon pulled her hands back and continued to lower the collar past her arms, freeing them and exposing her naked torso.

Rolling them over again, Elijah pressed more kissing along her neck as his hands slid along the skin that was now exposed to him, touching all along what she offered to him. "You are beautiful," he whispered against her ear. She shivered at the depth that his voice had reached, her hands tugging at the tunic he was wearing. Without waiting, Elijah easily pulled the shirt free from his belt and over his head, exposing pale skin that was pulled taught over hard worked muscles.

Her fingertips ghosted over his skin, feeling along the perfect muscles of his chest and abdomen. Marvelling as the muscles tensed beneath her fingers, she lifted herself up to press a kiss against his lips, wrapping her arms around him to continue her explorations of his back as she pressed her breasts against his chest.

"Make love to me," she whispered into his ear, her fingers moving along his skin so lightly that it felt like the brush of a feather. Once she reached his hair, she began to play with the long strands, twisting them inside her fingers and pressing a series of kissing along his cheek and jaw. Elijah groaned softly against her skin and dropped his hands to begin removing the rest of the dress from her hips.

Her skin felt like silk beneath his palms, wanting to stroke her all over. The teasing glimpse that he had been given the night of the festival was nothing compared to the privileges that he had now. Kisses were planted along her shoulders and chest, getting soft sighs of contentment as she ran her fingers through his long hair, marvelling in the silky touch. As soon as the dress was tugged down his hands were everywhere, drawing a chocked moan from Astraea as she threw her head back and trembled beneath him.

The fire across the room didn't seem as needed as it had before, the heat that was spreading across their skin all that they needed for warmth. Elijah pulled back enough to look into her eyes, his hands rising up to frame her face. She smiled at him in that moment, still holding onto him tightly. Leaning down to catch her lips in a kiss, he rolled his hips forward in the same moment and swallowed her gasp, groaning in pleasure.

She pushed gently on his chest, a silent urging, and Elijah willing rolled onto his back as he smiled up at her. Returning the smile, Astraea blushed heavily as she slipped the remainder of her dress off her body, leaving her naked before him. Her hands found the metal and silk that made up his belt and began to carefully untie it, pulling the material loose. With the lack of something to hold it up, the kilt that he wore slackened enough for her to begin pulling the material lower, revealing the v of his hips. Leaning down, she began pressing kisses along the dip that went down between his abs, poking her tongue out occasionally to taste his skin.

"Come here," Elijah whispered, drawing her up along his body until he could kiss her again, feeling as she gasped for air against his lips.

Pulling her flush against his body, Astraea felt her stomach tighten and her heart race inside her chest, Elijah's fingers tangling in her hair and keeping her lips moulded to his. He inhaled deeply, the smell of her blood beneath her skin so strong with her proximity and he was forced to pull away from the kiss before he cut her with his fangs. Turning his head to the side, Astraea tensed up as she looked at him in confusion.

"Elijah?" she asked carefully, only able to see half of his face.

"I apologize, Astraea," he mumbled, still turned away from her. Slightly worried, she reached out slowly and gently guided him to look at her, meeting his eyes once more. She gasped and jolted at the sight of the demonic red that surrounded his eyes, much the same as they had been the night she ran from the room before her parents caught her coughing. His lips were parted just enough for her to see the fangs had also appeared, the same ones that had torn into her neck. "I will not hurt you," he assured.

Swallowing thickly, she reached out again and traced her fingers beneath his eyes, feeling the veins that stood against his skin. His skin was still just as soft as before. Looking down to his fangs, she couldn't stop herself from reaching for them next, dipping her fingertip between his parted lips and feeling the smooth, marble like teeth. Taking in a deep, calming breath, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Astraea, you must understand that…it is sometimes hard to control," he admitted softly. "I fear that I may bite you accidentally." His confessions brought both worry and love to her, because she knew that he truly was afraid of such a thing happening accidentally. Leaning forward again, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips, moulding her body against his.

"I trust you."

His face still in what he referred to as his 'demon form' Elijah kissed her again, rolling them over for the last time so that he rose to be on top. He was mindful of his fangs, not wanting to cut her for both the reason of causing her pain and that he didn't think he could control himself if he smelt anymore of her blood. He had shamelessly licked off the blood that had been on her neck and chin already, and now that he had the taste in his mouth he was desperate for more.

In order to distract both himself and Astraea, he rid himself of the kilt that hung loose on his hips and lay down on top of her, their bodies touching from their lips down to their feet. She seemed mindful of her throat as she fought the impulse to drop her head back at the sensations, rolling her hips up to meet with his shyly and pulling a hiss from Elijah as he returned the action in favour.

The room was silent aside from the heavy breaths that passed between them, interrupted once by a sharp cry of pain that Astraea muffled into Elijah's shoulder, causing him to tense and hold his breath to fight against the urge to _bite_. But as she relaxed against him, his blood lust was replaced by a very different lust. A lust for the body. The soul. The heart.

He wanted more than just her blood.

**I tried to get this chapter out yesterday, but I wasn't at my computer so that would have been quite difficult…**

**I know that some of you wanted a steamy sex scene, but I have digressed for specific reason, you will know why soon.**

**Also, in reply to a guest review I got from someone that picked the name 'Re View': I will cuss out who I want, and I do not consider them my readers because they are not **_**reading**_**. Skipping over chapters is basically saying 'fuck it, I want to know what happens at the end'. It's like turning to the last couple of chapters of a book simply because you want to know the ending and are too lazy to read about how they got there. So **_**FYI**_**, it's insulting and pointless. More happens in many past chapters than half of the present chapters. Have you written stories? Would you understand? I don't do this to give my fingers a work out on the keyboard, I write for the readers, but they don't even appreciate that much.**

**Chapter 32 – Flipside**

"You see, he may not know how to detect these things but there are very few things that my nose can miss."

"You're not allowed to hurt us," Bonnie reminded, getting a chuckle from Astra.

"Honey, I'm not the one you've got to worry about. How do you think Jonas, the over protective, powerful warlock father, is going to react when he finds out that you drugged and manipulated his son?" she asked, leaning in close to Bonnie's face. Jeremy moved to separate them, but Astra flashed him a look that promised pain and he sunk back down into his chair. "Listen well, little witch, you and your friends have been given apt warning on crossing Elijah and those he works with to protect all of you. Strike three, Ms. Bennett."

Rising from the chair that she had placed down, she easily moved it back into place as though there had been no discussion at all. Elijah's voice drifted from the other side of the room, but she kept her attention focused on the two sitting at the table. Moving over to Jeremy, she leaned against the back of his chair so that she was whispering in his ear.

"I hope you enjoyed your time playing hero, but the game is over."


	32. Flipside

**Flipside**

"Putting aside that fact that you kissed her, are you sure that she compelled you?" Elena asked, looking slightly miffed at the information that Stefan had kissed Damon's fiancé while he was supposed to be courting Katherine.

"Elena, you have no idea how guilty I felt. And then it was just _gone_, I didn't even think about it until now," Stefan said as he rubbed his hands over his face. "She looked me right in the eyes and told me that nothing was wrong, and then _nothing was wrong_. Nothing _felt_ wrong."

"Okay, so she was a vampire before she met you guys," Elena said, taking in the information without much thought. There were plenty of people that were vampires before Damon and Stefan, it may make it harder because she's older than they are, but there are also two of them and only one of her. It was much easier when Damon and Stefan were fighting for the same thing. Or, over the same thing.

"But how much older?" Stefan asked cautiously. Elena looked in him in confusion. "We don't know how far back the Originals date and we don't know who the oldest of their vampire descendants are. We already assume that it was Elijah that turned her into a vampire, but we have no idea _when_ he turned her."

"Stefan, she's just like any of the other older vampires you've faced. Katherine's hundreds of years older than you guys and you were able to best her; you even would have killed her if she hadn't used a spell to bind me to her." An involuntary shudder ran through the brunette's body at the memory of the night that she had been stabbed and cut several times without doing a thing.

"That may be true, but Katherine wasn't turned into a vampire through the direct blood of an Original. For all we know, the blood grows weaker with every person that passes it down. We've never met a directly turned descendant of an Original before. We know the first vampires much more powerful and can't be killed like the rest of us can, that might pass down to Astra as well."

Elena squinted her eyes as they began to fill with worry and held her hand up as she thought over what he was implying. "So you're saying that Astra might be almost as strong as an Original, holds a breathtaking hatred for your brother and is in love—and working—for an Original vampire that we can't kill who had planned to kill me."

Stefan decided it was best _not_ to tell Elena that Astra was also in love with the very same Original that his brother was planning on killing.

Walking alongside Elijah, her arm looped through his as he spoke with Jenna about the tour they had, Astra was still on alert. She always kept an ear on the conversation and would add in her own thoughts as well, but for the most part she was seeing, smelling and hearing all that was going on _around_ the conversation. With a deep inhale of the cool, fall air she caught a familiar scent and turned to look to where it was coming from. Luka stood, leaning against the outside of a building, looking frantic.

"Elijah," Astra interrupted while there was a break in conversation. "I need to run some errands while we're in town; I'll catch up with you two at The Grill?"

"Of course, dear. You have your cell phone?" Elijah asked, catching sight of Luka over her shoulder before meeting her eyes. When she nodded he bent down to press a quick kiss against her lips before he let her slip her arm from his own, watching her leave for a moment before he returned his attention to a smiling Jenna.

Walking with brisk strides, Astra was soon standing directly before the distraught teenage warlock, gaining his attention was soon as he saw another pair of feet appear in his line of vision. Inhaling again, she caught the faded scent of drugs wafting off of him, something that made her scowl and repress a growl of irritation.

"What happened?" she asked in a curt voice, not looking to beat around any bushes. Luka looked hesitant, but with one more warning growl he spoke.

"I don't remember; I was playing pool last night with Bonnie and then I blacked out, waking up in a bathroom stall _hours_ later. I don't know what happened," he stressed. Astra's eyes narrowed as she looked away from him, toward where Elijah and Jenna were still walking leisurely, talking. She didn't know if he was listening in on their conversation discretely, but the news wasn't good. Anything that had to do with Bonnie Bennett and Luka could not come out with a positive result.

"Where is the witch?" she finally asked, turning to look back down at Luka.

"She won't tell you anything, I already tried-"

"Let's face it, Luka, you're not as frightening as me," she interrupted, allowing her eyes to begin bleeding red as she flashed fangs in a sadistic smile. He stood frozen before her, not having seen the other side of her in a long time before he quickly spat out 'the Grill'. Schooling her features once more, Astra turned on heel and marched away from him, heading toward the same place that Elijah and Jenna were.

She acted natural as she walked, keeping her pace quick but not as though she was in a rush to get anywhere. People watched her as she passed, knowing that she was the wife of the writer in town. Inside, she was furious. Luka was someone that she had grown to care about, and if that Bennett witch had gone as far as to _drug_ him then she was going to raise hell. The deal that Elena and Elijah had made should have been enough, but no, they decided to persist and harm one of the people meant to protect them.

Slipping into The Grill before Elijah and Jenna, she immediately inhaled and sought out Bonnie Bennett, also detecting Damon's smell inside the bar and grill. The witch was sitting with Jeremy Gilbert, talking and acting as though there was nothing amiss in the world. Plucking a chair from another table casually, she placed it at their table and sat down, shocking the two at the sight of her.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met," she started, looking directly at Bonnie. "I'm here with Elijah and I'm close friends with the warlock you drugged last night." Bonnie tensed as she held eyes with Astra, seeing the hidden rage within them. "You see, he may not know how to detect these things but there are very few things that my nose can miss."

"You're not allowed to hurt us," Bonnie reminded, getting a chuckle from Astra.

"Honey, I'm not the one you've got to worry about. How do you think Jonas, the over protective, powerful warlock father, is going to react when he finds out that you drugged and manipulated his son?" she asked, leaning in close to Bonnie's face. Jeremy moved to separate them, but Astra flashed him a look that promised pain and he sunk back down into his chair. "Listen well, little witch, you and your friends have been given apt warning on crossing Elijah and those he works with to protect all of you. Strike three, Ms. Bennett."

Rising from the chair that she had placed down, she easily moved it back into place as though there had been no discussion at all. Elijah's voice drifted from the other side of the room, but she kept her attention focused on the two sitting at the table. Moving over to Jeremy, she leaned against the back of his chair so that she was whispering in his ear.

"I hope you enjoyed your time playing hero, but the game is over." Spinning on heel, she left the two teens with sinking feelings in their stomachs and a satisfied look on her face.

"Where is that beautiful wife of yours, Elijah?" Andy was asking as she sat next to Damon, his arm thrown over her shoulders. "I hardly ever see you two apart," she added on, giving an innocent smile. Elijah looked away from them as the once polite smile he wore grew, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"There she is," he said, opening his arm to allow her to step into him. "Finish everything you needed to, my dear?" he asked after he had pressed a greeting kiss against her lips. Damon's eyes appeared to darken, going unnoticed by those around him.

"All done, what did I miss?" she asked, looking to Jenna beside Elijah.

"You're going to a dinner party," Jenna answered teasingly. Astra truly did find her company enjoyable; she only wished that they had met under different circumstances and that Jenna's life did not hang in the balance. If she wasn't killed in the crossfire between werewolves, vampires and doppelgängers, then Klaus would surely get his hands on her eventually. It would either be Jenna or Jeremy; the two closest people to Miss. Elena Gilbert.

"Oh, I love dinner parties," Astra said in a false, but believable enthusiasm, looking up to smile at Elijah before turning to look at where Damon was sitting. "I would bet anything that you're the host, aren't you Mr. Salvatore?" It was hard to miss the look in his eyes when she turned her attention to him. It was something like when they had first met, as though he was seeing something unique and all his. She wanted to snarl at the possessive look that he had in his eyes, and Elijah felt just the same.

"I am," Damon answered, smirking at her. Astra simply smiled back, leaning more heavily against Elijah as he slipped one finger into her back belt loop, a discrete claim that went over the heads of the humans. Damon's eye flicked briefly to the digit, but he didn't show that it bothered him as he looked back to the others for confirmation, distracting himself.

It was Elijah that seemed to break first between him and Astra, stating that they had to depart so that they would be able to get some work done before the dinner party. Astra quickly took down Damon's address, just for show in front of Jenna, and then allowed herself to be escorted from the bar by her husband as her ex-fiancé watched with dark eyes.

"I'll walk back with you guys since our cars are together," Jenna said as she turned and waved good-bye to everyone else before moving to follow. Astra smiled and looped an arm through Jenna's while her other was taken by Elijah's, making them a chain. "So, will you guys be bringing anything with you?"

Astra knew that she had to answer the question carefully as she looked over to the other woman. "If I had my kitchen, I would attempt to make something. I don't think that just picking something up at the store would work and my hotel may not be happy if I try to take their things," Astra whispered the end dramatically, getting a laugh from Jenna as the two women leaned against one another like best friends.

"I'm sure Damon will do fine; he needs to work for it," she said in return, getting a snort from Astra.

"I take it you two aren't on the best terms," Astra began, pulling Elijah's hand from his pocket discretely and lacing their fingers together. He squeezed her fingers in comfort, letting her know silently that he was still there for her.

Jenna laughed with less humour and shook her head. "You should have seen us a couple of months ago. When Elena first started dating Damon's younger brother, Stefan, and Damon came into the picture? Oh, god, that was a nightmare."

Astra had to bite her tongue to stop herself from throwing in her own bit and instead circled the conversation back around to the party. "What will you be wearing? I imagine it's not going to be as fancy as the tea party. Jeez, we attend a lot of parties," Astra said, the last part more to herself and causing Jenna to let out a giggle of amusement.

"I'd imagine that it would just be something nice but not fancy; something you'd wear to an important interview, perhaps."

"Oh, I like that. Tell me, can you see Elijah in something less causal?" she asked curiously, looking over at Elijah discretely while he did the same out of the corner of his eye. Jenna looked as though she was about to say something before she remembered who she was speaking to about Elijah and appeared to decide it best not to.

"No," she decided on instead, getting a smirk and nudge from Astra that brought the smile back to her face. Their cars came into view and they soon separated, saying their good-byes quickly before they climbed into their separate vehicles.

"He's up to something," Astra said as soon as the door was closed, turning to face an equally as serious Elijah. "Again," she added on quickly.

"I would rather prefer that you did not accompany me to this dinner, however-"

"You're a smart man and know that I will not stand for that," Astra finished, grinning at him tauntingly as her hand reached out and took the one closest to her and held it tightly, getting an amused shake of the head from Elijah.

His long fingers slid along the back of her hand at the touch as he leisurely drove his truck from Mystic Falls to where Astra's long time home resided. "You are not so cute," he taunted back, getting another laugh from her as she pressed a kiss against the back of his hand. "I do ask that you tread with caution while we are with Damon Salvatore; he appears to believe that you still belong to him."

"I know," she sighed softly, leaning back in her seat as she tried to forget about the possessive aura that had been wrapped around him when she entered the conversation. "I fear that he may know more than we want him to. The Bennett witch was able to get Luka drugged last night and my belief is that she did so to extract information from him using magic. We don't know how much they know about intentions concerning Klaus."

"That was your errand?"

"Yes, and Bonnie Bennett may cause more trouble yet if she is not dealt with soon."

"I see your dislike for witches has not wavered," Elijah added on, getting a snort from Astra before she had a chance to stop herself.

"After all of this is over, can we go to Rome?" Astra asked suddenly, leaning toward Elijah and slipping her hand further into his own. "Sometimes I just wish I could go back to it all, just go home to what I was raised to understand." Elijah briefly glanced at her from the corner of his eye before lifting their laced fingers and pressing a kiss against her knuckles, before doing the same against that back of her hand.

"All will be well again, Astraea, I promise," he whispered, his words still loud and clear in her ears. She smiled softly and shuffled as close to him as she could before moving to lay her head on his shoulder. "After this has finally ended, I will take you wherever you wish to go; whether it be Rome, France, or China."


	33. Let It All Go

**Let It All Go**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Katherine was gasping desperately as she was pressed harder against the wall, Astra's hand holding onto her throat in a python grip. Instead of risking damage to the wall she pulled her away from it, bringing the brunette's face right before hers and growling low, baring fangs and glaring with reddened eyes. There were very few that could evoke a physical fear from Katarina Petrova, but Astra had done so in a single glare before and Katherine briefly wondered if she had obtained the trait from the Original brothers.

"I never compelled Damon," Katherine choked out, looking up at the older vampire with a petrified stare. "I compelled Stefan, I only had to compel Damon to leave m-"

Astra realised the younger woman's throat so suddenly that Katherine fell to her knees, gasping in shock and relief as she took in deep drags of air. Her hands moved to the dark bruises that had formed and had already begun to heal on her neck, the soreness making it hard to breathe let alone talk. When she finally lifted her eyes, Astra looked more enraged than she had ever seen her in the time she had known the other woman, striking a sharp shiver of fear down her spine.

Before she could blink, it was gone. Her face was as complete mask of indifference, an emotionless shell of who she had been only a second before. Turning dark, lethal looking amethyst eyes down toward Katherine, the younger felt as though she was staring into the eyes of the dead. Vampires were not considered to be alive, and Astra made that fact chillingly accurate.

"Get up and fix yourself, we're going back in to meet the men," she ordered, Katherine immediately scrambling to do as she was told, fixing her dress and looking into a mirror on the wall to make sure that she didn't look as though her head and not nearly been taken off. The bruises were gone and her hair didn't look messed, so she turned to follow after Astra, trembling at the dead look that lingered in her violet eyes.

Katherine followed after the other woman like an obedient dog, looking every bit the poised woman she dared to act as, but on the inside she was trembling in fear with her tail tucked between her legs. The voices of the brothers carried through from the room they had been left in, both vampires hearing them flawlessly even from a distance and through a closed door.

Astra knocked for good measure before she let herself and Katherine back inside, flashing a false smile to the brothers.

"Damon, I was wondering if I could speak with you," Astra began softly, Katherine moving into the room like a hesitant shadow. Damon stepped forward immediately, sharing a quick parting word with his brother. Astra stepped out of Damon's reach, back into the hallway, before he had a chance to wrap his arm around her waist as he usually would, and moved back down to the room she and Katherine had occupied a minute before.

"Is something wrong, Astra?" Damon asked, final able to see the tension in her body as soon as the door closed.

"I feel as though you have disappeared, Damon," she whispered softly, her eyes falling to the floor. "Where have you gone?"

"I am right here," Damon said quietly, moving toward her again. She held up her hands, however, and stopped him in his tracks, his arms outstretched toward her with the intention of embracing her. "Astra?"

"How many women have you embraced in such a manner, Damon? How often have you whispered words to Miss. Pierce as you held her?" Damon's face drained of colour, just as Katherine's had, and Astra felt tears burn at her eyes. Ducking her head down, she clenched her hands into fists to reign in her anger toward Damon and Katherine, forcing down the demon inside of her that just wanted _blood_.

"Astra…I-"

"Silence," she snapped. "I do not want to hear you speak a single word if it be a lie."

Damon flinched and lowered his hands, looking lost and afraid for the first time since he had arrived back home from the war. Astra's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she looked into his sky blue eyes, a colour that she had found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with over the time she had known him. Now, however, they only brought her heartache.

"I love you, Damon, with all of my heart. I was ready to give you all of what I had to offer, and this is what you do in return?" Her voice cracked as she spoke, the same effect happening to Damon's heart as he looked into his fiancé's beautiful, godly eyes.

"I didn't plan for this to happen, Astra."

Shaking her head, tears dripped down her eyes as she rung her hands, the light catching her ring and making the silver flash. "I cannot do this, I just-" She cut off sharply and placed her hands over her mouth, hating herself for crying as she was.

"No, please," Damon begged softly, stepping forward and catching her hands before she had a chance to pull away from him again. "I can fix this, Astra, I can. Please, do not leave me, I love you!"

"And what of her? Am I supposed to just forget it all, Damon? This is not something that can be washed away, it's a permanent stain." Tears dripped down her cheeks and she took a deep breath, revelling in the clean scent of him one last time before she stepped forward and placed a hand to his cheek, offering the saddest smile that the man had ever seen, his heart shattering inside his chest. "I do love you, Damon. And it hurts to do this, but I must leave."

His eyes glistened with tears as he looked down at her, looking ready to continue begging her. "Astra-"

Placing her finger to his lips, his eyes closed at the feeling. Leaning forward, she pressed the lightest of kisses against his cheek one last time before stepped passed him and headed for the door. When Damon turned around, the door was open and she was gone. Rushing out of the room, he searched out for her desperately.

Like a gust of the cold autumn air, she was gone.

**Roman Empire, Pompeii, 78 A.D.**

Astraea curled herself down on Elijah's body, straddling his stomach as she peppered kisses along his face and chest. He rumbled softly at the touches, closing his eyes at the soft feel of her lips. She smiled as she kissed his eyelids gently, her fingertips tracing along his lips and down to the dimple in his chin. A flash of lightning lit up the darkened room, the fire that Elijah had lit already having burned down to nothing but embers.

"I should be getting home while the rain has stopped," she whispered reluctantly before resuming her affections, getting a smile from Elijah as he lay still beneath her, choosing not to encourage or deny her words. "Elijah," she drawled out, getting a chuckle from the man beneath her before he tipped his head and caught her lips with his.

"Indeed, you parents would not appreciate me keeping you through the night as well," he finally admitted, moving up to sit as Astraea slid off onto her side, her eyes roaming over his pale skin. Lifting her hand, she smiled faintly as she placed her palm against his defined pectoral muscle, marvelling over the difference in skin tone. She was a dark bronze against his stark white, reminding her of tales she was told about snow.

"You are so pale," she mumbled to herself, tracing her fingers along his skin. Elijah looked down to see what she was watching, the feel of her hand gliding along his skin relaxing his body.

"You are very dark, spending so long in the sun," Elijah replied, his hand catching hers and holding it against his chest, where his heart was beating beneath her palm. Her eyes fell down to the tangle of their fingers and leaned forward to press another kiss against his lips, feeling him smile against her lips as his free hand lifted to tangle in her already messed blonde locks.

"It is the colour of my birth, you have already realized that," she whispered back slyly, getting a surprised but pleased look from Elijah. It was true, there were no pale marks on her skin that would suggest she was especially light toned when she was born. The visible areas of her skin had darkened over the years, and Elijah had spent much time making note of each change in tone.

He was forced to draw back sharply, however, when the strong smell of her blood flushing her cheeks drew forth his fangs, nearly cutting her lip as he snapped backward quickly. She jumped in surprise at the sudden and speedy withdrawal, Elijah's hands on her sides tightening to a nearly painful force. A gasp passed her lips at the pressure, immediately drawing a surge of guilt from Elijah that had his hands loosening on her sides. He had to turn his face away from her in order to compose himself, taking in a deep breath.

Her scent was filling the room, however, and he found it hard to repress the urge to bite her. Her blood called to his baser side, taunting him and just singing for his teeth to sink into her skin and let it flow.

"You…you can, if you wish it," she finally whispered, fear lacing her tone even as she offered him the choice. He groaned audibly and clenched his teeth in an attempt to keep himself from attacking her accidentally. "I trust you, Elijah."

"You fear me."

"I feared you. When I first saw that side of you it was under very different circumstances," she explained softly, reaching forward to guide his face around so that he was facing her again, the demonic red of his eyes sending a momentary jolt of fear through her. She refused to cower in fear however, never again hiding in the corner of her room behind a set of curtains like as child. She was a grown woman and she would face all her fears as such.

Offering a small smile, her thumb stroked Elijah's cheek before she got herself comfortable on her knees and pulled her long hair away from one side of her neck, her hands and arms shaking with each movement. Elijah's mouth flooded with saliva at the sweet smell that came off of her as his mind began to play with the images of biting her, drinking her blood again. Would she taste as she had before? Would the tang of death cling to her even after he had so recently given her his blood to heal her temporarily?

"I do trust you," she assured one last time, closing her eyes.

Sitting back on his hunches, Elijah slipped an arm around her waist in a surprisingly gentle motion and drew her up against his body, leaving her to straddle his thighs as she kept herself up on her knees. Hiding his face in her neck, she forced her body to relax as she waited for the pain that she knew was to come. A kiss fell upon her skin instead of the sting she was expecting, leaving her confused.

Not a moment later, deadly canines tore into her throat and drew a strangled prayer from her lips as her fingers tangled in Elijah's hair.

The demon that bit at her throat couldn't help but to groan in ecstasy as he tasted her blood once again. As he had thought, the bitterness of death didn't cling to her blood as it had before, and he could distinctly taste some of his own blood in her system because of the amount he had given to her. Pulling her more tightly against him, he was not so far gone as to forget that he needed to treat her gently, lest he hurt her too badly.

"Elijah," she gasped out, a mixture of discomfort and pain lacing her tone.

Taking another deep gulp of her hot blood, he allowed his fingers to glide along her spine soothingly, drawing a shiver from her in return. It was not like the last time, when he had been greedily taking and taking with no concern for whether or not he was hurting her. Now, however, he wished for her to enjoy the moment; perhaps not as much as he was, but to still feel the connection that he did.

No matter how much he wished to continue to drink down the hot liquid that gave her life, he pulled away and cut his tongue on one of his fangs, gliding the bleeding appendage over the bite mark so that it would heal. A moan vibrated Astraea's chest as he continued to lick at her skin, removing all of the blood that stained the crook of her neck.

"I…do not think I can walk home now," she finally mumbled, drawing a deep laugh from Elijah as he kept a sturdy hold on her as he laved at her neck, drawing forth shivers and whimpers. She didn't have much energy to do anything anymore, but he didn't seem to care as he forced her body temperature up once more. "You are not being fair," she whined, slowing being laid back down on the bed as Elijah smirked against her collar.

**I really did try to get this one out when I had said, but things were just way to hectic and I apologize. I finished writing this up last night and made sure to start on the next chapter so that I could give you all the preview that I know you love at the end. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out before the weekend is over! It amazes me how many people are looking forward to the daggering scene at the same time that they hate it…**

**Chapter 34 – Dark Times**

"No, nothing-nothing dishonourable. Just a…_getting to know you_." His eyes fell to Astra's the bright blue holding her violet orbs for a moment before her blank stare was too much and he directed his eyes back toward the enemy he had made.

Elijah huffed a laugh from beside her, his fingers threading in her hair. "Well that's good, because…you know, even though Elena and I have this deal if you make a move to cross me I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house." Astra wondered if that meant Jenna as well, but decided it best not to interrupt his process of putting Damon in his place and instead turned her attention to where she could hear high heeled shoes making their way toward the front door. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Damon agreed faintly.

"Jenna!" Astra called happily in excitement, feeling Elijah nudge her on in silent permission that she could go and speak with the other woman. "We match!" she observed, looking from Jenna's flowing purple shirt to her own blouse, getting a laugh from the other woman.

"You both look incredible," Elijah complimented as he moved to join them, "It's wonderful to see you again, Jenna."


	34. Dark Times

**Dark Times**

"You should know you can't sneak up on me," Astra taunted softly as she was brushing over her eyelashes with mascara, hearing Elijah walking as silently as he could through her bedroom and toward the open bathroom door. He appeared in the mirror a moment later, standing behind her with a different suit on than what he had been wearing while out with Jenna that morning, his once vibrant purple shirt changed to a pale blue.

"That does not mean I cannot try," Elijah retorted with a faint smile, watching the reflection of her roll her eyes before finishing with the mascara brush and sliding it back into the tube. "I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for tonight; and you know that I do not mean an outfit and hairstyle."

Taking in a deep breath, the Roman woman placed the blue tube back into her makeup bag and turned to face Elijah, leaning back on the counter and reaching out for him. He stepped up against her fluidly, the position something that they had become accustomed to, and gently placed a kiss against her forehead before he even registered the movement.

"I know I can't keep running away. I don't _want_ to keep running away."

"I will always protect you," Elijah assured softly, pressing his forehead against hers. She wasn't wearing her heels yet so she was still quite a bit shorter than the male, but neither minded as it allowed her to rest her head comfortably beneath his chin as she tightly wrapped her arms around his torso. Elijah smiled softly when he felt her rub her cheek against her shirt, the material made of cotton that was soft to the touch.

"You did that on purpose," she accused with amusement in her voice, her hands travelling up his back to continue to caress the material of his shirt, the softness her weakness.

"Where is your evidence_, Mrs. Smith_?" he taunted back, getting a jab in the ribs.

"You are an evil, evil man," she teased, her voice coming out as a cooe. "Now," she continued, pulling back and adjusting his tie before placing her hands on his cheeks and giving him a smile, "We have a dinner party to attend." Her eyes showed her confidence and her smile showed her assurance, allowing Elijah to smile back before he stepped out of her way and allowed her to grab her things.

Wearing the same dark skinny jeans she had that morning, she changed her blouse into a deep royal purple with a black leather belt that wrapped around her waist and accented her curves. Deciding against taking hours on her hair, she let it fall into natural curls with only a bit of makeup on her face. Slipping on her high heeled ankle boots, she was ready to leave within another minute.

"This time, we're taking my car and I'm driving," she stated, pointing at him in what would have been a threatening gesture if she didn't make it appear so provocative. Holding his hands up in surrender, Elijah allowed her to saunter from the room as he watched her leave from behind, snatching her car keys from her dresser as she passed it.

There were already several cars in the driveway when they arrived, all of them ones that they recognized as people that Elena wanted safe. Astra passed Elijah her keys, seeing as he had better pockets for holding them, before they slipped from the sleek car and looked toward the boarding house. The conversations inside could be heard quite easily, but they didn't bother to begin listening so soon and instead stepped up the stone stairs to the heavy wooden door, Elijah knocking loudly.

"John's here," Astra drawled out unhappily, noticing his car sitting beside Jenna's.

Elijah shushed her soothingly, running his fingers through the length of her blonde hair, barely touching her back in the process and causing her to relax at the touch. They both turned toward the door as it was opened, Damon appearing on the other side with a false smile. Astra didn't bother with the fake formalities, but Elijah did.

"Good evening."

"Thank you for coming," Damon countered, "Please, come in." He made a sweeping gesture into the home, stepping aside as he grinned at them devilishly.

"Just one moment," Elijah said as he placed his large hand directly between Astra's shoulder blades, smiling cynically up at Damon. "Can I just say that if you have less than honourable intentions about how this even is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider," he warned, never taking his eyes off of Damon. Astra discretely looked between the two of them, getting the same feeling that Elijah was.

"No, nothing-nothing dishonourable. Just a…_getting to know you_." His eyes fell to Astra's, the bright blue holding her violet orbs for a moment before her blank stare was too much and he directed his eyes back toward the enemy he had made.

Elijah huffed a laugh from beside her, his fingers threading in her hair. "Well that's good, because…you know, even though Elena and I have this deal if you make a move to cross me I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house." Astra wondered if that meant Jenna as well, but decided it best not to interrupt his process of putting Damon in his place and instead turned her attention to where she could hear high heeled shoes making their way toward the front door. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Damon agreed faintly.

"Jenna!" Astra called happily in excitement, feeling Elijah nudge her on in silent permission that she could go and speak with the other woman. "We match!" she observed, looking from Jenna's flowing purple shirt to her own blouse, getting a laugh from the other woman.

"You both look incredible," Elijah complimented as he moved to join them, "It's wonderful to see you again, Jenna." She smiled and greeted him in kind, offering a hug to each of the 'Smiths' before mentioning that they move on to the dining room.

"You two came right on time, we just finished cooking dinner," Jenna said as she stepped aside to let the other two step into the dining room first. "I can actually admit that Damon's cooking smells really good," she added on to Astra, knowing that she would understand after their earlier conversation about Damon.

"It does smell wonderful; it's been quite a long time since I've had a good home cooked meal. That's one of the down sides to always moving around," Astra said as she looked over to Elijah, smiling. "Can't say that I regret all the travelling, though." Jenna hummed in agreement, handing Astra a glass of wine from the table, doing the same for Elijah a moment later.

"You travel a lot, then?" a familiar voice said from behind her, making Astra cringe before turning to look at John Gilbert, the sick smile on his lips making her want to smack him.

"When it's away from people like you? Yes," she deadpanned, getting a joyous laugh from Jenna as she clinked glasses with her before both women took deep gulps of the alcohol while John's face soured before them. "You're related to him?" she asked Jenna in a less than discrete whisper, getting a click of the tongue from the other woman as they turned their backs on the Gilbert.

"Not voluntarily," she answered irritably. "Are you an only child?"

"Older sisters," Astra answered, holding up three fingers to count all of her siblings that had perished long ago. "All married and all with kids; holidays were a nightmare, I'll tell you that much. We all live in different areas now, though, so we never see each other."

"Just sisters?" Jenna asked curiously.

"My dad was ready to jump off a roof if it meant escaping all of the oestrogen," she answered seriously, getting another laugh from Jenna as she leaned against the table. "I think he was the happiest man to have son-in-laws because it meant equality to the battle of testosterone versus oestrogen." Jenna was freely laughing by then, getting a broad smile from Astra as she continued to sip her wine.

"Well," Damon said loudly, drawing all eyes to him. "Since everyone's here, let's sit down and eat."

With a bit of manoeuvring and switching of seats, everyone was soon sitting around the dining table with a plate of food before them and a glass of wine to the side. Astra sat between Elijah and Jenna with Damon at the head of the table to Jenna's other side. Astra glared as she noticed that John was sitting across the table from her, getting a laugh and snide remark from Damon when he noticed. The meal was accompanied by friendly conversation, the odd question directed toward Elijah that held a secret meaning that went over Jenna's head, seeming innocent to the woman.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah your family is so not a founder of this town," Jenna announced as she was pouring more red wine into Damon's glass, having already filled Astra's.

"Oh?" Damon asked curiously, lifting the glass as he directed his eyes to the man further down the table. "Do tell."

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier," Elijah began, placing his own glass down as Astra turned her attention to him as well, listening. "A faction of settlers migrated to this town after the witch trials in the 1690's. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from the persecution." While he was speaking Astra speared a piece of asparagus that he hadn't eaten on his plate, getting a glance from him that only received an innocent look in return.

"Because they were witches," Jenna added on, leaning toward Andy across the table.

"Well there's no tangible proof that there _were_ witches in Salem," Andy answered, shaking her head.

"Andy's a journalist," Damon explained, looking to Elijah. "_Big_ on facts."

"Must be very helpful," Astra said faintly, glancing at Damon from the corner of her eye before she continued to eat. Elijah and Damon both looked down at her, but she acted as though she hadn't done a single thing. She had refrained to speak to anyone aside from Jenna and Elijah for most of the dinner, the odd time speaking with Andy or Alaric as well, but avoiding John and Damon as though they weren't even in the room. Jenna caught on very easily and appeared to find it amusing, sneering at John every time that he was blatantly ignored or glared at by the blonde.

"Starting to sound like a ghost story, to me," John intervened in the conversation, having already finished his meal and putting all attention on the conversation and his wine.

"A tragedy," Astra suggested, looking over to him, "not a ghost story. There was no proof, as Andy said, that these people were actually witches and yet they were burned alive anyway. It's a tragic tale of the monstrous way people can hurt other beings," she said. Elijah moved his arm around to the back of her chair, placing his hand against her shoulder blade gently. Damon put his utensils down at the head of the table, the meaning in her words cutting him deep. It was as though she was speaking directly to him, calling him out on his past behaviour.

When the meal was finished Astra found herself in the kitchen, helping Jenna with cleaning up dishes as they continued to sip their wine. She was always listening in on the other conversations throughout the house, from Alaric and John to Damon and Elijah. She paused for a moment when she thought she heard Stefan's voice, but it was grainy and hard to understand, telling her that it was over a phone that he was speaking. Before she had a chance to catch on to what he was saying, Jenna called her over and asked if she could put the dishes up on the shelf, seeing as she was the tallest.

"I wish I had your height," Andy said as she watched Astra stretch up, gently putting the plates in their place. Jenna nodded in agreement, hating that she actually felt short around another woman. Astra smiled in sympathy to both of the woman as she adjusted her blouse back into place, knowing that she was quite a bit taller than most women of the new era.

"I've been told that many times before," she confessed, getting a laugh from the other two.

Alaric suddenly stepped hurriedly into the room, startling the two humans and getting a curious stare from the Roman. "Ladies, we forgot dessert."

"Crap," Jenna swore, bringing a hand to her forehead as she realized that he was right. Moving to the fridge quickly, Astra moved to help as Andy and Alaric stepped from the room to tell the others. "I can't believe I forgot about this," she muttered under her breath. She began pulling out various plates and bowls, all holding different things that were supposed to go together to make small cakes with fruit, icing and other treats.

"I'll help, don't worry," Astra assured as she began to unwrap the small cakes. "You'll have to help me out with the steps, I've never made these."

"Neither have I," Jenna admitted sheepishly. "How about you unwrap everything and I'll take out the tea to tide everyone over until things are finished?" Astra nodded and continued to take off the plastic from the plates, listening to Jenna carry out the platter the held the stacks of china cups and a kettle of boiling water. The smell of the treats was actually quite appealing, even for a dead woman. That was one of the perks about the reality of vampires, they could eat food. They just didn't need it.

Jenna was explaining that things would be finished soon as the others sat back at the dining table, soon re-joining her in the kitchen and quickly picking up the bowl of peach slices and strawberry halves. Astra was able to locate a knife relatively quickly, handing it to the other woman.

"We'll struggle through this unfamiliar territory together," she teased, getting a laugh from the human.

"Can you set a small cake on each of the plate while I'm cutting these?"

Astra did as was asked and carefully transferred the desserts carefully while Jenna cut the fruits into smaller pieces to be put on the very top of the cake. Her body tensed and froze when the smell of blood filled the room, followed by a hiss from Jenna as she knife clattered to the counter. "Are you alright?" she asked, turning around to face Jenna once more.

"Cut my finger," she explained, moving over to the sink and beginning to run her finger under the tap. "Can you go ask Damon where there are some Band-Aids?"

"Yea, just a sec," Astra answered, stepping from the kitchen and across into the dining room, where everyone was sitting. She could hear what they were saying even from inside the kitchen and smirked at what she heard Elijah say just before she entered the room.

"_Of course she hates him, so there's no reason to keep him on the endangered species list,"_ Damon was saying to Elijah, speaking about John.

"Believe me, after his stunt at the tea party when he stabbed Astra I would not have hesitated under any other situation to kill him," Elijah said, clearly speaking more to John than to Damon, even though the words weren't directed to the other man in any way when heard by outside ears. She appeared in the doorway at that moment, smiling to Elijah before looking at Damon with a dark stare.

"Jenna cut herself with a knife accidentally, she wants to know if you have anything for it," she requested.

"Oh, I know where the bandages are," Andy said. "I'll go get that for her while Alaric's looking for my notepad," she added on and moved away from the table, following after Astra. Jenna was still by the sink, a table cloth wrapped around her finger to try to stop the bleeding. "There should be some in the cabinet behind the mirror in the bathroom down the hall," Andy began as soon as she saw her. She had Jenna unwrap the injury and winced. "That's deep, do you need some help?"

"No, I'm a big girl," she said quickly, waving her off and rewrapping her hand up. "I'll call you if I can't find them, but that would be pretty said if I couldn't find a Band-Aid. Astra, could you finish cutting the fruit?"

"Yea, no problem. You just try to stop the bleeding, remember that it can't be bleeding when you wrap it," she explained, getting a nod from the other blonde before she disappeared from the room. Andy looked in the direction she had gone before turning to Astra, looking curious and getting a stare from the vampire.

"Doesn't blood bother you?"

"I'm old," Astra said with a wave of her hand, "I'm used to it." She was not, however, used to speaking to a human so freely about her vampiric qualities.

Moving over to the counter, she picked up the knife and tossed it into the sink before retrieving another to use. After setting aside the peach that had blood on it from Jenna's cut, she easily began slicing the peaches first.

"How old are you exactly?" Andy asked, stepping up beside her as she met her eyes. Astra paused and glanced over at her, wondering briefly if it was of her own curiosity or the curiosity of Damon that was forcing her to ask the questions that she was. "Come on, you must be pretty old if you're hanging around with Elijah."

"You're the simple age of a human and you're hanging around Damon," Astra answered as she resumed the job Jenna had requested of her.

"Touché," Andy said simply, smiling.

Astra suddenly tensed, the knife dropping from her hand as Elijah's scream of pain rippled through her hearing. But she couldn't _move_. Andy gasped beside her, stepping away as her hands flew to her mouth. Gasping for air, she felt as though someone had their hands wrapped tightly around her throat as she lowered her eyes down to her chest. Blood was beginning to flow from a sudden injury in her chest, coming out of nowhere, and staining her violet shirt.

All at once her body went slack, the knife clattering to the floor loudly as she tumbled to the ground. Andy looked down at her, petrified, before she quickly darted from the room, leaving the supposedly dead vampire on the ground. A second gasp was ripped from her throat when she came face to face with Elijah's dead form sitting in the chair, a dagger producing from his chest after it had been stabbed through the back of the chair.

"Where's Astra?" Damon demanded, his voice low.

"She's dead," Andy blurted out. Damon's eyes widened before he disappeared, rushing to the kitchen where he could smell blood coming from. Astra was lying on the floor, still as a corpse, with blood beginning to stain the floor beneath her. However, her skin wasn't changing like all other vampires did when they died. Her head had fallen to the side, her eyes closed like she was sleeping. Andy appeared behind him, quivering.

"Clean up the blood," he ordered Andy, "before Jenna comes back in." Picking up Astra's body gently, she was completely limp in his arms. She had a strong smell of Elijah on her that made Damon wrinkle his nose, before he turned on heel and headed back into the dining room. Alaric pulled the dagger from through the chair, lifting it up to reveal the blood that remained on the silver blade.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know yet," Damon answered, looking down at the woman that was still stained with blood, but didn't appear to be bleeding anymore. "Take him down to the cellar, I'll deal with Astra."

**Oh, the suspense…**

**I hope you all liked that chapter, probably not what you all were expecting. Don't worry, Astra's freak out is coming and it will be different than anyone else has written or what you'd expect with what happens in the show. Just a little hint. ;)**


	35. Living to Die

**Living to Die**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

"Annabel?" Astra called as soon as she entered her home, hearing the human woman shuffling around inside the kitchen as the smell of warm tea floated through the house. Astra took a moment to inhale deeply, the familiar smell bringing a calming comfort to her that she dearly needed in that moment. She paused once to look in a mirror that hung at the entrance to the home, her face no longer red from crying, and continued on inside.

"Miss. Casca? You are back so soon," Annabel said as she appeared in the kitchen doorway, wiping her hands on a towel to make sure they were clean. She dipped into a slight curtsy at the sight of her mistress, but Astra only smiled sadly to her and moved along the halls, passing the kitchen and out to the back garden. Annabel had learned that for the past while—since Katherine had arrived—it was never a good thing when Astra decided to hole herself up in the back garden.

Frowning in sadness and looking to the floor, her heart ached for the woman. She had known Astra for only a handful of years, but she was different than any of the other vampires that she passed by. Her family had always worked for vampires, generation after generation stuck as slaves to them. This vampire had made the terrible mistake of crossing Astra, trying to kill her for the money that she had saved up through her centuries of walking the Earth.

It had been Annabel's mother, heavily pregnant, that was working for him at the time. When he was caught, Astra slaughtered him and returned to his estate to take what he owed her and nothing more. Inside, she found Elizabeth hiding away, fearful that her master may find out someone was in his house and she could do nothing.

Astra had felt so disgusted with the other vampire that she had given Elizabeth a choice; take whatever riches from the estate that she wanted and live her own life and raise her daughter, or she could go with the elder woman, continuing to work as a maid, but she would never be treated as a slave. Annabel had remembered hearing her mother tell her the story of when she first met Astra, how she had told her 'I have no need for a slave, but I dearly miss having a family'. She even promised Elizabeth that her daughter would be free do to as she pleased, even Elizabeth herself could leave whenever she wished. The woman had cried with so much joy.

Annabel had been raised around vampires, meeting many that were kind and many that had nearly been killed at Astra's hands for daring to try and bite or threaten her and her mother. Even though she had always called Astra 'mistress' or 'Miss. Casca' she would always view the older woman as an ageless grandmother, someone that was always there whenever you needed them.

It seemed that the tables had been turned.

Astra was the one that was in need of help, no matter how much she wished to hide away and refuse to admit to it, it was the truth.

The woman that had stood as a pillar of strength throughout Annabel's meagre life seemed to be crumbling before her very eyes, and she could not find it within herself to stand it. She wished to see the fire in Astra's eyes again, not the sad smiles or wistful looks. The laughs that Damon had brought her made Annabel so happy, but how that he was the cause of so much pain she almost wished she could gather Astra up in her arms like a child and carry her away from all of the pain and destruction that that one man was causing.

However there was also the man that was whispered by Astra in her sleep, while she was thinking throughout the day or just breathily and without recognition.

_Elijah._

Astra sat at the bench that she and Mikael had taken up when he had visited, telling her of Elijah's thoughts on her. She looked down to the cobblestone pathway, seeing the messed prints that were left behind from her steps. Heavy. That was how she felt, heavy enough to leave the step behind, something she had once been so good at hiding.

Taking in a trembling breath, she wished that she could return to her bed and curl up under the covers, but she didn't have time to hesitate. It would be best to leave the town as soon as she could, packing her things away. Perhaps she would leave Annabel behind to take care of the building, maybe even giving it to her. She didn't think she'd have the heart to return to the damned place.

Astra's heard lurched when her eyes fell upon her hands, folded in her lap, and caught sight of the ring that Damon had slipped onto her finger so long before.

Rising from her seat, she darted up from where she was sitting in the garden to stand in her bedroom, leaving the doors open as she ran through them. She had probably startled Annabel, but the woman would more than likely have gotten used to her sudden movements by that time already. Violently pulling the ring off her finger, her eyes burned with tears.

Halting in her stride, she was tempted to move over to the window and chuck it out into the forest, never to be found. Forcing herself to stop and think, however, she instead turned toward her dresser and dropped it into the box of jewellery, closing the lid and giving in a few gentle shakes so that it wouldn't be sitting on top and the first thing she saw when she opened it.

Remaining in front of her dresser, hands placed on the thick wooden lid of the box, Astra felt more miserable than she had since she first left Elijah years before. A muffled thud drew her attention away from her dark thoughts, a frown marring the woman's features as she looked forward her door. It had come from the bottom floor.

"Annabel?" Astra called loudly, knowing the small human's hearing wasn't as good as hers by far. When there was nothing in answer to her call, she grew worried and collected her skirts into her hands and rushed back through the halls, her heels tapping the wooden stairs as she rushed down them just over human speed. "Annabel? Are you alright?" she called again, her eyes searching, her ears straining for sound.

Her heart stopped in her chest for the second time in her life when she caught sight of Annabel lying on the ground, blood collecting around her form from a _bite_ on her neck. Astra hiss venomously as she raced over to the other woman, simultaneously biting into her wrist and holding the gaping wound over the injury, allowing the healing liquid to drip down into the gushing bite.

_Katherine._

Her mind hissed to her, but she wasn't completely sure. There was no distinct smell of Katherine, and Astra had become very aware of the other vampires smell since she had arrived in town. Inhaling deeply, there was a very different, but still strongly familiar, smell that caught her nose. A snarl erupted from her throat as recognition came to her.

Before she had a chance to move a set of hands took hold of her head and her head was turned sharply, snapping her neck and temporarily killing her, blackening her vision and numbing her body.

Elijah stood over her fallen form with a guilty frown on his face, his dark eyes looking down at the woman he loved, lying next to the healing form of Annabel. His heart hurt at the sight of her, the same as when he had last seen her, screaming that she hated him, and yet she was so different in the same moment. Times had changed, and she had changed with them.

He had been shocked when the woman, Annabel, had been able to resist his compulsion. Then again, he shouldn't have been completely surprised; Astra had learned years before how to resist the pull of compulsion and she had clearly taught the smaller female the trait as well. Falling to one knee, Elijah lifted his past lover in his arms with as much gentleness and care as a mother would her infant.

He would not break her again.

**~ ᵻ ~**

**Roman Empire, Pompeii, 78 A.D.**

Astraea woke alone, bundled up in the blankets that covered Elijah's grand bed. She rolled onto her side and cuddled up in the sheets, embracing the Egyptian cotton as she took in his smell. A smile graced her lips as she inhale deeply, thinking back to the night before. A moment of peace fell over her as she revelled in the memories of his hands on her body, the press of skin to skin and the unimaginable pleasure that he brought her. The peace only lasted a moment, however, because a second later she realized her parents are probably in a fit.

Bolting up in the bed, her curls bounced around her face and shoulders, the sheets falling away from her form and baring her tanned skin to the warm, Roman air.

Elijah was nowhere to be seen, and the sheets were cool beside her. Throwing her coverings away, Astraea lunged from the bed and quickly ran across the marble floors to where her dress was still hanging. A flush rose to her cheeks when she saw that Elijah had draped the red sash over it before he left, almost in a taunting sense because he just knew she would blush because of it.

Shaking her head, she pulled the red sash free and played with it in her hands for a moment before she remembered that she was standing, naked, in the middle of Elijah's bed chambers and quickly pulled her dress down and over her head. The material was nice and cool against her warmed skin, such a pleasant contract. Pressing the red sash against her hot cheeks, she couldn't suppress her smile even as her fear of her parents pressed down on her.

A blood curdling scream caused her to gasp in frozen shock, the sash clenched in her tensed hands. Whipping her head toward the open balcony doors, she found it hard to get her feet to move as her mind whispered for her to find out what had caused the sound. It was a woman, that was for sure, but why was someone screaming in such a way?

She forced her body to move, taking her to the balcony hesitantly, as she continued to clutch at the red sash in a deadly grip. When dozens more screams carried on after the first her feet had her racing for the balcony, desperate to know what was going on. Her heart kicked to a new pace in her chest, pounding like a fist against her ribs. Her hands trembled as she used them to catch her body when she ran into the railing surrounding the balcony. She was only standing there for a moment in confusion before her eyes were directed to the tremendous darkness in the sky that rising from the grand volcano that rose above the city.

_Please, no,_ she prayed silently, fear reflecting in her eyes as she looked up at the ominous cloud of ash, rock and debris. Squinting her eyes, she watched as the smoke began to rise over the city, a seemingly never-ending flow coming from the great mountain. She gasped in shock, jumping in surprise, when something hit the railing beside her and broke into pieces.

A rock. It had been a small rock.

Looking back up toward the sky, her own scream joined the others of the city when she saw more of the fist sized rocks beginning to race down toward them at an injuring pace. Ducking back into the bed chamber, she made sure that she was far away from the threat of the stone as they began to pelt down steadily on the ground. How had she slept through the eruption?

Her body flinched as the pace of falling rocks began to increase, soon covering the balcony.

"Elijah!" Astraea screamed before she even realized she had inhaled to do so. In a panic, she threw the heavy curtains on either side of the archway closed, blocking out the sight and bathing the room in black, shading her away. The red sash lay abandoned on the floor as her nails bit into the material of the curtains, refusing to give up her hold on them.

She was terrified. It was as simple as that.

"What is happening?" she gasped out, squeezing her eyes shut as she pressed her forehead against the soft material in her fists. "Please, gods above, tell me what this is," she begged in a raw voice. Was this because she had gone against her family and bedded with Elijah before she was married? Was she tainted now, and this was her punishment. "I am so sorry, I beg your forgiveness!"

Would they hear her? Would they forgive her? She prayed that when she opened the curtains again, the rocks would have stopped falling and the ominous cloud of black would no longer hang above her city. Her entire body had begun to tremble as she parted the material slowly, hesitantly. A deep frown pressed on her face when no sunlight streamed in, nor was there any light at all. It was as though it was night again.

Ripping the curtains wide open, a sob of despair left her lips when the rocks continued to pelt down, now several inches layering the ground and homes. People were screaming and rushing about in the streets, trying to find cover from the pain of the heavy debris and anger of the gods. The sob turned into a deep cough that started in the depths of her chest, pushing up her throat and spilling blood onto her lips.

The entire city was bathed in the darkness of the cloud, blocking out their light of day.

Panic set in as Astraea stumbled to close the curtains again, holding her breath in an attempt to push down the coughs. It seemed futile, though, as more blood spilled from her mouth. She couldn't breathe, the liquid choking her as the air was locked within her lungs. The world was dark, she couldn't breathe and she had no idea what it was that she was going to do. Grasping the curtains, she felt that they were her own anchor and refused to let go.

A sudden rush to her head, foreign to her, caused her to tip and fall, unable to regain her balance in time. The sound of the metal rings holding the curtain was all she could hear, snapping from the sudden weight of her body, and she fell to the ground with the thick red draping down across her legs. Even with the curtains opened again, there was barely any more light then there had been before.

Her shoulder and hip should have throbbed, but she felt nothing as she lay on the ground, her cheek pressed against the fallen sash of blood red material.

_Elijah._

_Where are you?_

A drop of blood, a dying breath, the final beat of a heart.

**I'm sorry that this one wasn't out on the weekend, I tried my best but I'm a day late. Anyway, the chapter has arrived and the next should be out very shortly. I've kind of freaking out over the new season because they keep showing commercials and I'm enthralled in what's going to happen how that she **_**finally…**_

**I'm not going to say anything in case I'm telling someone something they don't know. **

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed, next chapter should be out very soon and please review!**

**Chapter 36 – Dying to Live**

Taking a deep inhale, the cursed woman looked to him for a moment more before raising the knife and turning it in her hand, changing it from pointing outward to instead aim at her stomach. That move alone brought some doubt to the man, but not enough to act. Not a moment later, however, he was racing for the door as Elena plunged the knife into her stomach, the scent of her blood rushing around him.

"No!"

Tugging the knife free, Elena let it fall to the floor as Elijah was forced to stop at the doorway, his hands slamming against the wood. She groaned in clear agony as Elijah sought through his mind to think of any way that he could get to her, but he knew that she would not invite him inside under any circumstances unless it was that he agreed.

"Yes," he growled out, giving in. "Yes, you can have your deal!" She hissed in pain again as her hands covered the bleeding wound, doubled over in agony from stabbing herself. "Let me heal you."

"Give me your word!" she demanded, still fighting until the very end.

"I give you my word," he said immediately.


	36. Dying to Live

**Dying to Live**

Damon stared down at the supposedly dead body of Astra, appearing to be asleep even though her heart was silent in her chest and her skin was cold with death. But she couldn't have been dead; she looked as perfect as she did when she was alive. Aside from the lack of heartbeat and the blood that stained her clothes, she didn't appear any different than she had when she was sitting a couple seats down from him at the dinner table.

Although, she couldn't glare at him while she was asleep as she was.

He reached forward gently, brushing one of the blonde curls of hair from her forehead and staring at her wantonly. He hadn't realized how much he truly missed her until he had seen her again, known that she was still within reach. She wasn't dead as he had assumed; even though he had searched for her when he was freshly turned into a vampire, there was no trace of her left and he knew that she had moved on. He thought she had died a human, married and with children of her own.

Dipping his hand into the front of his dark, button up shirt, he produced the chain that held her ring. He was surprised that Elijah hadn't ripped it off and cast it off somewhere, never to be found again. Perhaps he had simply left it with Damon as a sort of torture, taunting him that he could hold the ring that had once claimed Astra as his fiancé, but he would never have the woman herself back.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her still form, caressing his knuckles down her cheek. He truly didn't deserve her, not after what he had done. And it was all for naught, because Katherine only wanted Stefan. Never had she truly wished for Damon, he was simply a way to attack the other woman deeply.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, drawing his attention away from the still woman.

_Stefan_

"What?" he demanded into the phone, having only just finished speaking with him a couple of minutes before to tell him that Elijah was dead. What now? More trouble in the paradise of the two lovers?

"Damon, the journal says that the dagger has to remain inside the Original in order for them to stay dead," Stefan explained in a rush, not missing a beat. Damon's heart dropped to the floor as understanding dawned on him. He was racing down the stairs and standing in the open door of the cellar before a human would have a chance to blink, staring down at the empty floor.

"Damn it!"

Upstairs, Elijah leaned against the doorway of Damon's room as he looked down at the woman that lay upon Damon's grand bed, looking dishevelled as his hair was messed, suit covered with dirt and blood and a scowl marring his features. The spell had taken hold and it was now up to Astra to decide where she was meant to be. Appearing at her side, he leant forward and pressed a lingering kiss against her forehead.

Perhaps, with the sudden attacks that Elena's friends were issuing on those that worked with him, she was safer standing on the side that opposed him.

Straightening to his full height, he could hear Damon making his way back upstairs and quickly took his own exit, knowing that he needed to get in contact with Jonas to get the address of Elena's cottage. He would admit his heart ached to know that he was leaving Astra behind, with _Damon Salvatore_ of all people, but he could not risk taking her away with him. He was already long gone by the time Stefan and Elena would be notified of his missing body, making his way to Jonas' home.

He didn't care to knock and broke the simple locks on the front door, appearing in the doorway to the study in the apartment, scattered with books and grimoires as the warlock himself looked up from the thick, aged book in his hands. His surprised registered clear on his face, and he knew upon first sight of the older man that something terrible had happened at the dinner party. It was not the blood that stained his suit or the way that he looked so dishevelled, no, it was the murderous gleam in his chocolate eyes.

"What happened?" he dared to ask, turning his full attention to the original as he placed the book down.

"Finish the spell," Elijah ordered, "Astra already agreed, now the time has come. Complete the spell, and tell me where I can find Elena."

Jonas looked torn, but knew that he had no choice. Turning his back to the silently enrage Original, he plucked a book from the far side of the bookshelf and flipped it open to a marked page. Instead of looking for a spell, his eyes fell on a small braid of leather, intertwined with several strands of golden blonde hair. Astra had freely given the strands only hours before, allowing the spell to be performed.

Gently plucking the braid from its hiding place, he put the book back and turned to his desk, where there were several things needed for casting on the wooden surface. Among them, a knife. Elijah watched, frozen, as Jonas lifted the sharpened blade to the leather and hair, glancing over to him one last time, before he sliced it clean in half. Elijah could feel a slackening sensation as the connection that had temporarily killed Astra wore off, leaving a cold feeling inside of him.

"Now," he started, drawing the warlock's eyes back to him. "Where is Elena?"

It didn't take long to arrive outside of the cottage that Elena and Stefan had gone to seek refuge in. Stefan's car sat out front and the windows were glowing from the fire and lights that were illuminating the inside of the house. He could hear them inside, whispering in an attempt to prevent him from hearing. He could clearly understand when Stefan warned Elena that he was present, and took that moment to throw the handful of rocks that he had collected at the green front door, blowing the entire thing from the wall.

"_Stefan, I'm okay; he can't come in the house._"

Elijah smirked at her words, unbelieving that she thought such a thing could stop him. "You know," he began, walking leisurely to the front door, "I may not be able to enter this house, but I am a very patient man. I'll wait you out," he declared, looking for any sign that she was going to show herself. He may say that he is patient, but that was waning very quickly.

Not a moment later, Elena emerged from around the corner and Elijah felt his curiosity peak. The things that she and her band of merry men had done, he couldn't help but to wonder what was in the works in that moment. Would she try and connect with him? Perhaps use his clear feelings for Astra as a shield? Threaten? Persuade? The list of possibilities was tiringly ongoing.

She resembled a timid kitten as she walked toward him, kicking pieces of splintered wood as she approached the doorway. "They shouldn't have done what they did," she finally tried to reason.

"The deal is off," he announced simply, his voice dropping in tone out of his anger and annoyance. This was a delay he had wished not to deal with.

"I'm renegotiating-"

"You have nothing left to negotiate with," he interrupted, stepping up onto the front porch fully, taking up his full height as he towered over the small, shivering woman. He often forgot how tall Astra was compared to women of the modern era; Elena was absolutely tiny compared to Astra, amusing him greatly as he watched her quake.

He would admit that when she pulled the knife from under her arm, he was surprised. Of all the things that he had been expecting her to do, that was not it. Bravo, the human gets a point for actually surprising the Original vampire. However, Elijah was not a fan of surprises, and it had been that way for a _very_ _long_ _time_.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death," Elena threatened, holding the knife tightly in her fist. She was petrified.

"Stefan won't let you die."

"No, he won't," she agreed, but she didn't look as though she had lost the battle. "He'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did." The thought of another doppelgänger giving up her human life to become a vampire, _just like Katherine did,_ enraged Elijah even more than he already was. Then again, Elena was not Katherine. She was a completely different woman, black and white, night and day, and Elijah would have to say that he could not see her becoming so desperate. "So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before; promise me that you won't harm anyone that I love. _Even_ if they've harmed you," she quickly added on, knowing that he would say something about Damon's double-cross.

Pursing his lips a moment, Elijah actually thought on considering her threat but instead, denied. "I'm sorry, Elena, I'm going to have to call your bluff."

Taking a deep inhale, the cursed woman looked to him for a moment more before raising the knife and turning it in her hand, changing it from pointing outward to instead aim at her stomach. That move alone brought some doubt to the man, but not enough to act. Not a moment later, however, he was racing for the door as Elena plunged the knife into her stomach, the scent of her blood rushing around him as she howled in agony.

"No!"

Tugging the knife free, Elena let it fall to the floor as Elijah was forced to stop at the doorway, his hands slamming against the wood of the frame. She groaned in clear agony as Elijah sought through his mind to think of any way that he could get to her, but he knew that she would not invite him inside under any circumstances unless it was that he agreed.

"Yes," he growled out, giving in. "Yes, you can have your deal!" She hissed in pain again as her hands covered the bleeding wound, doubled over in agony from stabbing herself. "Let me heal you."

"Give me your word!" she demanded, still fighting until the very end.

"I give you my word," he said immediately.

This was not how things were meant to be; had he known that a new deal would be forced he would not have had Jonas finish the spell or left Astra in Damon's hands. He would not have given her up so easily if he had known that she would still be safe, in a sense, at his side.

Elena finally gave in and stumbled forward, passing through the doorway and collapsing against Elijah. He caught her immediately, intent on healing her, when a blinding pain had him frozen in place. It felt as though ice was coursing through his body, beginning at his heart, as the blade of the dagger pieced it for the second time. Elena kept the dagger in place as the life drained away from him, his last thought on the rousing Astra that was lying on Damon's bed, unknowing to what was going on. He had abandoned her again, once more over the choice of his brother.

And then everything was gone.

Inside the boarding house, Astra's heart kicked into movement inside her chest as her lungs expanded with a deep breath. Her body remained still, aside from the steady rise and fall of her chest. No longer sleeping in Damon's bed, she was covered by a duvet in one of the guest rooms, her blouse removed and leaving her in the stained material of her white undershirt. The boarding house was silent around her, not a single movement or noise joining in on the rhythmic beat of Astra's heart.

That was, until, the front door opened and the once incarcerated vampire doppelgänger stepped over the threshold. She smirked to herself as she looked around the empty home, no trace of the brothers present. Her first stop was down to the basement, where she knew that was a supply of blood bags in the large refrigerator.

Had she known that the woman that was seeking to kill her was unconscious on the top floor, she would have been heading in a very different direction.

However, she did not know of Astra's slumbering form, nor was Astra aware in any way of where she was or who was nearby. She had done as Elijah told her and stayed away from Katherine, even as tempted as she was to kill the woman while she was stuck inside the tomb—or at the very least torture her a bit for what she had done. Her penance had never been received all those years back, and she was itching to tear the younger vampire apart.

Instead of concerning herself with anything else, Katherine waltzed around the Salvatore home, claiming several bags of blood as her own before moving on to look at what else had been happening. It didn't take long to locate the bloody chair that Elijah had been stabbed through, or the mess of rags that were thrown away, stained with red liquid. Katherine wrinkled her nose at the stale smell and moved on, running her fingers along the back of the couch in the sitting room.

The disgusting feeling of dirt clinging to her skin finally became too irritating and she made her way up the stairs, sauntering and flaunting to an invisible audience. It was _so_ wonderful to be free again.

Sneering, she headed straight for Damon's room.

Only a couple of doors down the hall, Astra's jaw twitched and her eyes began to move beneath the closed lids of tanned skin. Fisting her hands in the sheets that surrounded her, she was ignorant to Katherine's presence, but her mind was quickly returning to her. Voices and faces danced through her unconsciousness, some familiar and others strange to her. The fabric gave way within her fingers; the threads tearing apart as her grip became deadly, cutting her nails into her palms.

Muscles jumped and tensed beneath her taut skin, a whirlwind of miniscule movements, before everything went still again as Astra relaxed into complete unconsciousness once more.

When Damon stepped into his bedroom, the first thing that he noticed was that his shower was running. The second thing that he noticed was that Astra was very much not lying in his bed. He could feel his body grow cold as he found it suddenly hard to move. She was awake? She was still here? He had expected her to run the moment she woke up, trying to get back to those warlocks or probably come for Elijah. Why would she stay behind?

Taking cautious steps into the room, he closed the thick door behind him and moved hesitantly toward the bathroom. He had never been so worried about doing something in a long time; even when he had made the decision to kill Lexi so that he and Stefan could remain inside the town hadn't taken near as much mental motivation as it did to see who was in his shower.

Maybe it wasn't Astra. Maybe she had left.

"Andy?" he called out, but there was no reply. "Ast-"

Stepping around the corner, steam clouded the washroom but he knew as soon as the person in his shower came into view that it was not his ex-fiancé. Astra's blonde hair would not appear so dark, even if it was wet. The light, almost white blonde curls would still remain a golden colour when wet, he just knew it. On top of that, Andy's hair wasn't that dark, either.

And before his eyes, he watched as none other than Katherine Pierce turned around to face him, looking through the glass walls of his shower as she shifted her hair about on her shoulders, heavy and wet. A smirk came to her lips as she looked at him, completely unabashed by her nudity as she began pushing the hair from her face. "Hey, Damon," she greeted casually. "Do you have a robe?"

Perhaps Katherine says that she won't run as Damon stands before her, when she believes Elijah is dead, Klaus isn't in Mystic falls and she is safe, but she doesn't even realize the danger she is in as Astra shifts in her sleep just down the hall, the voice that haunted her reaching her senses and stirring her from a deep slumber. Turning her head to the side, the light caught the silver chain that lay on her chest, the weight of the silver ring dragging the thin chain down.

**I hate starting new jobs…I hate school. Why did I choose to continue after highschool? I'm mad, completely mad!**

**Anyway, I hope everyone liked this one, please send me your reviews! They would be so very much appreciated and needed. I need some good feedback right now, my brain is so weighed down some nice words would do wonders! **


	37. Pieces

**Pieces**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

With the moon hanging in the sky above him, Damon stepped along the familiar road that led to Astra's home. In the past, he would have imagined that he could only hear the sounds of his boots crunching the stones and sand beneath him, but now he could hear the sounds of the forest all around him. He could hear people talking from all around, understand their words and listen in on their conversations without even concentrating. It was all so overwhelming.

And he didn't even have Katherine to go to so that he could ask her what to do. She could have been there, she _would_ have been there, if it wasn't for what his father had done. He still burned at the thought of what had happened to Katherine, and what had happened with Astra as well. First he had lost his fiancé, and then he lost his lover. All in the same day.

If he could help it, he would at least get one of them back.

However, as he stepped up to the drive leaving to Astra's front door, he was stopped cold at the abandoned look of the house. The horse and carriage was gone, the lights were all off and there were boards over the doors and windows. Not a sound could be heard from inside and Damon's heart fell to the ground beneath his feet.

"Astra," he whispered aloud, beginning to step forward again. It was as though he expected her to come around the side of the house, smiling like she used to and greet him with open arms as a kiss. Instead, he just imagined her walking away from him, crying, as she told him she loved him but could not stay. Before he realized, he had raced up onto the porch of her house and ripped off the wooden boards that blocked the doorway. They nails had ruined the beautifully designed boarders, but he didn't care for that.

Wrenching open the thick entrance doors, he tried to step inside.

It was as though something was pushing against him, blocking any way of him getting inside. An invisible field that pushed him back away from her home, away from his only chance of finding her. He didn't know where she could have gone, there was no way for him to locate her if he couldn't get in that house. Where did she say her uncle lived? She didn't say; she hardly ever spoke of her family to him. He didn't know where she would go.

"Astra!" he screamed in anguish, trying to push forward but still forced backward with every step. The furniture that he could see was draped in white to protect from dust, the shelves and surfaces cleared of everything that she had once had placed out for decoration or use. Her books were gone, her paintings and portraits; everything was barren and empty now. Cold. It filled him with a broken feeling and the sensation of being pushed into a frozen lake.

"She's gone," a voice said from inside. Damon's head snapped up at the sound, his hands moving to the doorframe to take purchase to hold himself up. Annabel stood in the center of the front foyer, looking tired and upset. He knew that Astra was very fond of the young woman, in a way that was almost sisterly. Annabel looked older than he had ever seen in that moment, stress weighing her down and seemingly to steal the very youth from her flesh and bones.

"Annabel," he gasped out, smiling with tears in his eyes. She looked away from him, unable to stare into his broken complexion. It was his fault, everything was his fault. Astra would still be there, well and happy, if it wasn't for that foolish man. "Annabel, please, where has she gone?"

"Far away from you," she snapped, "you and your demon tendencies. Be with your lover, Mr. Salvatore, and leave my mistress be!" she was shouting by the end, her hands balled into fists at her sides. Damon flinched at her words, his head hanging down until his chin touched upon his chest. His heart only broke more as he realized just how deeply his had cut into Astra.

"I didn't want to hurt her," he sobbed softly, falling to his knees. He hated that his eyes burned with tears, he hated that he was so weak as to break down in front of a servant. But he ached on the inside, for so many reasons. He had lost his father, he was being torn away from his brother and he now knew there was no chance that he would ever gain favour with his once love. "I love her, you must believe me."

"Leave, Mr. Salvatore. Move on and let her be happy; a happiness that you can no longer give her." Annabel stepped forward, drawing Damon's eyes as she walked with determination and a purpose. Her eyes were hard as they stared down at him, no longer the quiet young woman that would always be following Astra around like a faithful lap dog. "You have already lost her." Grasping the open doors, she pulled on them and slammed them shut, closing Damon off from the house completely. He couldn't help but to revel in the strong scent of Astra that was blown from the house by the closing doors, gusting in his face and blowing back his hair for a moment.

Damon let out a deep sob as he remained on his knees, listening to the deafening click of the lock sliding closed. It was too quiet, too empty.

He didn't want to believe that he had lost her; he didn't want to believe that she was gone.

Damon was no fool, however, and it was clear to him that he had messed up the best thing that had come to his life. Katherine, a woman that couldn't choose between him and his brother, was a terrible choice and it had cost him greatly. Never in his life, now eternal, would he ever mourn something more than he mourned his first love. Astra was something that could never be replaced, not with Katherine or any other willing woman that crossed his path. A unique snowflake, among thousands, but she had been his snowflake. She always would be his, no matter what man she found to replace him. She would forever belong to _him_.

Rising from his knees, he sullenly turned away from the home and stepped back onto the cobblestone drive, moving steadily away from the building that he had once envisioned living in with Astra. He had even gone so far as to imagine how many children they would have had, filling the many rooms inside the manor. The dream of a father and a lover; now destined to be neither.

Stopping halfway up the drive, Damon lifted his head up to look toward the sky.

She was human, though, and forever out of his reach. He wouldn't force the life of a vampire onto her, the life of a demon. He had seen what his brother did, and what he himself could be capable of. She did not deserve such a life, and he would never allow himself to take the risk of ruining her chance of happiness.

Katherine, however, was already a vampire.

**Roman Empire, Pompeii, 78 A.D.**

Elijah ran, faster than the humans of the city could see, straight to him home—but he didn't care, let them see, they were all going to die anyway. Astraea had not been at her own home, the entire building empty as her family were stuck elsewhere with the sudden amount of rocks falling from the sky. His heart thrummed in his chest as he raced, feeling the sharp, quick pain of the stone that hit his shoulders and the arms he had raised to protect his head.

The screams of the city's citizens stabbed at his eardrums, coming from all directions; some in fear, some in pain and others in despair. Prayers were shouted to the skies in hopes that the gods would hear them and relieve them of the punishment that they were being given. They didn't know what they had done wrong. Was Astraea praying right now? Was she trying to think of a reason for why the city was being buried in the remains of a volcano?

"Elijah!" Nicklaus yelled from behind him, but Elijah was older and faster than his brother and could reach the front entrance to his house before the other male could reach him. His body instinctively froze, however, when he caught the scent of Astraea's blood, strong and fresh. A growl rose in his chest as he raced up the stairs, leaving Nicklaus cursing behind him in the doorway.

"Astra!" he called, rushing toward his bed chambers. The sights of his home were but a blur to him as he raced through the interior, bolting up the stairs and down the narrow hallway. The window at the far end was shattered and numerous bits of debris had fallen in to pile on the floor. Throwing himself into his chambers, the openness of his balcony was the first thing that he noticed. The curtains lying on the floor was the second, and the third was the body that lay beneath the material, a scattering of debris having landed on Astraea's prone form. "No," Elijah pleaded softly when he detected no sound of a heartbeat.

Beside her in an instant, his hands reached out to check what his ears could not find. But her pulse was absent as her heart lay still in her chest, wet and dry blood covering her lips and chin, as well as pooling on the floor beside her. One limp hand remained twisted in the curtains where she had grasped them before falling.

"No!" he howled, his fist slamming into the ground beside her, cracking the marble. Her body jolted because of the shaking stone, but did no more. Elijah's anger passed as soon as it appeared as the despair gripped him next, his hands—one now adorning quickly healing cuts—moving up to cup Astraea's heartbreakingly peaceful face. She had died alone, afraid and hurt. He had done so much to comfort her, even though she always told him she was ready to die; last night she had screamed at him in blame because she was once more afraid. She had died alone.

His thumbs stroked her cheeks tenderly, moving down to swipe at the blood lingering around her mouth. Nicklaus finally appeared behind him, completely silent as he watched his older brother tenderly caress the face of the woman that he had met at the festival. The red curtain had fallen to drape over her legs, looking almost as though she had been purposefully positioned in such a way. A red sash rested beneath her cheek, a barrier from the cold stone of the floor, and made her look surprisingly more pale even though he had seen how copper toned she was in the candlelight.

To see his brother reacting to someone in such a way both made him spiteful and shameful. He had never truly thought of Elijah's happiness through the years, acting hatefully to the rest of the family even though Elijah had done no wrong toward him. His brother deserved to be happy, and that had been taken from him. He felt greedily pleased that he still had his brother to himself, and ashamed at the feeling.

"Elijah, we need to leave," Nicklaus began cautiously. "This city will be buried soon."

"She did not deserve this," Elijah said faintly as he continued to look into the pale face of his once love.

"Take her with us, we will give her a burial fit for a king, but we must leave," Nicklaus said gently as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, feeling the momentary tensing of Elijah's muscles before he relaxed again and nodded his head. Stepping back, he allowing his brother to lean down and press a gentle kiss on Astraea's forehead as he was slipping his arms beneath her shoulders and knees.

Her head fell over his arm as she was lifted from the ground, a painful sight that only further supported the sight of a corpse. Elijah's hands clenched her body tightly as he looked down at the exposed skin of her neck, no longer appealing to him. Perhaps it was his fault; he shouldn't have fed from her the night before, thinking that she was healthy enough for it.

"Brother," Nicklaus began again, snapping Elijah's attention back to the present problem. They needed to get out of the city before they, too, were forever stuck beneath the volcano's ash. Elijah moved his cape around from over his shoulder to cover Astra's form, most likely to protect her from the falling stones and debris from the volcano. He pressed a tender kiss her to cold temple before the brothers both disappeared from his chambers, back to rushing through the streets to escape the city.

**I will be continuing with the flashbacks, for those that are wondering. Just because things have changed doesn't mean that they're gone. They will be a bit different, however, but that's not for a little while longer. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was very much Astra-less(aside from her technically not dead, dead body.)**

**Just a hint, this next chapter is going to be **_**very**_** interesting…**

**Chapter 38 – Lest We Forget**

Damon listened carefully for if Katherine was approaching and was relieved to hear that she was moving about on the bottom floor, more than likely thinking that he was throwing a fit about her presence upstairs. Looking to Astra, he lifted a finger to his lips and silently told her to be quiet. She frowned slightly before listening carefully, catching on to the sound of someone else in the house.

"She probably won't be very happy to have you here," Damon explained without going into detail. So long as he didn't talk too loudly Katherine would more than likely remain ignorant to Astra's presence in the house.

Sure to keep his movements slow, Damon offered her a hand to help her back onto her feet, seeing the fear in her eyes. The lack of remembrance was frightening, he knew that, and he wished that he could help her.

"I promise, you're safe with me," he assured gently. She looked at his hands for a moment before placing her smaller fingers over his and allowed him to pull her up one more, plaster and dust falling from her shoulder. "You just stay here and I'll go get you something to change into, alright?" Damon asked as he made sure he was holding eye contact with her.


	38. Lest We Forget

**Lest We Forget**

Damon, still irritated at the sudden appearance of Katherine in his house, sat beside Astra's bed after he had successfully located her through a quick call to Alaric, the History teacher telling him that he had moved her from Damon's room out of courtesy for the woman. "She doesn't need to wake up and find herself locked in your room, Damon. She hates you right now, remember?" he'd said, as gently as he could without completely lying about why he had moved the Roman to a different, unoccupied room.

Reaching out, he hesitated for a moment at the thought of such an intimate gesture, before he placed his hand on her chest and revelled in the beating of her heart beneath his palm. Her skin was warm once more, no longer chilled with death, and it brought a sense of relief to him that he would more than likely deny if he was confronted by anyone on the matter. Even if she woke hating him, threatening to kill him so that she could have Elijah back, he still wished that her eyes would open and allow him to look into the bright amethyst, clear of her hate, for just one second.

And he did.

Astra's eyes snapped open so quickly he missed the transition of closed to seeing, drawing a jump from his has his hand snapped back toward his body and off of her chest—not before he caught the feel of her heart slowly gaining momentum. At first, she only looked up at the ceiling, looking up at the dark wood rafters that styled the room. After a moment, however, her eyes flicked to him and he couldn't find it in himself to even _breathe_.

She took a moment to look him over, her brows drawing down in a frown. Damon tensed, waiting for the screaming and fighting to begin.

"Who are you?"

_What?_

His eyes widened as he looked down at her, his lips parted in shock and his azure eyes wide. She looked absolutely lost, far more than he expected. Her frown was still in place and her lips were tensed into a thin line after she had spoken, looking up at him silently as she awaited his answer. He couldn't bring himself to speak, though, and was left to try and choke out some words that would allow him to overcome his shock.

_Who are you?_

"You don't remember?" he finally managed to wrestled past his tensed up vocal cords. His voice was slightly higher than usual and he supressed a cringe because of it, but didn't allow her to see the effect that her words had on him. She really didn't remember? Was this a part of Elijah's plan? Was Astra really that good of an actress?

"Remember what? You?" she asked in return, her voice surprisingly clear for someone that had been dead only short hours before. "No, I don't remember you. Where am I and who exactly _are_ _you_?" Damon opened his mouth to answer, but he truly didn't know what to say. It was pretty obvious that the truth was not only out of the question, but banished from the scenario entirely.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, and you're in my home. What…" he hesitated a moment, unsure of whether or not to ask. "What do you last remember?"

"Elijah," she answered immediately. "I was running away from Elijah and Nicklaus's estate, before they noticed I had left." There was a single heartbeat of time after she had finished speaking before her eyes widened and she bolted up from the bed, so fast that even Damon had trouble tracking her movements. She slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the bed and glared at him.

"You work for them, don't you? They're on their way here!" she hissed out, the look of hate once more upon her person but no longer for the same reason. Damon stood up slowly, holding up his hands in a show that he meant no harm. When he tried to take a step forward she growled threateningly at him and he could see that she was tensing, ready to run. "Don't you dare."

"Astra, please, that's not what is going on-"

"Astra?" she asked, confused. That made two of them. Damon frowned and straightened slightly, unsure of why her own name was unfamiliar to her. How could she remember Elijah and Klaus but not her own person. What had that bastard done to her mind that fucked it up so completely she didn't even recognize her birth name? Damon opened his mouth to explain to her, before he remembered something that she had told him in the past and changed his mind.

"Astraea?" he tried again. "Is that what you're familiar with?" he asked gently, moving to round the bed a second time. She didn't growl at him this time around and instead watched him ever carefully. He was the one stalking toward her, but he strangely felt more like the prey than the hunter. "I don't work for them, I swear. You do know me—or, at least, you knew me—and I knew you as Astra. Elijah did something to you to make you forget."

The blonde looked pained as her eyes fell to the floor, her brain beginning to hurt as she fought with her own consciousness to try and remember who the man before her was. He wasn't familiar; she didn't recognize those blue eyes, the strong jaw or dark hair. She could have known him, if he was telling the truth.

"What year is it?" she choked out, returning to glare at him and stopping him only a couple of feet away from her.

"Twenty-Twelve," he answered carefully. Her jaw went slack at the same time that her knees gave away beneath her, crashing her body down to the floor with a hard slam of her knees on the hardwood floor. He rushed forward out of pure reaction, forgetting the warning growls and dark looks he had been giving him, and gently took hold of one of her shoulders. She jumped away from him again, slamming her shoulder into the adjacent wall. Damon stared as she gasped when her shoulder went clean through the plaster and drywall, leaving a large rip in the nearly ancient wallpaper.

Damon listened carefully for if Katherine was approaching and was relieved to hear that she was moving about on the bottom floor, more than likely thinking that he was throwing a fit about her presence upstairs. Looking to Astra, he lifted a finger to his lips and silently told her to be quiet. She frowned slightly before listening carefully, catching on to the sound of someone else in the house.

"She probably won't be very happy to have you here," Damon explained without going into detail. So long as he didn't talk too loudly Katherine would more than likely remain ignorant to Astra's presence in the house. Astra may not remember Katherine, but he didn't want to take the chance of Katherine letting something slip and having Astra hate him again.

Sure to keep his movements slow, Damon offered her a hand to help her back onto her feet, seeing the fear in her eyes. The lack of remembrance was frightening, he knew that, and he wished that he could help her.

"I promise, you're safe with me," he assured gently. She looked at his hands for a moment before placing her smaller fingers over his and allowed him to pull her up one more, plaster and dust falling from her shoulder. "You just stay here and I'll go get you something to change into, alright?" Damon asked as he made sure he was holding eye contact with her.

Astra hesitated a moment before nodding her head and pulling her hands back to herself to wrap her arms around her torso as though she was cold.

Damon left her in the room, sitting on the bed as she curled her legs up against herself, and made his way down to his room to find something that she could wear. Andy didn't leave any clothes behind, but he was sure that Astra wouldn't mind wearing his clothing if it meant that she would be in something clean. He would imagine the smell of one's own blood would get irritating to breathe after a while, especially if it was old and dried.

Snatching a single black shirt and deep blue sweat pants that he slept in, he raced back to the guest room before Katherine had a chance to find him and ambush him. Astra's eyes snapped up to the door as soon as it opened, her posture tensed and on guard. As soon as she saw that it was him, though, her body relaxed and her eyes calmed. Damon offered a smile and held up the clothes, moving over and placing them on the bed.

"There's a washroom through there so you can have a bath or a shower," he explained, motioning to the closed dark wood door beside a wardrobe that he had seen Astra glancing at earlier. "Do you need anything else?" he asked after a brief hesitation. Astra shook her head and quickly slipped off the bed, snatching the clothes and disappearing into the washroom.

Standing in the room, there was a conflict of guilt and joy inside of Damon. He had her back, but he was lying to her just to keep her at his side. And she didn't exactly have much say, considering he was the only thing that she knew that could tell her what she had forgotten. She had placed her trust in the wrong person, he knew, but he was selfishly happy that he had her back. Looking away from the door, Damon was turning to leave when it opened again, revealing Astra still dressed in her bloody shirt and looking timid.

"What's wrong?"

She paused a moment, looking from him before her eyes fell to the floor again.

"I don't understand," she finally admitted. "I…everything is very different."

The bath, Damon realized, was what she was having so much trouble with. She didn't understand the plumbing and all that had changed. After her reacting to him telling her the year, he supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised at her confusion over something as trivial as running a bath. Smiling in assurance, he stepped forward and motioned for her to re-enter the room so that he could go and show her. Astra bowed her head in discrete shame, stepping back into the spacious bathroom.

"It's really easy," he assured as he moved over to the bathtub, where he could see that she had been looking through the different soap bottles. "Look, all you have to do is remember that these two handles each control a different water temperature; hot and cold. Just turn them to the left until you find a temperature that you like. When the bath's full, turn them to the right again to turn off the water." Astra was watching his hands as Damon took a hold of the metal handles and turned them about 180 degrees to the left, drawing forth a rush of lukewarm water and causing Astra to jump slightly. "See? Easy."

"Thank you," she mumbled softly.

"Here, is this warm enough?" he asked, reaching out and taking her hand, feeling her tense slightly as he drew her palm under the heavy rush of water and allowing the warmth to caress her skin.

"Not warm enough," she answered, seeming far shyer than he had ever seen her before. Damon turned the left handle and the heat increased, a pleasant hum coming from Astra that signalled she was pleased with the new temperature. Damon could see that she was already beginning to drift off into her thoughts so he silently rose to his feet and left the bathroom, closing the door and ensuring her privacy.

He had been incredibly reluctant to release her hand.

Astra perched herself on the edge of the bathtub, looking down at the water that was rushing from the tap and falling into the porcelain tub, the water that was already inside of if rippling and emitting a light steam. Inhaling deeply, the clean smell from the water gave her a peace and distracted her from the stink of blood that was on her. Reaching down, she began to smooth her fingers along the surface as her mind shuffled through what she did remember.

A very angry Klaus and a desperate Elijah.

Sighing softly, she moved back a pace and began to strip off her foreign, ruined clothes and was soon slipping into the partially filled tub, feeling the water pour down on her feet as she reclined. She tensed momentarily as her back pressed to the cold porcelain, shivering involuntarily. The heat was comfortable and familiar, reminding her of the scalding baths she had taken to having. Leaning back, she let the levels of the water caress her skin as it slowly rose higher.

Damon Salvatore. She brought his image back into her mind and closed her eyes, trying to force herself to remember where she could possibly have seen him in the past. There was nothing about him that clicked any kind of memory in her mind, and it was frustrating her beyond belief. She had never taken pride in her ability to remember names, but she hardly ever forgot a face. She was sure, as well, that it would take a lot for her to forget Damon's.

Huffing in irritation, her hands gripped at her head as it began to ache from concentration. For whatever reason that her memories had abandoned her, she had no control over it.

Nothing, not even a _word_ from a time after she had left Elijah was coming back to her. There was nothing more irritating to her, and she could only hope that the memories came back on their own, or she would have to find other means; perhaps even go as far as magic. She had never liked witches very much, but she would do what she could to return her past to her.

However, she would first have to find out where she was and what had been happening. Clearly, things had changed drastically, and she wasn't surprised with the changes that she had seen through the eras already. Glancing around the room, the foreign and unfamiliar objects that caught her attention left her unsettled, but she had no choice but to act as though it wasn't frightening. She was a vampire, one of the oldest of her kind, and she could show no weakness to the younger ones of her species.

Looking down at the water, there were slight wisps of pink and red that was slowly rolling off her skin because of the blood that had dried there, the water slowly pulling it off. Reaching down, she ducked under the water and began to run her hands along her skin to wash the blood off sooner. She would need to empty and refill the bath because of the grime that was coming off of her flesh, even though there was no sign of injury.

Who had hurt her?

Sighing once more, she leaned back and draped her arms dramatically over the sides as the irritation set in once again. What she would give to remember…

Her heart seemed to ache with the absence of what made her herself, taking away the things that she had possibly once treasured. Her fingers lifted to trace the edges of the tub, the tips of her nails barely skimming the smooth surface. Closing her eyes again, she instead tried to push away all the thoughts of people instead of calling them forward, praying that the swelling of a headache in her skull would fade away instead of getting worse.

"Astra," she whispered ever so softly, thinking back to when Damon had first called her the abbreviated version of her birth name. Was that what she went by in the present times? No longer Astraea, the name her parents had given to her? Why would she wish to change her name, one of the last things that connected her to the life she had lost so suddenly?


	39. Till Death, Do We Part

**Till Death, Do We Part**

**Chicago, Illinois, 1864**

The awkward angle that had once made up Astra's neck bone snapped audibly back into place, a gasp passing through her lips as soon as her heart began beating once more, air returning to her lungs. She hated when she died without actually dying, it didn't make it any less painful just because she was a vampire. Lifting her hand, she moved it up to her neck and felt it delicately, making sure that she didn't have any other injuries that still needed healing.

"I am relieved you are awake."

Jolting, Astra tried to move away from the source of the familiar voice, but found that she was constricted to her carriage walls. Her shoulder slammed against one the side walls, preventing her from moving more than an inch as she looked across to where Elijah was sitting, dressed in a dashing dark suit with his dark brown hair slicked back neatly.

"Elijah," she growled out, glaring darkly at him across from him. Her violet eyes looked far more threatening than the usual peaceful colour he was used to seeing when he had looked into her eyes in the past. "What have you done? Where is Annabel?"

"Your human is alright," Elijah assured, his façade in place as he looked just as calm as he usually did. "I left her behind to finish tending to your home, and then she will meet us later." He shifted just slightly where he was sitting, moving toward her by but a fraction. That fraction was all it took for her to bare her fangs at him threateningly, her eyes bleeding red around the amethyst and stilling his movements immediately.

She growled at him as he went still and listened to her growl out, "You bit her."

"I apologize, _Astra_, I was not aware at the time that you had a connection to the mortal," he explained cautiously, his eyes as weary as his posture. She kept a steady glare on him as she leaned back as far as she could, refusing to look him in the eye a moment longer. He watched silently as her eyes faded back to their normal colour, her fangs receding back into her gums.

"Take me back," she snapped.

"I was under the impression that you were already planning to leave," Elijah retorted simply, the anger that was manifesting inside of him slowly beginning to seep into his eyes and voice. Astra looked back to him for a moment before her eyes moved to the darkness that was outside of the carriage windows. There was a glow in the distance that she recognised as lights, still hours away by horse and carriage. They were far away from Mystic Falls by that time.

"Better to remain there than to be here with you," she mumbled faintly, never once taking her eyes away from the dark view outside the window. She wished that she could disappear into the night, just as their kind was supposed to do; they were demons, meant to live in the dark. It would be so easy, too. Stepping away from everything and blending into the shadows, pretending to be the killer that she was thought to be by so many other creatures and humans out there.

"That town is filled with vampire hunters; they were in the process of killing all that they could get a hold of when I was tracking you down," Elijah nearly yelled, the sudden rise in his voice taking the blonde Roman by surprise. She jumped in her place, her head snapping to the side and looking in his eyes with a mixture of awe and fear.

"You are the reason that I was there!" she screamed back, finally letting her own calm mask break apart and leave her true anger and hatred exposed. "I would never have even been in that town if it had not been for all that you had done, you bastard!"

Elijah was across the seats in only a moment, his hand moving to lightly clutch at her throat so as to keep her in place as he looked into her eyes, glaring and impatient. Astra snarled as her hand sought out his throat in turn, scratching his skin with her nails and using all the strength within her to throw him back into his own place. She refused to admit that he frightened her like this, that she truly had missed him over the years. He had changed so much; she couldn't stop herself from looking over his new attire and his short, slicked back hair, or revelling in his familiar chocolate brown eyes.

"They were going to kill you!" he howled at her, too strong for her to push away. "I saved your life by taking you away, you fool. I lost you once when you ran away and I will be damned if I let you die at the hands of a group of murderous humans-"

"Then it was my time to die!" she screeched. "It's been over a thousand years, Elijah! I don't care anymore! I am tired of living a life of lies, and running and mistrust! I want to live the life that I was promised as a child, that you promised me after I was turned. This is not what I wanted!" Tears were burning her eyes when she finished, her hands releasing his throat to pound against his chest in outrage. "I was supposed to die, back in Rome, with my family. I did not even get _that_." By the end, her hands were fisted in his coat and tears stained her cheeks.

Elijah's expression softened at the same time that his grip relaxed ever so slightly on her throat, moving from kneeling over her to instead sit beside her on her side of the carriage. Gently, he moved his hand from her throat to run into her hair, caressing her scalp and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I know that this was probably not what you wanted, Astraea, but just give me this _chance_, the _one last chance_, to make you happy."

**Roman Empire, Pompeii, 78 A.D.**

Elijah leaned back against the strong, thick wood of the boat as he watched the cloud of black smoke grow smaller and smaller in the distance, fading from the sky above him until he could see the stars once more. Wet tears fell down his cheeks as he looked upward, wanting to see the beauty of the small specks of light. His fingers caressed Astraea's hair lightly, almost absently, as his cradled her to his chest while she sat on his lap.

Looking down once more, his eyes fell on the strikingly pale skin of Astra's face, her once tanned, copper skin now a pasty white that reminded him of dull snow. The blood had been cleaned from her face with gentle touches of a wet cloth, leaving her looking as though she were in a deep, frozen sleep. With a soft touch, his fingers caressed along her lips as he remembered their night together; he wished he could feel her kiss once more, just as soft and pleasant as it had been before.

"She is not going to come back," a soft voice said beside him. Elijah watched as a wet drop of clear liquid fell on Astraea's forehead, making her skin glisten, before he turned his eyes to the blonde as his side. Soft brown eyes looked back at him, much like his own, but with a feminine lilt to them. Rebekah reached out and caressed his cheek ever so softly, wiping away one of the remaining tears on his skin. "You loved her, did you not, Elijah?" she asked in a calm, sweet voice. The smoothness was pleasant after listening to Nicklaus for the past couple of hours and he was relieved that it was Rebekah that had come to him this time.

"I still love her," he answered so softly she almost didn't hear him. Shuffling down to sit beside him, she leaned her head against his shoulder and looked down at the cold woman in his arms, still held so tightly against Elijah's chest.

"She is beautiful," Rebekah commented breathily, reaching forward slightly as though to touch the other woman, perhaps brush the hair from her face to see her better. However, the sudden tensing of Elijah's body at the movement forced to her to stop and she looked up to her brother for a moment before drawing her hand back and placing it reassuringly on his arm. _Do not touch her. _"I wish I could have met her."

"She wanted to meet you, as well," Elijah said softly, looking over to his sister with such sadness in his eyes that she felt her own heart breaking in her chest. "You would have gotten along so well with her." Rebekah smiled sadly and lifted her hand to brush a curl of brown hair away from Elijah's face, something that she was relieved he let her do. She wished there was a way that she could help him through his pain, but it was so hard to even look at her older brother—so strong and confident—broken down and a mess of emotion.

"I am so sorry this happened to you, Elijah," she cooed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against his temple.

A soft thump threw her back, though, as her wide eyes looked down at the dead body in Elijah's arms. He, too, looked down at Astraea's face with a look of awe and disbelief. Neither said a thing, Rebekah keeping herself at a distance from the woman and her brother, eyes never leaving Astraea's face. A second thump, the sluggish pulse of Astraea's once still heart, echoed in their ears and left them frozen in shock.

"Nicklaus!" Rebekah screamed, scrambling backward.

Elijah, however, clutched Astraea closer and looked down at her face with such concentration that he appeared to be studying a complex puzzle. Nicklaus rushed up beside his sister, looking at his brother and the Roman woman in confusion, wondering what had his sister screaming in fear. He opened his mouth to question, but there was a weak beat that caused him to stop and look at Astraea.

Elijah gently stroked his fingers along her cheek as he looked to her eyes, hoping that they may open. "Astraea?" he asked ever so softly, stroking his finger along the high bone of her cheek. "Open your eyes, my love," he whispered. "Just open your eyes."

The three siblings sat in complete silence after that, listening more carefully than they ever had before. Soon, Astraea's heart beat again, and again and again. Elijah's eyes filled with tears and his lips pulled into a smile, his fingers caressing all along her cheeks, lips and forehead, feeling the need to touch her as she was waking up. He did not know what was happening, or if she was truly going to return to him, but he could not give up on the hope of having her back.

As her heart began a slow, but steady beat, Astraea took in a deep, shuddering breath and looked upward toward the sky, her violet eyes appearing blurred and distant in the beginning. The stars above the boat were the first thing that she could see, blurry in the beginning before they cleared into beautiful dots of light that created magnificent constellations and patterns along the black blanket of night.

The second thing that she saw was the soft brown of Elijah's eyes, framed in curls of brown hair and pale skin. She blinked tiredly, still dazed and confused, before smiling such a weak, soft smile and reached up with a trembling hand to gently stroke along his cheek, feeling the stubble of his facial hair beneath her fingers. "Elijah," she gasped out, seeing him smile in return and feeling his fingers caress along her forehead, pushing away the blonde curls of her hair.

Using the arm he had curled underneath her shoulders, be pulled her up against him chest and buried his face in her neck, holding onto her so tightly that he briefly worried he may hurt her, but pushed the thought aside and instead took the time that he could to relish in her life and the warmth that was slowly returning to her body. Astraea kept her hand placed ever so gently to his cheek, confused about what was going on. Elijah realized that she probably did not remember the fact that she had died, and he felt that he did not wish to tell her. He could not protect her from it the first time, he wanted to be able to keep her safe from it the second time around.

"Elijah," Rebekah said in the softest tone, that he wasn't completely sure he had actually heard what she had said. She and Nicklaus remained where they were across the space of the stern of the boat, looking on as Elijah clutched the once dead woman against him as though she were going to suddenly evaporate into the very air that they were breathing.

**So I wanted to get these past two chapters out before the new season started…yea, that clearly didn't work out, so instead I gave you all a fast, double update in hopes that you'll forgive me! It was very sad, writing this chapter, and very hard to write the last one while trying to keep everything in order. Don't worry, I don't like amnesic Astra any more than you all do, she's too bland for my taste.**

**Omg, I've almost written 40 chapters…**

**Chapter 40 – Playing With Matches**

"Don't kill her, we might still need her," Damon requested blandly, moving to sit on a leather chair as he watched the show before him.

"Damn," Astra cussed plainly, holding the stare of the struggling woman. "Whatever is the matter now, Katarina? You were all spite and threats before. What happened to that woman, the one that replaced the snivelling, crying doppelgänger that I tracked down all those years ago?"

"Astra," Stefan interrupted, clearly not caring about the threat on Katarina's life as he looked only at the Roman, gaining her attention completely. Amethyst eyes landed on him, her hand never relaxing on Katarina's arm—actually, it appeared that she lifted the woman even higher and drew another pained groan from her. She tried to claw at Astra's hand, but she was much stronger than her.

"Yes?"

Stefan hesitated, looking between the two women before his eyes met with Elena's, who stood frozen on the other side of the scene that was taking place in the center of the room. "Astra…how old are you?" She seemed taken aback by the suddenness of the question; of all the things that Stefan could have asked her, she had not been expecting it to be on her age. Many vampires already knew who she was, almost travelling with the brothers of the Original Family, but that was centuries in the past so it made sense that he wouldn't know.


	40. Playing With Matches

**Playing With Matches**

Waking in the home of Damon Salvatore was strange, especially when it took Astra a minute upon waking to realize that something was wrong and finally put her finger on what that thing was; her lack of memory and the strangeness of everything around her. She groaned nearly inaudibly and buried herself deeper into the blankets, wishing that they could cocoon her and protect her from whatever was happening. She could hear movement in the house, several different bodies walking around and doing regular morning activities.

Suddenly feeling far more awake, Astra decided that it was high time for her to learn more about the time she was in and the people she was with. Smirking to herself, she slipped from under the covers and dashed to the door, faster then she had intended and had to stop short before she ended up slamming into the wood. One of the many downsides of having lost hundreds of years from her memory was that she was still trying to gauge the strength she had gained in that time.

Opening the door, she headed toward where the voices were coming from, keeping her steps completely silent as her bare feet caressed along the hardwood floors and carpeting. Listening carefully, she was able to hear something that she didn't hear the night before, while Damon was with her. The voice of the woman who had been walking around.

_Katarina._

The only problem was that there were two women in the room that held Katarina's voice, two smells that were nearly identical but held distinct difference. The doppelgänger had been found, and she was still a young human girl. Astra wanted both to flee and to laugh in bitterness. Of course the place she awoke in, without decades of her memories, was in the same home as one Katarina Petrova with the next doppelgänger along with her.

Things were beginning to get very interesting.

Leaning casually against the wall, she decided it would be best to collect what information she could before showing herself to the vampires and human in the room. She was able to pick up that the human doppelgänger's name was Elena, they were striving to find a way to kill Klaus to keep the mortal woman safe and Katarina was hated by everyone in the room. Astra found herself thinking, as she listened in, that she greatly preferred the most resent of the doppelgängers over Katarina.

"_Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming? What he _looks_ like?"_ Astra shook her head in amusement, unbelieving that this woman was the same person that had accidentally turned herself into a vampire when she was trying to end her life in desperation.

"_If you know something, say it. Or get out,"_ Damon said, malice nearly dripping from his words. Astra decided that they weren't going to be speaking much more and began to make her way down the hallway to the room that they were standing in, continuing to listen carefully as she crept along, undetected.

"_Fine, then maybe I'll just go to the Grill, have some lunch. Maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite,"_ Katarina said, the threat clear in her tone. Astra didn't know who this Jenna woman was, but the aunt before it gave the hint that she was related to Elena. Stepping into the doorway, it was easy to tell which of the two identical women was Katarina, the arrogant way she stood and the snarky look on her face as she stared down her descendant was enough to easily pinpoint the irritating woman Astra had met hundreds of years before—even though it only felt years past since then.

"If you would truly enjoy company, I am _free for a bite_," Astra said from the doorway, leaning leisurely against the doorframe. All four turned toward her, the two doppelgängers both looking on in fear while the two men looked a mixture of concern and hesitation with a hint of unease in their eyes.

"_Astraea,_" the other vampire hissed, glaring as she moved to step back and away. The Roman took pleasure in watching her pupils dilate because of her fear, nearly turning her iris black. Astra moved before any of them could register the change, standing behind Katarina before the brunette could take one more step back toward the windows of the bedroom.

"_Katarina,"_ Astra drawled with her Latin accent rolling the word on her tongue. "I find it interesting that you would dare to say you would go against Klaus." The brunette spun around, trying to push Astra away but the other vampire grasped her arm and lifted, nearly taking Katarina off her feet by using the one arm and drawing a gasp of pain as reward.

"Don't kill her, we _might_ still need her," Damon requested blandly, moving to sit on a leather chair as he watched the show before him.

"Damn," Astra cussed plainly, holding the stare of the struggling woman. "Whatever is the matter now, Katarina? You were all spite and threats before. What happened to that woman, the one that replaced the snivelling, crying doppelgänger that I tracked down all those years ago?"

"Astra," Stefan interrupted, clearly not caring about the threat on Katarina's life as he looked only at the Roman, gaining her attention completely. He was simply questioning her, not trying to warn her of anything. Amethyst eyes landed on him, her hand never relaxing on Katarina's arm—actually, it appeared that she lifted the woman even higher and drew another pained groan from her. She tried to claw at Astra's hand, but she was much stronger than her.

"Yes?"

Stefan hesitated, looking between the two women before his eyes met with Elena's, who stood frozen on the other side of the scene that was taking place in the center of the room, not daring to move for fear of turning Astra on her instead. "Astra…how old are you?" She seemed taken aback by the suddenness of the question; of all the things that Stefan could have asked her, she had not been expecting it to be on her age. Many vampires already knew who she was, always travelling with the brothers of the Original Family, but that was centuries in the past so it made sense that he wouldn't know.

She still needed to try and get used to things, though.

"If what Damon told me of the year is true, then I am one thousand, nine hundred and forty three years of age, give or take a few months."

The crystal glass that had been in Damon's hand slipped from between his fingers at the number, falling to the floor. Astra was surprised that it didn't shatter, but the liquid that had remained inside splattered on the floor and Damon's black shoes. Air rushed from Stefan's lungs as Elena fell into the seat nearest to her, placing a shaking hand over her mouth.

Aside from Elijah, Rose and been the oldest vampire she knew of, and she had been on their side. For Astra, nearly two thousand, to be against them…

"Go ahead, tell them the rest," Katarina growled out, clawing at the wrist of the hand that held her arm at a distorted and high angle. "Tell them of your turning."

"My turning," Astra started, directing her gaze down to where Katarina's nails were biting into the thin skin of her wrist. "Was painful," she finished, finally choosing to release the other woman and let her fall to the floor with a much undignified groan of pain. "I was the first," she continued after a moment, looking over to Damon first. "When I died, I had Elijah's blood in my system. The Original Family was still quite…new to their lives and did not yet know the full extent of what their blood could do. Imagine his surprise when I came back to life." Looking down at Katarina, she smirked. "Just about as surprised as you were, I suppose."

"What the hell is going on?" Elena finally asked, sitting with her hands together before her lips as though she was whispering a prayer. "Why is Astra here? She could-"

Damon fluently interrupted her, "She doesn't remember anything; at least not after the point in time when she left Elijah." Astra looked over and met his shocking blue eyes, not understanding the emotions that were in them. Her attention snapped down to where Katarina was pulling herself up from the floor, laughing nearly hysterically.

"That's just perfect! What are you going to do now, Damon, train her to be the perfect stepford-wife?"

Stefan had turned to face his brother with the new information that had been revealed, having not been told anything about Astra's condition aside from that she had temporarily died when Elijah was first stabbed. Damon avoided the look of accusation that was being directed at him and instead watched as Astra glowered down at Katherine, her posture and facial expressing telling him that she wanted to harm her again.

"Oh, that's right—you wouldn't know what that was, huh?" Katarina asked as she finally got to her feet, rolling her stiff shoulder as she smirked insanely at Astra, the other woman appearing mostly calm on the outside; it was her eyes that gave her away. They always had in the past, both Damon and Stefan knew that she couldn't keep the truth from her eyes.

"No, I _do_ know the term whore, however-"

Stefan and Damon moved to block Katherine as she screamed in outrage, diving for the other woman. Astra simply held out her hand and let Katherine run into her, easily closing her fingers around her throat and keeping her arms-length away. Astra had longer limbs then Katherine did, so she was perfectly safe aside from getting some scratches on her arms and kicks to her legs. Katherine actually looked quite tiny in comparison to Astra's imposing figure, tall and lean from the life she had led as a human.

"You bitch," Katarina growled. Astra sneered, getting a sick sort of satisfaction at having riled up the woman without even stating a direct accusation.

"I'm not the one that got pregnant out of wedlock."

"No, you snuck around with a vampire and got yourself killed."

"The customs of ancient Rome were different than in Bulgaria, and I died of natural causes. I also believe that I was chosen over you, was I not?"

Stefan and Damon took Katherine from Astra's grip when she continued to try and kick at the older vampire, leaving Astra with a schooled face but eyes that showed her satisfaction of what had happened. Elena looked between the two women, realising in that moment that Astra had been holding back on every encounter she had seen her in. She was the first vampire to have ever been created by the Originals, the oldest vampire outside of the Original Family, and she had only ever killed when it was the wolves that stood in her way. She was kind, even, toward others. Such as Luka; the boy acted as though Astra was a family member, a sister or cousin perhaps.

Elena remembered when Stefan had told her of the attack of the werewolves, when they had gone to save Caroline and Astra had saved his life. He refused to get graphic for the sake of Elena's mental state, but she did know that, with a bullet against her heart, she was able to save his life and rip off the head of a fully grown man. Watching her hold back Katherine with a single hand like a parent stopping a temperamental child was amazing and disturbing.

She could understand why Damon had chosen not to tell her everything. If she knew that they weren't on the same side and she had stabbed Elijah through the heart, she doubted that Astra would still be so calm and compliant around them.

"Elena," Stefan said carefully as he stepped over, once Katherine had been forced from the room and Damon was speaking with Astra softly. "Maybe you could bring some clothes over for Astra to borrow, so she's not going around in Damon's?" Elena gave him a look that had nothing but exasperation in it, because she knew that the second Astra could leave and stepped into the town and found out about "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" they were all done for. Stefan just shook his head in assurance, watching as Elena relaxed in the chair once more.

"Alright, I'll stop at my house on the way home before bringing some things over," she answered, getting to her feet. "Now, we've got to go to school, before another vampire pops up as a surprise. Maybe we'll see Isabel next," she jested, her humour dark and dry. Stefan gave her a sympathetic look and followed her as she exited the room, throwing a look of his shoulder quickly and watching as Damon's eyes darted to his over Astra's shoulder, serious.

She needed to be kept inside that house.

"You met Katherine when she was going to be sacrificed, huh?" Damon asked, leaning against Stefan's desk as she looked over to Astra. She was looked away from him, out the window that overlooked the yard and into the forest. She seemed distant, but still nodded her head to his question. "Where are you from?" he asked curiously, unable to help himself.

"Originally, I was born in the small town outside of a Roman city called Pompeii. My father was a very smart man and it brought great fortune to my family, which was when he moved us to Pompeii, to live amongst the nobles. I have…had lived there from the age of two until the day that I died, and the day that Pompeii fell," she explained, her eyes going glassy as she thought back to her human life. It was a look that almost mirrored the one Damon remembered from when he asked her about her family when he was human. Now he understood why it had been such a terrible topic for her.

"It was when the Volcano erupted?" he asked carefully, watching her face for any sign that he needed to stop. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked over to him, baffled.

"You know of it?"

"It's known as the 'City Frozen in Time' now. People were able to locate it and dig most of it up from the ashes of the volcano. With the technology of today, they were able to see what many people were doing when they died. Holding their children, curled up in their homes; people are fascinated by its history."

"They were real people!" Astra yelled suddenly, making Damon draw backward at the unexpected outburst. "They are not things to be studied! They were mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, lovers and friends—_my_ friends! _My_ family! They should have been left where they were, fated to remain in the ruins of a volcano!" she nearly screamed. "I lost my loved ones to that damned eruption, they deserve to rest, not have their death bed disturbed by people because they are _curious_!"

"Astra," Damon interjected softly, reaching forward and laying a gentle hand on her side. "I wish I could say everything's alright, but I can't. But I'm sorry that your family was disturbed." Her breath shuddered as she inhaled before looking away from Damon and returning her eyes to look out the window. "Do you want some blood?" he asked a moment later, hating the silence that swelled between them.

"No, thank you," she answered after a brief pause, her voice still stiff with withheld emotion.

"Well, come on, I'll at least show you the rest of the house," he said, using his hand on her side to steer her around and face the doorway. He was relieved that she was even letting him touch her, although he knew that the moment she became uncomfortable or questionable of his actions his hand would be removed from her person immediately, forcibly or otherwise. He would admit that the contact was something that he had missed greatly over the years.

"Where are we, anyway?" Astra asked as they made their way down the stairs, Astra walking slowly so that she could take in everything that was around her. Damon knew that she had a strong sense of smell and he had made sure to remove any trace that Elijah had been there, especially things with his blood. That meant getting rid of the chair that he had been stabbed in whilst sitting, because even he could smell the lingering blood on it. And trust Astra to find that once tiny drop.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia," he answered. Astra stopped so sharply that Damon flinched and turned, expecting her to have tripped or something. Instead, she was staring straight ahead. Damon actually turned to look at what may have caught her attention, but there was nothing on the wall before them that could be even remotely interesting. "Astra?"

"Why am I here?" she asked faintly. "Why Elijah's home?"

"This was his home?" he asked in shock and appal. He was living in town of the Original Vampires? How long had the damn place been settled? It was in that moment that he remember how Jenna had brought up about his family not being a founder, Elijah knowing so much on the history that it put him to shame—and he lived there as well.

"He and his siblings were born here, he told me of it many times. It was very different back then and he often told me of it, wanting to bring me here someday to see."

She continued walking first, a physical way of saying 'this conversation is over'. Damon followed as obediently as a puppy, watching her carefully as she ran her hands along shelves, desks and furniture. He was disturbed at how very 'Elijah' the action was. He had done the same thing when he came to the house, and when he was in Elena's bedroom. The man had the need to touch everything and Damon found himself wondering if he had acquired it from Astra or she had mirrored the Original.

"Your home is beautiful," she commented after a pregnant silence. "I assume you are away from the village?"

"Town," Damon correctly lightly, smirking at her out of date wording. "Just say town, and yes; best for vampires not to live close. There are vampire hunters in the town, but we're safe. For now, at least."

**New Episode! New Chapter!**

**I decided that this was the perfect time to update! Sorry that Astra didn't regain her memories in this chapter, but it's coming—not the next one, that's a past chapter.**

**I'm glad to hear that so many people are enjoying this story, and I would like to extend a tremendous THANK YOU to all that have favourited, followed and reviewed this story—as well as favouriting and following me, it's great to know that my writing it appreciated. You're amazing and I truly love the support and feedback. I remember when I first began I had been worried that no one would want to read this story, but I am very relieved I was proved wrong!**

**I am also on a website called Wattpad, where people can post stories—whether they're fanfiction or original stories. I go by the username RhythmxOfxHeart so if you want to look me up, I've got a couple of stories posted there as well. Not many, because I'm kind of addicted to my fanfictions, but they're coming along slowly and they're not fanfictions.**


	41. So Flows the River of Blood

**So Flows the River of Blood**

**Chicago, Illinois, 1864**

With more force than was truly necessary, Astra slammed the door to the room that Elijah had reserved for them. The walls around it shook as the resounding bang echoed throughout nearly the entire building. Elijah flinched from the lobby, the sound even louder for him that it was for the humans around him. Astra didn't seem to care, because she proceeded to do the same with the bathroom door as well.

"I apologize," he said hurriedly but calmly to the man behind the front desk, who looked at him incredulously for a moment. "A simple argument. She will calm down soon." The man nodded, still appearing flustered and irate at what had happened, before he handed back the money that he owed Elijah and allowed the vampire to leave and try and speak with Astra. It wouldn't do for her to wake up everyone in the hotel. Again.

"A simple argument?" she hissed as soon as he was inside, her voice carrying through the door of the washroom. "You killed me, kidnapped me, and refuse to leave me be!" she growled out, throwing open the door. Elijah ran forward, stopping directly in front of her, and reached out to catch the door before it could swing back and hit the wall, creating more noise.

His eyes held her own, the hatred that was directed at him leaving a swelling pain in his chest that he had hoped would never return. Hundreds of years had gone by and she was still just as angry, if not more so, than he had last seen her. "Please, calm down. You know that there is no need for excessive anger."

"It is not a switch that can be turned on and off, _Elijah_," she spat his name like venom and pushed past him violently. He didn't try and stop her, but turned to watch her carefully as she stepped up to the chair by the window and fell to sit down, not carrying that she was slouching and appeared improper. To hell with society's norms, she was sick and tired of it. She wished she was back in Rome, when she could wear the thin summer dresses that didn't nearly break her ribs.

"I understand that you hate me, Astraea-"

"Astra," she corrected darkly. "I go by Astra now. Astraea brings far too many questions to the surface."

Elijah let out a huff of air that resembled something of amusement as he looked away from her. "So that is why it has been so difficult to locate you through connections. You've changed your name, you've changed your style. I am surprised that you aren't wearing a wig to change your hair colour." Against her will, Astra made a face at the mention of wearing a wig that had Elijah smiling with mirth. As much as she tried to say she had changed, she was still very much the _Astraea_ that he knew. "You will always be Astraea to me."

"Then you're going to be far behind in the times," she scoffed, turning her attention out the window.

"When did you last feed?" Elijah finally asked, seeing her flinch. He glared at her back when he realized that she hadn't been taking regular care of herself while he was gone. "Astraea-"

"I'm not a child and it is _Astra_!" she nearly shouted, rising to her feet in outrage. She had hated it when she was a newborn vampire and she still hated it to date; she was a grown woman, over a millennium old, she did not need to be treated like a child. Elijah appeared before her in challenge, his broad-shouldered, six foot tall, muscled frame towering over her like an imposing force. "You cannot treat me like you did back in the beginning, Elijah. I'm not going to lose my mind just because I don't feed for a couple of weeks."

"Weeks?" he hissed out, his eyes darkening. He had thought he taught her better than that.

"Well it's not exactly easy for me!" she finally screamed, pushing at his chest enough to force him back a step but got right back in his face a moment later with a hateful glare. "I can't just go and compel some man or woman like you and the others can; it's more difficult for me, Elijah, and you know it. Even you had trouble with helping me in the past."

"Let me help you now then," he tried to reason.

"No," she denied immediately. But Elijah wasn't having it and stepped up to her, offering his wrist to her. She shook her head and turned away from the temping offer, closing her eyes and holding her breath almost childishly. Elijah wasn't going to have it, though, and grabbed a hold of her waist, pulling her against his body, and bit into his other palm to draw a pool of blood into his palm and entice her further.

She was stubborn though, and continued to hold her breath with her eyes closed. Reaching forward, Elijah tipped his hand just slightly and caused some of the blood to drip onto her lip. She jerked back in reaction, but his arm around her waist and his chest against her shoulder kept her in place. She sealed her lips as tightly as she could and her hands fisted in the material of her dress as she fought against the urge to lick the warm liquid from her bottom lip.

"Drink, my love," Elijah whispered in her hair, his breath brushing her skin hotly as he lifted his hand once more, the cut healed but the blood remaining. "You must keep yourself strong, Astraea. Drink." She made the mistake of instinctively swallowing when he said the word 'drink', a simple knee jerk reaction to the one syllable word, which in turn caused her vampire reactions to kick in and force her to inhale. Elijah could feel her body slacken slightly as her mouth opened, inhaling deeply. The dark veins beneath her eyes appeared and her fangs dropped down from her gums. "Go ahead," he continued to encourage soothingly. "Bite."

Astra couldn't supress a groan as she finally lunged forward and bit down, taking in the cooling blood before more warm liquid flooded into her mouth. Elijah sighed against her hair as her fangs dug into his flesh, the feel of her tongue gliding over his skin as her sucked the blood from his body almost as good as it was for her. She took a hold of his chest and pulled it closer to her, trying to get more. The hand wasn't a very convenient place to bite.

While she was focused on his hand, Elijah was able to loosen and push aside his shirt enough to expose the neck and artery to Astra. Cutting along the skin with his nail, her attention immediately shifted at the new scent of blood and her eyes turned to look up, red and violet and _deadly_. Her teeth released his hand, but she immediately dove for his neck. He refused to flinch as she violently ripped into the skin of his neck and began to pull deep on the wound, filling her mouth continuously with warm blood.

He could have sworn he heard her sob briefly against his neck as her hand fisted in his shirt, but he couldn't have been sure. She didn't make any noise afterword as he wrapped his arms around her, refusing to let her leave until he could give no more. He could be healed fast enough, and she needed it more than he did. She wasn't a new born anymore, and he knew that, but he still couldn't accept the fact that she wasn't his to take care of.

"I will always care for you, Astraea," he said faintly, as she began to take weaker, lightly pulls of blood from his throat. Soon, her fangs slipped completely from his neck and she fell to lean against him, sated for the time being.

**Roman Empire, Tiber River, 78 A.D**

Astraea's entire mind was sluggish as she felt Elijah tremble against her, his grip never loosening around her form. It was more than he had ever done in the past, even when she was caught in a fit of coughs he had never reacted so severely. Doing all that she could to keep him calm, Astraea simply remained completely still and allowed him to bury his face in her hair. She could faintly hear two other people nearby, but Elijah was blocking her view of them and preventing her from moving.

"Elijah," a soft, female voice said cautiously. His arms tightened around Astraea and for a moment she feared she wasn't going to be able to breathe for much longer, but Elijah released her a moment later, never one letting her go completely but allowing her to sit on her own instead of staying perched on his lap. Looking over to where the voice had come from, a beautiful, young blonde woman around Astraea's age was standing warily a couple of feet away with Nicklaus.

"What did you do?" Nicklaus asked in English, the words broken and confusing for Astraea because of her lack of practice with the language, but she was able to tell what he had asked his brother. "How can this be?"

"I don't know," Elijah answered, looking down at Astraea with a look that had so many different thoughts and emotions locked within it that she truly had no clue what to do with everything they were saying. What had happened that was so terrible? What could Elijah have done?

"What happened?" she finally mumbled out, hesitantly looked between the brothers. Nicklaus avoided her eyes, looking off over the water. Astraea's eyes then snapped over to the water, finally taking notice of the rocking and the lulling sounds of the waves lapping the sides of the boat. Whipping around, Elijah reached for her to late and she was on her feet and looking back in the direction that boat was coming from, seeing the high cloud of black smoke still hanging over the city. Screaming in agony, she would have probably jumped from that boat if Elijah hadn't wrapped an around her waist and pulled her down, preventing her from moving.

"There is nothing that can be done now, Astraea," he explained quietly, the sobs that were beginning to shake her body breaking his heart. "I only had enough time to get you out." She shook her head, trying desperately to deny that her family was actually dead. The people that had loved and raised her couldn't be gone; she refused to take in the reality of what she subconsciously knew. They would already be dead.

"I was supposed to die with them," she gasped out, her cheeks flushed red and stained with the salty tears that cascaded from her amethyst eyes. "I was supposed to die with my family!" she screamed, beginning to thrash against him. It wasn't much use, though, because of Elijah's abnormal strength she would barely even wiggled her body around.

"You did," Elijah said in a short, hesitant voice. That stopped Astraea cold, her entire body turning into stone as she processed his words. She was dead? "When I found you, your heart was not beating. You had been coughing and collapsed. You died in my chambers." Astraea didn't even twitch as she listened to Elijah's usually soothing voice whisper in her ear, his words calm and soft but so harsh all at once. "I held you in my arms only minutes before and you were cold. You have been dead for hours, Astraea."

"No," she finally managed to choke out. "You are lying. I know you are lying, you have to be. I am _alive_!"

Elijah hushed her softly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and drawing her close, feeling the rigidity of her body. She was as still as the marble statues of the slowly disappearing city, her body just as cool as the stone that sat in the sun, still a cold rock but warmed by the bright flame in the sky. Her body was in shock from whatever had happened to her, that he could tell, and her mind refused to accept the words that were coming from his mouth. All she did was shake her head and mumble no, trembling against him as she continuously denied and denied and denied.

"He is telling the truth," Nicklaus said quietly from across the wooden deck, crouched down low. "I was with him when he went to retrieve you. You were lying in front of the balcony, there was blood around your mouth. You were very much dead."

"Nicklaus," the woman hissed beside him as his bluntness, getting a fairly hard swat on the shoulder. Astraea looked up toward her, her eyes reddened and glassy with tears.

"Who are you?" Astraea finally asked, her voice raw. The other blonde looked over to her in surprise for a moment, not expecting a direct question from the distraught woman.

"I am Rebekah," she answered softly, moving forward and kneeling close to the two of them, but remembering Elijah's protectiveness and keeping a distance between herself and the other woman. "The younger sister to these two fools." Rebekah's Latin was slightly clumsier compared to Elijah's and even Nicklaus's, but she was still surprisingly fluent for someone that hadn't been living there. At least the brothers had been spending more time there than she had and were able to further familiarize themselves with the culture and language.

"Elijah has told me so much about you," Astraea said gently with a sad smile rising to her lips. "It saddens me that we must meet in times such as this."

Rebekah returned the smile weakly before looking up at Elijah. He had a frown of concentration on his face as he thought over everything that could have caused Astraea's condition. It wasn't normal for a human woman to come back to life, even if her circumstances were special. Could it have been the way she was born, the same reason for her sickness, for her coming back to life. Did her body heal itself? The chance of her body beginning to die again left heaviness in Elijah's heart that he wished to could remove, but the only way to do that would be to banish his love for Astraea.

"As…much as I hate to tell you, Astraea, Elijah and Nicklaus speak only the truth. I do not know how it is that you are alive, but you were dead only minutes ago," Rebekah finally said regretfully. She hated that Astraea constantly had to be told she was dead, but she wasn't going to allow the girl to force herself in believing a lie. Elijah's eyes, also, were too much to bare as the woman he loved continually called him a liar.

"So what am I now?" Astraea asked in a meek voice, ducking her head down until her chin nearly touched her chest. "Am I dead? Alive? Something else entirely?"

"We do not know," Rebekah hushed softly, "I have never seen something such as this before now. We are as confused as you are."

**Sorry that I didn't get the chance to update in the past couple of days! I've been going all over the place recently. I got a tattoo on Sunday(a maple leaf! Yes, I'm Canadian), and a root canal on my tooth on Monday and then there's school and work. My god, it's amazing that I still do this and have a social life; sometimes, I am very proud of myself! I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**As for a question that **_**XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX **_**has asked about Astra; I don't base her off of anyone specifically. I know that some people take an actor or actress and use them to make banners and such for their stories, but I don't do that. I understand it is how things work in film, but I prefer when my characters are completely original, totally inexistent before I put them into words. Astra is as she is described, physically. As for her personality, I take things from friends, family and my own imagination. A lot of what I write it completely out of my head, which I enjoy the challenge of because I haven't experienced what she has so I enjoy working out the emotion that goes with the scenes. Hope that answers your question! P.S. I'm glad that you took notice of the information that I look up! I want this to seem as realistic as I can make it, and it won't do to have all the facts wrong. Plus, the history of Pompeii is very interesting when you take the time to read about it.**

**Wow, long note…**

**Chapter 42 – We Are Young**

"I was twenty four summers when I died," she finally answered, "Just barely, too. Less than a season."

The strange phrasing was forcing Damon not to crack a smirk, leaving him to purse his lips and nod his head in understanding. She seemed to notice and glared at him briefly, turning her back to continue with reading through the book titles, hoping to alleviate her boredom. Elijah had bought her hundreds of books to keep her sane when she was alone, as he often had to leave with Nicklaus and Rebekah was travelling, leaving her alone. That was often dangerous.

"How old are you, Damon?"

"I'm one-hundred and seventy-three years old as a vampire, but I was twenty-three when I was human," Damon answered, counting off the years in his head. Astra gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as her amethyst eyes widened. He raised an eyebrow at the reaction before he realized that she was trying not to laugh behind her hand. "What?"


	42. We Are Young

**We Are Young**

Dressed in a pair of uncomfortable 'skinny jeans' and a long sleeved deep green shirt, Astra felt out of place in her own body. Damon and Katherine were reading away through journals a couple of feet away as she sat before the fireplace and tried to act as though she wasn't losing her mind. She and Katherine continued to look to one another with death glares, before Katherine looked away when Astra sneered mockingly and discretely cracked her fingers. It was easy to taunt the younger vampire, and it was the only form of fun that she could find in the house.

"I am bored," she declared, rising from her chair and striding over to the bookshelves that lined the walls of the room. Damon looked up from the journal in his hands to watch as she began to run one finger along the spines of the books, reading the titles until she could find something that sparked her interest. He couldn't help but to watch her for a moment, inspecting the curls of golden hair that fell along her back or the long nimble fingers that traced over faded, aged leather with a careful, feathery touch.

"Poor baby," Katherine mocked, never once looking up from the old pages in her hands. Astra sneered in distaste, but kept her eyes on the books, briefly stopping every now and again as she considered for a moment whether or not to read the book before continuing on. He noticed that many of the titles were Latin, and her eyes held a sense of nostalgia that broke his heart.

"I am older than you, Katarina," Astra began, glancing over her shoulder at last. "I cannot be your baby." Katherine slammed the journal down that was in her hand and moved to rush toward the other vampire, but Damon stood in her path before she could reach her and gave her a warning look. It wasn't as though he expected her to be afraid of him, she was stronger after all, but Astra could snap Katherine like a twig and she seemed to continuously forget about that. Damon was sure that if Astra remembered the time that they had been together, Katherine would already be dead.

Katherine hissed in distaste before storming from the room like a temperamental child, causing Astra to laugh breathily in amusement. Damon glanced back at her, not having heard her laugh in such a way ever before. The side of her that he had been seeing since she had awoke without a memory of him was very different and he found himself wondering just who it was he had fallen in love with in the past. Was the Astra he knew the real Astra, had she changed so much, or was that just a fake in order to get close to him? She was a predator, after all, and she knew how to adapt to her surroundings and do all she had to in order to get what she wanted.

"You really like annoying her, huh?"

"When I first met Katarina Elijah ordered me to be nice to her so that she did not go running off. It was only a brief meeting, I doubt she even remembers. Whenever she saw me while she was with Elijah, though, she would sneer at me like she had won some kind of a game. I was his lover, and she was a sacrifice. I wish I could have been there to see her face when she truly found out how wrong she was." Damon didn't know whether he liked this Astra or not, but he did know that she was much better for his lifestyle than the human her—or, at least he had believed her to be human—had been.

"Lovers?"

"Our relationship is strange; at least what I know of it. I am sure something must have happened between us in the past five centuries, but I cannot tell you of any of that, as you know. Elijah and I were lovers while I was human, then we were friends, then we were acquaintances, then we were friends again, and once more we were lovers. It's all very complicated," she explained, waving her hand as though it didn't matter. Damon's blood was boiling, however, at the thought of her hiding such things from him while they had been engaged. Then again, she couldn't exactly have kept up the mirage of being human and telling him she had a couple centuries old relationship with another man. He wasn't quite the saint, either, as well.

"How old were you when you died?" he asked curiously.

Astra paused and frowned for a moment, actually having to think back because of how long it had been since she had been asked such a question. It wasn't often in the medieval era that a woman was asked her age. "I was twenty four summers when I died," she finally answered, "Just barely, too. Less than a season."

The strange phrasing was forcing Damon not to crack a smirk, leaving him to purse his lips and nod his head in understanding. She seemed to notice and glared at him briefly, turning her back to continue with reading through the book titles, hoping to alleviate her boredom. Elijah had bought her hundreds of books to keep her sane when she was alone, as he often had to leave with Nicklaus and Rebekah was travelling, leaving her alone. That was often dangerous.

"How old are you, Damon?"

"I'm one-hundred and seventy-three years old as a vampire, but I was twenty-three when I was human," Damon answered, counting off the years in his head. Astra gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as her amethyst eyes widened. He raised an eyebrow at the reaction before he realized that she was trying not to laugh behind her hand. "What?"

"You are but an infant, Mr. Salvatore!" she gasped out, the smile evident in her voice. At his sour look, she only appeared to laugh harder. "Oh, I am sorry. Did I wound your pride?" Damon wasn't sure whether he should be offended or not, considering how open she was acting even though her words did hit against his ego pretty hard. She was content to be in his presence once more. "I apologize," she said softly as she calmed herself down, reaching forward to place a hand on his arm before turning away and concentrating on the books once more. Damon's arm felt like it was burning where she had touched him and he forced himself to ignore the feeling.

Damon looked to the ground as he leaned back against the bookcase, listening to Astra pull a book free from its place and open it to the first page. "I'll protect you from him," Damon declared in a soft voice, but those simple words halted Astra's skimming eyes as the very blood in her veins.

She didn't turn to look at him and Damon wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Strong words for someone that I don't even know," she mumbled at last, keeping her eyes on the book, even though she clearly wasn't seeing it anymore. Damon's throat constricted at her tone, knowing that he had slipped up and revealed that there was much he hadn't been telling her. She was probably suspicious about him all along, but he had basically just confirmed any doubts of hers in a simple sentence.

"You do know me," Damon began, moving forward and carefully pulling the book from her hands, keeping his actions slow and precise. "You knew me back when I was human," he continued, trying to gain her full attention. She refused to look at him, however, and kept her eyes firmly looking forward.

"And you did not feel the need to tell me this?" she asked in a dark voice, one that Damon had wished wouldn't be turned on him. "I know _nothing_ of what has happened to me for hundreds of years, and here you are with at least some answers and you still feel the need to keep that to yourself?" she snapped at him, her eyes and intense glare before her.

"I didn't know how you'd react." Damon tried to defend himself; "You're not the same Astra I know, partly because you were _Astra_ and not _Astraea_. I admit it, I panicked when you didn't recognize me! I had no clue what to do because to you I am now a complete stranger."

"And what were you then?" she asked in a sharp tone, _finally_ turning those haunting eyes to his. He kind of wished that she hadn't, because there was red beginning to seep into her eyes and the veins beneath them were slowly edging their way to the surface of her skin. The face of her demon inside was slowly rising to the surface as her anger mounted.

Damon didn't answer at first and he could see that that only caused her to grow more angered, her lip drawing back into a snarl and her eyes darkening to complete red surrounding violet. "I proposed to you," Damon answered in a quiet, fast sentence. The snarl almost immediately vanished from Astra's face as she straightened herself up in shock, her body rigid with tension as she tried to decipher through his words. She had no idea if he was telling the truth or not and she found herself fearing the answer to her own questions. "So believe me when I say it's hard for me to be close to you without you remembering either."

Air. Astra decided in that moment that she really needed _air_. Running from the house faster than she could be seen, she was soon standing in the center of the front yard with her hands gripping at her hair as she tried to will her memories to return. Pulling at the golden strands, it was as though she was expecting that to speed up the process or something. Damon appeared behind her a moment later, actually surprised that she was still on the property. When she had run, he was afraid she was run to the town or out into the forest where he couldn't find her. Instead, she had only run out into open space where she could breathe better and didn't feel like everything was constricting until she was being crushed by the walls around her.

"I wanted to tell you, but what would you have thought if I just came right out a said 'I was your fiancé! But you just don't remember!' I didn't hold it back to hurt you, Astra," Damon said dramatically, almost yelling out to an audience that was not there. Astra released her hair and turned around to face him almost furiously, Damon's own serious blue eyes meeting her own. How would she have accepted his proposal? He who is so different from Elijah?

"Did I turn you, then?"

"No," Damon answered immediately. "I don't know if you ever planned to; it kind of just happened without either of us getting a say. Not that I'm about to complain, immortality has been treating me _quite_ well," he drawled out, smirking in such a 'Damon' way.

The Astra that had appeared in place of the one that Damon had come to know didn't seem to appreciate the innuendo, however, and turned sharply to begin walking away because of her irritation to the other vampire. Damon moved quickly, because he now knew that if she was able to run then he would lose her at the speed she had gained through the years. She wasn't surprised when he appeared in front of her, his expression serious once more.

"I don't have time for this, Mr. Salvatore-"

Grasping her face in his hands, Damon stopped her from continuing as he sealed her lips with his, the warmth that came from them something that he had never completely forgotten and had missed greatly over the years. Her breath hitched in her throat as her hands lifted almost as though to push him away, but she froze mid reach and was left unsure of what she was going to do.

When she finally did pull away, Damon looked up to find her several yards away from him with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide. Red surrounded the beautiful violet colour of her irises and he knew that she was covering up her fangs beneath her hands. As he stepped forward to try and get closer to her, Astra's eyes narrowed at him and he could hear a faint growling noise begin to rise from her chest.

"I'm not a threat, Astra," Damon tried to sooth, but she only dropped her hands and bared her fangs at him. For him to see someone that he had spent over a century believing to be human glaring at him with red eyes and fangs, it actually stuck both fear and longing inside of him.

"No," she purred, her glare slowly turning into a sneer of what Damon could only describe as triumph. "You're food."

Damon's back connected with the ground before he even saw Astra move, the air rushing from his lungs and preventing his scream of agony as Astra's fangs tore into his throat with excessive force. Her hands held him down, centuries more in strength preventing him from fighting against her. He could feel the heat of his own blood rushing along his skin as it gushed out, passing her lips. She wasn't being gentle, and the pain was immense as she pulled at his skin every time the wound would begin to close, tearing it open again.

"A-Astra," he choked out, one of her hands moving up to clutch at his throat that wasn't occupied by her mouth and silenced him from continuing.

When a searing pain rocketed through Astra's skull, she threw herself off of Damon with a roar of pain, blood flying from her mouth and splattering on Damon's cheek. He blinked tiredly for a moment before his eyes rolled back into his head and he blacked out from the blood loss. Astra fell to her knees beside him, his blood continuing to drip from her bottom lip and chin as her hands grasped her head, trying to alleviate some of the pain.

Kicking at the ground, she took off at a dead run to get away from Damon as fast as she could. It wasn't completely his blood that was causing this that much she knew. It was something else; something that his blood had triggered in her mind. Aside from the attack her mind had made on her head, the blood was exquisite. It was almost like she was _finally_ having something that she had been craving for so long. Her throat tightened and she fought against turning back and biting him again, forcing herself to continue on as his blood steadily slid down the skin of her throat.

Something was terribly wrong.

It felt like the memories inside of her head that had been repressed were violently trying to push their way to the forefront of her mind, screaming '_Remember! Remember_!' Falling to lean against a tree, Astra pressed her forehead to the rough bark, repressing the urge to smack her head against it in a desperate attempt to mask the pain pulsing inside her skull. The memories were just out of her reach; Damon's blood had been a serious trigger but she didn't want to risk drinking from him against lest she kill him or herself.

Now she's hungry.

**Sorry that this has taken forever, I didn't mean to take this long but it kind of happened. Now, though, she's finally out of the Salvatore house and with that you can imagine some interesting things are ahead…**


	43. Inhuman

**Inhuman**

**Chicago, Illinois, 1864**

Astra glared forward at Elijah, who was moving about as he prepared for leave for the day to deal with other arrangements that would take them out of America. He planned to go to Paris; he even went as far as to try and bribe her with Rome. Astra just snarled at him from where she was remained curled up on the plush chair all night. She refused to sleep, which in turn caused Elijah doubt and kept him awake to watch her.

"Please, stop looking at me like you wish to kill me," Elijah finally said as he moved over to where she was perched, her eyes dark and menacing as she looked at him. She looked like she really wanted to rip his throat out in that moment. He sighed softly and reached out toward her, "Astraea-"

"Stop calling me that!" she screeched, hitting at his hands with the strength of a vampire her age, causing Elijah to flinch and pulling his hands back, the broken bones inside mending themselves almost immediately. She looked like a lioness, ready to pounce on him and crush his neck in her jaws if he dared to reach for her a second time. When he darted forward again, Astra nearly roared in outrage when his hand encircled her ankle, snapping the metal and leather anklet that was wrapped around the joint. Elijah was faster, however, and was on the other side of the room with the anklet in his hand before she was on her feet.

"Forgive me, Astra, but this is for the best," he said, looking toward the window. Astra glanced over in time to feel the horrible burn of the sun on her skin and immediately darted back to the other side of the room, hidden in shadows.

"You bastard!" she hissed, hand on her cheek as the skin mended itself underneath her palm, raw red giving way to tanned perfection. Elijah's eyes held true sadness within them as they looked into her hateful, rage filled ones. He would give anything to have her look at him with the love she once felt, but he knew that he would need to work very hard before her eyes ever looked to him without at least a hint of malice. Turning on heel, he pocketed her anklet as he walked from the hotel room with her hurling a shoe at him in the process.

Throwing herself back onto the chair, she glared over toward the sun that was streaming through the window with more hatred than she had in so long. She had tricked herself into believing that she didn't need to worry about sunlight anymore; she had worn that anklet for so long, and before that there were rings, earrings and even a nose piercing when she had been rebelling and decided to throw off Elijah's searches even more. He'd never expect to be looking for someone that had a nose ring.

Rising to her feet, she carefully manoeuvred around the sun so that she was in the shadows as she approached the window and threw the thick curtains closed as far as they would move, leaving only a sliver of light on the floor that stretched halfway across the room. Even though she wasn't standing in the sunlight, she could feel the warmth as it radiated from the window and thick curtains, heated beneath the penetrating touch of the sun.

Kicking off her other shoe, Astra began to stalk the length of the room angrily now that the sun wasn't restricting her. She made sure to keep away from the beam of sun that still hit the floor, but even if she walked through it her skirts would protect her. In socked feet, she stalked like a caged lioness, angered and frightened all at once. She didn't know what was going to happen now that Elijah had found her; after evading him for so long she stopped thinking about the consequences of getting caught. She fooled herself into believing she was safe.

Halting in her pacing, Astra took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down before she ended up doing something foolish. Turning away from where she was facing the wall and manoeuvring around the patch of sun, she immediately went for her bag. Forgotten after Elijah had confined her to the room, she pulled the heavy suitcase onto her bed and unlocked the clasps that held it closed.

At all times, she was listening carefully for any sign that Elijah was coming back, her hearing ranging all the way to the end of the hall for an extended amount of reaction time. Elijah always had a lighter step than everyone else, habit after years of being surrounded by other vampires, and Astra had trained herself to recognize his ghostly footfalls.

However, the halls alternated between silent and rowdy from the other guests that had less respect for solitude and silence. Not that she was complaining; it would make it easier to pick the odd one out. Pushing aside clothes, she found the small silk bag of jewellery that she had always carried around with her. Pulling open the swings and dumping the contents onto the bed, silver and gold earrings, necklaces and rings littered the surface of the bed.

Shuffling through them, she settled on a simple silver ring that slipped onto her right middle finger perfectly. It held no gems or stones, only a wispy engraved pattern. It was a couple of decades old but still held its pristine condition.

Pausing once, Astra listened carefully for any sign of Elijah. Assured that he wasn't in the building, she pushed everything else out of the way and looked down at the ring in her hand. It was given to her from a human woman that she had befriended back in the late 1700's, the ring once belonging to her before she fell ill. Astra had offered to help her, but she had refused and simply stated that she was ready for her fate. Even if that meant death.

Turning the ring over in her fingers, Astra frowned at the memory of it. She found that she couldn't wear the ring for long because it reminded her too much of the fragile lives of which humans live and leaves her with a sadness that draws her away from the human world. If she was ever going to blend in with the humans than she needed to stop thinking about never befriending them because of their inevitable death; she needed to forget that they were different from her.

Scoffing, she looked toward the door that Elijah had walked out of.

If he had his way, she would never walk amongst the humans. Perhaps he would lock her away so she'd never run again, or compel her to stay at his side against her will. He'd promised never to compel her without her permission, but she didn't know what he was anymore. Honest, trustworthy, lying, deceiving. They all seemed to blend together as possibilities to his true nature.

Shaking her head, the Roman turned her attention back to the ring.

Foolish of him to think that taking her anklet would actually stop her.

**Roman Empire, Tiber River, 78 A.D.**

Curling herself against Elijah's sturdy form, Astraea found herself stuck in between depression and elation. She was alive and with Elijah, without any coughing fits or sickness thus far, but at the same time her family was now dead and she couldn't even give them a proper burial. She didn't even know where they were when they died; were they alone? Together? Pained? Frightened?

Elijah was rhythmically stroking her hair, alternating between soothing pets on the soft blonde strands and running his long fingers through the tendrils. Nicklaus and Rebekah had wisely departed some time before, leaving the two on their own on the deck of the ship. Astraea's eyes remained fixed on the steadily fading smoke, barely visible after the distance they had travelled in a few short hours.

"What now?" Astraea asked quietly, her fingers gliding along the soft material of Elijah's tunic. It was smeared with soot in areas and could probably never be salvaged, but the patches that were still clean were so soft that Astraea found her fingers toying with the fabric just to feel it.

"I cannot say with certainty what will happen," he began softly, his breath ghosting her temple as he spoke. "We will figure everything out in time, Astraea, I promise." She sighed softly and leaned more heavily against him, taking comfort in his sturdy frame. "You are always welcomed here, with myself and my family." Smiling, Astraea began to feel better at the prospect of Elijah and his family. There was no one that could ever replace her own family, but she knew that Elijah and his siblings would always step in to at least ease the pain that filled her heart.

"I love you," she breathed out so softly that Elijah, even superior as he was, barely heard it.

"And I you," he assured, leaning down to press a lingering kiss against the crown of her hair. The smell of death still clung to her and Elijah had to fight to push her away. It was unsettling to smell and he couldn't deny that he was still greatly concerned as the why she smelled so strongly of it after hours of a steady heartbeat echoing inside her chest.

"Brother," Nicklaus said from a couple of yards away, only loud enough for Elijah to hear. "We will be arriving on shore soon; perhaps it is best that you and Lady Astraea change, so as not to draw unwanted attention." Looking down, Elijah knew that the younger man was right. While he was covered in many layers and smears of ash, Astraea had residual blood on her clothes from her death and it was sure to draw attention. "Rebekah can lend her some clothes to wear."

Elijah's hold tightened on the small female in his lap; he didn't want to release her, let alone be separated from her with a distance of any kind between them. However, he knew this his brother was right. Slowly unravelling her from his arms, he stood in one fluid motion with her pressed against his chest, her legs giving for a moment and leaving her to fall heavily against him.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked carefully, his hand moving to rest on her lower back. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Astraea steadied herself carefully before she pulled back enough to stand on her own.

"I am fine, thank you," she assured, smiling up at him gratefully. Still holding onto her with an arm around her waist, Elijah guided her slowly past his brother and toward the steps that led down into the cabins of the ship. Nicklaus watched them walk past with a critical eye, never moving from his spot. Astraea met his eyes for a moment before looking away sharply; there was a dark curiosity in his eyes that made her shudder.

Rebekah was waiting in her small chambers when Elijah arrived at the open door, Astraea curiously peeking her head inside to look around quickly. Rebekah smiled secretly at the woman's inquisitive nature, the upturn of her lips unseen by Astraea but noted by Elijah.

The elder of the two siblings turned to press a light kiss against his love's temple.

"I will be waiting for you to return, young one. You can trust Rebekah," he assured. Smiling up at him in return, Astraea nodded her head before Elijah completely disappeared from her side. Rebekah took note of the lack of reaction toward the fast departure, as though she was completely at ease with the lack of humanity within her lover.

"You do not seem so…surprised," Rebekah said as she closed the door behind Astraea's entrance, closing the two women in. A lantern lit the space near the center of the far wall, hanging in place. Whenever the ship rocked because of a fairly large wave it would sway on the chain that held it up, creating a creaking sound that broke the silence.

"I have had time to adjust to Elijah and his…habits," Astraea said carefully, her English stuttering and awkward for her. The other blonde smiled at the attempt none the less, however, and moved to where she had pulled out a clean dress from her bags.

"I think this one will fit you just fine; it was slightly too big for me and you are more broad than I am," Rebekah explained, holding up the dress. It was true, too. Astraea's shoulders and hips were more wide spread than Rebekah, and she had more of a chest as well. The proportions worked well for her, however, because of the length of her limbs; even her neck was long and graceful, not too thin as Rebekah had seen with some women through the decades she had her siblings had been travelling. "You are very beautiful."

Blood rushed to Astraea's cheeks as she blushed, the blooding red colour causing Rebekah to giggle faintly and move to assist in removing the Roman's current attire. "Thank you."

"You are much too modest," Rebekah commented as she helped loosen the tie at the back of Astraea's neck. "Although, I would expect nothing less from a woman that was able to catch Elijah's eye; he is a very quiet man and I would expect the same from his love." Astraea looked over her shoulder as Rebekah was talking, her strange, beautiful eyes looking into the other blonde's darker ones. The vampire stilled for a moment as she placed her hand onto Astraea's bare shoulder, noting the sharp contrast in their skin tones. Where Astraea was dark and sun kissed, she was pale and appeared to be painted in moonlight.

"I fear," Astraea admitted in a quiet, wispy voice.

Rebekah went still as her hand dropped from the other woman's shoulder. "Fear what?"

"Elijah is eternal; it is a miracle that I am still alive _now_." Astraea smiled sadly at the ground as she felt tears burn her eyes. "I fear death."

**I know, been a while, my bad…**

**But, on the plus side there will soon be a break in school drama and I can write more and catch up on all that I've been missing. I know that I promised to write more recently, but at the time I didn't know that I'd get a shit load of things to do that would take up my time. So, I'll instead make the promise of making up for all of that!**

**Chapter 44 – Clarity in Despair**

"Elena's fighting me," Luka announced suddenly, looking startled. His eyes were wide and he was beginning to tremble.

"It's not Elena," Astra said suddenly, glaring at the table top. She should have known. "It's Katarina."

"Kill her," Jonas ordered. Luka looked started, before the eyes of his body began to look around, seeing something that they could not. "She's a vampire, Luka, find a stake and drive it through her heart."

Astra, however, hissed in outrage, "No, the doppelgänger is _mine_."

Jonas turned his hard gaze away from his son to the vampire in the room. "If he doesn't kill her she'll stop him and we won't be able to free Elijah." Astra curled her lip back and glared at him with red eyes and fangs; no one would take the satisfaction of Katarina's death from her grasp. Jonas didn't back down, though, and soon she turned her gaze to where Luka was in perfect concentration. It didn't matter what she said, he would do what his father told him to.

Vampire and warlock watched together as Luka began to tremble and sweat, his breath growing ragged. Astra knew that he was in danger of getting hurt if he didn't get out of there, especially when going up against a vampire. Damon was also still in the house and Katarina could draw his attention and leave Luka to a fate of only death.


	44. Clarity in Despair

**Clarity in Despair**

One of the perks of having centuries behind one in age is the things that are learned throughout those years. Astra stood on the roof of one of the buildings in the town, hidden away in the shadows as she watched the people move about. The numbers began to decrease more and more as the night grew later, the humans heading off toward their homes. Damon had said there were vampire hunters within the town, and she wasn't sure whether or not to believe him at this point in time.

Both wet and dried blood clung to her skin, though she was completely unbothered as she left it there. Damon's scent rose from it every time she stayed still, left to inhale his unique blood scent. She didn't care about that, though, because there was a very strong and distinct scent that was hanging in the air all around the town. Not only was this one of the last things she wanted to smell, but it shocked her to find another that accompanied.

Her scent was mixed up with Elijah's throughout the town, like they had been regularly walking together.

Growling low, she had to refrain from going back to Damon and ripping out his throat. Had anything that came from his mouth been the truth? She honestly didn't want to think back on any of the things that he told her in case it was false. This must have been what Katherine was referencing so; he was using her memory loss as a way to control her in some way.

Dropping to the ground in the darkness, she took in a deep breath through her nose, taking in Elijah's strong, familiar scent. Taking off at a run, she followed closely after the scent, avoiding letting any of the humans in the town seeing her run by in any way. With the darkness on her side, she was able to make her way along the streets, following Elijah's strong smell, until she reached the locked doors of a multi-story building. Glaring down at the doorknob, she twisted it sharply and heard the metal lock bend and snap beneath her strong hand.

Stepping into the hallway, his aroma only grew stronger because of the enclosed space. With it, she could detect the strong spark of magic. It was electricity in the air, setting the hairs on the back of her neck on end. Stalking down the hallway, Astra resisted the urge to flee at the familiar tingling of magic. She hated it, and how she didn't have any control over the power that the warlocks and witches had on vampires. People were always so afraid of the stories of vampires, but witches could do so much more damage if they went against their beliefs. Vampires were considered to be created with a darkness in them, 'soulless' even, and that left people fearful and under the impression that they were the biggest threat.

In many cases, they _are._

Stopping outside of one of the doors that lined the hall, Elijah and her own smell disappeared through that one door and into the room beyond. Once more twisting the knob, the lock gave way immediately and she stepped through fluidly, a young man jolting in his seat where he sat in the room. His eyes widened when she stepped into the room, blood around her lips and a dark look to her eyes.

"Astra?"

"Where is Elijah?"

The dark skinned male looked at her strangely as he rose to his feet carefully, looking at her for a moment.

"He's with the Salvatore's, Astra." The new voice drew the Roman woman's attention to the doorway that led into a darkened room, the older man that had spoken watching her carefully. "Where have you been?"

"With the Salvatore's. Elijah is _not_ there," Astra growled, lunging at the older man. The boy that she assumed was his son cried out as she grabbed his father's neck, slamming him against the wall with a vice grip on his throat. "Tell me the truth!" Astra yelled, her fangs lengthening as red bled into her eyes. "Why is mine _and_ Elijah's scent in your home?" she demanded, glaring into the man's eyes.

"Astra!" the young yelled, moving to try and stop her. The father held up a hand, however, and stopped him from moving any closer. "Dad, what's going on?"

"You are helping Elijah," he choked out in answer, looking into Astra's demonic eyes. "You have been for over a century. The Salvatore's were able to get their hands on one of the daggers and put Elijah into a temporary death—just before that, Elijah had me cast a spell that would have you forget both your past with him and with Damon Salvatore."

"He knew?" Astra asked in a snarl, her hand tightening on his throat in reaction to his words. Only for a moment did his breathing cease before she dropped him to the ground.

"He didn't tell me why he wanted the spell performed," he continued as he regained his breath, a hand on his throat as he watched Astra carefully. She didn't take her eyes off of his face, but she kept an acute ear on his son's movements. So far, he had remained still at the other end of the room, but she didn't want to take any chances when her back was turned on a warlock.

"Can you reverse it?"

"No," he answered carefully. "Only Elijah can reverse it; he was the binding in the spell. We have to free him before we can help you."

Astra snarled down at him, but didn't move to attack him once more. The red soon began to bleed from her eyes and she took a couple of steps away to show that she wasn't as threatened as before. Both warlocks didn't relax, but it was easier to breathe when she wasn't in striking distance of the older man. The son cautiously stepped around her until he got to his father, helping him to rise.

"Luka, can you get me some water?"

"Yea, dad, just a sec," Luka said immediately, glancing over to Astra hesitantly, before he rushed into the room that the father had appeared from within. Astra watched him move with a critical eye before she turned around and strode over to the doorway easily and closed it, the lock now broken and useless. Turning back to the father, she held him still with a frosty look.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jonas. My son and I are helping Elijah to kill Klaus; you were already with Elijah when we first met," he explained in a rough tone, his hand still messaging his abused throat. "I wish I could help you to regain your memories, but I can't. I don't know what Elijah was planning, but he knew what he was doing when he asked me to perform that spell. We're going to have to place our faith in him."

Astra wanted to snarl and growl, hating the thought of placing her trust in Elijah of all people. She wasn't able to remember what had happened since she left him, true, but going off of what she did remember she wasn't so ready to trust him just yet. Looking up to where Luka entered the room, he had a cautious eye on her while she returned the look with a hint of malice. There was something different about this boy, however. He wasn't acting the same as his father toward her. He seemed more forlorn about her memory loss. Also, she suspected that he knew nothing of the spell that his father had performed for the Original vampire.

"How long has Elijah not been helping Nickaus?" she asked finally, moving to lean against the thick wooden table that sat in the center of the room. Jonas took a long drink of water before returning his full attention to her once more.

"If what I know is correct, shortly after you left him a couple centuries ago," he answered. Astra couldn't see any sign of a lie in his voice and nodded her head, looking down toward the carpet on the floor. "Luka and I were going to try a spell tonight that could free Elijah."

"What spell?"

Luka was the one that answered this time, rising from his seat. "I'm going to project myself into the Salvatore home and find Elijah. The vampires inside won't know that I'm there and I should be able to remove the dagger before any of them find out." Astra frowned as she listened, looking over the boy. He was still very young and his magic was nowhere near up to par for such a spell.

"Are you sure you are prepared to perform such a complicated spell?" she asked, looking from him to his father.

"We will be fine," he answered for the both of him, holding her violet eyes in his serious gaze. Nodding her head, she watched as Jonas moved to begin collecting all of the things that he would need for the spell. Rushing forward, Astra startled Luka when she appeared directly in front of him. Blood still painted her face and she appeared far less humane than he had ever seen her before.

"You react differently toward me," she said softly. There was no question, no pondering. She was simply stating a curious fact that she was turning over in her mind.

"Who…who did you…" Luka tried to ask, his eyes darting from hers down to the red on her lips and chin. She didn't need him to elaborate and turned her face away, lifting a hand to touch Damon's blood. The taste was still so strong on her tongue and it was making her very hungry, but she knew that she couldn't attack the two men. Even if they weren't warlocks, she wasn't so foolish.

"Damon Salvatore. He lied to me," she growled out, turning her back to Luka. "I _detest_ being lied to; lies are the reason that I left Elijah all those years back and the decades—or centuries, apparently—since have very much not changed my views." It seemed like a very flawed logic, but she didn't entirely care. The anger toward Damon had started building after the first little bit of withheld information came to light and it grew more with each one that she heard until everything inside of her told her to get even, told her to bite, and feed and prove that she was not to be toyed with.

Luka watched her apprehensively, as though a whole new side of her had just been revealed. "Is that usually what you do when someone lies to you?"

Looking over her shoulder at him with a dark sneer, Luka looked away at the message that was embedded in her eyes. He could only imagine what she had done to Elijah after he had spent majority of their lives together lying and sneaking. Luka quickly looked away and moved over to begin lighting the candles that his father had set out on the tables. Astra walked up to the bookshelf that sat against the wall on the far side of the room, running her fingers over the spines of the various grimoirs that littered the surfaces.

"Here," Luka voice said from behind her, drawing her attention away from the aged leather. He was holding a cloth out to her, clean and damp. His eyes lingered on the blood on her face before he looked up to meet her eyes once more and Astra let out a nearly silent sigh before accepting the material and turning away from him once more.

Wiping the blood from her face, she began counting the numerous grimoirs. The family must have been practicing magic for generations to have so many of the ancient scripts.

"Astra?" Jonas called, standing beside the table with a candle in hand. She looked over her shoulder for a moment before stepping away from the shelves to stand a couple of paces away from the table and the center of magic. She didn't like having to be close to anyone performing a spell; she would avoid it as much as she could.

Her eyes landed on Jonas before turning her attention to a nervous Luka. "Are you sure you are ready?" she asked quietly, her concern for the young boy showing through. His eyes held hers for a moment, seeing something that she wasn't aware of, before he nodded his head and looked to the older man sitting across from him. Jonas didn't look much more confident than his son, but they didn't have a choice. Luka wasn't strong enough to send his father into the Salvatore home, and so it had to be Jonas that performed the spell.

"What about sending Astra?" Luka asked when he saw the concern in his father's eyes.

"No, it's too dangerous to send her there with magic," he said carefully, looking up at the ancient woman. Astra's dead heart seemed to cease movement for a moment as she met his gaze and in that moment knew that he knew more than he was letting on. Luka, clearly, did not know. Blinking at him for a moment, she inclined her head to show that she was grateful for his assistance in keeping her away from magic.

Watching as the two men clasp hands, Astra's hairs were already beginning to stand on end at the sparks of magic that were dancing invisibly over their skin. Both closed their eyes and bowed their heads, almost appearing to be praying. If she hadn't known that they were preparing to perform a spell, she would have assumed that that was exactly what they were doing. However, she did know better, and took a silent step back.

"Focus on Elijah," Jonas ordered, "Picture him in your mind."

When Luka said 'got it' Jonas began to chant in Latin, the magic swelling around them. Astra's eyes bled red slightly as her canines sharpened, but she pulled the demon back and simply watched them carefully. She hated being so close, but at the same time there was a pull deep inside of her at the familiar feel of the ancient ways.

"The Salvatore house," Luka mumbled after a minute, opening his eyes that were now unseeing in his physical body.

"What do you see?"

"Elena and Damon." The name darkened Astra's mood, but she didn't let it show as she watched the young warlock carefully. "They're reading."

Looking away from the men after a moment, Astra frowned as she thought. Where was Elena? It had been a while since she left, so there was a strong possibility that it was Elena, but it could also be Katherine. She knew that the younger vampire had been in the house when she left Damon lying in the driveway. Another thing that surprised her was Damon's reluctance to follow her, after he had gone through so much to hide things from her in order to keep her present.

"Elena's fighting me," Luka announced suddenly, looking startled. His eyes were wide and he was beginning to tremble.

"It's not Elena," Astra snapped, glaring at the table top. She should have known. "It's Katarina."

"Kill her," Jonas ordered. Luka looked started, before the eyes of his body began to look around, seeing something that they could not. "She's a vampire, Luka, find a stake and drive it through her heart."

Astra hissed, "No, the doppelgänger is _mine_."

Jonas turned his hard gaze away from his son to the vampire in the room. "If he doesn't kill her she'll stop him and we won't be able to free Elijah." Astra curled her lip back and glared at him with red eyes and fangs; no one would take the satisfaction of Katarina's death from her grasp. Jonas didn't back down, though, and soon she turned her gaze to where Luka was in perfect concentration. It didn't matter what she said, he would do what his father told him to.

Vampire and warlock watched together as Luka began to tremble and sweat, his breath growing ragged. Astra knew that he was in danger of getting hurt if he didn't get out of there, especially when going up against a vampire. Damon was also still in the house and Katarina could draw his attention and leave Luka to a fate of only death.

"Luka, what's going on?" Jonas asked desperately as he watched his son.

Astra jumped back in fright when flames erupted all over Luka's body, Jonas pulling his hands back when he felt the heat of the flames. Only hesitating for a moment, Astra picked up the blanket draped over the couch and immediately began patting down the flames encasing Luka's body. Jonas cried out as he rushed over to them, trying to wake his son. Astra could hear Luka's heart beginning to stutter and falter in his chest and frowned.

"Luka!" Jonas yelled, shaking his son's shoulders. "Come on, open your eyes!" When he didn't respond, Jonas reached for the grimoir on the table and Astra lunged at him, already knowing what he was planning.

"Even you are not strong enough for such a spell!" she snapped, her hand clasping his in an iron hold and meeting his eyes. The fear and distress that swelled within them pulled at Astra's heart as she remembered her own pain from where she had lost her family. Growling low, she snatched the grimoir from the table and pressed it into Jonas's hands.

She was forced to hold her breath so as not to inhale the strong scent of burned flesh, the sickening aroma threatening to choke her. Once Jonas found the page, he laid it on his son's stomach and held his hands out over top of his son, looking desperately to Astra. She held his eyes, her own hands hesitating to meet up with his, before she glanced down at Luka's dying form and gave in, reaching out to lay her hands over top of the warlocks.

Together, they began to chant the spell to heal Luka's body. The magic buried deep inside of Astra's body flared up at the familiar Latin words that passed her lips, her eyes closing in concentration. Jonas's voice mingled with hers as they chanted, centering their power and forcing it into Luka's body. His heartbeat steadily began to strengthen as the burned healed over on his skin, leaving unmarred flesh in its wake. Astra began to falter, though, as her vampire blood reacted to the magic and tried to fight against it. It felt like someone was tearing at her with a dagger from the inside and blood soon started to drip down from her nose, steadily flowing over her lips and dripping off her chin.

Luka soon jerked up, crying out in pain as his hands flew up to his chest, face and arms, feeling for any signs of burns. Astra and Jonas cut off as he quickly moved to check over his son, tears of relief glossing over his eyes. "Luka, you're okay now. It's alright," Jonas assured as he took his son's face in his hands gently.

Astra gagged softly as her hand moved up to her cheek, feeling the warm blood there. When she pulled her hand back, there was far more red than she had ever seen before. Blinking tiredly, more blood leaked free from her eyes.

"Astra?" Luka asked in a choked voice, looking to the crumpled vampire on the floor. "What…dad, what happened?"

Astra coughed roughly in that moment, blood splattering on the burned floor. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, the sickeningly familiar feeling of blood filling her lungs and coating her throat, the metallic taste painting her tongue as she coughed it up.

"It's the magic, it's clashing with her vampire blood," Jonas said quickly. Luka pulled himself up with a groan and moved over to the woman that he had come to consider his sister, his best friend, and carefully rolled her onto her back. "We need to get Elijah, he'll know what to do."

Astra's face was streaked in bloody tears, more blood streaming from her nose and covering her lips. She had gone completely pale and a sweat had broken out over her skin, making it glisten in the candle light. Luka sluggishly got to his feet and rushed for the kitchen, wetting a fresh cloth before returning. "What can we do now?" he asked as he began to wipe at the blood painting the unresponsive vampire's face. Astra was still awake, but so far gone that she could barely hear the conversation going on above her.

"The Salvatore's want so badly to protect Elena, they'll have no choice but to give up Elijah to get her back," Jonas said as he moved to collect the things that he had used when helping Elijah with the shadowing spell.

"Wait, dad," Luka called, reaching for his father. "Maybe it's not about threatening them with Elena's safety; they'll always be against us if we do that. What if we can convince Elena like Elijah did, make a deal with her?" Astra began to gasp for air on the ground, her head rolling to the side as blood seeped past her lips. Jonas placed Elena's things on the ground and kneeled next to the ancient woman. She must have known the severe effects that using magic would cause her and yet she still helped him to save Luka's life. Had there not been the risk of his son turning vampire, he would have begged for her to use her blood to save him. Instead, she gave her own health for his.

"We'll do things your way," Jonas said as he reached over and grasped the charred material of Luka's shirt at the shoulder. "We'll get him back and he'll save her."

**There! It's out in the open! She can do magic!**

**It's been eating at me to write this in for so long, but I wanted to wait for this exact moment to show that she could perform magic. If you all didn't get it in the story, the reason she's in such terrible condition is because vampires and witches are born enemies, with the blood of a witch and a vampire inside of Astra, her body fights over which is dominant when she uses magic. Hence nearly dying. It'll be better explained soon, I promise! As will many things, such as how she and Elijah met and her eye colour. ;)**


	45. My Pain to Bear

**My Pain to Bear**

**Chicago, Illinois, 1864**

Astra placed the ring on a clear place on the bed and held her hands over it, looking down at the shining object and almost feeling sick as she realized that she was about to go through a lot of pain. Taking a calming breath, she closed her eyes and began to mutter in Latin, the spell still burned into her memory. At first, she didn't feel a thing in difference as the words flowed from her mouth, but a couple of moments later the warmth of blood caressed her top lip as it dripped down from her nose. She leaned forward to allow the blood to drip off of her lip and land on the comforter instead of her dress.

The spell finished with a gasp of pain as a strong burn ripped through her skull, but she refused to make any more sound than that and quickly scooped up the ring. Her step faltered for a moment on her journey to the window, but she didn't allow herself to hesitate and instead kept going until she could throw open the blinds and wait for the first flash of pain that would have told her the spell hadn't worked.

Instead, she just found herself blinking against the burning light without her skin feeling anything more than soft warmth on her skin. Smiling despite the urge she felt to run, Astra simply basked in the golden heat for a moment longer. It was only when someone further down the hall closed their door a tad too harshly that she was pulled back to the moment and spurred her into motion.

Pulling on her discarded shoes, she didn't even bother to bring her things with her but made sure that she had some money or things that she could trade for money along the way. It made things much easier to travel in a human way instead of running through the forests like a wolf. It was just like things had been back when she first left Elijah; she left everything in her life behind to start over.

Opening the unlocked door of the hotel room, she made her way toward the back entrance of the hotel where as Elijah had gone out the front. Her head continued to pulse painfully, and she hoped that the very quick simple spell wouldn't send her down into a painful fit as her last attempt of magic use had. Elijah had been able to alleviate it and she hadn't used her magic since in case it injured her. She refused to run back to Elijah, so it would either have killed her or gone away on its own.

Smiling in greeting to those that she passed so as not to draw unwanted attention, she carefully lifted her skirts enough not to trip on them in her quick stride. Moving down the carpeted stairs, she nodded to a man that stepped aside to allow her passage, her head protesting even the smallest movement. It would only get worse when she was out in the sun, she knew, but it wasn't enough to make her turn back.

Once out of the hotel, she winced as the light that assaulted her senses but didn't halt for more than a moment. She needed to get out of the town and it had to be before Elijah found out that she was gone. She stumbled briefly in her heeled shoes, holding up her hands to stop a man that moved to assist her. "I'm alright," she assured, trying to smile before continuing on. "Could you direct me to the train station?" she asked quickly.

After carefully listening to the man's direction, she rushed away from the hotel and down the road, trying to make sure not to stand out in the strains of people. The paranoia made her feel as though she was on fire; as though everyone was looking at her. Every person with brunet hair made her think that Elijah was there, coming after her. It was just like when she had first left him, running for her life through town after town until there was an entire continent between them.

She hadn't even made it half way to the train station when she was forced to stop and duck out of the way as the scent of her own blood flooded her senses, ducking into a darkened corner between buildings as of precaution. She knew that people were giving her odd looks because of her behaviour, but she was more concerned about the warm blood leaking out of her ears. It wasn't a lot, but it was going to get worse if she didn't rest herself. The use of magic was wearing on her, and she didn't know how long it would be before her nose and eyes began to bleed as well.

Could she actually make it without Elijah after performing a spell. Even as simple as it was, it was drawing on the side effects caused by warring blood.

Pulling free a handkerchief that had been wedged between her breast and the folds of her dress, she dabbed slightly at the drops of blood that were beginning to travel down the corner of her jaw. There was blood pooled in her ears, silencing the people around her as it blocked her hearing. Swallowing shakily, she pulled the once white cloth away to inspect the amount of blood that had already slipped free.

Her heart was pounding so loudly that she was fairly certain the entire street could hear it.

Taking a breath that she hoped would calm her down, Astra moved away from the corner as she tucked her handkerchief back inside of her dress, careful to fold it so that blood didn't smear everywhere and ruin the only article of clothing that she owned. Perhaps there was a possibility that she could slip back to Mystic Falls and collect some of the things that would be in storage at her home. Would Elijah expect her to head back in that direction? Since she had left all of her things in the hotel, there was a strong chance. She would just have to find somewhere to pawn off her jewellery in order to buy some new things until she was able to get her hands on more money and a place to temporarily stay.

She could see the rising smoke of the train only a short distance away and sped up quickly, carefully picking up the edges of her skirt so that she didn't end up tripping on them. Her stride was fast and long, probably drawing some attention to her when people realized that she was in such a rush. Hopefully, Elijah wasn't around the same vicinity.

Almost breaking out into a smile at the sight of the train station, Astra glided past the crowds to get to the ticket booth. Where could she go? Clearly, it was going to be a one way ticket. There was no way that she was coming back to Chicago again. Even as she got closer and closer to the booth, there was the ever present tightness in her chest of paranoia, telling her that she was going to get caught.

A hand clasping her upper arm only meters away from the booth stopped her dead heart's unneeded beating. The grip was too strong to be a human's and she didn't need to look past the dark coloured suit's shoulder to know that it was Elijah holding onto her.

"Why, Astraea?" he asked softly, almost sadly.

"You know why," she replied just as quietly, the two of them standing completely still as the humans of the town passed them by in calm, unknowing strides. "Let me go, Elijah. This will never work between us; never again."

Elijah's hand tightened a fraction on her arm as he drew her slightly closer to his body, as though that would change her mind. "I only ask for one chance, Astraea. Let me explain what I did and why I did it. That is all that I ask."

"Asking something usually means someone may decline," Astra said almost morbidly. She didn't have a choice, however. She had failed at getting away from Elijah, and he was sure to just short of chain her to his side to keep her from getting away again.

**Roman Empire, Stabiae, 78 A.D.**

"Where are we?" Astraea asked as she stood at the side of the boat to look toward the fast approaching shoreline. Dawn was fast claiming the sky, turning the black into a deep blue with red tingeing the horizon. She could see deep storm clouds in the distance, coming toward them from the island they were nearing.

"Stabiae," Elijah answered, "It appears that they were unaffected and would be a good place to collect supplies." His hand slipped to her lower back in a comfortable reminder that he was there for her, allowing her to lean back slightly against his hand. It was strange when she realized that Elijah really was the only person that she had in her life now. Elijah and his family.

Looking back toward the direction they had come, to Pompeii, she could no longer see the smoke in the distance. It had disappeared with the travelling that they had completed through the night, leaving the sky clear and open.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked carefully, interrupting her thoughts. He had been asking her the same thing constantly since the night before, making sure that she wasn't going to drop dead at any moment. She hadn't had a single coughing fit since waking up in his arms, not even the strange urge or tingle. Elijah didn't know whether to be concerned of this or not, but he was trying to blind himself from the consequences by acting as though nothing was wrong and simply enjoying Astraea's continued life.

"Normal," Astraea assured, looking up at him with a smile. Her amethyst eyes shone with life as Elijah smiled back in answer, leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead. The serene calm between them was broken when some men from the docks began calling out at the sight of their boat, standing at the very end and calling them forward. Astraea looked to Elijah in confusion. "Why are they so active about seeing us?"

"We came from the direction of Pompeii; the city is their neighbour, they must know that something has gone wrong. Perhaps we have the answers they seek."

Before long, they were docked at the small village outside of Stabiae, Nicklaus and Elijah descending from the boat while Rebekah and Astraea remained on board, the small crew that Nicklaus had hired began to tie the boat securely into place. Elijah did most of the talking, as his Latin was better than his brothers, and Astra watched sadly as horror covered the faces of the men on the dock, but she could not hear them.

"Some had family trading in Pompeii," Rebekah explained, placing a gentle hand on Astra's arm. "To avoid attention, they said that we had briefly docked there before taking off when the eruption began. If anyone asks you, you are Elijah's wife." Rebekah didn't miss the faint blush that came to Astraea's face at her words, making her smile faintly.

"My mother always wanted me to marry a wealthy man," Astraea said nostalgically. "I think that my father just liked Elijah because he could drink more than he could, but that's probably because of the differences of your family." Rebekah laughed softly as she tried to picture her brother in a drinking feud, chugging down Roman ale.

"Come on," Rebekah encouraged when Elijah turned to them and motioned for them to come down from the boat, the two women carefully lifting their skirts. Elijah was there to assist them off the ramp and onto the docks, carefully taking each of their hands. Astraea smiled when he kissed her hand once she was on her feet again, Rebekah giggling behind her while Nicklaus sighed.

"Come now, brother, you can woo your woman later," Nicklaus called as he began down the dock, getting a look from Rebekah when he ruined the moment between the two lovers. Astraea blushed strongly, but lifted herself up to press a kiss against his cheek with a smile on her lips. Elijah closed his eyes at the sensation before looping their arms together and beginning to escort her to where his siblings were waiting at the end of the dock.

Astraea could see the people were looking toward them in wonder, knowing that they had come from the city that had once been. She did her best to ignore the looks and continued on at Elijah's side, keeping quiet and her eyes forward, staring at the back of Rebekah's head in order to avoid looking around. She knew that she would see the sadness of death if she looked around.

"We will be staying in the village tonight, giving us enough time to stock the boat to leave at dawn tomorrow," Elijah explained, clearly trying to distract her from her thoughts. She had ben gripping his arm tightly without even noticing.

Suddenly, a wrenching pain speared through Astraea's abdomen, causing her to gasp and caused her to bend over slightly, her hand landing on her pained stomach. Elijah's free hand shot out to catch her shoulder in preparation of her falling, but she simply remained bent in pain as she tried to wait out the pain. Rebekah and Nicklaus had turned back and were watching Astraea with concern in their eyes, though well hidden in Nicklaus.

"Astraea? What is wrong? What hurts?" Elijah asked quietly, his hand moving down to where her own was covering her stomach. It was an action he had seen woman do when pregnant, but he knew that this was not the case for her.

"I do not know…my stomach just-ah!" she cut off her words with another gasp and cringe, clenching her teeth in pain. Elijah carefully wrapped an arm around her waist and escorted her to the side, where there was a small set of steps that led up into one of the small buildings near the waterfront. Rebekah rushed over to join them, softly brushing the other woman's hair back.

"Could it be some kind of side effect?" she asked in worry, looking to her elder brother. Elijah didn't have any answers for her, however, and only ended up looking down at Astraea with a lost, desperate look. Before long she started to relax against him, though, and leaned her cheek against Rebekah's hand.

"When was the last time you ate?" Nicklaus asked from behind Rebekah. "It could simply be that your body is in need of nutrients, especially after what happened to you."

"You did not eat yesterday, did you?" Elijah asked, looking down at her. She frowned in thought, trying to remember the day that she had died, before shaking her head. She had been asleep up until the screaming of the citizens, and then things were too chaotic to even think of eating something.

"It would have been around noon the day before," she finally answered, looking up to meet Elijah's soft brown eyes.

"We'll get you some food soon, then. It's a wonder that you're even walking!" Rebekah declared, rising back to her feet. She was getting better with her Latin from being around Astraea and Elijah when they were speaking in the heavily accented language, but she still faltered in certain areas that she had to be corrected in calmly.

"Thank you," Astraea said faintly, offering a tired smile from where she leaned again Elijah.

**I didn't die, I swear. Nor did this story, it is going to be continued. I'm sorry, I know that a lot of you are wondering why there hasn't been any updates, but I honestly haven't had time. My life's been chaotic right now, so I'm trying to fit in some time to type whenever I can. It took a while, but I've gotten this chapter finished and I'm working on the next one.**

**Chapter 46 – The Song of the Storm**

"What can I do about it, I don't know what's wrong with her," Elena stuttered out, looking away from Luka and over to where her aunt and friends were sitting at the bar, thinking that Elena had gone to take a call.

"We know what's wrong with her and we know how to fix it," Luka explained, "But we need Elijah. Without him, she's slowly going to die. You need to understand, Elena, that I _cannot_ just give up on her and let her die because of me. And because of Damon."

"And I can't just let Elijah go; he's going to kill them and he's going to take me away-"

"Elijah loves Astra more than anything out there; he would give up his attempts to take Klaus's life in a heartbeat if Astra's asked it. If you free her and save her life, do you really think he'll threaten your or your loved ones?" Luka asked in a desperate voice. "Please, Elena, just think it over tonight."


	46. The Song of the Storm

**The Song of the Storm**

Astra lay sprawled across Elijah's bed in the home that she had apparently been sharing with him, taking deep breaths of his scent. It was able to soon the throbbing in her head just slightly, and she didn't feel the need to cough anymore, but the bleeds did come now and again. Several towels had already been ruined and tossed aside to prevent the sheets from being permanently stained, a new towel pressed beneath her ear at the present moment.

She was supposed to hate the man, not be sleeping face down on his bed.

His scent, though, seemed to be the next best thing to the man himself. It angered her that she had to go to Elijah for help, but she was also finally allowing herself to think over all that she had learned. Perhaps she and Elijah had come to some sort of reconciliation over the years, and Damon had clearly used her memory loss to make her think the opposite. She wanted to growl and injure him further as she thought over his lies, but she was just much too tired.

"Are you feeling any better, miss?" Jessica asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed, making sure to keep the door closed so that the light didn't spill in from the hall and further injure Astra's throbbing temples.

"Is it true, that we are friends?"

"You and I or you and Elijah?" she asked quietly, watching Astra's blank stare that was directed at the wall across from her. Astra blinked, the only show that she may actually be thinking about what her response may be.

"Both," she finally whispered.

She could hear Astra swallow in the silence of the room, her tired eyes blinking once more. "Yes, you and I are friends. You saved my ancestor from being a slave to a very cruel vampire and you gave her the choice to leave or stay with you. She chose to stay, and my family has served you since. You have always been very kind, even when I was a small child." Jessica could faintly see a smile come to Astra's lips, but it didn't reach her eyes. "As for you and Elijah, I'm not completely sure of what is going on with you two. However, you have always been very happy whenever I saw you together—you reminded me of lovers."

"Lovers?" Astra repeated, asking herself more than the woman sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I do not know what you remember of Elijah; however, I do know that he made the woman that I know very happy and—personally—I would forgive him for anything if I knew that it would save your life." Astra blinked quickly as she pondered the other woman's words before looking up at her, her beautiful eyes almost glowing in the darkness. Even though she was supposed to be resting, her mind was racing a mile a minute. There was too much to think over; too much to contemplate. It was all dizzyingly confusing for her.

"I need to be alone right now," Astra finally said in a quiet voice, turning her face away from the human woman. Jessica's face saddened at the sight but she agreed quietly and rose from her place on the mattress.

"I hope to find you well again soon, Miss. Casca," Jessica said one last time before slipping from the room, leaving Astra alone in the darkness. She listened carefully as Jessica packed up for the night as she apparently always did, before she hesitated a moment at the door and then departed. The sound of her car starting rang in Astra's ears, and then she pulled down the driveway.

With Jessica gone, the house hung in a suspended eerie silence.

Picking herself up off the bed as carefully as she could, she prepared to leave the room but was forced to take it slow when the world spun around her and left her disoriented. She blinked slowly in an attempt to clear her vision, only succeeding when she stopped moving altogether.

Luka sat in the packed Grill, Elena sitting across from him in the booth. There was no food on the table and no pleasantries passed between them. Elena's face was stark white after Luka had told her what had happened when Damon had forced him from his house without really knowing. Of course, he had left out important facts, such as Astra's use of magic. All Elena knew was that Astra was dying because of saving him from death and it was Damon's fault.

"What can I do about it, I don't know what's wrong with her," Elena stuttered out, looking away from Luka and over to where her aunt and friends were sitting at the bar, thinking that Elena had gone to take a call.

"We know what's wrong with her and we know how to fix it," Luka explained, "But we need Elijah. Without him, she's slowly going to die. You need to understand, Elena, I _cannot_ just give up on her and let her die because of me. _And_ because of Damon."

"And I can't just let Elijah go; he's going to kill them and he's going to take me away-"

"Elijah loves Astra more than anything out there; he would give up his attempts to take Klaus's life in a heartbeat if Astra's asked it—he would have given up a long time ago if it wasn't for something Klaus did to Astra a while back. If you free her and save her life, do you really think he'll threaten you or your loved ones?" Luka asked in a desperate voice. "Please, Elena, just think it over tonight."

The brunet looked like she wanted to protest, but nodded her head a moment later with a sad gleam in her eyes. Luka let out a soft, sad sigh before he slipped out of the bench and looked over to where his father was near the door, beginning to walk in his direction. Elena watched him walk away before letting her head drop into her hands and suddenly felt terrible. She didn't have much against Astra; the woman had saved her and her loved ones and never did anything to try and harm her. To think that she would willing put herself on a path to death to save Luka made her heart break slightly.

Pushing herself out of the bench, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to think on much else for the rest of the night.

Astra stumbled along through the house that was so unfamiliar to her, and yet she had apparently owned for over a century. Running her fingers over the walls, she found herself unable to bring back any form of familiarity that she had been hoping for. She recognized the taste that she had, but that was all. Seeing the fireplace didn't make her remember, or the kitchen or patio. Everything was just like a stranger's home that she happened to like.

Stopping at a door, she could feel the cool air that was rising from beneath the door that was clearly coming from a basement. The cool feel of the air made it more than likely that there was a cellar below her. Opening the door, she felt a rush of icy air push against her and she took a moment to blink her eyes against the cold tingle.

The stairs were made of stone, just like everything else in the basement of the estate. Stepping down carefully, the steps chilled her bare feet from lack of heat. It was darkened below, but she was able to catch the shadowed shapes of shelves and doors that led off further into the basement. Hands seeking out the walls as a guide, Astra blinked in an attempt to adjust her eyes to the darkness around her.

It took her a moment to remember the light switches that Damon had introduced her to, and she immediately sought that out instead of continuing to fumble around in the dark. She winced when the overhead lights flicked on, temporarily blinding her sensitive eyes. It felt like someone sent a knife through her skull as her headache reared up once more because of the sudden transition.

When she opened her eyes, she realized why she and Elijah had kept the basement so cold.

An entire wall of chilled wine bottles stood across from her, each in their own slot on the shelf. Moving to the nearest row, Astra pulled free the first bottle she came upon. They must have been dusted recently because she could see traces of dust having been brushed off with a new, thin layer taking its place.

Instead of a regular wine label that would tell the type of wine and all other information, someone had written three letters on the bottle in her hand. _A. BW_. Pulling out another from the row beneath the first, the first letter had changed from an _A _to an _E._ With that information it was easy to connect the dots; the bottles marked with A were meant for her and the E was meant for Elijah. BW could only stand for blooded-wine.

Turning to head back up the stairs, she held the bottle in her hand as she went. Drinking blood had helped to sooth the pains for a short while in the past, so perhaps she would be just as lucky once again. She remembered back when she and Elijah had first begun to mix the blood they drank with wine, allowing them to camouflage themselves in human society better.

Sitting on the clean stone floor of her kitchen, she spun the red wine in the glass she had located above the strange machinery in her kitchen. She didn't even try to figure out what half of the things in the home were for, since it would be more than likely she destroyed something accidentally. The wine was almost too strong in her delicate state, but she forced down the deep red wine and blood to try and regain some of her strength.

Feeling the warmth on her cheek, she half-heartedly wiped the bloody tear away with the side of her hand, smearing the red across her pale skin in the process. Swallowing thickly, she leaned back against the counters with a fatigue to her posture that seemed to drag her down with every movement. However long it would take for the two warlocks to free Elijah was beginning to press with importance. Should it take days, it would be too far late.

Just as lazy as she felt, a roll of thunder sounded above her house and the steady drum of rain falling into the forest around her became a lullaby. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back, she listened to the calming music of nature, trying to fool herself into believing that she was still in the past, before she and Elijah and been torn apart by his lies and Nicklaus's greed.

Swallowing against the tickles of a coming cough in her throat, Astra carelessly knocked the wineglass on its side as she struggled to her feet tiredly. A crack ran up the side of the fragile crystal, though still remained intact. Stepping over the puddle of blood and wine that covered the stones, the dying vampire moved toward the clear glass door that led out to the back property of the home. A light on the outside of the house illuminated the porch and yard, allowing her to see the rain as it grew heavy and strong, beating down on the grass and trees.

Pushing open the glass door with a gentleness that Astra often had forgotten to use as a newborn vampire, she stepped out into the steadily falling water and allowed it to wash away the bloody tears on her paled cheeks. Lightning flashed all around her and brought a sense of daytime to the darkened night, its thunderous companion singing out afterword. The grass was moist and slippery beneath her feet, reminding her of the stones that covered the walkways in Pompeii, just as dangerous to run on while rain fell.

Somehow, it felt wrong to be comparing her home to the strange new world she was stuck in.

Falling to sit in the grass, she sighed softly in contentment as the cool water and air around her allowed her body a reprieve from the fever that was steadily beginning to creep into her bones. Her clothes were increasingly collecting the rain water as it fell upon her, bottoms already soaked from sitting on the puddle riddled ground.

Coughing softly in a small fit, blood welled inside her mouth and tears stung her eyes as she tried not to cry. Was she destined to die again, in the same way that she had as a human woman? Alone and lying in her own blood?

Elena didn't entirely know why Luka's words had compelled her to stand in the doorway of the stone cage Elijah lay in. His clothes were charred but his flesh remained unharmed, though still blue with death. She tried to fight against the image of Astra in much the same state, blue and veined with a vampire's death, but Luka's words continued to draw it to the forefront of her mind again and again. The desperate look in Luka's eyes always came after.

Damon had told her what happened, but he probably didn't know that because of his actions, Luka nearly died and Astra presently was dying. Letting out a great exhale, she fell to sit on the sandy ground beside the door as she continued to look onward at the downed Original. She hadn't wanted this for Elijah as it was, and yet she knew that the brothers were right about her safety being in question as long as Elijah expected for her to die.

Would Elijah really give everything up, all that he had worked for, just for Astra? It was hard to believe that someone would give up centuries of work for one person, but then again she didn't know how strong a millennium old love was.

Moving toward the downed body cautiously, her hand reached for the dagger imbedded in his chest hesitantly. Closing her fingers around the cold hilt, she quickly tugged before she could allow herself to second guess her actions and drew the blade out. It came out disturbingly easily with her hands lifting up above her head in a quick, ungraceful jerk.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to expect: perhaps some kind of dramatic arching of the back as he inhaled a breath of revival or his eyes flashing open suddenly as his once dead and shrivelled lungs inflated once more. Instead, he lies completely still on the ground, his face remaining discoloured and littered with thick, unnatural veins. Moving back once more, she fell to sit on the ground and leaned against the hard stone wall in the room, more than likely getting sand in her hair but unable to bring herself to care.

Thunder rolled in overhead, barely heard in the bowels of the Salvatore home. Elena glanced upward as she imagined the bright flashes of light that would have appeared only moments before. There were no windows in the small space, preventing her from knowing how bad the storm was outside. Rolling the dagger between her fingers, the human doppelgänger waited in silence for the man that she feared would take her life to wake up.

On the top floor of the house, Damon sat in his bed with a paper in his hands, creased and beginning to tear from years of opening and unfolding it. It was something that he had kept with him for his entire vampire existence; the letter that he had forced himself to write to Astra, destined never to be sent. He didn't know of any family that she had, aside from the clearly fake uncle that he had met while he was visiting her once. What he had assumed was her running away had been her kidnapping by an Original.

Countless times he had mocked his brother for his 'diary' and here he was holding onto a letter to the once love he had and lost. And lost again. Astra could probably be all the way in Canada by that time, but he also doubted that she would risk taking off into an unfamiliar world so soon. Yet, he didn't know much about this new side of her. He was beginning to realize that she had a different personality every century she lived.

Tucking the letter back into the drawer of his nightstand, he closed his eyes and let his hand fall to his neck where she had bitten him. She had been fully intending to inflict pain on him when she bit him, tearing apart his throat with harsh, violent pulls on the flesh. That was how she acted without remembering his actions concerning Katherine; she would have to have the restraint of a saint if she didn't tear him to pieces in that first moment that they saw one another again. She probably had wanted secretly to let the werewolves kill him bite by bite.

And where was she now?

With a great crack of thunder that drew the rain down, Elijah's heart jumped into movement and his dark brown eyes opened to the cold stone ceiling, Elena sitting at his side with the dagger falling from her hand.

**If I say I'm sorry, will you all not hate me for taking so freaking long to update? I doubt it, but hey, I finally posted again, so that should give me some wiggle room to bribe you into trusting me not to drop off the face of the Earth again. And now I'm rambling.**

**Anyway, I hope that you all liked the chapter, things are definitely getting interesting in present time, and Astra's turning into a vampire in the past and sick with the use of magic in the not-so-distant past. Fun for me to write, hopefully a thrill for you all to read! **

**I hope to get some reviews, even though I know I don't deserve them. I promise, I still love all of you wonderful readers!**


	47. If This Act is My Last

**If This Act is My Last**

**Chicago, Illinois, 1864**

Back in the room that she had been sure she would never see again, Astra sat on the same chair as the night before and was once more lethally attacking Elijah the second he came too close to her. Even going so far as to try and entice her with a cut on his wrist or palm, Astra flat out refused to allow him to draw her in with the sweet smell of his blood a second time. She wasn't so foolish as the fall for the same thing twice. Until he promised to free her, she would rather let herself slowly die of organ failure.

"You are acting like a child," Elijah accused harshly, getting a deadpan stare from the woman on the other side of the room, her arms crossed and hands tucked beneath her arms to prevent him from taking her ring that had cost Astra her health in the first place.

"I was unaware that children sought freedom through death or fleeing for their lives," she returned, getting a nearly inaudible growl from the man that had silently and discretely dragged her back to the dreaded room he had paid for.

As blood began leaking from her ear, she ignored it.

Elijah, however, zeroed in on it and she could see his eyes narrow at her ignorance. The warm drop had already slipped down the curve of her jaw and was part way to her dress collar when Elijah had rushed across the room and reached for her throat, hoping to hold her still and force her to take his blood. She was fast from feeding on him the night before, however, and her own hand snapped up to take his throat in hand and her chin lowered to hide her paling neck.

"_You_ are acting like a child," she hissed up at him before pushing the elder of the two back, glaring at him as she did so. Her dress was now stained with blood, and the trail that had begun down her neck was smeared on her skin and Elijah's palm when he narrowly missed his target.

"Just let me heal you, Astraea-"

"Stop that!" she snapped violently, rising to her feet in one swift, fluid movement. "Do you think that dredging up the past will make me change my opinion of you? Astraea died a long time ago, Elijah. Accept it and move on—better yet, accept and allow _me_ to move on."

Elijah's brown eyes darkened to near black.

"You are _mine_, Astraea, and nothing will change that. You do not have to right to go back on the promises that you made-"

"That were built on _lies_!" she screeched as she interrupted, her hands fisting as though she wished to strike out at him, which could very well be true with her behaviour thus far. "All of it was a lie. We met while you sought to kill me, you knew _exactly_ why I was sick and you kept it from me you selfish, greedy manipulative bastard."

Blood had begun to leak from her nose as she yelled, her eyes beginning to turn red as her anger brought for her vampire instinct to maim and kill. There was an instinct inside of her that was telling her to kill the threat to her person, but at the same time her heart hated every single insult that left her lips. With every syllable she yelled at Elijah, she felt pity for him at her own fault.

They were sure to be drawing attention from the guests in the rooms that were near theirs, but neither took a moment of pause to act as though they actually cared.

"You wish to speak of lies? What of the lies you told me?"

"Are you truly bringing that up? It wouldn't have changed anything anyway," Astra hissed back at the older man, her eyes held in a firm glare. "Things could have changed drastically if you had actually had the brain to tell me what the hell-"

Elijah's hand was closed around her neck and he had drawn her face up close to his before she could finish her sentence, stopping her from continuing her rant. His eyes still held a black appearance in his anger for her. Astra didn't allow herself to show the sharp pang of fear that bolted down her spine when his fingers encased her throat, but instead looking into those black eyes with defiance and bitterness.

"Go ahead," she hissed out instead.

He looked like he wanted to tear her apart, he really did, but at her words the darkness began to bleed from his eyes until he appeared at peace. His hand loosened on her throat, but didn't release her. Astra knew that the second she moved, his fingers would tighten again and keep her in place.

"I hate fighting with you," he mumbled finally, his once angered eyes taking on a sad appearance. Astra's heart constricted at the sight and she sudden felt overwhelming guilt from what she had put him through.

Letting out a sigh, she allowed herself to lean to the side slightly so that she put a kind of reassuring pressure against her hand. "I do not like it either, Elijah. But we do have a lot of bad blood between us-" she cut off at the look that he gave her, both amused and offended that made her smile ever so slightly. "Not your blood, not literally."

Before she had a chance to speak more on it, Elijah had leaned forward to press his lips along hers in a kiss so light it was a ghost's caress. Astra made a faint, pained sound in her chest at the feeling but didn't try to pull away or fight against him as she had been doing for the past two days.

"I beg your forgiveness of my transgressions, Astraea. I meant only to protect you."

The blonde woman fought the urge to sob as she lifted her hands up to gently frame his face with long, nimble fingers. The magic influenced ring was cold against his cheek, Astra's own fingers beginning to lose their warmth. Elijah's hand released her neck to instead slip up into her hair, cradling her skull as his lips descended to hers once more, with more pressure than the first.

The anger and hatred seemed to completely dissipate between them as Elijah pulled her securely against his body, revelling in her familiar softness. Her amethyst eyes closed in peace and tired happiness, blood seeping from her nose to glide down to their sealed lips. Elijah pulled back at the feel and smell of it, licking it from his lip as he looked down to the trail of red.

"Let me heal you, Astraea. If you ever let me do anything for you again, let me save you," he short of begged, gently messaging the back of her skull soothingly. Astra wanted to protest, she opened her mouth to do so, but no sound left her lips. Instead, her eyes fell closed once more and her head fell back to lean on his palm. Taking the silent invitation, Elijah bit down on his own tongue before he claimed her lips in a messy kiss that allowed the blood to flow from his mouth to hers.

Astra could nearly immediately feel the effects of his blood, healing the damage that had been done to her body because of the spell.

It almost made her forgive him.

**Roman Empire, Stabiae, 78 A.D.**

Astraea didn't want to say anything to Elijah, but for the remainder of the day she continued to feel the stabbing pains in her stomach at random intervals. The food that Rebekah had gotten for her didn't help in the slightest—in fact, it seemed as though the pain only got worse after she had eaten. Discretely, she made sure not to move around too much, taking the opportunities she had to sit down and rest, hoping the pain would not return again.

As the night drew in, Elijah guided her toward the inn that they were lucky enough to find room in. Many people were present in Stabiae at the time, mostly due to the curiosity brought about by the eruption in Pmopeii and the present trading. However, Elijah's family wasn't exactly short in gold or silver and they were easily able to 'find' a room.

"Are you sure you are feeling well again?" Elijah asked as they sat in the room that they would be sharing, the window across from their bed open to the cool air coming off of the sea. Astra smiled in assurance, though it was fake, and took Elijah's hands in her own to try and calm his worry.

"I will be just fine, Elijah," she promised softly. Elijah could see that her smile didn't reach her eyes, though, and it only worried him more that she felt the need to lie to him. Freeing one of his hands, he laid it gently on her cheek and frowned thoughtfully.

A knock on the door prevented him from speaking again, however, and Astraea felt a moment of relief at the interruption that saved her from having to admit to her lie.

Elijah hesitated a moment before he rose to see who had come to their room, leaving Astra to sit in silence as her hand drifted to her stomach. It wasn't in pain at the present time, but she knew that it was going to start up again at some point. Lifting off of the bed, she moved over to the window to try and get to some of the fresh salty air. Swallowing at the sudden dryness in her throat, she leaned against the cool stone of the window sill and rubbed at her neck irately.

She was quickly coming to the conclusion that something had gone wrong when she came back to life. Something that had to do with the act itself, or perhaps it was because of Elijah's blood. Looking over to the door of the room, she spotted Elijah standing out in the hallway, distracted with speaking with Nicklaus.

Leaning out the window, she knew that she could easily slip down to the ground below. Maybe getting away for a while will help her to clear her head, instead of constantly turning to Elijah for the answers to all her questions. Swinging her legs over the sill, she silently dropped to the ground before she had a chance to second guess her decision.

The sand beneath her sandals made scraping sounds against the stone walk that led down to the pier, the sound of the water a soothing and familiar comfort. Some men paused at the sight of her walking near the docks, but remembered her from that morning and didn't question her presence. She didn't stop until she found a place away from the clusters of workers so that she wasn't in the way and sat down to let her feet dip into the cool water, not bothered by her sandals still in place.

An irritating pulse began behind her eyes and she let out a frustrated sigh, trying to get the pain to dissipate by rolling her fingertips gently against her temples. Taking a deep breath of salty air, the aroma seemed to clear the sudden stuffiness in her head and she let out a breath of relief when the pressure against her skull began to clear away.

"Are you alright," a voice asked hesitantly from a couple yards away. A man was carrying a sack of wrapped fish over his shoulder, his tunic soaked through from the ocean water that was dripping off of the dead aquatics. "Pale, uhm…you 's a bit pale." His words were a bit clumsy, whether because of his apparent shyness or because he was uneducated she wasn't sure. He was still quite young, probably only just beginning this type of work professionally.

"Boy! I do not have time for your laziness!" A stronger, older voice yelled from the other end of the docks. Astraea jumped at the booming sound, scurrying to her feet and turning to face the man that was making his way down the docks with a quick stride. "Back to work!"

"Please, he was only checking on me-"

"Enough from you! Coming from that damned city, you probably brought the wrath of a God down on us as well," he growled out, turning to face her with fire in his eyes. Astraea was left shocked and slack jawed for a moment as she tried to fathom what she could have done to upset the man so much. She had never seen him before, but he clearly knew she was one of the group that had docked that morning.

"You are disgustingly rude," she accused, outraged that he would treat people in such a manner. The young man that had first spoken to her was still standing to the side, looking pale as a corpse and glancing quickly between the two of them, concern clear in his eyes.

The larger man, however, looked as though she had just outright spit in his face. "Snarky little bitch," he cursed in a low voice, stepping into Astraea's personal space. Her stomach cramped painfully in that moment, but she fought against keeling over in pain and instead held his gaze with defiance. She was used to the actions of drunks from Pompeii, especially when her father decided to be host to celebratory dinners, but this man did not reek of the drink and his language was far fouler.

"Sir-"

"I already told you to get back to work you rat, now off!" he snapped as his head whipped around to snarl at the young worker. The pale colour of his skin was accompanied by sweat a moment later before he gave Astraea a sad look and took off at a quick pace as he hid his face behind the sack of fish. "Stay away from my workers," he growled out as he turned to glare down at the Roman once more. She reeled back at the rank smell of his breath and the sight of his blackened teeth.

"He was questioning my wellbeing, nothing more-"

Instead of telling her off again, he shoved her roughly to the side to continue past her, the way that the boy had originally come from. She staggered to the side as her back went rigid at the feeling of something warm and wet come in contact with her bare arm. Looking down, it was streaked with a smear of blood that she was positive had not been there before. A glance to the man's hand confirmed the source when she saw the jagged cut on the side of his palm.

"Y-you are bleeding," she mumbled to herself, watching blood drip onto the wooden boards of the docks in an almost teasing manner. _Come get me._

The worker barked a laugh as he lifted his injured hand to glance at the injury as though he hadn't even known it was there. "Afraid of some blood there, sweet?" he mocked, flicking his hand in her direction that caused more drops of blood to land near her feet. When she turned away, she wasn't sure what was going on. Her mouth went dry with a feeling akin to thirst and her stomach clenched painfully once more, as though she was craving food.

"You should…you should get medical attention," she gasped out, looking away from the sight of the blood droplets.

"You are a pathetic little brat, huh? Bet you have never even set foot in Pompeii," he sneered, getting in her face for a second time. Astraea wasn't sure whether to scream or cry, but as she looked back over to him, she felt her throat constrict at the sight of a speckle of his blood along his jaw. _Come get me._

As she opened her mouth to speak—to say what? Back up before I bite you?—the man was suddenly wrenched away from her with superhuman strength, dangling pitifully from Elijah's hand. The man gave a shout of surprise as he was dumped onto the ground, a painful 'thunk' punctuating his fall when he hit the wooden boards. Elijah's eyes were trained on him with death in his gaze.

"What were you doing to my wife?" Elijah demanded in harsh Latin with venom on his tongue. The worker looked prepared to yell back at him, but with the appearance of Nicklaus at his elder brother's side, he went silent.

A soft hand on her shoulder drew Astraea's wild, wide eyes away from the men to where Rebekah was looking at her in concern. "Come, let us go back to your room," she whispered softly, trying to translate her words accurately. Astraea found she couldn't peel her body off of the wall that she had been so closely leaning against, her nails almost imbedded in the brick from her internal war. "Astraea?" Rebekah prodded gently.

"Something is wrong."

**Been a while, and I'm sorry for that. But, good news, I've already got the next chapter written so I should be able to get that out really quick as well, as soon as I edit it.  
>Reviews, please! It's always great to hear from you!<strong>

**Chapter 48 – A Curse of the Blood**

The sickening part was that there was splattering of blood on the floor and the cabinet beside the door. The red stood out on the white tiles, stark and screaming. Blood smeared Astra's mouth and jaw, tears of salt water and blood alike streaking her face. She didn't appear responsive, her amethyst eyes blank and starting up at the ceiling.

She looked like a corpse.

"Is she alive?" Elena asked desperately.

Elijah had shucked off the jacket of his suit and was kneeling beside Astra, uncaring of the blood on the floor that he was smearing and staining his already ruined clothes with. His movements were gentle as he touched her cheek, felt for a pulse on her neck, and wiped the blood beneath her eyes. "Astraea?" he called softly, his voice thick with a Latin accent. When he spoke again, the words were foreign to Elena, but they reminded her of the spells Bonnie would cast.


	48. A Curse of the Blood

**A Curse of the Blood**

Elena leapt back instinctively when she noticed Elijah's eyes opened, the blue fading rapidly from his skin and his chest beginning to rise and fall with each new breath. His eyes fell on her as he carefully lifted himself into a sitting position before getting to his feet, Elena scrambling to do the same so that he didn't have any more of an advantage than a vampire already had on a human. His eyes looked almost black as they landed on her, inspecting her frightened appearance.

"Katarina," he gasped out, disoriented.

"No," Elena assured quickly, holding up her hands. "No, it's me. It's Elena."

"Elena," Elijah repeated with a thick, raspy voice. It was as though he had just awoken from a deep sleep instead of rising once again from the dead. With the appearance of charred clothing, mussed and dirt speckled hair, Elena wasn't sure how to react to the confused and slightly distraught man before her. Instead of speaking more, she lifted a finger to her lips in a show of silencing him before motioning to her ear then pointing up.

"What happened?" he asked in a quiet, though still baritone voice.

Glancing upward, as though she thought she would be able to see if the brothers knew of what she had done, Elena took a moment before answering. "I'll tell you," she assured before adding on, "Not here." Elijah looked weary of the woman, not wanting to remain in the basement of the Salvatore's any longer than he had to, and yet there was a curiosity of why she had taken the dagger from his chest and woke him. "Can I trust you?" she asked in a voice just as soft.

"Can _I _trust _you_?" he returned in that same quiet, deadly voice.

Elena swallowed thickly, knowing that he had reason not to believe in what she was doing for him. Looking down to the floor, the dagger remained at her feet, where she had dropped it in her start as he awoke. Toeing at it, she kicked it to the ground at his feet, giving him the only tool that they had to put him down in semi-permanent state.

"Astra needs your help, but we need to leave, now-"

Elena hadn't even had a chance to finish her sentence before she found them both standing outside of the Salvatore home, the rain pouring only a couple of feet away from where Elijah had stopped running. She made sure not to make a sound that would bring either brother or Katherine's attention to them, breathing heavily in surprise to the stunt he had pulled. When she looked up at Elijah, the man having immediately stepped away from her, his eyes were dark and his jaw was clenched tightly. The dagger was clutched in his hand at his side.

"I need to get my keys, one second," she whispered, quickly moving back into the house but leaving the room slightly ajar. Rushing passed the front table that held her purse, she snatched it on her way in order to get a blood bag for the Original. Thankfully, she knew exactly where Damon's fridge stock was and snatched two bags and stuffed them inside of her purse before rushing back up to meet with the Original. She didn't know how long Astra had and she didn't know if Elijah would give her the time she needed to talk before he rushed off to find her.

Moving back out onto the front porch, Elijah was nowhere to be seen. Not wanting to risk one of the vampire inside hearing her call for him, Elena quickly looked around to try and find where he could have slipped off. "What has happened to Astraea?" Elijah's voice demanded nearly inaudibly from behind her.

"I'll explain on the way, get in the van," she ordered, trying not to sound too demanding so as not to anger the man further. Rushing out into the rain, she quickly climbed into the driver's seat while Elijah soundlessly got into the passenger side, the door closing without a sound. Trying her best to do the same, Elena was soon pulling away from the Boarding House, making her way down the long gravel driveway.

"What is happening? What of Astra?" he demanded as soon as was possible.

Elena, using one hand to steer, reached into her purse and tossed him one of the blood bags. "I don't know all of the details, but Luka caught me earlier this evening at the Grill and told me that Astra had saved his life. He and Jonas were trying to free you and Damon used the flamethrower to break the spell. Whatever Astra did is apparently killing her," she began as calmly as she could, cautiously watching the slippery roads. "Where should I be going?"

"They would take her to her home," Elijah said as he discretely took deep gulps of the blood. "She doesn't remember me, does she?" he asked after a brief pause, glancing over to the brunet beside him.

"No," Elena answered hesitantly, not wanting to bring it up.

"It is a spell we asked of Jonas, she gave her permission to do so. She of course would not remember it."

"She wanted to lose her memory?" Elena started, looking sharply over to him before directing her eyes back to where the van had swerved just slightly off course. Elijah looked over at her hotly, making her feel suddenly self-conscious of her driving skills. "Why?"

"That cannot be explained so easily," he answered quietly.

"Well, what about why she's dying?"

Watching the rain pour down along the sides of the car, streaking along the windows in small rivers, he truly didn't want to answer. And yet, she had pulled the dagger out. She had kept it a secret from the brothers, freed him and was allowing him to save Astra's life.

"I am going to tell you a story that I once heard along my travels," Elijah began without looking toward her and in turn missing the confused look that came over her face, but Elena said nothing in protest and instead remained silent as she waited for him to continue with what he was saying. "In life, there is always a balance. For something to be strong, it must have a weakness. Vampires are the same, just as Werewolves and Witches. However, Vampires were an abomination and considered a disease to those that knew of them. So, the witches strove for a way to wipe out the vampires, a weapon against vampire kind."

As he spoke, he motioned to the turns that Elena needed to take through Mystic Falls, guiding her to the exit that led to the country and then to the forest. She did everything she was silently told without question, handing him the second blood bag when she saw that he had finished the first.

"The coven was able to channel the power of the witches that came before them, both in and out of their own bloodlines. With enough strength, it was decided that they would use the channeled power and transfer it into a new, pure body and soul. A baby, yet to be born. The parents were ignorant to the supernatural world, allowing for the witches to influence and teach the child the ways of killing vampires. However, the witches did not plan for the family to move away, the parents unknowing of their newborn baby's fate, and leaving the witches unknowing of their creations location. Spells meant to protect the child from being found prevented even them from discovering where she had disappeared to.

"When the original family of vampires caught wind of this weapon, they decided that it needed to be destroyed before they came to harm. And so, they sought out, dividing themselves among the continents in search of rumours to follow that could lead them to the witch that could end them. It was the oldest of the Original siblings that finally located the witch, over two decades having passed since her creation.

"He had been expecting her to be strong and well versed in the use of magic, but instead found a young woman living with her family still, her father wealthy and protective of his weak, youngest daughter. She was sick, fatally so, but her parents did not know it. She hid her secret from them, and it was only through reason of the Original planning to kill her that he discovered this secret. And as he gained favour with the father to become closer to the witch, he found it hard to think of killing her when she did not even know what she was. The witches had never been able to find her and she was left without influence of the supernatural world.

"It was short months after first meeting this woman that he found the reason for her illness; she was a _human woman_, forced to live the life of a witch. Her body could not sustain itself with the amount of power inside of her, and it was beginning to shut down. Her major organs were gradually decaying and dying, the magic draining her so much that she could not properly live. The smell of death clung to her constantly. And throughout the months, the Original contacted his siblings and told them of the woman, and the conditions of which she was in. Even though she was not deemed a threat, however, he found he could not leave. She would die soon on her own, there was no need to take her life, but he did not want to abandon her.

"Instead, he fell in love with her. He began to make arrangements with her father to marry her, hoping that he could cure her of her illness somehow. He knew witches, and believed that he could take her from death's grasp before it was too late. It was in the time that he fell in love with her that she came to know the truth of him; he was not human and had not been for a very long time. Though she feared him, she returned his love and allowed him to feed her his blood in hopes of healing her abnormal sickness and give him time to find a cure.

"On day of disaster, the sickness took hold completely and her heart gave up the struggle to stay alive. It was in the passing days a time that taught the Originals how to revive the humans to become similar to them, to begin creating vampire kind all over the world. Because she died with his blood in her veins and it finally cured her. However, though the sickness was gone, the channeled power remained. Vampires and witches were bred to be enemies, and to share the blood of a vampire with the spirit of a witch brings but pain and suffering.

"She swore never to use magic, for the pain was too great of a burden to bear. It was not worth the suffering. Even still, in the centuries she lived she would still be found by witches and hunters that sought to end vampires, hoping for her assistance as the weapon meant for their end. She could never hide, because of one striking difference that the witches' interference caused while she was still in the womb. The amethyst stone that the witches used to cleans to power before channeling into the baby took a physical hold on her. She was born with amethyst coloured eyes."

Elena had to park to the side of the road halfway to Astra's home, unable to drive while listening to the story. Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked at Elijah, who still appeared calm and composed, sitting in his burned suit with dust covering his skin. Her hands felt numb on the searing wheel and her throat was thick and dry. What could she say after that? What could she hope to say that would not sound foolish?

"You wish to ask something?" Elijah asked as he glanced to her, waiting.

"Klaus was in love with Astra?"

Elijah actually _laughed_; it was a deep rolling sound that started Elena into sitting perfectly straight in the driver's seat.

"Klaus is my younger brother, Elena," Elijah answered morbidly, his smile sad and humourless. "It was my blood that turned Astra into a vampire accidentally. Not my brothers."

"So…Astra was _made_ as a weapon to kill you, but instead she was turned into one of you and proceeded to travel with you for centuries?"

"The reason that Astra left me all those years ago, just after Katarina turned, was because she found out the truth. I had never told her why I truly came to Pompeii or that I knew why she was sick. Klaus, in his infinite impatience, let slip the truth and she fled," Elijah laughed bitterly, the sound leaving a disturbing feeling inside of Elena as she leaned herself back against the door and window. The lights of the console lit up Elijah's face but also brought about deep shadows that made him appear demonic. "I had spent so long hiding her from the rumours and the truth that I had not even spent a moment to think of how she would react when she found out. I knew that she would eventually, but I had never truly expected the time to come."

"She used magic to save Luka's life, then?"

"I assume so, yes. The times in the past that she used her magic, she would grow weak and sick. The stronger the spell, the stronger the reaction." Elena had started the van once more and pulled off of the shoulder of the road, the sound of the tires rolling through the puddles seeming to echo inside the vehicle.

"How is it that you can help?"

Elijah motioned for her to take a left turn as he answered, "We believe that it is because my blood is what turned her into a vampire; only my blood can cure her of the reactions using magic brings. I cured her sickness by turning her from infected human to immortal demon. The term Vampire was not used at that time; we were referred to as demons."

In that moment, Elena pulled into the driveway to Astra's home. They could distantly see that there was a light far within the house still on, the light reaching the halls and other rooms that were linked to it. There was no movement inside of the home as the jittery human parked in front of the steps. Immediately, Elijah opened the door and slipped out; he was gone before the engine was even turned off. Elena rushed after him, reaching the door as he was already striding through the foyer toward the hallway that was lit at the end.

Trying to be as quiet and discrete as she could, Elena followed after him through the chilled home. It was a beautiful place, from what she could see. However, her attention was not on the surroundings because when she followed Elijah into a kitchen, she suddenly felt sick.

Astra was lying on the floor, her feet closest to the glass door to the back yard. It was open, allowing the cool air into the home. The room had the strong smell of rain and moist Earth. Grass and dirt covered Astra's legs and feet, telling Elena that she had been sitting outside. The wet transparency of her clothes told her that it was when the rain had still been falling heavily.

The sickening part was that there was splattering of blood on the floor and the cabinet beside the door. The red stood out on the white tiles, stark and screaming. Blood smeared Astra's mouth and jaw, tears of salt water and blood alike streaking her face. She didn't appear responsive, her amethyst eyes blank and starting up at the ceiling.

She looked like a corpse.

"Is she alive?" Elena asked desperately.

Elijah had shucked off the jacket of his suit and was kneeling beside Astra, uncaring of the blood on the floor that he was smearing and staining his already ruined clothes with. His movements were gentle as he touched her cheek, felt for a pulse on her neck, and wiped the blood beneath her eyes. "Astraea?" he called softly, his voice thick with a Latin accent. When he spoke again, the words were foreign to Elena, but they reminded her of the spells Bonnie would cast.

Elijah was completely ignoring the human in the doorway, focusing on Astra. She had never been affected for this long before. Nor so severely. A healing spell that saved someone from the brink of death was not a spell that she had ever used before, so it would have drained her as it was. Her body could not fight against the flare of magic any longer.

After rolling up his sleeve, he bit deeply into his wrist and tore at the skin, opening a gaping wound that immediately began to gush blood into his mouth and down his chin. Lowering the raw wound to her lips, he used his other hand to open her jaw to allow the blood to pour in unaided. Elena continued to watch from the doorway, unable to move or look away.

The scene was gruesome and dark, but at the same time she came to believe that Luka had not been lying when he said Elijah would do anything for Astra.

Elena showed more of a reaction than Elijah did when Astra's throat began to move as she swallowed, her eyes fluttering closed and her breathing beginning to strengthen between gulps. Elijah pulled his healed wrist back to his mouth and repeated the painful tearing process, this time pressing the joint between Astra's teeth. The veins were beginning to appear as she took in more blood, her organs healing themselves as the blood began to take effect. He would not chance it, however, and gave her more. It was only when he felt her canines lengthen and pierce his wrist that he relaxed with the knowledge that she would survive.

Astra's eyes opened with great difficulty, her entire body too tired to move. Yet she still found the strength to push Elijah's wrist away from her mouth with a gentle hand and turn her head away. Elena let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding when Astra's red and violet eyes fell closed once more, Elijah's hand moving to her cheek to cradle it gently.

When he spoke in Latin again, Astra responded by tiredly resting her hand on his before falling limp in unconsciousness.

"Will she be alright?" Elena finally asked, feeling like she was intruding on the private moment.

"Yes," Elijah answered in a relieved voice, though she could tell he had tried to hide it. "We still have much to talk about, though," he added on, glancing up to her.

**The secret's out! It took 48 chapters, but the secret of Astra's eyes is revealed. I actually built this story completely off of her eye colour. Not the strongest foundation, but I say with pride that I think it worked out very well. Thank you to all of you wonderfully, fabulous readers and a special thanks to all that reviewed! Hope to hear your thoughts on this doozy of a chapter c:**


	49. Forever In Motion

**Forever in Motion**

**Chicago, Illinois, 1864**

Astra sat, complacent at last, as Annabel sat beside her with her eyes shifting nervously over to where Elijah was sitting across from them. Deciding to take the train, Astra had been silent since he had healed her the night before, greeting Annabel with a quiet embrace and a careful check to make sure that the long-time friend of hers had suffered no further damage and her blood had healed her completely.

"Where will we be going, now?"

"Italy," Elijah answered as he glanced up at Annabel, seeing that she had taken an almost protective seat next to Astra. He looked up into her eyes, seeing that she was silently daring him to move. A human with such spirit, even more so than Astra had had when she was a human woman living in Rome. There was a deep connection between the two that had been growing for years. Annabel was clearly not new to Astra as a vampire.

The amethyst eyed woman in question was gazing out the window at the moving scenery, acting as though she couldn't hear the conversation going on around her. There was no expression on her face, but there was a war within her. She was thinking about Damon. The man that she had left behind, the one that Annabel had told her was now a vampire. Katherine's doing, no doubt. Had she turned Stefan as well? Her heart ached at the thought of the brothers; one was her love and the other someone she held dear to her heart as a friend, a brother.

"Astra, please, say something," Annabel requested quietly as she took her mistresses hand in hers gently, feeling the warmth of her skin but the limpness of her fingers. Astra didn't react, and Annabel sighed softly before she released her hand but did not move from her side. Her life and her mistress's life had just become very confusing and she couldn't blame the woman for receding into her mind for some peace.

She had done it in the past and there were far worse coping mechanisms that she could have.

Glancing back over to Elijah, the vampire that had changed her mistress and saved her life while ending it, Annabel could feel the power that poured from him—not only as an Original Vampire but as a man. Whether it be from money or the life that had had led so far, someone that had seen so much in his years, Elijah was someone that possess an aura that told those around him not to rile the man. The dark eyes that watched her in return made her feel as though she was staring into an abyss of secrets.

As night drew in and the cabins of the train darkened alongside the country they rode through, Annabel moved to a free seat to stretch out for sleep as Elijah watched over Astra. The maid—and friend—was reluctant to leave the other woman's side, but she also knew that she could stand no chance against the Original Vampire.

"It upsets you," Elijah began when he heard Annabel's heart and breathing slow with sleep, leaving him 'along' with Astra. "That the lover you kept was changed by Katarina."

"He was not my lover," Astra admitted quietly. "He was my fiancé and had once been a gentleman. It seems that Katarina brings out the scandal in everyone, yes?" her eyes met Elijah with clear challenge. Her words struck a cord and he frowned deeply, knowing the jab cut more deeply than she could fully understand. "Then again, it's more the power of the doppelgänger than that of Katarina herself."

"You know not of what you speak," Elijah accused, but she just offered a fake, sultry smile and turned her eyes back to the window, watching the last wisps of sunlight colour the distant clouds.

Laughing mockingly, Azura smiled but there was a darkness to it that revealed the predatory actions of her kind. "Come now, Elijah, do not be shy. Boast of your successes of catching the heart of _another_ doppelgänger. One-up your brother." He moved across the space between them, getting into her face once more. Astra didn't flinch away and met his stare head on, her strange coloured eyes boring into him with a hatred that he had thought to be gone already. "Back away from me," she finally hissed out, but Elijah would not do as he was bid and only shifted closer.

"Do you fear me, Astraea?"

The female vampire's hand snapped out and wrapped around his neck tightly, pushing back until their positions were reversed. "I am not the one who should fear."

"You have grown vicious over the years," Elijah almost teased. Letting her face change, she barred her fangs at him as her eyes bled a threatening red, rimming around the violet like poison. Elijah had always found it interesting to see the clash of colours. Had this drawn her to Damon? His icy blue eyes someday surrounded by red?

"I can be far worse, should you wish to provoke me further," she growled out, before she roughly pushed him back and resumed her seat. The red faded from her eyes and her fangs disappeared behind her lips, allowing her to fall back into the façade of a simple human woman travelling with a husband and hand-maid.

Adjusting her skirts and angling her body, Astra was soon facing her side toward Elijah as her eyes continued to gaze out into the black of the night. She could see her reflection faintly in the glass, part of Elijah's visible as well but not daring to draw her eyes to it for too long. She could stay in the position all night if need be; knowing Elijah, neither of the Vampires would be sleeping that night. Most likely, they would hold a silent battle of wills, refusing to show any form of weakness to the other even it was something as simple as the need to rest for the night.

Strange, that they were creatures of the night and yet the still needed sleep. A rest in unconsciousness occurring during the hours in which they were free to roam.

Astra was not concerned, however, because her mind was racing and there was no chance that it was going to stop for some time. Where was Elijah's siblings? Where would Damon and Stefan leave to, surely not staying in Mystic Falls? Where was Katherine now? Her mind raced over all that was happening in the present, what she had missed in the past and things that were very possibly going to happen in the near future.

Closing her amethyst eyes, the vampire tried to press back a headache even as her heart continued to break.

**Roman Empire, Stabiae, 78 A.D.**

Once they small group was back inside the Inn, Astraea curled herself up on her bed as she tried to stop her body from shaking. Elijah sat on the edge of the bed as he gently soothed her with hushing sounds and his fingers raking through her hair slowly. The blonde curls fell along the pillow and blankets, her amethyst eyes blinking slowly as she tried to comprehend her own situation. She stared blankly ahead at the wall across from her, unhearing and unseeing.

"What could be causing this?" Rebekah asked first, her hands fisting and un-fisting in concern. For Astraea to openly admit that she had wanted the man's blood stuck a cord in all of the siblings, but Elijah reacted first and immediately whisked her back to their room before anyone was put in danger.

"It must be because of our blood," he concluded, pushing a curl of golden hair behind Astraea's ear with no response. "She had so much of it when she was human, it must have caused some kind of effect with her blood. It…changed her."

Even if Astraea tried to follow what they were saying, but they were speaking in fast, dizzying English. Closing her eyes to block out as much as she could, the Roman woman just did her best to ignore the fast language that she had not had enough time to practice and study. Elijah had been assisting her with practicing the complicated language, but they usually spoke in well-rehearsed Latin.

"What is wrong with me?" she finally asked in a weak voice, not looking toward any of them and instead choosing to look forward at the cracking plaster that covered the far wall.

"We are not sure as of yet, but we will find out, Astraea. I promise you," Elijah tried to assure as he leant down to press his forehead against her temple, hoping that the gesture brought her some form of comfort. Her hand sought his, fingers still trembling, and clasped on painfully tight. Elijah motioned for his siblings to leave, getting a reluctant nod from his sister before she pulled Nicklaus from the room after her.

"Am I going to die again?" Astraea asked as her eyes began to gloss with tears, the coil of fear that had been tightening in her chest becoming painfully overbearing. "And do not lie to me in attempts to keep me protected, Elijah."

"I know not what will happen to you," he sighed out in honesty, the warmth of his breath blowing along her cheekbone. "What if you were to be like me, Astraea? Immortal, eternal. A monster."

"I…" she couldn't bring herself to say more, because she didn't know how to answer him. To be like him would mean the ability to stay at his side past the meagre life that she was leading, a human life. "There is much to think about before I can answer that," she finally finished, knowing that her answer was incredibly inadequate.

Elijah didn't take offense to her too bleak answer, but instead pulled her closer to him, tucking his body down behind hers. She felt like she was beginning to catch fever, and after what had happened the last time she had been feverish, it scared him. Her breathing was beginning to sound laboured, and Elijah knew that it was not the same feeling that she had when she was about to go into a fit of coughs. Her once tan skin was slowly starting to pale, taking on the same colouration of death that she had acquired before.

Running his fingers through her hair softly, he tried to bring any form of comfort that he thought might aid her in settling. A kiss against the back of her neck had her sighing softly but she remained tense against his form.

"I love you, Astraea," he finally whispered, leaning his cheek against hers. "And if you live with me through eternity, I promise that I will always love you." Her breath hitched at his words and Elijah could see the moisture from tears collected along her lashes before she tried to turn her face away from him and hide the tears that were inevitably going to fall. Hushing her softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her tight against the warmth of his body, he allowed her to cry silently as the fear of death gripped her for the second time.

"I almost killed that man, Elijah. I wanted to kill him," she gasped out in a breathless voice as her sobs broke her sentence apart.

Continuing to try and sooth her he pressed kisses along her temple, forehead and cheeks, caressing her skin with his lips. Gasping through her tears, Astraea turned her face into his and caught his lips with hers, the tears on her cheeks dampening his skin as he pressed the kiss deeper and drew her closer to him. She was seeking comfort in any way that she could, and he would not refuse her anything if it were to help her feel better.

Fresh tears stung Astraea's eyes as she thought of losing this, never experiencing this again. To die would mean that she would leave Elijah, and he would be alone as well. Even if there was an afterlife, or a Heaven to go to after death, she would never see Elijah again because of the demon blood within him. Perhaps she would go to Hell for drinking his blood, letting it poison her. Pulling away from the kiss and framing his pale face with her dark hands, she looked into the sorrow that filled his brown eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"I will join you," she gasped out, offering a trembling smile. Elijah's face immediately brightened and the sorrow tapered away from his eyes and he smiled as well with perfect white teeth.

Grasping her in a bone-breaking embrace, Elijah took a deep inhale of her scent and lifted her off the bed, cradling her in his arms as he stood. She was frightened, of that he knew, but he could only take that fear away by bringing the life back into her. And to do so, she would have to take what her body was beginning to crave. Perhaps not enough to kill, but she needed the blood of a human.

"Have no fear, my star, I will free you," he assured as he moved toward the window and the encompassing darkness. Astraea took a calming breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lent into him, taking in his scent as her fevered forehead pressed against the side of his neck.

Soon stepping out onto the open streets of the small city, Elijah placed Astraea down on her feet so as not to raise suspicion and walked her carefully toward the docks where he could hear workers still yelling about as they tried to clear away the last of the shipments from other lands before they were too deep within the dark of night.

She allowed Elijah to guide her through the darkness, a place soon to become her closest home. Approaching the workers, they stopped at the corner to the docks, still out of sight. "Wait here," he whispered to her, letting her sit herself down on the wooden boards to a tavern. Astraea watched in silence as she wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes following after Elijah through the darkness as he stalked like the predator he was to where the workers lingered.

When one strayed away from the others, Elijah immediately struck and broke the neck of the larger man, pulling his limp form into the dark before his state could be noticed. Closing her eyes against further violence, Astraea bowed her head and whispered the words of a prayer, begging forgiveness for what she was about to do. Hearing the creak of the wooden boards, her eyes raised up to where Elijah was standing with the man draped over his shoulder.

"Was there need to kill him?" she asked in a meek tone, her body beginning to shake in distress.

"He is not dead, but paralyzed. Now, you must drink," Elijah urged, lying the body down on the boards. "Drink." Astraea's face was becoming paler than Elijah as she looked down at the body of the man, thinking of what she was bound to do. Collecting her skirts in her hands, she pulled herself up and moved over to sit beside the dying man. His eyes were closed, but he was taking in wheezing breathes that made Astraea's heart constrict.

Elijah lifted the man's wrist to his own mouth and bit down sharply, tearing open the skin and blooming blood to the surface. Astraea visibly tensed as the overwhelming urge to drink the blood took her over, fogging her very vision and causing her body to tremble. Elijah held the man's wrist out for her to take, and Astraea tried not to jump for it at the chance, but found herself doing so anyway. Her lips and teeth met the flesh that was torn around the wound, the warm red liquid staining her lips and slipping down her throat.

**Well, now she's going to be a vampire no matter which era I'm writing in ;)**

**I'm sorry that I've been delaying this for so long, but I've been having a bit of writers block with some of the planning for later chapters. I'm so OCD that I can't write a new chapter until I'm sure of where it will lead. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope that you all review, it would be so much appreciated. :D**

**Chapter 50 – A Fonder Heart**

"Luka is perfectly fine, and you have barely been out for over a day," he explained, following behind her as she looked around her home, making sure that everything was still the way that she had left it before Jonas activated the spell. She could smell that Jessica had been there recently and sighed in relief at knowing that the woman was still faithful to her amnesic mistress.

Halting at the base of the stairs, Elijah looked down at her as he waited for whatever she was going to say. "Elena was here?" she asked after a pause, inhaling again.

"She brought me here, after she pulled the dagger free. Astraea, you need to slow down," Elijah urged, but she continued moving toward the basement. Now that she was on her feet and moving there was no stopping her. Her home had been entered while she was not aware of it and she did not like that one bit, but she knew that Elena was someone that she had to keep on her good side and so she remained silent on the matter.

Down in the cellar, Astra picked one of her favourite bottles of blooded wine and moved back upstairs, Elijah casually waiting for her by the basement door.

After she was content with the condition of her home and had finished off half a bottle of the blood and wine, she made her way to her room to show and remove the last of the blood from her hair and skin. Elijah continued to hover as she was collected clothes from her closet, asking her to make sure that she was feeling at her best before he left her alone for any extended amount of time. She just rolled her eyes but smiled fondly as she draped her nightshirt over her arm with her undergarments hidden within the material, Elijah still sitting on the top step that led to her bed, ever watchful.


	50. A Fonder Heart

**A Fonder Heart**

Sitting on the edge of Astra's bed, Elijah calmly ran his hand along her hair. Cleaned of blood with a new change of clothes, she was sleeping soundly all curled up in blankets as Elijah kept a careful vigil over her. She had been sleeping since he had given her his blood, giving him time to clean himself up and change into a pair of clothes for the night. In his other hand, the dagger that had once been imbedded in his chest was slowly being rolled between his fingers.

"Go home," he had told Elena as he picked up Astra's limp form, leaving the blood as the only evidence on the floor. "I will contact you when you are ready to speak. However," he moved toward Elena with a threatening stride, even with the unconscious woman in his arms he appeared intimidating, "You must say nothing to the brothers of my revival. When they find out, lie."

"What about Astra?" Elena asked after she had nodded her understanding, "She doesn't remember you."

Elijah followed her gaze to the blood stained face of his love. "She remembers me now; the way to break the spell was to have her drink my blood, re-establishing our connection."

"What did she say-"

"We will speak later, Elena."

Less than ten minutes later, Elena was gone and the house was calm and silent once more. Astra slept on and Elijah tried not to let his thoughts war inside his mind too much.

Placing the silver dagger on the nightstand beside Astra's bed, he briefly though about having it melted down to remove one of the blades from existence, then again it wasn't hard to fashion a silver dagger. Pushing aside those thoughts, he rose from the bed and pulled the plain t-shirt that he had been wearing over his head and tossed it onto the chair a couple paces away. He was confident that she would remember him when she awoke, so he felt there was no need to change his sleeping habits. Also, there was slim chance of him leaving her alone while she was so weak.

Sliding into the bed on the other side, empty and cold, Elijah finally let the weight of the day's events take its toll on him and allowed him body and mind to rest. He had given Astra a lot of blood and it was sucking the energy out of him. Astra was as still as the dead beside him, her chest barely moving with each breath. She still looked sickly pale, but she was beginning to regain her Roman lineage that Elijah had grown so fond of.

Laying his head on the pillow that Astra wasn't already using, he allowed the steady sound of soft rain hitting the roof to lull him into a calm sleep, his mind still alert for other sounds. There was no vampire that could enter the home so long as Jessica's name was on the house's deed, but Elena's faithful followers were not all vampire and he knew that it was not long before the brothers discovered Astra's home still intact and very much lived in. He would admit to being surprised they had not realized her whereabouts already.

The next morning, a slight movement was all that it took to awaken Elijah fully. Astra had turned in her sleep, a simple roll, which had her lying partially across Elijah's chest. Her curls of hair, some strands still crusted with blood, were tickling the exposed skin left from him having removed his shirt before he got into the bed with her the night before.

Astra's movements appeared to have woken him at the perfect time, because it was in that moment that he could hear the familiar quiet movements of Jessica outside of the house, sweeping off the front stone patio. Dead leaves had blown down to cover its surface during the storm the night before and her perfectionist nature made her wish it clean at all times.

Slowly and carefully extracting himself from Astra's limp embrace, he listened carefully to the steady beat of her heart that was also accompanied by her soft breaths.

Dressing quickly into a suit, while forgoing the jacket, Elijah was descending the stairs when Jessica was stepping inside, her fall coat bundled closely around her body. She gasped loudly upon seeing the Original moving down the steps, her eyes widening for a moment before she let out a sigh of relief.

"It is tremendous to see you again, Lord Elijah," she greeted with a faint smile. "How is Miss Casca feeling?"

"She is recuperating; it would be best to let her rest."

"Of course," Jessica agreed, moving toward the kitchen. Elijah knew that she was going to want to see Astra after seeing the state that the kitchen was in, but he couldn't risk Astra's recovery. He waited until Jessica had seen the kitchen before casually appearing in the doorway just as she turned sharply to rush up stairs.

"She is fine, I assure," Elijah said his deep timber, but Jessica looked frazzled over the condition of her mistress after seeing the bloody mess of the kitchen. "If I let you look inside her room, will you promise not to disrupt her?" Jessica could not be compelled, much like her family before her. Astra had taught them all very well, and it made Elijah both proud and slightly annoyed at the fact that she knew how to refuse compulsion if she wished. Turning away from the kitchen, Jessica obediently followed him up stairs to where Astra was sleeping nearly perfectly, but she seemed to have begun to wake up at some point, most likely when he left, because she appeared to have been reaching toward the door before she fell back asleep.

"I'm so glad," she mumbled as soon as she saw that woman that had helped raise her was no longer bleeding from her ears, eyes and nose. It had been frightening the night before and she had been reluctant to leave, but she knew her Mistress, even if Astra was in a different mindset at the time. Astra was just the kind of person to suffer in private, away from prying eyes or whispering voices.

"I will let you know when she wakes up, but I think that it's best if you stay away from the house for the next couple of days."

"She would not hurt me," Jessica tried to defend, but Elijah shook his head.

"It's not that she would hurt you, but she may react to my presence and I don't want you to get caught in the middle. Remembering the past when she had hated me may have changed her thought of me in the present; re-opening old wounds, so to speak."

"I'll finish what I need to today and then I'll wait for your call," she agreed reluctantly. Elijah nodded, finding that suitable. Elijah remained around the house, listening to Jessica's quiet work as she cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom, removing all blood stains that had been left behind. Elijah moved silently through the house, mostly veering back to Astra's room before too much time had passed. Whenever she moved about her in sleep, he quickly headed back to her room in case she was going to awaken but her heartbeat remained steady.

The day continued on in that fashion until Jessica reluctantly left for the night, not knowing when she would be returning. Elijah abandoned all the other things he had been doing and instead moved to sit on the edge of Astra's bed, watching the darkening lights bring sharpness to her features. The smell of crusted blood was distracting, but Elijah had the hope that she would wake soon and could wash herself properly.

Elena tried her best to act as though nothing had changed, attempting to keep her mind away from the fact that Elijah was no longer dead in the basement of the Salvatore home. Her concern for Astra was also nagging at her, trying to get her to call Elijah or go and visit them. But Elijah's cellphone had been disconnected, probably destroyed by Damon, and she knew better than to invade on a vampire's territory when she had been told he would contact her.

Sitting on her bed, unsure of what she should do, she looked down at her phone on the nightstand when it vibrated with a text message. The number was not one of her contacts, giving her no name but she could guess who it was that had sent it when she read the message '_Thank you'_.

Luka.

He was still young and had almost been killed simply because he wanted his family to be whole again. And then there's Astra, who's only family was Elijah. Everyone else had died in Rome, Pompeii, when the volcano erupted. She didn't want to _side_ with anyone, especially when it was her life on the line, and the lives of all the people that she loved. But could Elijah truly be as bad as Damon and Stefan were trying to write him off to be when he had rushed to save Astra as soon as he could, not even caring that he was freed and Elena was standing right in front of him like a bone offered to a dog, no strings attached?

Huffing almost irritably, she picked up one of her many pillows and threw it over her face, groaning loudly into the fabric at her own indecision.

Elijah was at Astra's side as soon as her breathing changed for the first time all day, beginning to become less deep and slowly speeding up. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she watched her face carefully for any signs that she was waking up. Eyelids fluttering and throat working as she swallowed down the dryness of sleep, Elijah was nearly holding his breath when the amethyst irises finally came into view once more. The only light was from the waning moon outside the window, but it hit her eyes directly and brought the colour forth.

"Elijah," she mumbled in a strained, dreary voice, looking into his troubled brown eyes with an almost sad gaze. "Elijah," she repeated more strongly, even though her voice cracked mid-name, reaching for him. He leaned down to allow her to wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders, a reaction that he had not been expecting of her. Pulling herself up enough she brought her lips to his in a kiss that resembled a sorrowful apology, sighing softly against his skin when his fingers found the back of her skull and cradled it oh-so gently.

Pulling away from the kiss, Elijah continued to support her head as she craned her neck to look into his eyes once more.

"I was so angry with you; I forgot how much I hated the feelings of those years. I put you through so much, Elijah. I'm so sorry-"

Hushing her softly, he resumed the tender kiss to silence her apologies, feeling overwhelmed by her reaction to his presence. Her hands clutched as his shirt desperately, holding onto him as though she feared he would run. Pulling away enough to lean his chin on her shoulder, she pressed her nose against his throat and took in deep breaths, taking in his scent and the feel of his skin against hers. Even the slight stubble that had begun to grow on his jaw was welcoming.

"I was such a bitch to you," she murmured against his skin, drawing a started chuckle from the Original.

Stroking his hand through her hair soothingly, Elijah shifted slightly to allow him to hold her more closely, sitting hip to hip with her as her legs pulled up behind him so that her thighs were holding him close as well, encasing him on all but one side. "With good reason," he assured. "I deserved everything that you said and did to me, Astra. I do not blame you or hold any of it against you."

"I'm surprised," she admitted, pulling away from him so that she could trace along his face gently, her fingers ghosting over his high cheek bones, the bridge of his nose, the dip above his upper lip and the dimple in his chin. It was as though she needed to re-memorize his face, the centuries that she had forgotten making everything unclear and out of order in her mind.

Catching her hands in his larger ones, Elijah leaned his forehead down against hers so as to remain close to her. "You should drink something," he began after a long moment of silence, looking into her eyes. "And bathe, you still have blood in your hair." Nodding in agreement, Astra remained exactly where she was while Elijah was reluctant to move as well.

"Blood first," she finally whispered, pulling away. Knowing that movement was needed from both parties or neither would get very far Elijah rose from the bed and stepped out of her way as she slipped from beneath the sheets. She took a moment to steady herself on her feet before turning to move down the steps around her bed, Elijah assisting her discretely. "How long have I been asleep? Is Luka okay?"

"Luka is perfectly fine, and you have barely been out for over a day," he explained, following behind her as she looked around her home, making sure that everything was still the way that she had left it before Jonas activated the spell. She could smell that Jessica had been there recently and sighed in relief at knowing that the woman was still faithful to her amnesic mistress.

Halting at the base of the stairs, Elijah looked down at her as he waited for whatever she was going to say. "Elena was here?" she asked after a pause, inhaling again.

"She brought me here, after she pulled the dagger free. Astraea, you need to slow down," Elijah urged, but she continued moving toward the basement. Now that she was on her feet and moving there was no stopping her. Her home had been entered while she was not aware of it and she did not like that one bit, but she knew that Elena was someone that she had to keep on her good side and so she remained silent on the matter.

Down in the cellar, Astra picked one of her favourite bottles of blooded wine and moved back upstairs, Elijah casually waiting for her by the basement door.

After she was content with the condition of her home and had finished off half a bottle of the blood and wine, she made her way to her room to show and remove the last of the blood from her hair and skin. Elijah continued to hover as she was collected clothes from her closet, asking her to make sure that she was feeling at her best before he left her alone for any extended amount of time. She just rolled her eyes but smiled fondly as she draped her nightshirt over her arm with her undergarments hidden within the material, Elijah still sitting on the top step that led to her bed, ever watchful.

"I'm a grown woman, Elijah," she assured as she moved to the bathroom. "I can shower on my own."

He didn't speak a word but watched as she closed the door, hearing the showed start a couple of seconds later. The sound made it harder for him to hear what she was doing, but he could still make out the sounds of her taking out soaps and a towel, placing them on the counter or shelf. Then the movement stopped.

Astra stood in front of the shower, still dressed, and watched the water fall down heavily. It reminded her of the day she and Elijah had gone to his home, with the rain falling heavily but him seeming not to care in the least. Smiling fondly at the memory, she glanced toward the door with the knowledge that he was still in her room. It was the same day that she had known for sure that she was in love with him, and had decided to place her full trust in him. It was hard to forget the day that you share your body with the man that you love, especially when he is the same man that you lose your virginity to.

Turning away from the shower, she didn't let herself hesitate as she opened the bathroom door and stood in the doorway, watching as Elijah looked back toward her from where he had been gazing out the window, sitting in the same place that she had left him. Stepping up to him easily, she took his hand in hers and pulled him to his feet, the Original going willingly. Once he was at his full height before her Astra smiled in the same way that she had that night, so full of life and innocence, before she drew him down into a kiss.

Elijah exhaled deeply at the caress of her lips, finally letting his body fully relax. Her hands dextrously slipped his shirt from his body, the warmth of her fingers travelling along his skin as she began to guide him toward the bathroom. The shower was still running and he could smell her soaps on the shelf.

"Join me," she urged, stepping back into the bathroom with him close behind. His hands found her sides as he lifted her shirt up and removed the material from her body, revealing her to his eyes once more after _so long_. And when he embraced her, and skin met skin, she sighed into his ear with a relief that spread through her from the very bone.

There was no curse, moonstone, or doppelgänger. Damon and Elena didn't exist, nor the world around them. There was skin and water, sighs and _touch_.

The water ran pink with old blood from Astra's hair, colouring the water at their feet for a few seconds as Elijah ran his fingers through the wet strands, washing them as he caressed her skull, feeling her lean heavily against him in return. Bliss was etched across her face, peaceful and finally at ease. The same scent that Elijah had caught on her flesh the past couple of years encased them as the steam from the water fogged the air, thickening the strong smell of her soaps.

Though they had touched, had kissed and shared private moments through the years—through the past couple of weeks especially—the feeling of skin on skin, the shared breath between them with nothing to stop them was a true liberation.

Lifting her off her feet, Elijah held her close to his body as he revelled in the feeling of her, from the soft curves of her Roman life to the warmth that seeped from her skin as though she was still human. Sighing into the silky wet of his hair, Astra allowed him to fully support her weight as the water continued to drum down on her back. Smiling against the soft strands of his hair, she raked her fingers through even though there were no knots to find, and Elijah moaned deep in his throat as he dropped his head back so that he could look up at her, receiving her smile.

"_I have missed you_," she whispered in Latin, catching his lips in a quick kiss before she continued to map his face with the soft skin, collecting beads of water on the tip of her tongue. "_And I love you,_" she continued, caressing his face with her fingertips as he turned beneath the spray of the shower to face his back to it, feeling the bumps rise along her skin at the missing warmth.

"_As I love you_," he returned, watching her amethyst eyes warm with her smile as he returned his lips to hers for a proper kiss, sliding his hands along her legs so that they encircled his waist and returned them to an equal height. Cradling his face in her hands, Astra smiled peacefully as she leaned her forehead against his, letting out a soft gasp against his lips as her body accepted him, just as it had so long ago on their first night together and the nights after.

The steady thrum of the water was ever present as they breathed together, bodies pressed until no space was left between. Dark moulded with pale as they curled in on one another, wrapped around and holding tightly, blonde and brunette tangled as their gasps made the soundtrack of their coupling. Silently, Astra began to weep as the water washed away her tears before they had a chance to stain her skin. So overwhelmed, her emotions began to throw themselves about inside of her much as they had done when she was just a newborn vampire.

Smelling the salt of her tears, Elijah pressed her into the corner of the shower as he held her tightly in a comforting embrace. Surrounded on all sides, she allowed herself to lean heavily against the stone walls and meet Elijah's lips in one final kiss to sum up them all.

**Yea, I'm cutting out the detailed sex scene, hate me if you want but you'll get it eventually. Muahaha! Anyway, I gave you two chapters in a row so that should help.**


	51. Within Every Secret

**Within Every Secret**

**Venice, Italy, 1865**

Astra was growing increasingly irritated at the dresses of this century, her ribs constantly constricted and pressed down unbearably. Annabel always praised her, saying that she looked glorious in the dresses, but Astra could never muster more than a smile and 'thank you' for the younger woman. Annabel didn't take it personally, she had been shown the gowns that her mistress had worn when she was human and, as shockingly scandalous as they were to _her_, she knew that they would be much more comfortable than corsets and tight silks for the Roman.

"Some women are beginning to wear new fashions coming from England," Annabel was saying from behind Astra as she tightened the cords of her corset, the woman grunting as her breathing was restricted. "They are an even tighter bodice and have a lower neckline; it is becoming very popular, miss."

"Gods above, I refuse to wear anything _tighter_," Astra hissed out as her cords tightened for the last time, being tied off and letting her move to pull her dress on over her undergarments.

Annabel smiled affectionately at her mistress, knowing that she meant well. Astra's mood had improved much over the months, especially after they had arrived in Italy. Elijah had many connections in the city and was able use those people to keep an eye on Astra for him—of course, the woman had shrieked at him like a banshee for her newest shadows, but she calmed significantly when she realized that she at least did not have Elijah lurking over her shoulder all hours of the day, and she could go outside without him.

"This is the new dress that Lord Elijah purchased for you, yes?" Annabel asked as she assisted her mistress with the dress, carefully keeping her hair in place as they worked the material over her head to cascade down her slim form. She was already skinny, but the corset made her absolutely tiny. It didn't quite suit her tall frame.

Even Elijah had commented on his preference for her older dresses, when her skin was visible.

He had only gotten a glare for his efforts, though Annabel had seen the blush her mistress hid away.

Sighing as she turned to the mirror, Astra ruffled the material of the skirt a moment. "Yes, another present," she answered. Elijah had been showering her with them for several months now and she was getting rather fed up. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she rather loved the lavishness that he was showing to her, but it was getting excessive and she was growing irritated that he seemed to think he could gain her forgiveness through gifts.

She tried to hate them, tried to refuse them, but he knew her too well.

That only made her angry.

Everything he did had her angry and everything that he did which she couldn't help but like made her furious.

This dress was a beautiful deep blue, a shade darker than Damon's eyes. Astra's heart still ached at the thought of the other man, but it was getting easier. It seemed that, just as she had with Elijah, she was slowly transforming her heartache into hatred as a coping mechanism.

"You look lovely as always, Miss Casca," Annabel complemented as she aided the blonde with a necklace that Elijah had also gifted her with, a light teal stone sitting in the center of a silver weave of metal. It wasn't as gaudy as much of the jewellery that Astra saw the richer women wearing, showing their wealth with unnecessarily large jewels and an abundance of golden trinkets.

She was relieved that Elijah knew she hated such a thing and kept her presents simple. Their vast number was probably due to how small they were, allowing him to shower her with more and more.

"Where is Lord Elijah this day?" Annabel asked as innocently as she could, glancing up at the look that Astra was giving her. She wasn't fooling anyone. Astra was fully aware that Annabel, as frightened as he was of Elijah most of the time, preferred him more so than Damon. After she had learned that Elijah had offended Astra through lies and deceit, but not through adultery, she preferred him more than Damon.

Lies and deceit could be explained and reasoned with, but to bed another woman whilst engaged was not something Astra could forgive.

Part of the reason for her absolute hatred for the actions, Annabel learned from Elijah, was due to Astraea's customs. When she was still human and destined to marry, most likely an Egyptian Scribe, she had been aware that her husband had every right to not only several wives, but concubines as well. Astra feared that she would be disrespected and disgraced in that way still, to love a man who would bed another.

For Damon to follow through with a relationship with Katherine, he had offended her in the worst way possible.

Elijah had the upper hand of knowing the truth about Astra's life, and her past, to not make such mistakes. He also knew of Astra's forgiving nature, as she had shown after she had first learned that he was a vampire. Even through her fear, she once more grew to trust him and even accepted his blood from him when he tried to save her from the sickness.

"Elijah will be out for the day, so he says," Astra answered with a slight snap to her tone. Elijah made it a point to tell Astra exactly where he was at all times; sometimes it was because he wanted to her know he would be gone for the day, others to tell her he was nearby and not to try anything foolish. She still felt like he was treating her as a child.

It infuriated her more than Damon's treachery at times, but then he would do something so sweet and made her wish she didn't hate him. Elijah was confusing her all over again.

"'Tis alright to love him, Miss Casca," Annabel said suddenly, her voice deliberately low to keep her words between her and Astra alone. Astra and Elijah were the only vampires in their temporary home, but Elijah had employed many new servants that neither Astra nor Annabel trusted the intentions of.

"It does not feel that way," Astra admitted softly, looking at herself in the mirror, wearing Elijah's expensive gifts. "I feel as though I betray my own heart by doing this; Damon's wound is still so fresh, but Elijah is…scarring it over. Mending it."

"Perhaps it is time for that talk between the two of you, Miss Casca," Annabel offered as her hands gently settled on the other woman's shoulders from behind. "I believe that if you hear him out, you may very well see Lord Elijah's deception as something…more."

Meeting Astra's violet eyes through the mirror, the vampire pondered on the woman's words before a long sigh passed her lips. "You are right, Annabel." She had put it off for too long already.

Turning around to face the servant, Astra smiled as she cupped the young woman's face in her hands. "So much like your mother, you are," she told her, caressing her thumbs along the woman's high cheekbones. "She would be very proud of you, Annabel, just as I am. And please, promise me that you will not waste your life away with me. I am old and bitter, and I do not wish this life on you."

Annabel's smile was sad at the mention of her mother, but her eyes held her love. "I would never leave you, Miss Astra. You have protected me and given me a life that I am so happy live. Thank you."

Annabel nearly gasped when Astra suddenly pulled her into a hug, needing to bend from her height over Annabel's smaller frame. The servant blinked in shock, feeling the woman's hands on her back stroking in a soothing manner. Once more, she remembered the story her mother told her as a child, when she had first met the kind, lonely vampire that saved her life.

_I have no need for a slave, but I dearly miss having a family._

Annabel was warmed to know that Astra considered her mother and herself to be family, still seeing Astra as her wonderful mother that could withstand the greatest hardships. She would overcome her pain, and her heartache, and be happy again. It was only a matter of time. So she wrapped Astra in her arms, as she had seen her mother do many times before, and held the tired woman, hoping her all of the love and happiness that she truly deserved.

Soon, Elijah would discover the one secret, the one trick, which would break Astra's every resolve and open her heart once more.

**Roman Empire, Stabiae, 78, A.D.**

Astraea had to fight to remain still, in one place. She had the urge to move, to run and travel about the town. Unlike how she had felt so weak and sick only an hour before, Elijah was having trouble keeping her in place now. Rebekah was sitting on the bed with the other woman presently, holding her hands as Astraea tried to block out the loud sounds of Elijah and Nicklaus shouting at one another in the other room in some other language that she did not know. The loud sound was like a bell going off around her head, making her ears ring.

"It is normal," Rebekah tried to reassure, getting an exasperated look from the other blonde as she placed her hands over her ears in an attempt to silence the ringing, screeching sounds all around her. Directed to her brothers, Rebekah hissed something that they could clearly hear because the yelling toned down nearly immediately.

Though still loud, Astra could now take her hands away from her ears and breathe a soft sigh of relief. Smiling thanks to Rebekah, she glanced toward the door separating them from the quarrelling siblings, their words toned down to snaps and angered remarks spoken in low, threatening tones.

"What do they say?" she asked curiously of Rebekah, but she simply shook her head as she denied answering her. "Is it so terrible?"

Laughing softly, Rebekah looped her arm through Astraea's and gave her a soft smile of reassurance. "No, not so terrible; Nicklaus is protective of the family, our blood, and Elijah is protective of you. It clashes quite overdramatically." Pausing a moment, Rebekah's eyes grew serious as she looked down at the no-longer-human woman. "How do you feel? All better?"

Twitching somewhat uncomfortably, Astraea looked at Rebekah before speaking quietly. "It is different and so strange. I…do not know what to do with myself, I feel as though I am in someone else's body." Looking down at her hands, she was slightly surprised that she had retained her deep skin colour, considering how pale all of the siblings were. "I recognize the outward appearance, but that is all."

"You will adjust," Rebekah assured. "I will help, as will Nicklaus. Of course, Elijah will probably barely leave you alone for the first little while. This is just as new to us as it is to you, and he will be ever so cautious; you two will be nice and close, so-" Smacking the other woman lightly, though slightly too hard because of her new, still misunderstood strength, Rebekah laughed as she was interrupted and ignored the faint pain from the hit, playing it off so as not to gain more grief from the other woman.

Before they had a chance to continue the soft spoken conversation the brothers stepped back into the room, drawing attention to them, although discrete. Elijah immediately moved to Astraea's side, Rebekah knowing it was her time to vacate Astraea's side and stood from the bed to return to her place with Nicklaus. Knowing, apparently, that the yelling had grated terribly on her new nerves, Elijah gently traced the outline of her ear as though in apology.

"You should rest, let your body take time to adjust," Elijah tried to encourage, but he knew that it was futile. Astraea was wired with energy because of the fresh blood that she had consumed. He knew that she would not be tired and it would be difficult to fall asleep even if she agreed to try.

"You know that I cannot," she voiced his thoughts, looking slightly timid at her body's control over her. "Could…perhaps we could go for a walk?" she proposed quietly, tipping her head slightly to the side in an innocent manner, leaving the blonde curls of hair to fall to the side.

Rebekah looked at Astraea's hair in envy, wishing that her hair was so naturally curled and sleek. Even as unhealthy as Astraea had become while human, her hair had usually kept its health due to her mother's treatments to it. As the youngest sibling, she was often the one who was left to entertain her mother's whims.

"Alright," Elijah agreed with a faint sigh, knowing that it was all he could do. "Come, we have a couple of hours before dawn; we don't need people getting suspicious of us." Standing up and offering his hand, Astraea smiled brilliantly and took the offered hand, letting him help her up before winding his arm around hers to escort her out.

"We will be here when you return," Rebekah told her elder brother with a smile, waving to Astraea as they departed before she turned and slapped Nicklaus roughly across the cheek. Crying out in pain and surprise, the man stared down at her in shock from her actions. "What in the name of God is wrong with you, Nick? You have offended her! Elijah loves her and you were just blatantly insulting her! Even without understanding a word you said, she knew it was all bad on your part!"

"She is _wrong_, Rebekah. She died and came back to life-"

"As did we," Rebekah interrupted, moving to slap his arm this time. "What if this is just something else we can do? Think about it—Elijah fed her his blood because it aided her in feeling better, and she died with it still in her system. We died and awoke to feed on blood as well; the coincidences are too much, and you know such as well."

"So, what are you saying? She is some kind of thing born from Elijah's blood?"

"I suppose, yes," Rebekah answered. "Which means that she is family; she loves our brother and had captured his heart in return. We should be happy for him, and support him. He has someone that is so perfect for him, and she won't age and die like everything else in this world. She is family now."

Nicklaus let out a sigh and looked away from his sister, hating to admit that she was right. "You are certain we can trust her? She was created to kill us."

Smiling sadly, Rebekah nodded her head. "I am certain, my brother. She does not know that she was a witch, or that she could kill us. She was once human, you know, in the womb. Those witches chose her to kill us, she did not volunteer."

Nodding his head in resignation, Nicklaus silently gave up on any grudge against the woman. Rebekah had provided valid points, so he would no longer chase after the suspicions about this woman.

Outside, under the brilliant moon, Astraea leaned into Elijah's warmth as they walked through the dark streets of the trading town. She was smiling softly as his fingers ran through her hair gently, soothingly, chasing away the pains from the loud noises she was still growing accustomed to hearing. His heart was loud in her ears, his ghostly breath a caress on her senses.

"Everything is so…new," she whispered as she turned to bury her nose in his shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply. "So strong," she added on as her eyes fell closed, tipping her head back to inhale more deeply, smelling his blood beneath his skin.

Elijah watched her carefully as she soothed herself with his scent, her heart remaining calm. He had been worried she would be blood crazed, but it seemed that she was still very satisfied from the man at the docks. "You will adjust, my star," he assured softly, leaning down to ghost a kiss against her offered lips. She let out the faintest moan at the feeling, reminding Elijah that even her libido would be amplified. "Everything will be stronger to you now, Astraea. Enhanced. Not only your senses, but your feelings, as well. When once you would have been angry, now you will be furious. What once made you happy, will make you ecstatic."

"What once I loved," she began, continuing his explanation, "I am now enraptured."

Rising onto the tips of her toes to reach him, her lips claimed his in a proper kiss as her hand slipped back into his bound hair, pressing her body into his.

In the darkness of the night, Elijah returned her embrace as his lips moved against hers in that same eternal dance, his fingers caressing her anywhere he could reach, from her hair to her hips. She trembled and whispered, her fingers caressing his face as she locked it within her memory.

Forever his, bound to his darkness, Astraea locked herself to him willingly.

**My god, it has been a very long time. And I really do apologize for that! I've also been rereading my past chapters to get out of my funk and good lord I needed to edit a lot better! Jeez, I have so many mistakes that are so easy to catch I don't know what happened. Apparently, I was horrible at editing!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am again very sorry for the LONG wait!**

**To make it up to you, the next chapter will be…sex. Basically. Just sex.**

**Chapter 52 – Reclaim Those Missed Centuries**

Sitting back on Elijah's hips fully when her trembles finally ceased, Elijah looked up at her through dazed eyes to see that she was smiling at him. Amethyst eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked down at the man she was seated upon, her hands absently tracing along his abs without looking at them. Elijah's hands moved to stroke along her thighs and hips, regulating his breathing as he watched her inhale deeply at the caresses.

"We should be getting out of bed," Elijah pointed out before choking on a groan as she squeezed her muscles around him, still buried in her warmth. "Astraea…"

"I wanna stay in bed," she argued playfully, beginning to roll her hips leisurely, just as he had when they first began. "Stay with you," she purred in addition, grinning down into his eyes before she scratched her nails down his chest and stomach while rolling her hips forward.

"Astraea," Elijah groaned out, his chest rumbling with the pleasure that starting to boil in his veins again.


End file.
